Lo dificil de crecer
by Marina Ryu
Summary: Luego de cuatro años, las guerreras magicas logran volver a Cefiro. Ahi se van a dar cuenta que es muy dificl convertirse de niñas en mujeres! Espero que les guste...
1. Chapter 1

_**Lo difícil de crecer **_

_**Capitulo 1**_

En la oscuridad de una habitación una joven de largos cabellos azules se encuentra recostada contra el marco de la ventana mirando como la ciudad en la que vive de a poco se despierta y las personas comienzan con las actividades del día.

La peliazul ya no es la niña que salvo ese otro mundo junto con sus dos amigas.

Ahora es una chica madura, que enfrenta día a día con decisión las situaciones que le plantea la vida.

Sin embargo, en su mirada se puede observar un dejo de tristeza que oculta con todos sus esfuerzos para que la gente que la rodea no se de cuenta. Su mundo se cubrió de falsas sonrisas que no expresan todo el dolor que su alma y corazón sienten.

A si mismo, su cuerpo también sufrió un gran cambio y se pueden observar las delicadas formas que ha tomado, convirtiéndola en una de las personas mas deseadas y buscadas de su facultad.

Marina Riuzaki, paso de ser una niña de 14 años a una mujer de 18, y a nadie le pasaba desapercibido.

Marina mirando hacia la calle y aprisionando su pecho con ambas manos, se encontraba pensando. Por una de sus mejillas corren pequeñas lagrimas y trata de calmar sus sollozos que amenazan con salir de su boca y despertar a la gente de la casa.

"Hoy se cumplen cuatro años desde la ultima ves que te vi. No se como hice para seguir con mi vida guardando por tanto tiempo este sentimiento que me oprime el corazón."

Se acerco a su cama y se sentó en ella mientras seguía expresando sus sentimientos.

"Cada día siento que te necesito mas, y el no saber que es lo que vos sentís me hace sentir impotente. No puedo hacer nada para llegar a vos… Clef!"

Sin aguantar más, su sollozo se convirtió en llanto. Era la tercera vez en la semana que pasaba lo mismo. Llorar se había convertido en un hábito para poder sacarse la opresión que sentía en el pecho cuando se encontraba sola.

" Por que me enamore de vos? Solo era una niña y tú me robaste el corazón. Desde ese momento mi corazón te pertenece a vos y a nadie mas!!! Quiero volver a verte!!! Si por lo menos supiéramos la manera de regresar. Pero ya lo hemos intentado tantas veces y siempre fracasamos."

Marina con mucho dolor de cabeza se paro y se enfrento al espejo que colgaba de una de las paredes de su habitación. Miro su reflejo y con una mano se limpio las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

"Tengo que seguir adelante, por mas que mi corazón halla quedado en Céfiro, tengo que seguir por mi y por la gente que me quiere, sobre todo por mis amigas"

Se dirigió a su armario y saco de el un vestido largo que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, de color celeste, que se ajustaba a su cintura con una cinta de color azul fuerte, que resaltaba su figura. Se vistió.

La prenda se agarraba de sus hombros con dos tiras; en sus pies se puso unas sandalias con tiras que se ataban en sus piernas.

Agarro las cosas de la facultad y bajo al comedor para desayunar y así empezar un nuevo día.

Sabía que antes de llegar a la facultad tenía que reunirse con sus amigas en la Torre de Tokio para "celebrar" el cuarto aniversario de su vuelta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro mundo todavía no había amanecido, sin embargo uno de los habitantes del castillo ya se encontraba despierto caminando por los largos pasillos.

Una noche mas el gran mago de Céfiro no pudo dormir. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a no conciliar el sueño por las noches.

Su vida se había convertido en una rutina monótona y aburrida, y su carácter había empeorado: si antes era reservado y callado ahora lo era mas, solo hablaba lo necesario. Con la única persona con la que se abría era con su discípulo y amigo, Latis.

"Una noche mas sin poder dormir, pensando en… ella. Por que me tiene que pasar esto? Ella debe estar contenta, feliz en su mundo y yo acá como un egoísta pidiendo, no, suplicando que vuelva. Como me pudo haber pasado algo así?

El mago ya no era el mismo de siempre, a parte de su carácter también su apariencia habla cambiado. Ahora era un joven alto que aparentaba tener unos 25 años de edad. Había crecido luego de que las guerreras mágicas regresaran a su mundo, con la esperanza de que ella algún día volviera, pero con el paso del tiempo sus ilusiones se fueron apagando, hasta convertirse en el hombre frío que era ahora.

" Como enseñarle a Paris a gobernar este mundo dejando de lado sus sentimientos si yo mismo no puedo hacerlo? Si yo mismo me he dejado vencer por este amor que te tengo y que ya no cabe en mi cuerpo".

Sin darse cuenta sus pies lo llevaron por inercia al gran salón en donde se festejaban las reuniones más importantes. Una vez allí se sentó en el trono que se encontraba en el mismo, y con una mano se agarro la cabeza.

"Debo seguir adelante y guardarte como un recuerdo. Como el más hermoso recuerdo. No puedo hacer otra cosa"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminando por una de las calles iba una rubia que llevaba agarrado con las dos manos su maletín.

Esta joven era alta, sus cabellos caían un poco mas abajo que sus hombros y en sus ojos se vislumbraba unos anteojos que disimulaban la tristeza de los mismos.

Su vestimenta estaba compuesta por una pollera que llegaba a las rodillas de color blanco con flores verdes, una remera que se ataba al cuello de color verde pastel y unas sandalias que hacían juego.

Anais Houogi, al igual que su amiga había crecido, y si antes era la más madura de las tres, ese aspecto de su carácter se intensifico con el correr de los años.

En sus ojos se reflejaba esa determinación y esa sabiduría obtenida no solo a través de sus peleas en Céfiro sino también por sus vivencias en su mundo.

Sin embargo, nunca pudo borrar de su mente y de su corazón a aquel chico del cual aun seguía enamorada. No podía olvidarse de ese joven moreno, de cabellos verdes y de ojos tan radiantes como el sol que había despertado un sentimiento desconocido en una niña de 14 años.

"Ya cuatro años desde nuestra vuelta. Como te extraño Paris! Si tan solo te tuviera acá conmigo para ser totalmente feliz"

Anais siguió caminando con un rumbo fijo: la torre de Tokio. Cuando llego a su destino se detuvo y contemplo la gran estructura que yacía frente a ella.

"Como me gustaría volver para verte. Es lo que mas deseo. Pero eso no es posible"

Dando un suspiro se introdujo a la torre y tomo el ascensor que la llevaría al último piso de la misma, en donde seguramente la estarían esperando sus dos mejores amigas.

Mientras el ascensor subía la rubia se miro en el espejo y trato de poner una sonrisa en su rostro para no preocupar a las demás.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Céfiro, el sol ya había aparecido. En un cuarto que se encontraba en la parte este del castillo se encontraba el príncipe terminando de arreglarse para ir a encontrarse con su maestro.

Últimamente estaba más cansado que lo habitual. Si bien el no tenia problemas para dormir, sus ánimos día a día iban empeorando y a esto había que sumarle que pronto tendría que asumir el mandato de rey. Con lo cual, estaba estudiando mucho para hacer lo mejor posible.

Pero esto no era lo que mas lo estresaba, sino la idea de que en algún momento le tendría que dar una reina a su pueblo y para el la única persona que podría lograr este cometido era su guerrera.

Fue a su escritorio y de allí saco una caja de oro, que tenia incrustada piedras preciosas de color verde. La abrió y extrajo de su interior dos intercomunicadores que tenían una forma ovalada y de color rosa. Por un momento se quedo observándolos.

"Si tan solo te lo hubieses llevado con vos. Tendríamos algo que nos uniera para siempre. Pero por lo visto nada puede ser llevado de un mundo a otro, por eso volvió a mi cuando te fuiste"

Luego de esto, los guardo nuevamente en la caja, que era su más grande tesoro, y puso la caja dentro del cajón.

"Si por lo menos estuvieras al lado mió. Se que serias una gran reina… Anais"

Sin mas, salio de la habitación y se encamino rumbo al salón del trono en donde lo esperaba Guru Clef para seguir con sus lecciones

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el último piso de la Torre de Tokio, una pelirroja se encontraba mirando toda la ciudad que se extendía ante sus ojos. Al mismo tiempo, se encontraba agarrando un medallón muy importante para ella, el cual llevaba a todos lados.

Lucia Shidou también había sufrido un gran cambio. Había crecido un poco más pero al lado de sus amigas seguía siendo la más bajita. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado bastante y en cuanto a esto no se había quedado atrás de las otras dos.

Llevaba puesto un Jean suelto color gris, una remera musculosa roja, una campera color rojo y gris que hacia juego con el pantalón y llevaba puesto unos tenis blancos. Su cabello seguía sujeto en una trenza.

A pesar de la madurez que había obtenido en estos años, su inocencia permanecía latente y su mirada seguía siendo la misma, tan penetrante y tan apasionada como el elemento que manejaba.

"Ojala algún día pueda volver a verte… Latis. Pero no quiero volver solo porque nos necesiten para pelear. Prefiero que Céfiro este en paz aunque eso signifique no volver nunca mas"

Dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Lucy nunca dejo de ser la niña alegre y con gran corazón que había sido y ahora con unos años más esas cualidades se intensificaron.

Ella nunca perdió las esperanzas de volver, sin embargo con cada año que pasaba poco a poco esas ilusiones se iban apagando como el fuego de su interior.

Cuando sintió que detrás suyo un ascensor se abría, rápidamente seco sus lagrimas con el puño de su campera y se dio vuelta regalándole una gran sonrisa a una de sus amigas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En uno de los jardines interiores del castillo, un hombre alto, de tez blanca, ojos negros penetrantes y cabellos del mismo color se encontraba sentado en una fuente que le traía muchos recuerdos.

Su mirada estaba fija en un punto perdido y la gran tristeza que sentía su alma no lo dejaba moverse. Había pasado toda la noche en vela sentado en ese mismo lugar. Su cuerpo estaba frío a pesar de que las noches de Céfiro eran calidas, pero no se debía al clima sino al sufrimiento que experimentaba en su interior.

Latis nunca fue muy expresivo y menos en el momento de decir lo que sentía, pero era inevitable sentirse de la forma en la cual se sentía.

Mirando el cielo y apretando sus puños para apaciguar el dolor comenzó a hablarse para si mismo.

"Lucy… Por que me haces tanta falta? Tú me enseñaste a reír, me enseñaste a no rendirme nunca, me enseñaste a amar. Algo que nunca me hubiese imaginado. Y Desde que te fuiste mi vida cambio para siempre"

Haciendo silencio y escuchando el agua de la fuente caer invoco su imagen.

"Ojala que hayas podido ser feliz. Ya hasta me debes haber olvidado. Como acordarte de una persona tan fría como yo, que nunca tuvo y todavía no tiene nada que darte".

Sintiéndose de esa forma se puso de pie y entro al castillo. Había quedado en encontrarse con el mago y el príncipe en el salón del trono para ayudar a este ultimo con sus estudios. Era lo único que hacia que se distrajera y por un rato pudiera sacar de su mente a la guerrera del fuego.

Lentamente, se fue cabizbajo hacia su destino

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

En la Torre de Tokio, las tres chicas ya se encontraban juntas. La ultima en llegar fue Marina.

Ni bien se vieron se abrazaron y expresaron en silencio el dolor que cada una sentía.

Si bien no hablaban mucho de lo que habían dejado en Céfiro, cada una sabía a la perfección los sentimientos de las otras. Y se consolaban mutuamente para que cada día fuera un poquito más fácil.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron del abrazo.

Marina: Chicas las he extrañado esta semana.

Anais: Yo también.

Lucy: y yo!!!

Anais: Hoy se cumplen cuatro años de nuestra vuelta!!!

Lucy (cabizbaja): Si, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y sin embargo nunca se nos cumplió el deseo de volver.

Marina: Lo único que espero es que estén todos bien.

Anais: Si de lo contrario ya nos hubieran llamado.

Marina apretando sus puños: Como odio eso!!!

Lucy preocupada por la reacción de su amiga: Que odias Marina?

Marina: Que solamente vallamos a Céfiro cuando esta en peligro!!! Es injusto, nosotras también tenemos sentimientos!!! Por que nos hacen esto?

Anais agarrando a su amiga del hombro: Marina, no podemos darte una respuesta a tus preguntas, pero alguna razón debe haber.

Marina afligida: Quiero volver, chicas!!! No puedo seguir viviendo de ilusiones, no puedo seguir mi vida como si nada hubiese pasado.

Lucy: Te entendemos, y sentimos lo mismo, pero al igual que vos lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y desear con todos nuestros corazones volver.

Las tres amigas se abrazaron nuevamente y cerraron los ojos mientras lagrimas salían de los mismos.

Sin darse cuenta un resplandor las cubrió cumpliendo así el más grande deseo de sus corazones.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutos antes, en el salón del trono tres chicos estaban conversando. Mientras que dos de ellos le enseñaban distintas cosas de Céfiro al tercero, este último repetía para que le quedara grabado.

De un momento a otro, Guru Clef se quedo callado mirando preocupado hacia un punto del salón.

Latis que se encontraba a su lado, le llamo la atención pero al no recibir respuesta alguna sacudió a su maestro para que volviera a la realidad.

Latis: Que pasa Guru Clef?

Guru Clef sin mirarlo se llevo una mano hacia su pecho.

Guru Clef: Creí sentir…. No nada, no es nada.

Paris también preocupado: Que creíste sentir?

Antes de que el mago pudiera contestar, el salón fue iluminado por una luz muy potente que hizo que los tres cerraran sus ojos. Cuando los abrieron y miraron hacia el suelo, sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa y de la felicidad.

Allí a pocos centímetros de ellos se encontraban tres personas abrazadas y con los ojos cerrados.

Lucy, Marina y Anais no podían dejar de abrazarse, transmitiéndose todo el dolor que sentían y que venían acumulando durante tanto tiempo. Fue Anais la primera en abrirlos.

Tratando de hacer reaccionar a las demás se dio cuenta en donde estaban.

Cuando las otras dos ya habían abierto sus ojos, todas se pararon y al darse vuelta cual fue su sorpresa de que tres pares de ojos las estaban observando.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Anais poso sus ojos sobre aquellos del color del sol, las lágrimas que hacia un rato se habían ido, volvieron a inundar sus ojos. Sintió una extraña sensación en su estomago como mariposas y su piel se estremeció.

Por su parte, el príncipe se quedo pasmado ante la mirada de la persona que había esperado por tanto tiempo. Sin poder evitarlo Paris acorto la distancia que había entre ambos.

Muy suavemente, poso su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica y la miro fijamente a sus ojos perdiéndose en los mismos.

Las palabras entre ellos sobraban. Desde hace mucho tiempo habían aprendido a entenderse a traves del silencio y a seguir sus sentimientos.

Luego de unos minutos así, ambos se abrazaron sin querer soltarse.

Paris: Gracias por haber vuelto…. Gracias!

Anais llorando: No, gracias por haberme esperado!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Latis se quedo mirando sin saber que hacer a los ojos de la pelirroja. Había esperado tanto tiempo por este momento y ahora se quedaba callado sin saber que decir. Por dentro, se reprocho este inconveniente.

Lucy estaba muy contenta, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo lo volvía a tener enfrente de ella. Sin poder contener su emoción, corrió hasta llegar a el y se le colgó del cuello. Latis sorprendido solo abrió sus brazos para recibirla y la estrecho hacia si tan fuerte como pudo pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla.

Lucy hablándole al oído: Te extrañe, Latis"  
Latis abriendo sus ojos: Yo también, te extrañe mucho!

Y sin importarles las personas que estaban sellaron ese amor que tanto se tenían con su primer beso. Ese beso esperado por los dos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marina se levanto del suelo y lo único que pudo divisar fue un joven alto, con cabellos lilas y con unos ojos penetrantes que la hicieron temblar.

Si bien ella no conocía al chico, su corazón le decía a gritos que era Guru Clef y se lo quedo mirando mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Guru Clef no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban. La tenia enfrente de el. Más hermosa de cómo la recordaba. Había vuelto y con ella todas las ilusiones de volver a ser feliz.

Sin importarle nada solo se dejo llevar por sus ojos azules y tan profundos como el mar en los que le gustaba nadar.

Marina no supo de donde salio todo ese valor pero sin pensarlo corrió hacia el y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. No lo quería dejar ir, no ahora que lo volvía a tener a su lado. No importaba si el no correspondía sus sentimientos, pero quería grabarse en lo mas profundo de su corazón la sensación de estar entre sus brazos.

Guru Clef sorprendido por la reacción de la guerrera no se opuso a ello ni la alejo, al contrario la abrazo con todo el amor del mundo. Puso su cabeza en el hombro de Marina y se dedico a oler el aroma que emanaba de su cabello, que emanaba de ella.

No pudo contener esa alegría que sentía su corazón por tenerla junto a el.

Las palabras no salieron de sus bocas, pero eso no importaba. Lo único que querían era quedarse así para siempre sintiendo todo lo que sus cuerpos experimentaban.

Luego de un rato largo, ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos

Guru clef sonriéndole como solo a ella le sonreía: Bienvenida nuevamente, me alegra que estés aquí de nuevo.

Marina también regalándole una sonrisa: A mi también me alegra mucho haber vuelto… Perdón si te incomode con mi abrazo pero…

Guru Clef no dejándola terminar: No me molesto, al contrario. No te preocupes.

Marina: Es que yo se que a vos no te gustan las demostraciones y yo…

Guru Clef tomando su mano: Marina no me molesto, enserio, créeme!

Marina asintió y bajo su mirada hacia el suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lo difícil de crecer**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

Luego de que las parejas se saludaran cada una saludo a los otros dos chicos.

De repente, entro al salón del trono una bailarina que vestía ropas un poco atrevidas. Cuando Caldina vio a las chicas se abalanzo hacia ellas y las abrazo a cada una con una gran emoción.

Las chicas quedaron asfixiadas por la demostración de amor de la pelirosa. Cuando al final se pudieron separar de ella, la bailarina se quedo viéndolas de abajo hacia arriba haciendo sonrojar a las guerreras.

Caldina: Pero mírense, ya no son unas niñas!! Como han crecido!! Están más hermosas que nunca.

Lucy sonrojada: Caldina, pero que cosas dices!!!

Caldina: Pero es verdad, están mas altas y mas (guiñándoles un ojo) sexies!!!

Anais también con las mejillas rojas: Caldina, por favor!!!

Caldina mirando a los tres chicos: Y ustedes que opinan? Acaso estoy mintiendo?

Marina sin dejar que respondieran: Basta Caldina, nos haces pasar vergüenza!!!

Caldina divertida por la situación: Bueno, esta bien. Cambiando de tema, que les parece si organizo una cena esta noche? Así festejamos su llegada. Me dejas Guru Clef?

Guru Clef: Por mi esta bien.

Caldina: Bueno le voy a pedir a Presea que me ayude. Chicos porque no las llevan a sus habitaciones? Deben estar cansadas. Mas tarde les dejare ropa para que usen mientras se quedan.

Lucy: Gracias Caldina.

Marina y Anais: Gracias!!!

Paris le extendió el brazo a Anais y se dirigió hacia ella: Me acompaña princesa?

Anais divertida y agarrando el brazo extendido del muchacho: Como no príncipe! ( se dio vuelta y le dijo a las chicas): Les parece si nos encontramos en mi habitación antes de bajar a cenar?

Marina: Ahí nos vemos, cuídate!

Lucy, por su parte, agarro de la mano a Latis: Me acompañas a mi habitación?

Latis regalándole su mejor sonrisa y mirándola con ternura al ver que su guerrera no había cambiado sus ánimos en todo este tiempo contesto: Vamos!

Lucy dirigiéndose a Marina: Nos vemos amiga!

Marina: Si mas tarde nos encontramos, suerte!

Así en el salón quedaron solo Guru Clef y Marina, que no sabían como actuar al frente del otro.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos y a su vez estaban concentrados en sus propios corazones que latían a mil por hora al estar tan cerca.

Marina rompió el silencio: Clef…eh… me voy a mi habitación ( y sin esperar respuesta se dio media vuelta decidida a irse)

Guru Clef la agarro de su muñeca deteniéndola: Te acompaño.

Marina lo miro a los ojos: No es necesario, seguramente debes estar ocupado y no quiero estorbar.

Guru cle: No me estorbas. Además quiero acompañarte!

Marina afirmo con la cabeza y ambos salieron hacia la habitación de la última.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anais y Paris llegaron a su destino. Paris tomo de la mano a Anais y poso sus labios sobre la misma, al mismo tiempo que no apartaba sus ojos de los de ella.

Anais sintió cosquillas en su estomago. Cuando Paris se incorporo, la guerrera lo agarro con ambas manos de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, dándole un beso. Este comenzó siendo suave y tierno, pero de un momento a otro se convirtió en apasionado.

Ninguno se quería separar del otro, y las manos del príncipe comenzaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Anais.

En esas circunstancias, entraron a la habitación y solo se separaron para cerrar la puerta con llave.

Se acercaron a la cama y Paris acomodo muy suavemente a Anais sobre la misma, colocándose el sobre ella.

¿Estas segura?- Le pregunto el príncipe mirándola a los ojos.

Nunca he estado tan segura en mi vida – Contesto la guerrera con determinación.

No quiero que te arrepientas de nada – Paris le acariciaba con una mano la mejilla

No lo voy a hacer, si bien nunca estuve con nadie estoy decidida a entregarme a ti- le dijo sonrojada.

Te amo, Anais.

Y yo a ti- Luego de esto ambos chicos comenzaron a besarse y a demostrarse todo el amor que se habían guardado durante tanto tiempo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte del castillo, Lucy y Latis también llegaban a la habitación de la chica.

Quieres pasar un momento, Latis?- Dijo la pelirroja invitándolo a entrar

Eh… no se si es correcto Lucy – Dijo el pelinegro con una gran sorpresa en su cara.

Jajaja… por que lo dices? – Pregunto extrañada- Solo quiero conversar un rato con vos.

Esta bien, permiso- Latis entro a la habitación y se quedo parado enfrente de la chica sin saber como actuar.

Lucy se dirigió hacia su cama y se sentó en ella. Cuando estuvo cómoda llamo al espadachín para que la imitara. Latis se acerco a la cama y tomo asiento en este al lado de la chica.

Sabes? Estoy muy feliz de haber vuelto!- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Y yo estoy feliz de tenerte nuevamente a mi lado- agarrándole la mano a la guerrera se acerco mas a ella- y no quiero perderte otra ves.

Nunca mas me vas a perder, te lo prometo- Lucy se acerco a Latis y le dio un beso en sus labios.

Latis comenzó a besarla. El beso se hizo intenso y fue subiendo de tono. Sus lenguas exploraban la boca del otro. No se querían separar. Latis dejándose llevar por la situación perdió la razón y comenzó a tocar la espalda de la chica. Cuando sus manos llegaron a la cintura de la guerrera, volvió a recuperar el sentido y se detuvo, sin encontrarle una explicación al impulso que había tenido.

Perdon, Lucy- Dijo separándose de ella.

No, mi amor, no tengo nada que perdonarte- Lucy le regalo una sonrisa.

Es que… no se que me paso- Latis sentía dentro suyo una gran bronca por su forma de actuar y no paraba de reprochar su desacato- Te dejo que descanses- Sin dejar hablar a Lucy, se levanto de la cama y se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de el, dejando a una joven preocupada y al mismo tiempo enternecida por la forma de actuar del espadachín.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guru Clef y Marina iban caminando uno al lado del otro por los pasillos del castillo. Ambos se encontraban a gusto y hablaban muy animadamente, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Por lo que puedo ver Céfiro pudo salir adelante- Dijo Marina

Si, y todo gracias a ustedes- le respondió el mago mirándola.

No, sin la ayuda de ustedes y de la gente de Céfiro no lo hubiésemos logrado- Contesto la guerrera del agua negando con la cabeza.

Bueno, ya llegamos!- el mago se detuvo frente a una puerta.

Marina mirándolo a los ojos le agradeció- Gracias por acompañarme!

No fue nada, pero…podemos…hablar un minuto?- El mago dijo sin poder disimular los nervios que en ese momento sentía en su interior.

Claro! Quieres pasar?- Marina abrió la puerta y luego de que entraran la cerro.

Guru Clef se quedo frente a ella sin saber que hacer ni decir. Por un minuto el silencio se incorporo en la habitación. Los dos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Que querías decirme?- Marina rompió el incomodo silencio.

Podemos sentarnos? Esto no es fácil para mi!

Si, no hay problema, ven!- Marina se sentó en la cama y Guru clef la imito.

Eh…yo…- Las palabras no salían de su boca. Habia esperado tanto tiempo para esto y ahora lo estaba arruinando.

Tranquilo, por que estas tan nervioso?- Marina le pregunto agarrando una de sus manos.

Guru clef sintió el roce de la mano de la chica y todo su cuerpo se paralizo. No podía controlar sus emociones, no podía controlar su corazón que latía con todos sus esfuerzos y amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

No puedo!!!- Se levanto de la cama y le dio la espalda a Marina- No se como me puede estar pasando esto!!

Marina se levanto de la cama y con una de sus manos agarro el hombro del chico para que el se diera vuelta – Que pasa, Clef? Que es lo que no te puede estar pasando?

Nada… no es nada! Perdón por hacerte perder el tiempo – Dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse. Pero sintió como algo lo detenía.

No te vas a ir así…no me vas a dejar preocupada por vos! – Marina lo sostenía del brazo. Estaban muy cerca y ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro. Se miraban con amor, con devoción. Sin poder evitarlo, Clef se acerco a los labios de Marina y los rozo con los de el. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello se separo de ella.

Perdóname! No quise hacerlo…- Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación.

Por que lo hiciste? -Le pregunto sorprendida y sonrojada

Clef no contesto. Marina lo miraba interrogándolo con la mirada y obedeciendo a sus impulsos lo abrazo. El mago acepto la demostración de la chica.

Por que siento que me voy a morir cada vez que te tengo así de cerca? Cada vez que me tocas?- Meditaba el mago con los ojos cerrados sosteniendo a Marina entre sus brazos.

Ya estas mejor?- La guerrera del agua se separo un poco de el para mirarlo a los ojos – Ven!- Lo agarro de sus manos y lo hizo sentarse, pero esta vez no en la cama sino en el suelo cerca de la misma.

Guru Clef impresionado por la reacción de la chica solo la obedeció.

Que es lo que querías decirme? – Interrogo la peliazul.

Guru Clef le agarro la mano y la puso en su pecho justo del lado de su corazón- Sientes?- Marina afirmo con la cabeza- Mi corazón late por vos y para vos!- El mago ya se sentía mejor, lo había dicho, había dado un gran paso. Siguió hablando- No pretendo que me digas nada ni que me correspondas, pero tenia que decírtelo, ya no aguantaba mas!

Marina se quedo muda, las palabras no salían de su boca y toda la alegría no cabía en su corazón. Imitando al chico, agarro su mano y se la puso en su pecho – Sientes?- Guru Clef asintió con la cabeza- Mi corazón y cada uno de sus latidos te pertenecen!

El hechicero abrió muy grande sus ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por fin todo el dolor que sufrió al tenerla lejos había desaparecido, las heridas de no poder tenerla a su lado habían cerrado, solo con unas simples palabras.

Sin esperar mas, acaricio la mejilla de Marina, sintiendo su suave piel, y nadando en esos hermosos ojos del color del cielo con los que tantas noches había soñado.

El tiempo se detuvo para los dos, ninguno se decía nada, las palabras estaban de mas, solo se limitaron a sentir a sus corazones que pedían a gritos al otro.

Lentamente se acercaron y acortando la distancia se besaron como tantas veces lo habían imaginado. Con ternura, con pasión, con necesidad.

Guru Clef saboreaba los labios de la guerrera, sin darse cuenta de todas las sensaciones que despertaba en la joven. El beso termino cuando ambos se separaron para recuperar el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban.

Me hiciste tanta falta, no te das una idea de lo que te extrañe y de todas las noches que soñé esto! – El mago por primera vez en su vida decía lo que estaba pasando por su mente y corazón.

Y vos no sabes lo que yo sufrí pensando en que ya no te volvería a ver, no sabes

Todas las lagrimas que derrame! Siempre me recrimine el no haberte dicho mis sentimientos antes de que me fuera la ultima ves!- Los ojos de Marina se cristalizaron.

No, no llores! Todo eso ya paso, y estamos juntos! – El mago toco con sus dedos los ojos de Marina secando las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir – Ahora quiero que descanses. Si te parece después de cenar seguimos hablando.

Esta bien, gracias, la verdad es que estoy agotada y hace mucho tiempo que no puedo dormir una noche entera.- Dijo regalándole una sonrisa- Pero antes de que te vallas quiero preguntar algo.

Si lo que quieras! – El mago se levanto extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Por que creciste? – Marina pregunto curiosa.

Por que mi corazón nunca perdió las esperanzas de que algún día volvieras y eso junto con todo lo que siento por vos rompieron el hechizo que se me había impuesto para poder cumplir con la misión de cuidar a Esmeralda- Guru Clef le sonrió.

Te ves mucho mejor así!- Las mejillas de Marina se tiñeron de un color carmesí.

Antes no te gustaba?- El guru pregunto jugando.

Si y mucho pero tenias la apariencia de un niño de 10 años y siempre me reproche el haberme enamorado de vos- Bajo la mirada hacia el suelo.

Además crecí porque sino no podría hacer esto- Guru Clef levanto la cara de la chica y la beso. Cuando el beso termino los dos se encontraron riendo juntos.

Bueno, ese me parece un motivo mejor, jajaja- Dijo Marina a carcajadas.

Sabes, hace mucho que no me reía!

Pues deberías hacerlo mas seguido, tienes una sonrisa muy linda!- Marina dijo apenada.

Gracias, bueno me retiro, nos vemos en la cena, que descanses hermosa- El mago le dio un suave beso sobre la nariz.

Adiós, Clef! ´- Cuando se encontró sola en la habitación se tiro sobre la cama dispuesta a descansar. Estaba segura de que al final podría conciliar el sueño.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola.

Bueno queria agradecerles a las personas que me dejaron los reviews y decirles que a medida que pueda voy a ir subiendo los capitulos.

Soy nueva en esto. Es la primera vez que escribo una historia, asique me gustaria mucho que me dijeran si voy bien, si quieren que cambie algo,o si hay cosas con las que no estan de acuerdo.

Voy a tratar de dar mi mejor esfuerzo para que la historia los atrape.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lo difícil de crecer**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

Tres semanas ya habían pasado desde que las guerreras mágicas han regresado a Céfiro. Entre fiestas y largas charlas con sus amigos para ponerse al día sobre todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas durante los cuatro años que ellas se encontraban en la tierra, el tiempo se les pasó volando.

Anais y Paris cada día se sentían mejor uno al lado del otro. No se querían despegar. Y aprovechaban al máximo cada segundo que tenían.

Por otro lado, la relación de Guru Clef y Marina también iba progresando, demostrándose día a día todo el amor que se profesaban, el cual habían mantenido encerrado en sus corazones durante cuatro largos años. A pesar que la mayoría de las veces terminaban peleándose por cosas absurdas. Sus temperamentos y caracteres eran tan distintos que chocaban continuamente.

Sin embargo, Latis desde aquel incidente con Lucy, trataba por todos los medios esquivarla y eran pocos los momentos en lo que se encontraban juntos y solos. Lucy cada vez se sentía más deprimida y triste.

En uno de los jardines, el espadachín se encontraba mirando el cielo que poco a poco se oscurecía. Sin notar que alguien se acercaba a el y se situaba a su lado.

Latis, que es lo que pasa?- El mago llamo la atención de su discípulo.

Ni yo se bien que es lo que pasa- Latis contesto sin mirarlo.

Quieres que hablemos? Cuéntame que es lo que te sucede!

El problema es que no se como seguir adelante con Lucy- Latis seguía mirando hacia el firmamento.

A que te refieres?- Guru Clef pregunto extrañado- A caso no la amas?

Mas que a nada! Pero tengo miedo de hacer las cosas mal! De precipitarme y de perderla nuevamente!- Latis cambio su semblante por uno de tristeza.

Puedes ser un poco mas claro? Perdón, pero no te entiendo!

El problema es que muchas veces mis sentimientos son mas fuerte que la razón!- Latis apretaba sus puños con fuerza- Siento muchas cosas fuertes por Lucy pero no puedo permitir que nada pase, ella todavía es una nena.

Guru Clef entendió lo que su alumno le estaba planteando- No puedes reprocharte por sentir, Latis! Eres un ser humano, no una piedra! Y puede ser que Lucy parezca una nena pero debes entender que ya no lo es! Y creo que es lo suficientemente madura para decidir por ella misma! No te parece?

Puede ser, pero tengo miedo de no controlarme y de asustarla! Aparte digas lo que digas no me vas a hacer cambiar mi opinión! Para mi, ante mis ojos ella es muy joven, Guru Clef tienen 18 años apenas! Ademas, en algun momento ellas van a tener que decidir si se quedan con nosotros o si regresan con sus familias, y no quiero hacer que Lucy haga algo de lo cual se arrepienta si decide regresar a su mundo! Soy yo el unico que lo ve y que lo entiende?

No, Latis, todos lo vemos y lo entendemos pero debes dejar que las cosas pasen! O vas a esquivarla para siempre?- Guru Clef trato de animar a su amigo.

Si con eso hago que ella no cometa un error, si!- Latis cerro los ojos, ya que estaba pensando en esa posibilidad.

No puedo obligarte a hacer nada. Lo único que te aconsejo es que no seas tan duro con vos y habla con ella! No la hagas sufrir sin ningún motivo- Preocupado por lo que podría llegar a hacer el espadachín -Prométeme que lo vas a pensar!

Si te lo prometo! Vamos a cenar? Ya es tarde!- Se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta para entrar al castillo, antes de dejar al mago solo se detuvo- Gracias, Guru Clef!

Guru Clef volteándose hacia el – No de nada, eres mi amigo y quiero que estés bien. Ve ya te alcanzo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el salón del trono, ya todo estaba preparado para la cena . Estaba decorado con guirnaldas rojas, verdes y azules y en la mitad del mismo se extendía una gran mesa rectangular preparada con velas, donde siempre se servían todas las comidas desde que ellas habían regresado.

Se encontraban esperando todos a las guerreras mágicas. Algunos más ansiosos que otros. Luego de unos minutos las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a tres jovencitas vestidas para la ocasión.

Lucy llevaba puesto una pollera de jean corta que sujetaba a su cintura con un cinto rojo. Una remera musculosa de lycra roja que se pegaba a su cuerpo denotando la pequeña cintura de la guerrera y en los pies traía unas sandalias sin taco también de color rojo.

Anais vestía una pollera que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas de color verde, una remera que se ataba al cuello dejando parte de su espalda al descubierto de color blanco y una camperita de hilo de color verde pastel. Sus pies calzaban unas sandalias blancas con taco chino.

Marina traía puesto un vestido corto azul que se ajustaba completamente a su cuerpo y que dejaba al descubierto la figura de la chica. Sin duda era la más bella de las tres. En los pies traía unas guillerminas de color azul también. El pelo lo traía recogido en una cola.

Cuando entraron todos las miraron sorprendidos. Sin embargo, tres de ellos las miraban de abajo hacia arriba sin poder apartar sus ojos de ellas.

Hola a todos!- Lucy entro contenta- Presea!!!!- Salio corriendo hacia los brazos de la armera- Que gusto me da verte. Ya han regresado!!

A mi también, Lucy! Estoy muy contenta de que hayan vuelto, las extrañaba!- Presea no podía evitar sentirse feliz, cuando se soltó del abrazo de la chica fue y abrazo a Marina y Anais.

No sabes todo lo que deseábamos volver!- Marina la abrazaba sin querer soltarla.

Me imagino, pero ya están con nosotros!- Presea abrazo a Anais

También te extrañamos, Presea!- Anais decía con una gran alegría.

Ráfaga se poso en frente de las tres luego de que Presea terminara de saludarlas e hizo una reverencia- Guerreras mágicas! Me alegro sobremanera de que hayan regresado y les pido mil disculpas por no haber estado el día en que ello ocurrió, peo el deber llama!

Anais hizo una reverencia, Marina le extendió la mano para saludarlo, pero Lucy no se resistió y lo abrazo. Ante esto Ráfaga también acepto el abrazo.

Ráfaga, que gusto verte de nuevo!- Lucy no quería soltarlo, cuando lo hizo le regalo una sonrisa.

Marina mirando hacia el grupo que estaban observando la escena reconoció a su amigo y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a el y lo estrecho entre sus brazos.

Ascot!!!- Te extrañe mucho- El chico la abrazo y le tocaba la espalda- Yo también Marina, me hiciste mucha falta.

Guru Clef sabía que entre ellos no había nada pero no pudo evitar sentir celos. Celos? Pero que le estaba pasando? Por que se sentía de esa forma? Por que no quería que nadie además de el la tocara? Trato de disimular su disgusto de ver a su guerrera en manos de otro.

Luego de que Marina saludara a Ascot, Anais y Lucy también lo hicieron. Cuando las bienvenidas habían terminado todos se sentaron en la mesa dispuestos a comenzar con la velada. Cada una de las chicas se sentó al lado de sus novios.

Caldina hizo aparecer la comida en los platos y todos comenzaron a cenar mientras hablaban de todo un poco.

Y chicas, que fue de su vida estos cuatro años?- Presea las interrogo- Ya deben estar cansadas de contar siempre lo mismo, jajajaja!!!

No te hagas problema!..Bueno, las tres entramos en la facultad, cada una estudiando lo que nos gusta!- Anais comenzó a hablar.

Que estudian?- Esta vez fue Ascot fue el interesado.

Marina contesto- Anais esta estudiando medicina, Lucy abogacía y yo Administración.

Si pero al mismo tiempo hacemos otras cosas en nuestro mundo- Lucy siguió contando- Anais es una de las campeonas en las competencias de arquería y Marina es muy famosa como modelo.

Y tu no te quedes afuera!, Lucy es la mejor en judo a nivel nacional- Lucy se puso colorada.

Que bueno, chicas! Las felicito!- Dijo Presea.

Y cuéntenme… - Caldina dijo con una vos picara- me imagino que deben tener muchos pretendientes- Todos los presentes se cayeron de espaldas.

Jajaja…. A la que le va mejor es a Marina, todo los chicos de su facultad están enamorados de ella….jajaja- Lucy no podía parar de reírse mientras que Marina no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Si pero ustedes no se quedan atrás- Marina grito para vengarse de su amiga. Ahora las sonrojadas eran las otras dos. Todos se reían excepto tres chicos que las miraban con enojo.

Por que no cambiamos de tema, por favor?- Paris salto con cara de muy pocos amigos.

Acaso, el príncipe esta celoso?- Caldina no paraba de molestarlo, le encantaba hacer enojar a los hombres del castillo, y lo estaba logrando.

Presea se dirigió a Ascot- Amor me alcanzas la ensalada?- Ascot se la dio.

Marina sin que se le pase desapercibido esas palabras- Amor? De que me perdí?

Cierto ustedes no saben nada!- Ascot tomo de la mano a Presea- Somos novios!

Cuanto me alegro!!! Que feliz me pone!!! – Marina no caía de la sorpresa.

Gracias, igual cuando estemos solos te cuento mejor- Ascot le guiño un ojo a su amiga.

Dale!!!- La guerrera contesto alegre- Pero dígannos ustedes, que han hecho en este tiempo?

Caldina y yo nos casamos- Ráfaga empezó- Hace cuatro meses.

Felicitaciones!!! No nos dijiste nada!!- Lucy no lo podía creer y abrazo a la bailarina que tenia al lado.

Perdon, es que ustedes son el centro de atención!!!....Pero ustedes para cuando?- Caldina dijo haciendo poner nerviosa a las guerreras

Caldina!!!!! Pero que dices!!!- Marina la regaño- A penas tenemos 18 años y toda una vida por delante!

Además, todavía tenemos que terminar de estudiar- Anais termino de completar la idea de Marina sin darse cuenta de lo que provocaban sus palabras en mas de uno.

Latis que había estado callado durante toda la noche hablo sin poder evitar la aprensión que sintió en su pecho al escuchar las palabras de la guerrera del viento que confirmaron sus pensamientos- Ustedes…van… a… regresar?

Lucy se estremeció, el tenia razón para que ellas terminaran sus estudios debían regresar a su mundo, se giro a mirar a Latis que tenia un semblante triste y serio- Todavía… no… lo… sabemos!- El silencio se incorporo en la habitación, todos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos.

Latis se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta mientras que todos lo miraban- Me retiro!- Y sin decir mas se fue sin dar ninguna explicación.

Lucy no sabia que andaba mal, lo sentía tan distante, tan frió. Sus ojos se cristalizaron. Caldina que estaba al lado de ella le agarro el hombro.

No te preocupes, todo se va a arreglar! Termina de comer y luego te llevo hasta su habitación- Caldina le guiño un ojo. Lucy le sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.

Pero que le pasa? No ve como la hizo poner?- Marina grito enojada por ver sufrir a su amiga.

Marina basta!- Guru Clef la detuvo antes de que siguiera.

No basta nada!- Se puso de pie- Acaso lo vas a defender? Que me vas a decir que por que es tu amigo tiene el derecho de hacer lo que quiera?

No, Marina, pero no entiendes nada!- Guru Clef también se paro y la enfrento.

No seguro que no, si para vos soy una niña caprichosa que al lado del gran mago supremo no es nada!- Marina gritaba frente a todos.

Yo no dije eso! No pongas en mi boca palabras que no pronuncie! Te lo advierto!- Guru Clef también levanto la vos.

Y si no que Guru Clef? Me vas a desterrar de Céfiro? Me vas a hacer volver a mi mundo? No te preocupes no es necesario que me obligues a irme yo me voy sola…Te aseguro que ni bien sepa como regresara a la tierra, lo haré!- Marina se dirigió hacia la puerta y se retiro.

Una vez mas el silencio reino en el salón. Guru Clef se volvió a sentar y se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Por que había reaccionado así?

No tienen que pelearse por mi!- Lucy miro a Guru Clef quien no contesto solo se limito a mirar su plato vació.

Voy a hablar con ella- Anais se paro para seguir a su amiga.

Yo voy!- Guru Clef se dirigió a la puerta.

Gur Clef, no se peleen, ella ha estado muy sensible últimamente, no la trates mal!- Lucy le pidió con ojos de tristeza.

No te preocupes, Lucy, voy a arreglar las cosas- Guru Clef salio.

Bueno creo que no fue una muy buena velada- Paris se dirigió a Anais- Te acompaño a tu habitación?

Si, gracias!- Se levantaron- Mañana nos vemos, la cena estuvo deliciosa! Lucy, a la mañana paso por vos y vamos a caminar quieres?

Lucy asintió- Gracias, amiga, que descanses!- Anais y Paris se retiraron.

Ascot, vamos?- Presea se dirigió al chico.

Si- Se levanto- Que descansen! Díganle a Marina cuando la vean que mañana a la tarde paso por su habitación y hablamos un poco!!

Bueno yo le digo- Caldina le contesto.

Los únicos que quedaban eran Lucy, Caldina y Rafaga.

Mi amor, ve a la habitación, yo la llevo a Lucy hasta la de Latis y te alcanzo allá!- Caldina se dirigió hacia su marido.

Bueno, Lucy conozco bien a Latis y todo se va a arregla, el te quiere mucho!- Rafaga trato de levantarle el animo a la pelirroja

Te lo agradezco! Ojala que si!- Lucy dijo mas animada.

Vamos niña?- Caldina se levanto. Lucy la imito y salieron juntas.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lo difícil de crecer**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

Guru Clef caminaba en silencio hacia la habitación de la guerrera del agua. Por el camino iba pensando la forma para arreglarse con la chica.

No sabía como podría reaccionar Marina y se encontraba ofuscado por haber tenido otra pelea con ella.

Pero es que a veces me irrita tanto…. Ya no se como hacer para no chocar con ella… somos tan distintos y sin embargo, es todo lo que quiero…. Estar con ella!!- Pensaba el mago- Además, el solo hecho de saber que Marina podría llegar a irse y encontrarme solo nuevamente me produce un cierto malestar que no puedo ocultar… que me has hecho pequeña bruja?- Termino de reflexionar con una sonrisa diminuta en sus labios.

Sabia desde el principio que en una pareja esto sucedía, sin ir mas lejos lo veía siempre en Caldina Y Ráfaga, pero nunca pensó que el tendría que pasar por esto.

Cuando llego, se paro enfrente de la puerta y toco.

De adentro de la habitación se escucho a Marina- No quiero ver a nadie, quiero estar sola.

Por favor Marina, abre, quiero hablar con vos- El mago agarro la manija de la puerta e intento abrir pero estaba cerrado con llave.

Vete, no quiero verte- Marina seguía gritando.

Marina, no te comportes así, vamos abre- Guru Clef estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

No!- Guru Clef sin aguantar mas los caprichos de la chica uso su magia para abrir la puerta y entro. Marina se encontraba sentada en su cama y agarraba sus piernas con las manos.

Marina sorprendida por la forma de actuar del mago le reprocho- Que haces?.... A me olvidaba que como eres una de las personas mas importantes de Céfiro no se te puede negar nada- La peliazul sin cambiar de posición desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

Guru Clef: - No seas así, solo quiero hablar con vos- Marina no contesto- Por que eres tan caprichosa?

Eso es lo que piensas no es cierto? Que solo soy una nena caprichosa- Marina se volteo a mirarlo mientras levantaba la vos.

A veces lo eres- el mago le contesto cortante.

Vete! No quiero verte mas- El mago no se movió de su lugar entonces Marina se levanto y le grito- Esta bien si no te vas vos, me voy yo!- Y paso por su lado dispuesta a irse, pero Guru Clef fue mas rápido y cerro la puerta con magia no permitiendo que la chica saliera.

Por que haces esto?- Marina comenzó a llorar y cayo de rodillas al suelo no soportando mas.

A Guru Clef se le partió el corazón, no podía ver a Marina así, no lo soportaba. Se acerco a ella y se arrodillo a su lado.

Shhh…- La acerco a su pecho- No llores, por favor, me destruye verte así.

Me quiero ir Clef, quiero volver a mi mundo- Marina seguía llorando.

Podemos hablar? Aclarar las cosas?- Guru Clef no la quería perder y menos ahora que la tenia con el.

No hay nada que aclarar…. Esta todo dicho…..nunca lo vas a entender- Marina se separo del mago.

Si no me explicas no…..En serio quieres irte?- Guru Clef pregunto dolido.

Si quiero volver con las personas que realmente me quieren- Contesto la chica sin pensar.

Antes puedes oírme? – Insistió una ves mas

No Clef! Ya no quiero escucharte mas,solo quiero irme.....no quiero sufrir mas, por favor!!- Guru Clef se paro y se dirigió hacia la puerta, antes de irse se volteo hacia la chica que todavía no se había parado- Es lo que realmente quieres?- Marina afirmo con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Esta bien cumpliré tu deseo, pero déjame decirte que a pesar de que ya sos mayor sigues siendo la misma nena malcriada y caprichosa de siempre. Me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de vos- Abrió la puerta y se fue, dejando a Marina hecha un mar de lágrimas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy y Caldina ya casi llegaban a la habitación de Latis, durante todo el trayecto ninguna dijo nada. Lucy iba concentrada en sus pensamientos y Caldina no quería interrumpirla. Cuando llegaron ambas se detuvieron y Caldina se la quedo mirando

Lucy, todo va a salir bien, tranquila- Le agarraba su mano.

Gracias por tu ayuda- Lucy miraba hacia el suelo.

Bien, te dejo… Cualquier cosa que necesites vos o las chicas me avisan!

Esta bien Caldina…muchas gracias!- Lucy trato de poner una sonrisa en sus labios para no preocupar a la bailarina.

Bien, que descanses- Abrazo a la guerrera del fuego y luego se fue.

Lucy dudando toco la puerta de la habitación pero no recibió respuesta. Entonces se decidió a entrar. La habitación estaba oscura pero llego a ver a Latis sentado en la cama.

Latis?- Ella se acerco a la cama- Estas bien? Podemos hablar?

Si, pero que haces aquí a esta hora? Ya es tarde, tendrías que estar durmiendo.

Puedes dejar de tratarme como una niña?- Lucy estaba un poco enojada

Te trato como lo que eres- Latis la miraba tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

No, ya no soy una niña- le grito- Deja de tratarme asi, tengo 18 años y soy mayor de edad!- Lucy se trato de tranquilizar, se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano- Latis… puedes explicarme que es lo que sucede?

Latis se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la ventana, sin contestarle a la chica. Ella lo imito y se paro detrás de el. Lo tomo del hombro para que se diera vuelta y lo abrazo del cuello. Cuando Latis reacciono ya se estaban besando como nuca lo habían hecho. Latis levanto a Lucy y ella enredo sus piernas sobre la cintura del chico. El espadachín sin poder resistirse la aprisiono contra la pared mientras que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Podía sentir su piel, su aroma, su cuerpo contra el de el, y esto lo volvía loco.

El espadachín abandono los labios de su guerrera y se concentro en su cuello. Lucy no podía evitar soltar gemidos. Y Latis con cada beso se perdía más y más. Sin embargo en un momento de lucidez, dejo el cuello de Lucy y la bajo separándola de el bruscamente.

No… puedo- Bajo la mirada

Por que? Que pasa?- Lucy agarro su cara para que la mirara- Puedes decirme?

No, no puedo decirte, no lo entenderías… Me voy! Si quieres puedes quedarte acá a dormir así no vas hasta tu habitación- Sin dejar que Lucy pudiera detenerlo, se marcho.

Latis… por que…- Lucy se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Tapo su cara con las manos y se dedico a llorar para sacar todo el dolor que experimentaba en ese momento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana llego a Céfiro y con ella un nuevo día comenzaba. Ya había pasado una nueva semana desde los incidentes que separaron a dos parejas, y el ambiente en el castillo no era el mejor .Era un día radiante de mucho calor. Lucy se despertó y reconoció la habitación de Latis, era la sexta noche que dormía allí esperando que el regresara obteniendo resultados negativos.

Se levanto y con una gran tristeza en sus ojos se dirigió hasta su habitación. Cuando llego a ella, no pensó en encontrarse a sus amigas platicando.

Lucy, hasta que por fin apareces- Anais la recibió con una sonrisa.

Que pasa Lucy, donde dormiste?- Marina la interrogaba con la mirada.

En la habitación de Latis…una noche mas- Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro.

Lucy! Que bueno, viste todo se iba a arreglar- Anais se acerco para abrazarla pero en ese momento noto la tristeza de la guerrera- Pero por que estas tan triste y tienes los ojos tan rojos? Estuviste llorando?

Es que no es lo que creen, estuve en la habitación de Latis pero sola- Ella bajo su mirada mientras que sentía como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Sus amigas la abrazaron y mientras ellas la consolaban Lucy le contó todo lo que venia pasando.

Ya Lucy, esto tiene que terminar, hace un mes que estamos acá y todavía no pudimos disfrutar del esplendor de este mundo al cual también pertenecemos- Marina estaba decidida a que ellas se olvidaran por un rato de todos los problemas.- Les propongo algo, hace un día espectacular, vayamos a la pileta que hay en uno de los jardines y pasemos un día juntas, sin hombres y sin preocupaciones… Quiero volver a reírme.

Que buena idea Marina, si podemos preparar un picnic- Anais decía entusiasmada con la idea- Que te parece Lucy?

Siiiiiiiii- Dijo saltando y sonriendo.

Buenísimo, así vos le podrás demostrar a Latis que ya no eres una niña y que puedes superar lo que esta pasando y yo le puedo demostrar lo mismo a Guru Clef.- En sus ojos se notaba una gran decisión- Lucy cámbiate y luego nos acompañas a nosotras así también nos cambiamos.

Lucy paso al baño y se cambio rapidísimo. Cuando termino salio. Llevaba puesto un pescador de Jean y una remera roja, en sus pies calzaba hojotas rojas. Debajo de su ropa se había puesto su Bikini, también de su color favorito.

Ya estoy lista, Vamos?-

Las tres salieron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Anais. Una ves allí Anais se cambio con una pollera de algodón corta y una musculosa color verde, en sus pies llevaba hojotas verdes y por supuesto, debajo de su ropa también traía su bikini verde.

Luego fueron a la habitación de Marina y esta se vistió con un short corto también de jean con una remera azul, y hojotas azules. Su maya era camuflada de color azul.

Decidieron pasar por la cocina a buscar comida pero en el trayecto se encontraron con Nikona que salto hacia ellas.

Nikona que suerte! Tu nos puedes dar todo lo que necesitamos!- Marina tenia al animalito entre sus brazos.

Por que no vamos a invitar a Caldina y a Presea para que vengan con nosotras?- propuso Anais.

Que buena idea…pero es muy temprano….porque no les avisamos un rato mas tarde?

Si, buena idea!- Marina se rió pensando en como las iba a regañar Caldina si la despertaban tan temprano.

Pero están los chicos…. Podemos decirles a ellos!- Anais corrigió a su amiga.

Anais dijimos que por hoy nada de chicos, hoy solo importamos nosotras- La reto Marina.

Esta bien, esta bien- Anais movía sus brazos para que Marina no se enojara.

Bueno, vamos!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lo difícil de crecer**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

Las guerreras mágicas llegaron al jardín y se emocionaron al ver la enorme pileta que se extendía en el mismo.

Llegaron al lado de ella y le pidieron a Nikona que hiciera aparecer una lona, varias sillas para tomar sol y comida para desayunar. Nikona les hizo caso.

Ellas comenzaron a desayunar contentas, bromeando y riendo.

Y se acuerdan cuando Lucy casi mata a ese chico que le andaba todo el tiempo por detrás? Jajaja- Marina se agarraba de su estomago porque no podía parar de reír.

Lo mejor fue la cara de Lucy, jajaja- Anais también no paraba de reír.

Jajajaja, menos mal que mis hermanos me lo sacaron de encima! La cara del pobre, casi le da un ataque! Jajaja- Lucy lloraba de la risa.

Las chicas pasaban su día sin notar que desde una de las entradas tres pares de ojos las observaban. Latis, Guru Clef y Paris hacia poco habían llegado pero se quedaron mirando con asombro lo felices que eran estando las tres juntas y disfrutando del hermoso día.

Me gusta mucho verlas así!- Paris se sentía feliz.

Si, ojala nosotros pudiéramos hacernos menos problemas y disfrutar de la misma forma!- Guru Clef después de ver a Marina reír se había quedado mas tranquilo.

Latis solo observaba sin decir nada.

Mientras tanto, las jóvenes seguían disfrutando.

Anais, pudiste descansar estos dias?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

Digamos que si… y no- Anais veía a Lucy riendo.

Y a que se debe tanta felicidad y contradicción?....como si y no - Lucy la miraba sin poder evitar sentir felicidad por su amiga. Hacia mucho que no la veía tan contenta.

Anais se tapo la cara porque cuando Lucy termino de preguntar sus mejillas se tiñeron de colorado- Eh…Paris y yo…pues…

Dilo de una vez- Marina grito no aguantando mas la intriga- Que paso entre Paris y vos?

Pues… no se como decirles- Lucy y Marina cayeron de espaldas.

La guerrera del agua examinando el sonrojo que experimentaba su amiga en sus mejillas y lo difícil que se le hacia contarles lo que había sucedido llego a una conclusión- Acaso tu y Paris hicieron lo que me estoy imaginando que hicieron?

Anais entendiendo a su amiga afirmo con la cabeza mientras que ahora ya no eran solo sus mejillas las que estaban coloradas sino todo su rostro.

Que? Que hicieron que?- Lucy reacciono precipitadamente abriendo muy grande los ojos y examinando a su amiga.

Si, tuvimos relaciones por primera vez- Anais tranquilizo a Lucy que todavía no caía de la sorpresa.

Y Hace cuanto de esto?– Marina preguntaba interesada.

El mismo…dia…que…llegamos- Anais no podia mas con su vergüenza-

Por que no nos habias dicho?- Marina le pregunto casi enojada.

Es que cada una esta con sus problemas y no queria molestarlas- Anais contesto apenada.

Eso no es excusa, es algo muy importante para vos y nosotras a pesar de lo que estamos pasando te ibamos a apoyar y a escuchar- Marina le seguia reprochando.

Lo siento… perdon…. No fue mi intencion…- Anais se sentia mal, porque sabia que su amiga tenia razon.

Bueno… pero ya esta… ahora cuentanos… Como fue? Te gusto?- Lucy la cuestiono interesada.

Fue como si estuviera en un sueño – Anais volvía a recordar todo lo pasado- Paris, se porto tan bien conmigo, fue tan dulce y no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Al contrario ahora estamos más unidos que nunca.

Te felicito- Lucy agarro a la guerrera del viento por el hombro- Dieron un gran paso, y si vos estabas segura y querías hacerlo me parece bárbaro y me pone muy contenta!

Yo opino igual, y también estoy feliz por vos!- Marina le regalo una gran sonrisa.

Y tu Marina? Nunca nos contastes como se te declaro Guru Clef…ya que estamos contando intimidades….jajajaja- Se rio la guerrera del viento.

Fue muy lindo….me acompaño hasta mi habitación, ese dia que llegamos… y me pidio si podiamos hablar, entro conmigo al cuarto, y se veia muy nervioso…. Tardo en decirmelo…al principio me dijo que no podia y que no le pasaba nada….pero lo convenci para que me contara, y me dijo que su corazon latia por mi, y que me habia extrañado y muchas cosas mas…. Fue muy tierno!- Marina relataba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Que lindo, amiga!....me alegro mucho por vos…nunca me hubiese imaginado al gran mago de Cefiro hablar asi…jajajaja… si no me cuentas no lo creo….jajjaa- Lucy no podia parar de reir. Sus amigas se unieron a la risa.

Jajaja…si, pero ya no es asi…- Marina cambio su semblante a uno serio- Han cambiado tanto las cosas.

Ya, Marina… se va a solucionar…dale tiempo al tiempo- Anais trato de levantarle el animo.

Si, tienes razon, gracias… Y tu Lucy quieres contarnos como es que tu relacion con Latis dio un giro tan inesperado?

En realidad, no se que es lo que pasa.... no entiendo nada…Latis me esquiva y ni siquiera logre verlo esta semana… y a pesar que me quede a dormir todas las noches en su habitación para hablar con el, no aparecio- Lucy bajo su rostro- Pero bueno ya no puedo hacer nada mas...desde aquel dia no me quiere ver mas.

Marina poso sus manos sobre las de Lucy- Cuéntanos que paso! Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras!

Es que…. – Comenzó diciendo la pelirroja- Por un lado estoy feliz porque Latis me sigue queriendo pero por otro lado no se si el quiere estar a mi lado.

Por que dices eso?- Anais pregunto preocupada- Si te quiere porque no sabes si quiere estar con vos?

Lucy les comenzó a contar lo que había pasado en la habitación- Cuando estábamos solos en mi habitación nos comenzamos a besar y empecé a sentir millones de sentimientos y emociones así que me deje llevar. Latis me acariciaba y yo no me opuse a nada, al contrario me encanto sentir lo que sentí, pero de un momento a otro Latis se separo de mi y me dijo que lo perdonara y que no sabia lo que le había pasado y que tenia que descansar; se paro y se fue sin que yo pudiera decirle nada.- Lucy se tapo la cara con ambas manos.

Marina la abrazo- Lucy! No te pongas así! Capaz el sintió que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto y por eso reacciono de esa manera.

Anais apoyando a la guerrera del agua – Si Lucy, no te precipites. Escúchame…- Anais le saco las manos del rostro para que la mirara- Tienes que entender que al igual que Guru Clef y que Paris, Latis es mayor que nosotras y debe sentir que tu todavía eres muy chica para algunas cosas.

Si pero Paris no tuvo ningún problema al estar con vos. Capaz… - Lucy esta vez se largo a llorar- yo no le gusto.

No Lucy pero que cosas dices!!!- Marina contesto exaltada- Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Anais. Lucy sin que te enojes, debes entender que de las tres eres la más inocente, la más ingenua y eso no esta mal, al contrario, pero Latis debe verte como una niña.

Estoy cansada que todo el mundo me trate como una nena que no sabe nada!- Grito Lucy- Ya tengo 18 años! Que no lo ven?

Si Lucy, nosotras lo sabemos! Mira, deja pasar un tiempo y si se sigue comportando así, habla con el! Te parece?- Marina le tocaba la espalda para tranquilizarla.

Si, es lo que voy a hacer. Gracias chicas!- Lucy se paro- Chicas, que les parece si nadamos un poco? Tengo mucho calor!- Marina se levanto y comenzó a sacarse la ropa. Sus amigas la imitaron, hasta que las tres se quedaron en bikini.

Marina fue la primera en meterse al agua, seguida por Anais y por Lucy. Entre ellas hacían competencias de nado ya que la pileta era olímpica y apostaban prendas para la que llegaba última.

Todo esto pasaba frente a los ojos de tres chicos que estaban anonadados con las figuras que las guerreras habían adoptado con el tiempo.

Latis viste eso?- Paris lo codeaba- Todavía sigues pensando que son unas niñas?

Latis impresionado no le salían las palabras y Paris seguía hablando- Y tu Guru Clef, te felicito! Realmente, Marina es hermosa!

Paris!!!! Que estas diciendo?- Guru Clef todavía no caía de su sorpresa mientras que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. El cuerpo de Marina era perfecto. Sus pechos redondos, firmes y voluptuosos se veian perfectos. Su pequeña cintura lo invitaba a imaginar millones de cosas y sus largas y torneadas piernas lo habian desestabilizado.

Latis estaba igual de paralizado que el mago. La figura de Lucy era maravillosa y comenzo a sentir que su entrepierna le molestaba. Agradecio que en ese momento vestia una capa que tapaba su parte comprometida. Tenia que dejar de imaginar esas cosas.

Anais salio de la pileta y se sentó en el bordo para tomar sol y así secarse. Cuando miro para la entrada del jardín vio a los tres chicos parados y viéndolas, entonces de sus labios salio una sonrisa.

Chicas, tenemos espectadores!- Y con un dedo señalo hacia la puerta. Marina y Lucy miraron hacia donde ella señalaba.

Que hacen acá? Nadie los invito!- Marina salio del agua para ir a reprocharles pero Anais llamo su atención.

Marina, compórtate! Además esta pileta es del castillo y ellos tienen el mismo o mas derecho de estar acá!... Si quieren demostrarles que ya no son unas niñas actúen indiferentes!

Anais levanto una mano y les hizo señas para que se acercaran. El mago, el espadachín y el príncipe hicieron lo que la guerrera del viento les pidió.

Hola chicas!- Paris saludo y cuando estuvo cerca de Anais le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Espero que no las hayamos molestado o interrumpido.

No para nada!- Marina contesto haciéndose la superada

Lucy solo miraba a Latis sin decir ninguna palabra. Anais volvió a hablar- Por que no se quedan y nos hacen compañía? Creo que a Guru Clef no les molestara usar su magia para que se cambien de ropa!

No queremos molestarlas solo pasábamos y las vimos- Mintió Latis.

No nos molestan, al contrario- Anais seguía insistiendo.

Esta bien!- Guru Clef hizo un ademán con su báculo y los tres al momento cambiaron sus ropas. Latis iba vestido con una maya negra, Paris con una maya verde y Guru Clef con una maya blanca y celeste.

Las guerreras mágicas, sobre todo Marina y Lucy, no creían lo que veían sus ojos. Jamás pensaban verlos de esa manera y tenían que reconocer que ambos chicos se veían muy bien sin remera.

Y que estaban haciendo- Pregunto el príncipe agarrando a su novia por la cintura.

Solo estábamos compitiendo para ver quien es la que ganaba en el agua, pero Marina es muy buena! Por algo debe ser la guerrera que controla el agua no? Jajaja- Todos se rieron.

Ahora que lo dices, Guru Clef es muy bueno nadando! Por que no compites contra ella?- Paris animo al mago.

No, no se si es buena idea!- El mago negó con la cabeza.

Dejen chicos, cómo el gran mago de Céfiro va a disfrutar un rato y olvidarse de todas sus obligaciones? – Marina lo reto con su mirada

Guru Clef sintiéndose tocado por las palabras de la chica- No es eso, lo que pasa es que no quiero hacerte pasar vergüenza.

Uhhh, Marina!!!!- Lucy grito- Creo que te estan desafiando!

El que va a pasar vergüenza eres tu!- Marina se metió de nuevo en el agua y Guru Clef la imito sumergiéndose en la pileta.

Marina lo observo- Que lindo que sos! Por que tenemos que estar peleados?- Pensó.

Lucy salio de la pileta- Y que van a apostar?

Si te gano, no te vas a tu mundo, te quedas aquí y vamos a tener una larga conversación!- El mago le sonrió al mismo tiempo que por sus adentros estaba decidido a ganar para que ella se quedara.

Bueno, y si yo gano, mañana mismo me regresas!- No se iba a dejar vencer por orgullo.

Anais, se paro en el otro extremo de la pileta- Preparados, listos… ya!.

Cuando Anais dio la salida ambos chicos empezaron a nadar poniendo toda su pasión. Iban cabeza a cabeza, cada uno con la idea de ganar, uno para demostrar que no la iba a dejar ir y la otra para demostrar que lo que se proponía lo lograba fuera lo que fuera.

Ambos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a la meta pero fue Guru Clef el ganador.

Ves, te dije que te iba a ganar!- el mago acerco su cara a la de ella- Tienes que cumplir con lo que prometiste.

Marina salio de la pileta cansada y abatida porque esta ves lo iba a tener que escuchar.. Se sentó en una de las reposeras para secarse al sol y cerro los ojos. Los demás se quedaron preocupados pero no dijeron nada.

El mago también salio de la pileta y se sentó en otra reposera alejada de donde estaba ella.

Anais quieres entrenar un rato?- Lucy rompió el incomodo silencio.

No, Lucy, gracias! Sabes que no soy buena con las armas!

Tu, Marina?- Marina negó con la cabeza- Estoy cansada, perdón!:

Por que no le pides a Latis?- Paris dijo esto y Latis le mando una mirada asesina- El es bueno con las armas!

Quieres, Latis? Un rato! Hace mucho que no agarro mi espada!- Lucy no podía mantenerse quieta y menos con el ahí.

Esta bien!- Latis asintió, entonces Lucy se dirigió a Guru Clef- Guru Clef puedes devolverme mi guante?

Guru Clef abrió sus ojos e hizo un conjuro haciendo aparecer el guante de Lucy. Lucy se lo puso y de el extrajo su espada. Estaba contenta, si bien estaba feliz de no tener que pelear porque ahora Céfiro vivía en paz, extrañaba mucho los enfrentamientos con su espada.

Y ustedes que van a apostar?- Paris seguía con el juego.

Nada, solo vamos a entrenar un poco!- Latis le dirigió otra mirada asesina.

Pero así no vale! Yo aposte con Guru Clef ahora les toca a ustedes!- Marina había interrumpido.

Bueno…- Lucy pensaba jugar su ultima carta- Si yo te gano vas a dejar de tratarme como a una niña!

Latis abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Lucy prosiguió- Y además, vamos a hablar!... Y Si tu ganas?

Dejamos las cosas como están!- Latis dijo cortante.

Entonces empecemos!- Lucy se puso en posición retando a Latis que seguía parado frente a ella. Comenzó a correr y se abalanzo contra el. Sus espadas chocaron y Lucy ponía todas sus fuerzas sobre su espada, pero Latis no se había ni movido, solo sujetaba su espada con una mano.

Te voy a ganar, te voy a demostrar que ya no soy una niña- pensaba Lucy.

De un momento a otro Lucy se separo de Latis y salto quedando detrás del chico, y sin darle tiempo de nada lo sujeto por el cuello.

Te gane!- Lucy puso una sonrisa en su cara.

Yo no estaría tan segura!- Latis la agarro del brazo que rodeaba su cuello y con su fuerza tiro a Lucy al suelo cayendo sobre ella. Solo los separaba sus espadas

Lucy todavía seguía con la bikini y la piel de ambos por la posición en la que estaban se rozaban haciendo que ambos cuerpos se estremecieran por la caricia.

Latis sentía el pequeño cuerpo bajo suyo, sus curvas y su piel lo estaban volviendo loco Por un momento esa debilidad produjo que el aflojara un poco la fuerza que ejercía sobre su espada. En ese momento, Lucy aprovecho la duda que se formo en los ojos de Latis y con un movimiento lo desarmo.

Con el mismo impulso ella quedo arriba de el, mientras que con su espada apuntaba hacia su cuello.

Ahora si, te gane!- Lucy se paro contenta- Vas a tener que cumplir con tu promesa.

Yo no prometí nada!- Latis miraba desafiante a Lucy, quien no podía creer la actitud que últimamente el tenia con ella- Me voy!- Y salio sin decir mas.

Lucy se quedo callada en su lugar mirando como el chico se marchaba.

Guru Clef lo alcanzo- Latis, quiero hablar con vos después, te espero en el salon del trono mas tarde- Latis afirmo con la cabeza y se marcho.

Guru Clef se dirigio hacia Paris y le dio la misma orden. Luego despidiéndose de todos se dispuso a irse. Abanzo un paso y se detuvo- Marina tambien te espero para que cumplas tu promesa- Sin decir nada mas se fue.

Al rato Marina y Lucy se retiraron alegando tener mucho sueño. Pero se notaba que ambas estaban muy tristes y lastimadas por todo lo que venia pasando.

Solo quedaban Anais y Paris, que al quedarse solos, se miraron

Que vamos a hacer?- Anais le pregunto dolida.

Por el momento nada… si esto sigue asi, ya pensaremos en algo- Paris la abrazo por la cintura y le dijo al oido- Vamos a mi habitación?...quiero hacerte mia toda la tarde!

Anais ruborizada le agarro la mano y salieron del jardin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews. Ojala que me sigan escribiendo para decirme si les va gustando la historia.

Aca les dejo dos capitulos... las cosas entre todos se van a ir complicando.... pero al final ela mor vencera (creo jajaj)

Gracias. Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lo dificil de crecer**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

Lucy se encontraba acostada en su cama con las mantas cubriéndola completamente. Hacia dos horas que sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas sin poder contenerlas. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar. Y lo único que se preguntaba era ¿porque?.¿ Por que se tuvo que enamorar de el?. ¿Por que el la dejo de querer?. ¿En que habia fallado?.

Se sentía tan mal. Su cabeza no podía parar de rememorar los pocos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Las veces que el la había protegido. ¿Como todo eso se borro de la noche a la mañana?¿ Que capitulo se perdió?

Ya no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para salir adelante. Su mundo estaba destruido por completo, y aunque tenia presente que era muy probable que algo así pasara nunca pensó que sucedería tan rápido.

Pero era obvio, como una persona tan importante como Latis, se podía entregar completamente a ella. Como alguien como el la iba a elegir. En que punto de su vida había albergado la esperanza de que el la amara como ella lo hacia.

Pero al igual que aquella vez, tenía y debía seguir adelante. Su vida no podía derrumbarse por esta situación. Había muchas personas que se preocupaban por ella y eso la tenía que hacer más fuerte para ver la superficie del pozo en el que se encontraba sumergida.

Lentamente se levanto de la cama. Se miro en el espejo y pudo notar las ojeras que surcaban sus ojos. Su color ya no era el mismo. Estaba muy pálida.

Se metió al baño y se dispuso a bañarse, para intentar que el agua caliente se llevara todas sus penas.

Intentaría olvidarlo. Intentaría arrancarlo de su corazón. Por más que en ese intento se quedara sin fuerzas, iba a dejar a Latis atrás.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anais salio del baño. Era la tercera vez en esa semana que devolvía todo lo que comía. Su preocupación iba en aumento. Se dispuso a contar los días y se dio cuenta que su periodo se había atrasado dos semanas.

No puede ser- Suspiro sentándose en la cama.

Era muy probable que estuviera embarazada. En todo este tiempo no se había cuidado. Pero no porque no quería, simplemente porque no sabia como hacerlo en ese mundo. Se sentía una tonta. Le tendría que haber preguntado a Caldina. Como pudo ser tan descuidada.

Y ahora como iba a hacer. A penas tenia 18 años. Su familia se desilusionaría de ella y su vida cambiaria completamente.

Por un lado estaba feliz, si lo que ella sospechaba era cierto, tendría un hijo de Paris. Pero por otro lado, no estaba preparada para tanta responsabilidad. ¿Que pasaría con sus estudios? Existían tantas cosas que todavía no había vivido.

Pero su mayor preocupación era la reacción de Paris. ¿Y si el no quería un bebe? Al igual que ella, el príncipe era joven y en ciertos aspectos inmaduro. No podía decirle. No podía arruinarle la vida que le quedaba por delante. ¿Si el reino que pronto iba a heredar no permitía que tuviera un hijo con ella? No conocía las reglas de Céfiro.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Esperaría para confirmarlo. Por el momento tenia que estar tranquila.

Se paro. Se acomodo frente al espejo y abandono la habitación en busca de sus amigas. Debía hablar con alguien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salio de la habitación apurada. Llevaba un rumbo fijo. El salón del trono. Sabia que se le iba a hacer difícil hablar con el y mas tener que explicarle que es lo que realmente sucedía con ella.

Su pasado no la dejaba de atormentar y el solo hecho de saber que tarde o temprano tendría que decir la verdad, la atemorizaba.

Había esperado tanto tiempo para que se le cumpliera el deseo de volver a aquel mundo maravilloso, y por fin estar junto a la persona que amaba, que la estremecía pensar que capaz el no llegaría a comprenderla.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a ella. Se volteo y se encontró con una de sus amigas, que al llegar a su lado se le quedo mirando preocupada.

Hola, Marina, esta todo bien?- Anais pregunto tratando de ocultar su propio temor. Tal vez sus problemas tendrían que esperar.

Hola amiga…. Si, esta todo bien, gracias por preocuparte- Marina contesto ocultando los sentimientos que la embargaban hasta hace unos momentos- Voy a hablar con Clef…va a tratar de hablar…quieres acompañarme?

Bueno dale, vamos!- Iban calladas por el camino hasta que la guerrera del viento decidió romper ese incomodo silencio- Marina, que decisión tomaste?

A que te refieres?- la peliazul la miro sin entender.

Con respecto a todo… vas a decirle a Guru Clef la verdad de por que estas tan sensible?...Realmente quieres volver a nuestro mundo?... Vas a dejar a una de las personas mas importantes en tu vida?- Anais la interrogaba.

No se Anais, estoy tan confundida…. No se como seguir con todo esto, nunca pensé que se me iba a hacer tan difícil. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo lo que paso?- La peliazul se detuvo y la agarro de los hombros- No le encuentro una explicación…¿Por qué?- Una lagrima se derramo de sus ojos.

Amiga….- Anais la abrazo dándole todo su apoyo- Tienes que tratar de recuperarte y sabes muy bien que tu mejor remedio es abrirle tu corazón a Guru Clef, para que el te saque de todo esto y alivie tu dolor.

Si ya lo se, pero tengo miedo… tengo terror de lo que pueda llegar a pasar… y …si el…ya no me ….quiere después de decirle?- Anais miro sus ojos mientras ella le confesaba sus sentimientos y vio en ellos que realmente estaba atemorizada como nunca antes lo había estado.

No puedes pensar así. El te quiere y mucho… se desvive por vos… a pesar de todas las peleas- Marina interrumpió a la guerrera del viento- Si, pero todavía no me dijo que me ama.

Anais sonrió- Pero amiga, hace poco que están juntos y debes entenderlo también. Son todas cosas nuevas que a lo mejor nunca le pasaron.

Tal vez….tienes razón- Medito la guerrera del agua- Esta bien, voy a hablar con el- Marina se seco las lagrimas y le sonrió.

Muy bien…vamos, te acompaño!

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el salón del trono, se llevaba adelante una conversación en la cual participaban las tres personas mas importantes de Céfiro.

Pero Guru Clef, debes entenderla, solo es una niña- El príncipe trataba de convencer a su amigo. Era tarde y el día en la pileta lo había cansado demasiado. Solo quería terminar esta conversación e irse a dormir.

Ya lo se, pero me esta sacando de quicio- El mago se dirigió al príncipe con una mirada de desesperación.

Aun así debes tratarla como lo que es, no es bueno para nadie sino- Latis apoyaba al príncipe, sin saber ninguno que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada por dos personas. Una de las cuales intentaba convencer a la otra para que se retiraran.

A pesar de que se que la tengo que tratar como una princesa y que ella nos ayudo a salvar Céfiro, no aguanto mas sus caprichos- Guru Clef siguió exponiendo sus ideas- Tengo que forzarla, no me va a quedar otra…. Me esta volviendo loco.

No creo que sea la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas… piensa antes de actuar…la vas a asustar- El príncipe lo contradecía preocupado.

Ya no me importa, la voy a obligar a permanecer conmigo en una habitación sin que nadie nos interrumpa y ahí se vera… si no acepta por las buenas, aceptara por las malas.

No estoy de acuerdo contigo- Latis también se ponía en contra.

De un momento para otro las puertas del salón se abrieron y las dos guerreras entraron. La primera venia delante y se notaba muy furiosa.

Marina se dirigió hacia Guru Clef y le pego una cachetada que hizo eco en todo el salón. Los presentes se quedaron atónitos.

Así que solo quieres llevarme a la cama no?- Marina lo miraba con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas- Y que sino te hago caso me vas a obligar?...Estas equivocado si crees que lo vas a lograr!

Marina, no es lo que pi…- Latis trato de explicarle pero Guru Clef lo detuvo.

No Latis, no digas nada… no tienes porque explicar nada- El mago paro a su discípulo sin quitar sus ojos de los de la chica.

Pero Guru Clef ella tiene que entender que…- Paris también trato de hablar pero al igual que Latis fue interrumpido.

Basta Paris!... en primer lugar no entiendo porque estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta- Guru Clef la miraba con un gran enojo- en segundo lugar la única equivocada y desubicada- recalco las palabras- eres tu- La tomo fuerte del brazo- y en tercer lugar, no pases los limites, y esto si es una advertencia- Cuando termino de hablar la soltó y salio del salón dejando a todos perplejos.

Marina no se había movido de su sitio. Jamás la había tratado así y la forma en la que la miro. Había notado en sus ojos una frialdad de la que nunca pensó ser victima.

Estaba confundida. Ella había escuchado bien. Sabia que estaba mal oír conversaciones ajenas pero no lo pudo evitar. Apretó fuerte sus puños clavándose sus uñas en las palmas de las manos y bajo la cabeza. Todo había empeorado.

Anais se acerco por detrás y la obligo a voltearse. Sin preguntar la abrazo muy fuerte.

Latis y Paris no podían creer aun la reacción de su maestro. En todo el tiempo que llevaban a su lado, nunca vieron que se dirigiera a alguien de esa forma y menos pensaron que la primera en recibir ese trato seria la guerrera del agua.

Paris comenzó a hablar- Marina escucha, no es lo que piensas, todo fue una confusión…

Si Marina…- Latis continuo- estábamos hablando de la princesa Aska. Ella no quiere que Céfiro ayude a su planeta que esta siendo atacado por una extraña enfermedad y Guru Clef se encuentra cansado de lidiar con esto. Quiere ayudar y Aska ni siquiera lo quiere escuchar.

Marina al comprender las palabras de ambos se dio cuenta del error cometido. Fue una tonta al malentender la conversación y al dejar que su imaginación echara a volar. No había confiado en el. Ahora que lo pensaba le parecía totalmente absurdo que el quisiera hacerle daño

Esta bien que las cosas entre ellos no iban muy bien, pero eso no significaba que la haya dejado de querer.

Su mundo a medida que analizaba lo pasado se venia abajo. Jamás la perdonaría.

Anais la miro- Marina, estas bien?- la chica asintió y sin decir mas salio del salón sin rumbo aparente.

Paris miro a Anais preocupado- Que vamos a hacer?...las cosas van de mal en peor… ahora no solo terminaron su relación Latis y Lucy, también estos dos!... Que desastre!

Paris, no te pases!...- Latis le dirigió una de sus miradas asesinas.

Espero que todo esto se arregle, ya no soporto mas ver a mis amigas sufriendo- mientras decía esto se dirigió a Latis- Yo no se que es lo que pasa con todos ustedes, pero si veo que esto continua así no me va a quedar otro remedio que convencerlas para que volvamos- Sin decir otra cosa también se retiro.

Paris se quedo anonadado, procesando las palabras de su guerrera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola: Perdonen por el atraso, pero la facultad ocupa todo mi tiempo y ademas ultimamente no estaba inspirada para escribir!!! Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios, me ayudan a seguir!!!!

Ojala que este capitulo les guste... y si hay algo que no les gusta agradeceria que me lo dijeran asi puedo mejorarlo!!!

Besos!!!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lo difícil de crecer**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

El mago se sentó en la cama sobresaltado. Otra pesadilla. Su rostro estaba bañado en sudor al igual que su pecho desnudo. Miro alrededor y tardo varios minutos hasta comprender donde estaba.

Finalmente, recordó. El castillo imperial de Farem. Hacia tres semana que estaba allí, ayudando a la princesa, que había entendido que sola no podría con todo.

Si el tiempo y la suerte lo ayudaban hoy seria el último día, y después regresaría a Céfiro.

Estaba preocupado. Las pesadillas no cesaban y habían comenzado desde que el dejo su planeta. En ellas escuchaba a alguien llorando llamándolo. Y esa vos de sus sueños se le hacia conocida pero no adivinaba de quien era, solo sentía la gran necesidad de ayudarla.

Otra cosa que lo tenía en vilo era Marina. Su enojo ya se había pasado y no podía dejar de pensar en ella y el por que había actuado así.

Se encontraba tan desolado. La necesitaba tanto. Cada día se hacia insoportable sin sus besos, si su sonrisa, sin sus miradas, sin sus sonrojos y hasta sus caprichos extrañaba.

Estaba consciente de que ella había desconfiado de el, pero la entendía. Y ahora lo único que deseaba era volver a su lado para arreglar las cosas.

La amaba. Le costo darse cuenta de ello. Pero ya no lo podía negar más, y sabía que algo andaba mal con ella.

Quería ayudarla. Quería estar a su lado. Deseaba con toda su alma poder sanar su corazón de lo que sea que la estaba abrumando. Por que el lo veía. Veía la tristeza en sus ojos.

Lentamente se recostó para tratar de dormir un rato más. Todavía no había amanecido y el gran poder que utilizo todos estos días lo había debilitado bastante. Sin más se quedo dormido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Céfiro recién acababa de amanecer. Marina se levanto y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Sus amigas dormían una a cada lado. Sonrió recordando que una noche más se habían quedado con ella para que no se sintiera sola.

Estas tres semanas habían sido como una estaca clavándose en su corazón. Saberlo tan lejos de ella, como estaban las cosas de mal, la afligía.

No salía de su habitación y se pasaba largas horas llorando bajo las sabanas y reprochándose por todo lo sucedido.

No dejaba de pensar que a lo mejor en este tiempo, el la había olvidado y que quizás había estado con otra persona que le daba lo que ella no podía darle.

¿Por que era tan difícil crecer? Se preguntaba a cada momento. El necesitaba una mujer y ella no lo era. Y eso la estaba destruyendo por dentro.

Suavemente bajo de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Se desvistió para bañarse. Automáticamente, como siempre hacia, bajo la vista hacia su pierna. Ahí en su muslo, muy cerca de su entrepierna del lado de adentro lo vio. La cicatriz que llevaría de por vida y que la hacia recordar aquel día.

Intentando no derramar las lágrimas contenidas se metió en la ducha. A los quince minutos salio del baño cambiada y peinada. Sus amigas ya la esperaban preparadas para ir a desayunar.

Una vez en la cocina, se sentaron en la mesa. Todo estaba muy silencioso. Hacia mucho tiempo que ninguna se encontraba con sus amigos. Ellos habían pasado a segundo plano, pero no porque quisieran sino para no preocuparlos.

En silencio cada una comía de su plato. Metidas en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida.

Lucy se preguntaba a cada momento donde estaría Latis. Que estaría haciendo. Con quien estaría. Esta última pregunta la angustiaba plenamente.

Anais no podía decidir que hacer con todo lo que le estaba pasando. Un día mas en el cual su periodo no bajaba y su desesperación aumentaba con las horas.¿Como seguiría adelante?. Hacia una semana que esquivaba a Paris y que le daba miles de excusas para no estar con el.

Marina solo trataba de apaciguar sus nervios. Sabia que en la tarde, cundo se ocultara el sol, el mago volvería y no sabia que camino elegir. ¿Se atrevería a verlo a los ojos y aceptar que estuvo equivocada? ¿Le diría la verdad?

Sin darse cuenta de ello dos personas entraron a la cocina. Caldina y Presea las vieron con un deje de tristeza. Ellas sabían por todo lo que estaban pasando y no podían hacer nada. Su intromisión era capaz de arruinar mas las cosas. Así que solo decidieron apoyarlas.

Hola mis niñas…como han estado?- Caldina les regalo una de sus sonrisas.

Hola Caldina…- Anais fue la primera en saludar seguida de las otras dos- Acá estamos, tratando de pasar el mal rato.

Niñas no se dejen vencer por todo lo que esta pasando… deben ser fuertes, como muchas veces demostraron ser- Presea las miraba preocupada.

Si lastima que estas cosas duelen más que un maltrato físico- Marina agacho su cabeza.

Presea y Caldina se miraron al mismo tiempo. Sabían que tenía razón, pero no seguirían soportando verlas en ese estado.

Presea hablo- Marina Ascot quiere verte… desde que llegaste que todavía no pudieron hablar…te esta esperando en nuestra habitación…sabes donde es?

Marina se levanto, llevo los platos al fregadero y salio de la cocina sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

Realmente esta mal- Presea se sorprendió por la actitud de la chica.

Si, y no sabemos como sacarla de ese estado…solo una persona puede… y es la misma que la puso así- Lucy contesto.

Presea se dirigió a ella- Lucy quieres pasear un rato conmigo?- La guerrera del fuego acepto y salieron rumbo a los jardines del palacio.

En la cocina solo quedaban la bailarina y la guerrera del viento. Un imperturbable silencio se extendió por el lugar. Caldina se sentó en la silla enfrente de la chica y le tomo las manos por arriba de la mesa.

Que es lo que te acongoja tanto?- Caldina le apretó sus manos- Puedes confiar en mi…todo lo que me cuentes no saldrá de esta habitación.

Creo que…. Estoy….embarazada- Termino de decir en un suspiro y bajo la cabeza

Caldina abrió grande los ojos- Pero ustedes no se cuidaron?- La bailarina estaba que no salía de su asombro, era extraño que Anais se halla descuidado, y mas conociendo su forma de ser.

No- Acompaño su negativa moviendo la cabeza- Por que no se como se cuidan acá…. y Paris tampoco me lo dijo!

Lo voy a matar… como no te va a cuidar… ese me va a tener que escuchar- Caldina estaba que echaba fuego y no había ninguna duda de que si se lo llegaba a cruzar realmente le daría su merecido.

Caldina no hagas nada…por favor… el no lo sabe y por el momento no quiero decírselo- Anais le rogaba.

Esta bien mi niña pero ten en cuenta que no estas sola, todos los que te queremos estamos con vos y te vamos a apoyar siempre, tomes la decisión que tomes- Caldina le dio su apoyo.

Como son las reglas de Céfiro con respecto a algo así?- Anais le pregunto- El pronto va a tener que gobernar y nosotros no estamos casados…

No te preocupes, nadie permitirá que te pase algo- Caldina con su respuesta le dio a entender a la chica que cosas así no estaban permitido para lo que se podría denominar la realeza en ese planeta.

Esta bien… pero si me tengo que ir para no interferir con su reinado lo haré….todo esto es mi culpa- Anais derramo una lagrima-Por no haber preguntado antes!

No Anais, es la culpa de los dos…pero vamos a mi habitación así descansas un rato…yo me quedo con vos hasta que te sientas mejor…recuerda de que si estas embarazada debes estar tranquila, por vos y por el bebe- Caldina la sujeto de su mano y la llevo así todo el trayecto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por los grandes jardines del castillo, donde el verde es el color que predomina, donde se escuchan cantar los pájaros, donde se puede aspirar el aire fresco de la mañana, caminaban Presea y Lucy. Esta última había terminado de narrar todo lo que venia sucediendo con Latis.

Y ya probé todo…pero es imposible hablar con el…me esquiva todo el tiempo- Lucy se detuvo y la miro- Que hago?

Primero tienes que tranquilizarte… te va a hacer mal estar todo el día deprimida…además tu no eres así, Lucy- Presea trataba de animarla.

Pero no puedo… no entiendo nada…al final creo que hicimos mal en volver- Lucy dijo esto ultimo reteniendo las lagrimas.

No Lucy- la abrazo- nos alegra mucho que hayan vuelto…no sabes todo lo que las extrañábamos.

Se ve que no todos querían que volviéramos...- Lucy la apretó mas tratando de que su dolor disminuyera- las tres estamos pasando por un mal momento.

No te preocupes amiga, las cosas se van a solucionar, tarde o temprano, pero te lo repito una vez mas, debes estar tranquila- Presea estaba preocupada por Céfiro. Sabia que la tristeza de su pilar y de sus dos guardianas podría llegar a desatar un desequilibrio muy poderoso. Pero no podía ponerles esa carga en sus espaldas.

Gracias Presea, por escucharme… me voy a mi habitación, solo quiero descansar- Se dio vuelta y salio para el castillo.

Presea se le quedo mirando- Pobres niñas, desde que están acá sufren y sus sonrisas se han borrado de sus rostros… porque esta pasando todo eso?...que cruel que es el destino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toco la puerta de la habitación. Desde adentro se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaron a la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió, dejo ver a un muchacho un poco mas alto que Marina, con cabellera castaña y unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas.

Sin esperar mas, la peliazul se abalanzo a sus brazos, dejando escapar todo su tormento a través del llanto, que era lo único que la hacia reducir su dolor.

Ascot solo la abrazo sin decir nada. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando y solo le podía dar su apoyo. Guru Clef era su maestro y no podía ponerse del lado de ninguna de las partes.

Cuando la guerrera del agua se tranquilizó, la llevo hasta la cama. La acostó y la tapo con una manta que extrajo de uno de los placares del cuarto.

El se acostó con ella, y la atrajo hacia su pecho- Llora Marina…desahoga todo tu dolor.

Fue lo único que se escucho en la habitación antes de que ella se quedara dormida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era tarde noche. La nave aterrizo en uno de los jardines interiores del castillo. El mago supremo de Céfiro bajo de la misma y agradeció a sus tripulantes el viaje.

Se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba cansado. Lo único que quería hacer era tomar un baño y salir a buscar a Marina.

Tenia que hablar con ella y tratar de arreglar las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Camino despacio hasta llegar a su destino. Su habitación era enorme, estaba decorada con tonos lilas. En el centro se extendía una cama de dos plazas cubierta por un edredón de un violeta fuerte. A ambos lados de la misma había dos mesas de luz blancas con sus respectivas lámparas. Al lado derecho de la cama se encontraba una puerta que llevaba al baño y del lado izquierdo un gran ventanal con un balcón, por el cual se podía observar todo Céfiro. El cuarto se situaba en el piso más alto del castillo.

Guru Clef se metió en el baño y se ducho. Estuvo un largo momento bajo el agua tratando de que su agotamiento disminuyera. Una vez que termino, salio y se cambio.

Acomodo la ropa que se había sacado y dejo la habitación. Primero pasaría a ver a su discípulo.

Desde que Ascot había vuelto no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con el, además quería pedirle algún consejo de cómo solucionar sus problemas.

Al llegar todo la puerta muy suavemente y espero. Cuando esta se abrió su sorpresa fue enorme. Ascot lo miraba con cara extrañada mientras que el no sacaba los ojos de la figura que se encontraba en la cama. Era Marina.

Su corazón se destrozo. Ella se había entregado a otro y lo peor de todo es que el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y camino rápidamente para alejarse de ese lugar. Oyó que Ascot lo llamaba pero no hizo caso.

Sus celos lo estaban consumiendo. A medida que avanzaba sin rumbo no podía dejar de imaginarlos a ellos dos haciendo el amor. La había perdido, y esta vez para siempre. Apretó sus puños.

Como lo había traicionado así. Si hasta hacia un mes ella le pertenecía. Su boca, su piel, sus ojos, toda ella le pertenecía a el. Y ahora seria de otro. Quería odiarla pero no podía. Su corazón la amaba demasiado.

Llego nuevamente a su habitación y se encerró en ella. No quería ver a nadie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lo difícil de crecer**_

_**Capitulo 9**_

La guerrera del agua se despertó sobresaltada. Ascot la había despertado. Se sentó en la cama y se tallo los ojos. Hacia mucho que no podía dormir tranquila y sin interrupciones. Lo observo y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

Marina…. Recién vino Guru Clef y te vio acá- Ascot se quedo esperando su reacción, la cual no llego. La chica no había entendido- el creyó que…tu…y yo…- Marina lo interrumpió.

No!...pero como puede pensar algo así…tu estas con Presea y yo seria incapaz de hacer algo así- Marina se bajo de la cama y se acomodo la ropa.

Que vas a hacer?- Ascot también se paro y se acerco a ella.

Tendré que hablar con el…- El corazón de la chica iba a mil por hora pensando en como iba a hacer comprender al mago de que nada había pasado. En ese momento entro Presea a la habitación. Se acerco a Ascot y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Presea, perdón por todavía estar en la habitación de Ascot, pero yo…- Presea la interrumpió- No Marina, despreocúpate… esta todo bien- Le sonrió.

Presea, tenemos un problema…- Ascot comenzó a contarle- Marina estaba durmiendo en mi cama y Guru Clef vino a hablar conmigo y la vio y pensó cualquier cosa….se fue sin poder explicarle.

Presea lo miro estupefacta. Las cosas cada vez se ponían peor. El huracán que se había generado desde la llegada de las guerreras, día a día se agrandaba y arrasaba a su paso con todos los que vivían en el castillo. Presea no quería ni pensar en como iba a desencadenar todo esto.

Mientras ella cavilaba estos pensamientos Marina comenzó a llorar. Presea se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Miro a Ascto por encima del hombro de la guerrera y le hizo una seña para que abandonara la habitación.

Ascot sin esperar se despidió de Marina y se retiro dejando a la guerrera y a la armera para que hablaran sin interrupciones.

Presea la sentó en la cama sin dejar de abrazarla un minuto. Sentía como su alma se destrozaba con cada lágrima que su amiga derramaba. Su corazón compartía el dolor que la chica estaba pasando, la comprendía y sabía que no existía dolor mas grande en el mundo que el dolor causado por el amor.

Por un rato más, la armera dejo que Marina descargara con su llanto todo el dolor que venia sintiendo. Cuando el llanto de la guerrera se convirtió en un pequeño sollozo, Presea levanto la cara de la chica y la miro con ternura.

Shh….ya esta!- Le regalo una sonrisa.

Gracias Presea, necesitaba desahogarme- Marina se limpio las lagrimas que quedaron regadas por su rostro con la mano.

No me lo agradezcas…lo hago porque te quiero y porque sos importante para mi y para Ascot también!

Lo se… yo también te quiero!

Ahora quiero saber que es lo que vas a hacer… como vas a afrontar este problema?- Presea no quería meterse en ese terreno tan pronto pero no podía retrasarlo mas.

Ojala supiera… se que tengo que ir a hablar con el y tratar de convencerlo de que lo que esta pensando no es verdad…pero como hago?- El miedo se podía observar en sus ojos y escucharlo en su vos quebrada por el dolor.

En primer lugar, debes tranquilizarte… y en segundo lugar, no lo tienes que convencer de nada, si el realmente te quiere y te conoce, no tiene porque desconfiar de vos- Presea le acomodo un pelo detrás de su oreja.

Es que… yo también desconfié de el y me arrepiento con toda el alma… creo que no puedo reprocharle nada- Marina la contradijo.

Sabes que hicieron todo mal…. Si ustedes se quieren, porque desconfían el uno del otro…porque no hablan cuando pasan las cosas….porque dejan que los problemas de otros los afecte… las cosas de una pareja no pueden ser así…se tienen que entender- Presea le agarro sus manos que reposaban en su regazo- se que en este momento se ve todo negro y parece que nada se va a solucionar pero yo se que si!

Tienes razón Presea…. Y es lo que voy a hacer desde este momento…voy a hablar con el y a solucionar todo!- Marina se levanto decidida de un salto. Presea le sonrió y se paro. Marina la abrazo con mucho sentimiento. Y sin decir más nada salio rumbo a la habitación de Guru Clef.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una habitación completamente oscura se ve una silueta sentada en la cama. La silueta se levanta, y camina hasta la ventana de la habitación que esta cubierta por pesadas cortinas de un rojo apagado.

Con toda su fuerza descorre las mismas para que la luz que brinda la enorme luna llena que se encuentra coronando el cielo azul de la noche entre a iluminar la oscuridad del cuarto y también la oscuridad de su alma.

Con una mano arruga la ropa a la altura de su corazón tratando que el dolor que siente en su pecho y que lo oprime como si lo estuvieran atravesando con un puñal, aminore aunque sea un poco.

La sensación de vacío que experimenta en su interior es tan intensa que sus ganas de correr por los pasillos del castillo, de estar con sus amigos, de disfrutar los días de sol en los jardines ya no la llenaban como antes.

Lentamente, se abraza a si misma y trata de darse calor frotando sus brazos. Había salido de su habitación con una remera y una pollera y el poco frió de la noche estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo débil.

En un momento determinado, sus hombros se vieron cubiertos por una capa pesada y calentita que la hizo voltearse para ver de quien pertenecía. Sus ojos se enfocaron en unos negros como la noche que era presente de su encuentro luego de varios días separados.

Latis…- Lucy dejo escapar su nombre en un susurro- Donde has estado? Llevo todo este tiempo esperándote…tenemos que hablar.

Creo que ya no hay nada que hablar…- Latis desvió su mirada hacia la ventana mientras que apretaba sus puños a sus costados.

Pero Latis, que es lo que esta pasando? …. Porque ya no quieres verme?... que es lo que hice mal?- Las lagrimas de Lucy comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

No hiciste nada malo Lucy… pero, lo nuestro nunca va a funcionar…- Latis no podía mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que todo lo que le estaba diciendo era mentira. Pero debía hacerlo.

Co…como? Pero, Latis, yo te amo… volví porque necesito estar a tu lado…- Lucy lo miraba desesperada- Acaso tu ya …no…no…me…. Amas?

El silencio se incorporo en la habitación. El tiempo se detuvo. Lucy sentía su alma destrozada. Sus ojos no podían evitar las lágrimas que caían y su corazón no paraba de latir apresurado. Temía su respuesta. Nuca tuvo tanto miedo. Sabía que si su respuesta era no, su vida estaría terminada. Su mundo se iba a venir abajo y tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperarse.

Latis abrió su boca y dejo escapar un susurro de sus labios- No Lucy…. Perdóname!

Lucy asintió y bajo su mirada al suelo- Esta bien….no me pidas perdón….perdóname a mi por hacerme falsas ilusiones…- Sus piernas se pusieron en movimiento y sin decir nada mas, paso por su lado y abandono la habitación sin darse cuenta que en ella quedaba un hombre destrozado por sus propias palabras y sentimientos, que derramaba sus primeras lagrimas en toda su vida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simultáneamente, en otra de las habitaciones del palacio una guerrera muy nerviosa caminaba por toda la habitación real sin poder contener la mezcla de sentimientos que la embargaban. Mientras que el príncipe sentado en la cama la miraba expectante.

Hacia media hora que lo había citado ahí, pero ella no le contaba lo que sucedía. Paris sentía que algo importante ocurría. Su novia estaba muy extraña desde hacia unas semanas, sin contar que lo esquivaba mas de la cuenta.

Había tratado de ponerse a pensar en algo que hubiera enojado a su princesa pero no lo encontraba. Su comportamiento desde que ella había regresado era el mejor desde hacia mucho tiempo y hasta Guru Clef lo había felicitado por eso.

Desde que la tenía nuevamente a su lado su vida había cambiado para mejor. Cada día se despertaba dispuesto a hacer las mil y una cosas que estuvieran a su alcance para verla feliz. Y lo intentaba y mas ahora que su relación había pasado a la intimidad.

Consideraba que era lo mejor que le podía suceder. Era a su parecer el hombre más feliz del mundo pero estas semanas la notaba distante.

La persecución que siempre llevaba adelante para poder hablar con ella, se volvían eternas y jamás lograba su objetivo. O el terminaba por cansarse o siempre que la encontraba, ella estaba acompañada y solo cruzaban un par de miradas y palabras.

Había intentado hasta colarse en su habitación por las noches, pero nunca tenia éxito, ya que desde que Marina estaba separada de Guru Clef las tres dormían juntas.

Anais- La llamo despacio saliendo de sus cavilaciones- puedes decirme que es lo que te sucede?

Anais paro en seco y se arrodillo delante de el y miro al piso mientras sus manos en su regazo apretaban sus ropas- Paris, es algo muy importante…

Paris: Bueno con mas razón quiero escucharlo….

Anais: Antes prométeme que no te vas a enojar y vas a dejar que termine de hablar.

Paris un poco perturbado solo asintió.

Anais inhalo y exhalo un largo suspiro para aminorar sus nervios- Bien… primero quiero pedirte perdón… porque he sido muy descuidada….se que tienes una vida y que eres muy importante en Céfiro así que creo que parte de las decisiones que vamos a tener que tomar de ahora en adelante van a depender de los dos…. Pero antes de seguir quiero que tengas presente que te amo…. Y pase lo que pase jamás lo voy a dejar de hacer.

Paris se acerco a ella y con ambas manos levanto su cara para que lo mirara. Estaba desconcertado y no entendía nada: Mi amor, que es lo que pasa? Me estas asustando.

Anais se armo de valor y lo miro a los ojos mientras que lagrimas brotaban de ellos: Paris…. Yo….. creo que….estoy….embarazada…- Cuando dijo esto ultimo un gran peso salio de sus hombros Ya lo había confesado, ahora solo esperaba una reacción de el.

Paris anonadado soltó suavemente la cara de la guerrera y se paro. Su mundo giraba y no podía detenerlo. Se acerco a la ventana y la abrió para que entrara un poco de aire en sus pulmones. La ira y la decepción lo estaban matando. Como era posible que su guerrera le halla hecho esto. A el que la amaba con toda su alma, y que le había entregado su vida. Justo en el momento en el que había decidido hacerla su esposa.

El silencio se incorporo en la habitación. Paris respiraba entrecortadamente y Anais esperaba su respuesta aun arrodillada en el suelo.

Paris por favor dime algo….- Anais se seco sus lagrimas.

Que quieres que te diga?- Su tono sonó frió y distante- Creo que ya esta todo dicho!

Que es lo que quieres decir?- Anais no comprendía sus reacciones. Tan mal le había caído la noticia? Si lo que ella sospechaba era cierto iban a tener un hijo. Por un lado pensó que el se pondría contento.

Que es lo que quiero decir?...mmm simple, como pudiste hacerme esto? Yo que te entregue todo- Paris levanto un poco la vos.

Ya lo se y tienes razón… por eso te pido que me perdones… fui una tonta… pero si realmente estoy embarazada la responsabilidad es de los dos- Anais había comenzado a sollozar otra vez. Sus palabras le dolían. Tan malo era el hecho de tener un hijo con ella?.

Encima tienes la cara de pedirme que te perdone… perdóname tu Anais pero ese hijo es tu responsabilidad no la mía- Paris se giro a mirarla.

Como?.... pero…- Su desesperación no la dejaba hablar.

Así es Anais, yo no soy responsable de nada…. Tu hiciste lo que quisiste sin importar lo que yo sentía o lo que yo quería y ahora vienes a hablarme de responsabilidades?- El tono de Paris sonaba irónico- mmm…. Pero dime quien es el padre?

Que??- Anais le grito y se levanto- De que estas hablando?- Se fue acercando a el.

Ya que me engañaste, creo que tengo el derecho de saber con quien fue no?- Paris se sonrió de costado.

Anais proceso la información. La estaba acusando de haberle sido infiel, pero en que momento dejo que el pensara eso? Sin esperar más acorto la distancia entre ellos y le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas. Paris quedo mirando por un momento la pared de la habitación.

Como puedes decir algo así?.... Yo jamás haría tal cosa….Este hijo es tuyo….- Anais había reemplazado su tristeza por enojo. No podía concebir que el la estuviera tratando así.

Asi?....Ahora cuéntame otra de dragones…. – Paris la volvió a mirar.

Eres un idiota!!!... te odioooo!!!....no quiero volver a verte nunca mas, me escuchaste?...nunca mas- Anais se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación. Sus lagrimas no cesaban de salir y su corazón se destruía minuto a minuto. Antes de abandonar el pasillo toco su panza con ambas manos. Saldría adelante sola. Por el hijo que estaba esperando se volvería fuerte.

Dejo el pasillo corriendo. Necesitaba alejarse de ahí.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras todo esto se suscitaba, en otro pasillo, una figura caminaba lentamente. Su destino era la habitación del mago supremo. Que chiquita se sentía ante esas palabras.

Porque realmente era axial. El era la persona más importante de todo Céfiro. La persona más inteligente que hubiera conocido y la persona con mas responsabilidades.

Como era posible que ella estuviera pretendiendo a cada minuto formar parte de su vida.

Ella, una niña de 18 años que no sabía nada de la vida aunque trataba de aparentar lo contrario. Ella, una mujer despampanante que tenía todo lo que quería. Porque era eso lo que pasaba en su interior: era una mujer por fuera y una niña por dentro.

Que le podía ofrecer a Guru Clef? Que vida podía compartir con el si ella no podía ni siquiera confiar en si misma? Como detestaba ser Marina Ryuzaki. Como detestaba tener su cuerpo. Como detestaba ser quien era. Lo único por lo cual no cambiaria ser ella eran sus padres. Esas dos personas que siempre habían estado y estarían con ella.

Al llegar a un punto determinado del corredor, se paro frente a una puerta y se la quedo mirando. Que es lo que haría? Por que las cosas no podían ser un poquito mas fácil? Había deseado con todo su corazón volver para estar a su lado y ahora que lo había conseguido lo único que deseaba era estar en su mundo, en su habitación, en su cama, rodeada por sus cosas y así poder dejar de sentir todo lo que la estaba atormentando.

Desde su estadía en Céfiro, si había logrado probar sus labios más de cinco veces era mucho. No entendía porque le habían regalado tal elixir que brindaba tanto calor y satisfacción para que lo saboreara un par de veces y después se lo habían arrebatado.

Extrañaba tanto estar entre sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo, sentir su lengua explorar hasta el ultimo lugar dentro de su boca, oler el perfume de su piel cuando besaba sus labios.

Y si esto seguía así, lo seguiría extrañando.

Lentamente, toco la puerta con sus nudillos. Y espero. Cuando de adentro se escucho la confirmación para que entrara lo hizo con una gran duda en su cabeza. Que es lo que le tenia preparado el destino?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola. Bueno por empezar queria disculparme por hacerlos esperar tanto, lo que pasa es que estoy en epoca de parciales y no tengo ni tiempo para ponerme a escribir.

En segundo lugar quiero agradecerles por todos los reviws que me dejaron, la verdad que me pone muy contenta saber que les agrada la historia. Ademas me dan mucha fuerza para seguir escribiendo. Soy nueva en esto y a veces me cuesta un poco la narracion y sobre todo la inspiracion.

Y por ultimo quiero pedirles que sigan escribiendo sus comentarios para saber si el camino por el cual va la historia les gusta o si hay algo que quieren que cambie o si quieren que explique cosas que no entendieron.

Saludos a todos.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Lo difícil de crecer**_

_**Capitulo 10**_

Hacia mucho tiempo que estaba pensando en todo lo que lo martirizaba. Tanto que nunca se dio cuenta en que momento se había hecho tan tarde. Ya era pasada la media noche y sus cavilaciones todavía no lo habían llevado a tomar ninguna solución. Solamente podía ver el reflejo de ella en la cama de su discípulo y el tocando todo su cuerpo. El cuerpo que alguna vez deseo y que desearía por siempre.

Había tratado de hacer las cosas paso a paso. Respetarla como ella se lo merecía o como el creía que se merecía. Pero en la primera de cambio, se metía en la cama de cualquiera.

Sabía que no podía ponerse en contra de Ascot. El lo quería. Y por otro lado, tampoco podía hablar porque en juego no solo estaban sus sentimientos sino también los de Presea que la consideraba como una hermana. Pero eso se reducía a solo echarle la culpa a Marina.

Aunque trataba de razonar, aunque sabia que era injusto, solo la culpaba a ella. Por que era más que seguro que Ascot no la había obligado.

Se levanto del sillón en el que estaba y se acerco a su escritorio. Puso ambas manos en el y apretó el mueble bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Su cabello tapo su rostro. No sabía como sacarse toda esa bronca, todos esos celos, toda esa impotencia de no saber como actuar.

Agradecía todo el autocontrol del cual era dueño, para no salir en ese momento y hacer un gran escándalo.

Nuevamente se sentía traicionado por la persona que mas quería. Primero la acusación de la que había sido inculpado por ella y ahora esto.

Se quedo por unos minutos más en esa posición. Minutos que parecieron horas. En un momento determinado, sintió unos pequeños golpes en la puerta que lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Solo salio un "pase" de sus labios.

Escucho como la puerta se abría y se cerraba lentamente. No quería saber quien venia a molestarlo en ese momento. Fuera quien fuera, solo quería oír lo que tenia que decirle y luego le pediría que se fuera. Así que sin levantar la vista de su escritorio pidió que hablara.

Guru Clef- La guerrera del agua se dejo escuchar- po…podemos hablar?

Guru Clef salio de su mundo al reconocer esa vos. La persona que menos quería ver en ese momento estaba allí a escasos milímetros de el. Sin embargo, no se inmuto.

No quería verla a los ojos y confirmar que ella quería a otro hombre y que por tal, se había entregado a otro hombre. Aunque a esa altura hasta desconfiaba si ella realmente jamás había estado con alguien. Si al fin y al cabo, no sabía nada de la vida de Marina.

Marina no soportaba tanto silencio. Sentía como al verlo su corazón de desarmaba de a poco. Y Encima el no le contestaba. Trato de acercarse y con pasos miedosos llego hasta su lado.

Sin hacer movimientos bruscos, levanto su mano y la apoyo en el hombro de el. Rápidamente, como si su mano fuera acido, el se retiro con un movimiento brusco. Ella se quedo anonadada. Jamás había rechazado su tacto de esa manera. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Guru Clef se dio la vuelta y quedo de espalda a ella. Haría que esta tortura terminara lo más pronto posible.

Que es lo que venias a decirme?- Guru Clef se acerco a la ventana

Venia a explicarte lo que viste- Marina no podía mas con su dolor.

Guru Clef: Se muy bien lo que vi y no soy un niño como para que me lo estén explicando… así que ahórrate las explicaciones y deja todo así…. Va a ser lo mejor para todos.

Marina: Espera por favor…no es lo que piensas.

Guru Clef la interrumpió y por primera vez la miro a los ojos con una mirada fría como el hielo: Y que es lo que pienso?- el mago levanto la vos- Que no te acostaste con Ascot? Que no me engañaste? Que la que estaba en la cama con otro no eras vos? Que pasa…. Ahora te arrepientes? … Ya es tarde para eso….

Marina comenzó a soltar gemidos de dolor, porque cada palabra de el se le clavaban en su cuerpo y corazón como si fueran estacas de hielo, porque su mirada la fulminaba.

Y ya no quiero que te me acerques más….entendiste? A partir de ahora no perteneces más a mi vida…. Siempre te voy a agradecer al igual que a Lucy y Anais haber salvado Céfiro…. Pero nuestra relación se va a basar en eso y en nada más.

Marina no podía creer que el hombre frió que tenia frente a ella fuera la persona que amaba y de la cual se había enamorado.

Porque no quería escucharla. Su enojo iba en ascenso. Se acerco nuevamente a el y lo abofeteo. La estaba tratando como si no fuera nada y como una cualquiera.

Después de esa acción Guru Clef le agarro la mano con la cual lo había golpeado y la arrincono contra la pared. Su autocontrol estaba desapareciendo y sus celos estaban ganando la batalla.

Que crees que estas haciendo?.... Nunca mas vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima…….- Marina comenzó a llorar con más fuerza y cerró sus ojos mientras Guru Clef no podía mas con el dolor de verla así, pero tenia que asustarla para que no se le acercara mas y de esta manera seria mas fácil para los dos. Se acerco a su oído y le susurro- No te atrevas a buscarme mas porque sino me voy a cobrar todas juntas y te vas a dar cuenta la clase de hombre que puedo ser en la cama- Mientras que dijo esto le comenzó a tocar por debajo de su remera la panza.

Marina no podía caer en lo que estaba pasando. Guru Clef nunca se había dirigido a ella de esa manera y menos en esos términos. Cuando el comenzó a acariciar su piel por debajo de su ropa, comenzó a temblar. No quería que las cosas fueran de esta manera, no con el. De repente empezó a ver las imágenes de su pasado.

No por favor….por favor….otra vez no….por favor….- Marina repetía una y otra vez con los ojos apretados. El mago se sorprendió por esto y se alejo.

Ya vete…..- Guru clef suspiro. Se le había pasado la mano pero confirmo que algo le ocultaba, aunque ya no era su problema.

Marina abrió sus ojos y solo los dirigió a la puerta. Puso en movimiento sus pies y salio corriendo. No quería estar ahí. No quería estar a su lado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por tres pasillos distintos, tres personas corrían desesperadas. Cuando los pasillos se unieron las tres guerreras mágicas se juntaron en uno de los jardines del castillo.

Todas se miraron y sin decirse más palabras se abrazaron.

Ya no tenían mas fuerzas para seguir peleando. Sus mundos se venían abajo de a poco y ellas no podían hacer nada.

De repente, unas voces provenientes de algún lado desconocido les hablaron.

Guerreras Mágicas- Las tres se separaron y abrieron muy grande sus ojos.

Reyheart- Lucy fue la primera que hablo.

Marina: Ceres

Anais: Windam

Niñas del mundo místico- Windom comenzó a hablar- Sabemos por todo lo que están pasando.

Si, sentimos todo su dolor en este momento- Ceres termino de hablar.

Creímos que estarían preparadas para volver, pero nos hemos equivocado- Reyheart

Ustedes nos trajeron de vuelta?- Marina pregunto sorprendida.

Si, guerrera del agua, nosotros las trajimos y les pedimos perdón por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar- Ceres se disculpo

No se preocupen, toda la culpa es nuestra por no saber como afrontar nuestros problemas….al fin y al cabo son cosas que pasan en la vida- Lucy contradijo a Ceres.

Gracias Lucy por querer hacernos sentir mejor, pero decidimos compensarlas por este gran dolor- Windom sentencio- Van a volver a su mundo y cuando estén listas van a seguir su destino.

Pero…. Como van a lograr eso?- Anais por mas que no quería sufrir mas tampoco quería irse y dejar todo así.

No se preocupen…todo saldrá bien- Las voces desaparecieron. Las tres se quedaron mirando por un rato.

Sin darse cuenta una luz muy potente apareció y las rodeo. Lo último que pudieron ver antes de desmayarse fue el castillo desde la altura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola. Bueno acá les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia. Al parecer el día de hoy me agarro muy inspirada y estoy tratando de adelantar bastante.

Este capitulo me quedo corto pero ya va a haber mas…. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Las cosas se ven mal pero bue creo que en algún momento se van a arreglar.

Gracias a todos por leer. Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Lo difícil de crecer**_

_**Capitulo 11**_

La luz potente del sol entraba por su ventana. Se dio la vuelta y se tapo con todas sus cobijas para lograr dormir un rato más.

Pasaron 10 minutos y el despertador comenzó a sonar. Sin ganas se estiro hasta la mesita de luz y lo apago. Se sentó en la cama y se froto sus ojos. Se levanto y se metió en el baño, dispuesta a sacarse todo su cansancio con una buena ducha de agua caliente. Siempre la ayudaba a arrancar su día.

Al desvestirse, noto nuevamente la cicatriz que tenia en la pierna. La rozo con sus dedos y trato de hacer memoria pero nada venia a su mente del momento en el que se la hizo.

Sin darle mayor importancia se metió en la ducha y dejo que el agua se llevara el sueño.

Muy pronto comenzaría todo el loquero de gente y ella quisiera o no tenia que ayudar.

Cerro la llave del agua, tapo su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla y seco su pelo con otra.

Al mirarse al espejo noto sus ojeras. El estudio la traía muy cansada. Hacia dos semanas que venia rindiendo casi todos los días y por esa razón se quedaba hasta largas horas de la noche estudiando.

Pero ya era libre. Por un tiempo no tendría que volver a la facultad y eso la ponía eufórica. Por fin había aprobado todo su tercer año y ahora por tres largos meses no haría otra cosa más que salir con sus amigos y amigas y disfrutar de los días de calor.

Salio del baño y lo único que pudo ver era como algo rojo y rubio hacían que resbalara y cayera sentada en el piso.

Lucy, Anais!!!!- Grito Marina- Pero que hacen….. me dolió!!!!

Feliz cumple amiga!!!!!- Las chicas la soltaron y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie- La ultima en cumplir 21 años!!

Si Marina, debes estar mas que contenta!- Anais le regalo una sonrisa a su amiga.

La verdad que si…. Pero lo mejor de todo es que empezamos nuestras vacaciones… y juntas como siempre- Marina no cabía en su felicidad.

Y como vas con los preparativos para esta noche?- Lucy la interrogo.

Ya esta todo listo…solo falta que llegue y disfrutar de la enorme fiesta….ojala que salga todo bien- la chica se dirigió a su armario y saco ropa para vestirse.

Vas a ver que va a salir todo mas que bien….- Lucy se sentó en la cama y prendió el televisor. En las noticias se podían ver desastres naturales uno tras otro que azotaban distintas partes del mundo- Que horrible todo lo que esta pasando, y no encuentran un porque.

Si, es verdad, tanta gente que esta muriendo y nosotros acá sin poder hacer nada- Anais coincidió con su amiga preocupada.

Chicas, cambiando de tema, ustedes saben como me hice esto?- Marina se levanto un poco la toalla para dejar a la vista la cicatriz. Las otras dos negaron con la cabeza- Es raro, trato de recordar y no es posible.

Creo que no sos a la única que le pasa…. siempre siento que hay cosas en mi vida de las cuales no me acuerdo…como por ejemplo esto- Lucy metió su mano por debajo de su remera y saco un collar que colgaba de su cuello de una fina cadena- Mis hermanos no me lo dieron, ustedes tampoco y no he tenido un novio en estos tres años que estoy en la facultad como para que me lo halla regalado…. Además he tratado de no llevarlo conmigo, pero cuando me lo saco siento un gran vacío en mi pecho.

Anais que escuchaba a su amiga se toco la panza con ambas manos- Yo…. Yo… siento algo parecido….hay veces que siento un gran vacío, como si algo me faltara, como si algo se hubiese formado dentro mío y no lo recordara….

Chicas nos estaremos volviendo locas?- Marina bromeo para disminuir la tensión que se había apoderado del lugar.

Jajaja…. Ojala que no porque sino nos van a tener que internar a las tres….jajajaj- Lucy se guardo el collar nuevamente bajo la ropa y se tiro en la cama.

Bueno chicas, que les parece si nos terminamos de acomodar y salimos un rato para así se nos pasa mas rápido el tiempo…- Marina ya estaba mas entusiasmada

Siiiii….. – Lucy se incorporo de un salto y salio corriendo de la habitación- Apúrense….

Jajajaja…. Esta niña no crece mas… vamos Marina?- La peliazul asintió y ambas salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Ya era de noche en Tokio. El suave viento soplaba y mecía las hojas de los árboles. Las estrellas junto con la luna iluminaban tenuemente las calles de la ciudad.

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión, una hermosa joven se encontraba mirándose fijamente en el espejo colgado de la pared. Portaba un vestido constituido por un corsé que se ajustaba a su parte superior resaltando su cintura y sus pechos, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y su cuello. La parte de abajo del mismo le llegaba hasta los tobillos y dejaba entrever los delicados zapatos que llevaba puestos. Con el parecía una princesa sacada de los cuentos. Completaban su atuendo una gargantilla de plata que hacían juego con los aritos y los zapatos.

El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un hermoso peinado, que la hacia ver mas madura de lo que era, y sobre su frente caía un flequillo abundante.

Marina no podía despegar sus ojos de su imagen. No podía concebir que la persona que le devolvía la mirada era realmente ella. Como había pasado el tiempo. Su cumpleaños numero 21 había llegado y en pocos minutos estaría festejándolo en la sala de abajo con todas las personas a quienes ella adoraba.

Sin embargo, estaba vacía. Nada de todo eso, ni el vestido, ni los zapatos, ni la gargantilla fina que le había regalado su padre para la ocasión, ni siquiera la fiesta, podían lograr que ella fuera feliz. No estaba completa. Sentía que le faltaba algo para poder disfrutar.

Llevo sus manos a su pecho y lo oprimió tratando de sacarse esa sensación que la embargaba desde hacia mucho tiempo ya. Ni siquiera se acordaba cuando comenzó a tener ese sentimiento.

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. ¿Que es lo que estaba pasando con ella?. Se preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Que es lo que necesitaba para poder estar completa?. Pensaba y pensaba y no se le ocurría. Y lo mas importante…¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de nadie? ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar de la sensación de amar a alguien?...Si bien Lucy y Anais parecían tener el mismo problema que ella, sus otras amigas no. Todas las chicas que la rodeaban tenían novio, o estaban enamoradas de alguien o simplemente tenían….sexo.

Desde hacia aproximadamente tres años, sus sueños siempre eran relacionado a lo mismo: un hermoso joven que le hacia el amor una y otra vez. Y no quería admitirlo, pero le gustaba la forma en la cual la tocaba, en la cual la besaba, en la cual le daba placer.

Sus mejillas se colorearon. Escruto su cuerpo un minuto. Muchos chicos lindos se habían acercado a ella no solo para ser sus novios sino también para tener algo mas, y sin embargo, no se permitía pensar en eso. "Eso" como ella lo llamaba no era algo prohibido en su sociedad y a decir verdad tenia conciencia de lo atrayente que resultaba para los hombres, no solo de su edad sino de todas las edades.

Sin embargo, tenia miedo, mucho miedo….pero no al dolor físico que podría llegar a sentir, como era lo lógico y lo normal la primera vez, sino que el miedo iba a algo mucho mas allá que no entendía. Había algo inconcluso en su vida y su memoria no la ayudaba para nada.

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella entraron sus dos mejores amigas, que eran algo mas que eso, eran como sus hermanas.

Lucy iba vestida con un vestido de color rosa, también constituido por un corsé pero la pollera era un pieza separada del mismo, corta adelante y larga la parte de atrás, que le llegaba a los tobillos. Ese vestido resaltaba las largas piernas de su amiga y la hacia lucir espectacular.

Anais traía puesto un vestido de color verde pastel straple que se ajustaba a su silueta y que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas. Al igual que a Lucy el vestido le resaltaba las piernas.

Amiga!.. Estas hermosa!!!...Mas de uno se va a enamorar de vos esta noche- Lucy la abrazo contenta.

Lucy tu y tus ocurrencias…pero déjenme decirles que ustedes no se quedan atrás….ambas están despampanantes!- Marina se separo de Lucy y se acerco a Anais para abrazarla.

Gracias Marina…Ya estas lista?...todos te están esperando abajo…- dijo Anais separándose de la peliazul para verla a los ojos.

Si, ya estoy lista, espero que todo salga bien- Marina sonrió- Y chicas gracias por acompañarme hoy a hacer todas estas compras y por ayudarme a terminar los preparativos.

No es nada Marina….lo hicimos con mucho gusto…hoy es un día muy importante para ti y queremos que la pases muy bien- Anais contesto regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

Bueno, vamos?....ya quiero probar todas las cosas ricas….- Lucy salio de la habitación

Nunca va a cambiar- dijeron las dos que quedaban al mismo tiempo-jajajaja

Adelántate Anais, agarro una pulsera y bajo- Marina se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su alhajero

Te espero abajo- Anais salio de la habitación dejándola sola.

Marina se puso una pulsera que hacia juego con todos sus accesorios y antes de salir de la habitación se miro una última vez en el espejo. Sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa cuando vio reflejado por unos segundos el rostro de un joven que aparentaba unos años mas que ella, con unos ojos azules penetrantes y sus cabellos lilas. Cuando pestañeo, la imagen ya había desaparecido.

Otra vez tu… ¿Quién eres? …y…¿de donde te conozco?- Luego de salir de sus pensamientos salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

* * *

Bajo las escaleras con gran cuidado de que sus tacos no se engancharan en la alfombra que recubría los escalones de la misma. Sus nervios iban en aumento a medida que descendía.

Llego al descanso de la escalera y observo a todos los presentes que la miraban sorprendidos por la forma en la cual estaba vestida. De un momento a otro, comenzó a sonar la música del feliz cumpleaños y todos comenzaron a cantarle.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosado y su sonrisa se extendió en su cara. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a sus dos amigas, que se encontraban muy cerca de ella. Lucy y Anais le devolvieron la sonrisa mientras cantaban y aplaudían.

Cuando termino la canción, ambas amigas se acercaron a Marina y la abrazaron. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Cuando se separaron llego el turno de sus padres para abrazarla y así estuvo varios minutos saludando a todas las personas que se encontraban en la fiesta. Cuando termino se dirigió al di jockey y la música comenzó a sonar. Las luces bajaron su intensidad y luces de colores comenzaron a moverse para todos lados. Realmente el lugar parecía un boliche.

Lucy se encontraba entretenida eligiendo la comida. Había demasiadas cosas ricas y la chica no se decidía cual comer primero. Anais que la acompañaba la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. Sabia que su amiga a pesar de sus 21 años, su carácter tan alegre, tan inocente, tan despreocupado la hacia aparentar menos edad. Pero la sonrisa de Anais se borro de un momento a otro. En su pecho se formo una mala sensación. Algo estaba por ocurrir y no sabía que podía ser.

La pelirroja dejo de moverse. Apoyo el plato que sostenía y llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabeza, apoyándose con la otra sobre la mesa. La punzada que sentía en todo su cuerpo no la dejaba pensar, no la dejaba respirar, no dejaba que se moviera.

Imágenes pasaban por su cabeza. Una terrible destrucción se estaba llevando a cabo en un lugar que ella no conocía, o al menos eso creía, gente corriendo de un lado para otro, huyendo de no sabia que, personas tratando de ayudar a la gente herida, un castillo enorme destruido, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el rostro de un joven de pelo negro y ojos azules profundos que estiraba la mano hacia ella. Con todas esas imágenes rodeándola, podía escuchar un eco a la distancia, alguien que mencionaba su nombre, alguien que la estaba llamando.

Lucy, Lucy….me escuchas?...Lucy….que pasa?- La vos sonaba a lo lejos una y otra vez. Su cuerpo se empezó a mover.- Lucy, despierta!-

Abrió los ojos. Las luces de la fiesta le hacían mal la vista y se sentía muy mareada. Miro a su alrededor y vio a su amiga muy preocupada que la tenia agarrada de ambos hombros, y la zarandeaba suavemente para que reaccionara.¿Que es lo que había pasado?¿Que era ese lugar? ¿Quién era ese chico?.

Anais estaba muy asustada. De repente su amiga, había dejado de comer y solo se agarraba la cabeza. Cuando la llamaba, no le respondía, y cuando comenzó a moverla, tampoco reaccionaba.

Lucy, menos mal que reaccionaste….me tenias preocupada…que fue lo que paso- Anais todavía la sostenía por si se desmayaba.

No se Anais, pero no me siento bien…por favor llévame a otro lado- Lucy se encontraba desorientada.

Vamos al jardín… un poco de aire te va a ser bien- Anais la ayudo a caminar. Cuando iban saliendo se toparon con Marina que conversaba alegremente con un grupo de amigos. Cuando la peliazul las vio, y se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su amiga, se disculpo con el grupo y se acerco a ellas.

Anais que paso?... por que Lucy esta así?- Marina le toco la frente a su amiga.

No lo se Marina, estaba todo bien y en un momento no reacciono mas… cuando logre que abriera los ojos me dijo que no se sentía bien y que la llevara a otro lado- Anais le contó lo sucedido a Marina.

Vamos allá, así la sentamos y se recupera… - Marina ayudo a Anais a llevar a una Lucy que parecía ausente.

Llegaron a los bancos que estaban en el jardín bien alejados de la fiesta y depositaron a su amiga allí. Cada una se sentó al lado de Lucy.

Lucy…puedes oírme?- Marina la miraba desconcertada, su amiga no se veía nada bien.

Si, no se preocupen ya se me paso….- Lucy trato de poner una sonrisa para no preocuparlas.

Quieres que te traiga algo para tomar?- Anais se paro dispuesta a irse.

No, quédense un minuto conmigo- Lucy la retuvo agarrándole la muñeca, a lo que Anais se volvió a sentar.

¿Qué es lo que paso Lucy?- Anais le corrió un mechón de pelo que se había corrido de lugar.

Lucy muy lentamente les contó todo lo que había visto luego de que le agarrara esa puntada en todo su cuerpo. Una vez que termino miro a sus amigas. Las otras dos estaban anonadadas.

A lo mejor solo fue imaginación tuya, Lucy- Anais trataba de encontrarle una razón a lo que su amiga había visto.

Eso es imposible…lo sentí tan real…además…ver todo eso…me puso muy triste, me sentí impotente, como si tuviera los medios para hacer algo, para ayudar y solo estaba ahí, mirando- Lucy se desconcertó y lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos- No pude hacer nada para ayudarlos!

Lucy, Lucy, fue solo un sueño… no es tu culpa… y apuesto que si eso pasara en realidad, vos harías todo para ayudar- Marina la abrazo- Tranquilízate, ponerte así te va a hacer mal.

A lo mejor…tienen razón y no fue nada- Lucy se seco las lagrimas. Pero en el fondo estaba convencida de que algo estaba sucediendo en otro lugar y que necesitaban de ella.

Las tres se quedaron calladas un instante. Cada una estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

Tanto era así, que no se dieron cuenta cuando una potente luz las envolvió a las tres.

Ya es hora de que cumplan su destino…Guerreras Mágicas- Fue lo ultimo que escucharon antes de caer desmayadas.

* * *

Hola…. Bueno antes que nada, me quería disculpar con ustedes por haber tardado tanto en actualizar la historia, lo que pasa que la facultad me quita mucho tiempo y además la falta de inspiración muchas veces es mi peor enemiga.

Ojala que este capitulo sea de su agrado, si es así háganmelo saber y si no, también.

Gracias por los reviews que han dejado hasta el momento. Me ayudan a seguir.

Saludos.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Lo difícil de crecer **_

_**Capitulo 12**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía enfocar nada a su alrededor. Puso su brazo encima de sus ojos para que la luz que entraba en donde quisiera que estuviera no los lastimara.

De a poco se incorporo y logro sentarse. Estaba sobre un piso blanco muy reluciente. Pudo observar que todavía traía puesto el vestido que tenia en la fiesta.

Cuando el encandilamiento pasó se dio vuelta y encontró a sus dos amigas desmayadas al lado de ella.

Gateo hasta ellas como pudo, porque sentía sus piernas demasiado pesadas y cansadas como para pararse.

Lucy, Marina, despierten!- Anais le daba pequeños toquecitos en sus caras para que reaccionaran, pero nada sucedía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. No entendía nada. Y si realmente ellas no estaban desmayadas y estaban…. No quería ni pensarlo.

Se paro lentamente cuidando de no caerse y les dio la espalda a sus amigas para averiguar donde estaban, porque estaba cien por ciento segura de que no estaban en el jardín de la mansión de Marina.

Cuando se volteo, su sorpresa fue enorme, allí en ese enorme salón se encontraban muchas personas mirándola. No eran conocidos y sus ropas eran extrañas.

Una punzada se presento en su cabeza. Era tan intenso el dolor que retorció su cuerpo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quiénes eran todas aquellas personas? ¿Qué les harían? ¿Por qué sus amigas no despertaban? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Por un momento deseo también desmayarse y dejar que pasara lo que tenia que pasar, pero no podía hacer eso, tenia que proteger a sus amigas.

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo les hizo frente a las personas que todavía la seguían mirando.

Quienes son todos ustedes?...por que nos trajeron aquí?...que quieren de nosotras?- Anais les grito, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta- Por que no me contestan?... que les pasa a mis amigas?....por favor díganme algo- Comenzó a llorar de nuevo por la impotencia y bajo su cabeza mirando el suelo- Por favor….

Anais…tranquila, todo esta bien…- Un chico de ojos miel y cabellos verdes le hablo. Anais levanto su mirada y lo vio. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte. Que es lo que le sucedía con aquel joven que ni conocía?. El chico siguió hablando- Marina y Lucy solo están desmayadas…

C-como sabes mi nombre y el de mis amigas?- Anais comenzó a asustarse cada vez mas. Estaba temblando.

Todo a su tiempo…en unos minutos mas todo se va a aclarar- el joven le regalo un sonrisa que la descoloco.

Anais…q-que esta sucediendo?- La vos de Marina se escucho en el salón y la rubia se dio vuelta para encaminarse hacia ella. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amiga despierta.

Marina, por fin….como te sientes?- Anais se agacho hasta estar a la altura de la peliazul, que ya se había sentado en el suelo.

Me siento muy rara…me duele mucho la cabeza y el cuerpo- Miro a su alrededor- Donde estamos?

No lo se...- Se acerco al oído de su amiga- Y tampoco se quienes son aquellas personas- Anais se corrió de la vista de Marina permitiéndole a esta ultima ver lo que ella se estaba refiriendo.

Marina recorrió cada rostro de la sala. Hasta que llego a uno muy conocido para ella. Pero que es lo que el estaba haciendo ahí, y vestido de esa forma. Sin prestarle atención a su amiga, se paro rápidamente, no haciendo caso a todo el dolor que sentían sus músculos ante esos movimientos tan bruscos. Comenzó a caminar hacia el, sin temer a lo que le podía llegar a pasar. Anais la miraba sin entender su comportamiento, quiso pararse para detenerla, pero un movimiento a su lado la alerto que Lucy estaba a punto de despertar.

Marina camino con sumo cuidado, sin quitar la mirada de aquellos ojos que la hipnotizaban, que daban vuelta su mundo, aquellos ojos con los que por tanto tiempo había soñado. Que conexión había con ellos?.

Tu!....- Marina estaba frente a frente con el joven de sus sueños. Sin pensar en sus actos se lanzo a sus brazos. No sabia que le pasaba.- Por favor, no me dejes, te necesito….no se porque pero te necesito- Sus lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro.

Shhh…no llores mi vida…todo va a estar bien- el joven la abrazo muy fuerte mientras que con una de sus manos le acariciaba la cabeza. Marina se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, como si ese fuera su lugar. De pronto se acordó de sus sueños, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El chico se separo un poco de ella y con ambas manos sostuvo su cara para mirarla. Con ambos dedos le seco las lagrimas y le regalo una sonrisa- Ve a ayudar a tus amigas, ya pronto se va a aclarar todo…te lo prometo.

Marina asintió y se separo completamente de el. Al hacerlo, sintió un gran vació. No quería estar separada de el. Como pudo se acerco nuevamente a sus amigas. Vio que Lucy ya se había puesto de pie y junto a Anais la veían estupefactas.

No llegaron a cruzar una palabra cuando una potente luz cubrió todo el salón. Al desaparecer la misma, las chicas pudieron notar que enfrente de ellas había tres figuras que poco a poco se definían.

Frente a Marina se encontraba un dragón, frente a Anais un fénix y frente a Lucy un león. Las chicas no salían de su asombro. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo era imposible, seguro se trataba de un sueño del cual despertarían en cualquier momento.

Lucy…- llamo el león.

Marina..- llamo el dragón

Anais…-llamo el fénix

Nos hablan a nosotras?- Pregunto Lucy mirando a sus amigas- Como saben nuestros nombres?

Porque ustedes son las Guerreras Mágicas- El león contesto.

Que somos que?...Pero de que diablos están hablando!!- Marina grito sin poder contener todos los sentimientos que en ese momento la embargaban- Ya dígannos de una vez quienes son todos ustedes, que estamos haciendo aquí, que es lo que quieren de nosotras….ya me canse de sus intrigas y de sus vueltas!- La peliazul no se podía tranquilizar. Anais se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

Ya , Marina, ya…tranquila- le decía Anais mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Es que no puedo Anais… me estoy volviendo loca…- Marina no paraba de gritar y su llanto cada vez empeoraba. Estaba muy nerviosa, y los nervios no la dejaban pensar.

Guerreras mágicas…es hora de que recuerden todo- Cada genio se convirtió en una luz que se dirigió a cada una de las chicas y se introdujo en su pecho.

Al momento, millones de imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos. Cuando eran bebes, sus seres queridos, el primer día de colegio, sus compañeros, sus vivencias en la primaria, sus vivencias en la secundaria, el día que se conocieron en la torre de Tokio, su primer viaje a Céfiro, las batallas, los sentimientos compartidos, la amistad, el amor. La muerte de la princesa Esmeralda y de Zagato, La vuelta a su mundo, sus días tristes, la culpa, la impotencia. El deseo de sus corazones, su segunda ida a Céfiro, los tres planetas enemigos, Deboner, Luz, la oscuridad de sus corazones, el desarrollo de nuevos sentimientos, el crecimiento de la amistad, no solo entre ellas sino también con las personas que habitaban ese hermoso mundo. Su vuelta a la Tierra, los sentimientos que guardaron en sus corazones, las ganas de salir adelante pase lo que pase, sabiendo que jamás volverían. Los meses antes de su graduación. El accidente que habían sufrido Lucy y Marina, la amnesia de Lucy, la fortaleza de Marina. La tercer visita a Céfiro, el reencuentro, las risas, las declaraciones, los besos, las nuevas sensaciones, las confusiones, sus corazones rotos, los llantos, el desamor. La pérdida de su memoria al retornar nuevamente a su mundo. La universidad, sus compañeros, las vacaciones, las libertades.

Todo aquello shokeo a las tres que una vez que terminaron de recordar todas esas cosas, no pudieron sostenerse en pie y cayeron de rodillas al suelo. Su llanto no cesaba. Ahora lo recordaban todo.

Anais no podía creerlo. Antes de irse, ella estaba segura de que estaba embarazada. De que estaba esperando un bebe de Paris. Se agarro la panza y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Que le había pasado a su bebe. Jamás pudo nacer y todo por la culpa de su padre y de las personas que decidían su destino. Eso no era justo. Con un puño golpeo el suelo.

Que es lo que han hecho…- Anais estaba fuera de si. Solo apretaba sus puños contra el suelo y miraba al mismo tratando de tranquilizarse, pero no podía. Siempre se comportaba como una dama, jamás armaba berrinches ni escenas, pero esto había excedido todos los límites. Se paro y los miro a todos con un claro objetivo, cuando lo encontró se dirigió a el. Llego en frente del joven que le había llamado la atención anteriormente y le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas, con lo que logro que el quedara mirando para un costado- Mataste a tu hijo….con todo lo que hiciste lo mataste…estas contento?- Todos en el salón se quedaron con la boca abierta. Anais no aguanto más y se desmayo. El príncipe la agarro entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al piso.

Lucy escuchaba todo lo que hablaban pero su concentración estaba en otra cosa. No podía procesar lo que acababa de ver. Las imágenes le habían mostrado una noche que estaba borrada completamente de su memoria. Una noche en la cual ella y Marina habían pasado por algo horrible. Muchas manos tocando su cuerpo, los gritos de ella y de su amiga que estaba pasando por la misma situación, y de repente la oscuridad. Como era posible que por tantos años se hubiese olvidado de un episodio así. Como era posible que Marina jamás le haya dicho nada. O era que ella tampoco se acordaba de lo que había pasado?. Su cuerpo había sido ultrajado de la peor manera y ella no lo sabia. Pero habían llegado a consumar el hecho? Por que no se acordaba de nada?

Marina..-Dijo en vos alta- Todo lo que recordamos…e-es…cierto?

Me temo que si Lucy..- Marina tenia mucha bronca, Lucy se acordaba de todo. Durante tantos años había tratado de ocultarle lo sucedido, y junto con Anáis se habían encargado de jamás tocar ese tema tan doloroso, solo para protegerla. Y ahora, todo ese sacrificio se había ido a la basura. Jugaban con ellas una y otra vez, sin importarles sus sentimientos. Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. La peliazul era reconocida por su fuerte carácter, y esta vez lo usaría. Se paro y se enfrento a todo los presentes.

Como se han atrevido a jugar así con nuestras vidas. No están cansados ya de hacernos sufrir una y otra vez. No se dan cuenta que nosotras tenemos una vida y que lo único que queremos es poder disfrutarla. Desde que tenemos 15 años hemos estado viviendo por y para ustedes. Nunca nos arrepentimos de haberlos ayudado en las dos ocasiones que lo hicimos y jamás lo haremos, porque estamos contentas y orgullosas de haberlo hecho, pero jamás le vamos a perdonar por todo el dolor que nos hicieron y que nos hacen pasar. Disponen de nosotras como si fuéramos maquinas que no sentimos. Y eso no es así- Las lagrimas de Marina caían una atrás de la otra- Haríamos cualquier cosa, porque este mundo este bien y para que todos ustedes estén sanos y salvos, pero ya no queremos vivir así. Yendo y viniendo, sin saber que es lo que puede llegar a pasar mañana. No entiendo porque nos volvieron a traer…sin saber de todo lo que había pasado estábamos bien…éramos felices. Sin ser consientes de ello, sabíamos que algo habíamos dejado atrás, pero ahora que recordamos nos arrepentimos por completo de haber vuelto.- Marina vio las caras de tristeza y del daño que estaba causando con sus palabras, pero tenia que sacarse toda esa bronca- Perdonen, pero es así…- Se dio vuelta y camino hasta estar al lado de Lucy, se agacho a su altura y la ayudo a pararse. La abrazo muy fuerte y ambas lloraron. Lucy sabia que Marina había sido muy dura, pero esta vez tenía razón.

Marina…necesito descansar…no me siento bien, y también tenemos que llevar a Anais a su habitación…escuchaste lo que dijo? Si eso es cierto, cuando se despierte va a estar destrozada y nosotras tenemos que estar fuertes para ayudarla- Lucy le dijo al oído a la peliazul. Marina solo asintió. Se soltó del abrazo de Lucy y se volteo.

Caldina…seguimos teniendo las mismas habitaciones de siempre?- La guerrera del agua se dirigió a la bailarina secándose con el dorso de las manos las lagrimas.

Si, mi niña…yo las acompaño!- Caldina se movió para dirigirse a ellas.

No, Caldina, lo único que queremos es estar solas- Marina la detuvo alzando una mano. Se acerco a Paris y trato de agarrar a Anais.

Yo la llevo a su habitación- Paris le dijo mirándola.

No tienes ningún derecho a preocuparte por ella…eso lo tendrías que haber hecho antes…deja que nosotras la cuidemos- Marina le mando una mirada asesina, y cargo a Anais. Se dirigió a la puerta y se marcho del salón.

Lucy la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció. Antes de acompañarla se dirigió a todos los presentes.

Se que debe haber una razón muy importante detrás de todo esto….no se preocupen, ya se nos va a pasar…solo dennos un poco de tiempo para comprender- Lucy les regalo una sonrisa. A pesar de todo, los seguía queriendo. Miro a Latis. Su corazón latía muy fuerte. Pero ya no lucharía más por el, no después de lo que había recordado. Desvió la mirada de el y con paso lento abandono el lugar.

* * *

Hola...Bueno aca vuelvo con otro capitulo....espero que sea de su agradado y que la historia no los este aburriendo...prometo que hay una explicacion para todo lo que les esta pasando a las chicas...a lo mejor en el capitulo que viene les de algo de paz, porque hasta a mi me da lastima por todo lo que estan pasando.

Muchas gracias por los reviws que me dejaron en el otro capitulo, y ojala en este tambien me escrban para saber que les parecio...

Saludos


	13. Chapter 13

_**Lo difícil de crecer**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

En el salón del trono la tensión se podía tocar. Sus caras reflejaban los sentimientos encontrados que se situaban en sus corazones. Por mas de que ellos no habían sido culpables de lo que sucedido tres años atrás, en parte los hechos que se suscitaron en esa época y las decisiones tomadas llevaron a lo ocurrido.

Por eso, habían lastimado a tres personas que lo único que habían hecho era ayudarlos siempre.

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Pero el silencio era insoportable.

Como es que llegamos a esto?...Como es que permitimos que esas niñas pasaran por tanto sufrimiento- La bailarina miraba a todos- Sobretodo ustedes tres – Señalo a Paris, Guru Clef y Latis- Se dan cuenta de lo grave de sus actos?.... Siempre nos defendieron, siempre arriesgaron sus vidas por nosotros y por este planeta, y sin embargo así les pagamos?

Caldina, no es toda nuestra culpa, jamás imaginamos que iba a suceder lo que sucedió- Paris trato de defenderse.

Eso no es excusa de nada Paris- Presea lo interrumpió- Hace tres años todo el castillo sabia lo que estaba sucediendo… o es que acaso ustedes tres no se habían dado cuenta de la forma en la que estaban sufriendo ellas?...Esto es el colmo.

Tienen razón en lo que dicen- Guru Clef hablo- Pero tienen que saber, que entre nosotros pasaron cosas muy difíciles de afrontar…o acaso creen que solo ellas sufrieron?

Sabemos y fuimos testigos por todo lo que pasaron en estos tres años en los cuales ellas estuvieron ausentes, pero me extraña Guru Clef, que justo tu me digas estas cosas- Caldina poso sus manos sobre su cintura, como si estuviera regañando a un hijo- Han afrontado cosas peores que estas, y estoy segura que hay una explicación para todo, así que compórtense como tres adultos y solucionen todo…me escucharon?- Caldina dio media vuelta y se fue.

Entiendan que lo único que queremos es que ellas estén bien…y eso depende de ustedes…Además, Céfiro se ha desestabilizado con todo esto. Ellas forman parte de este planeta y desde que sufren y sus almas no tienen paz, Céfiro tampoco la tiene- Presea tomo de la mano a Ascot que durante todo ese tiempo no había dicho una palabra. Se encontraba demasiado triste por las palabras y el dolor de su amiga como para expresar su opinión. Juntos abandonaron el lugar.

Esto se resume en que los únicos que pueden hacer algo son ustedes…así que suerte con eso- Y sin decir mas, Ráfaga, siguió a los otros con una sonrisa es sus labios. Iba a ser muy divertido verlos en acción.

El príncipe, el mago y el espadachín se quedaron parados mirando hacia la puerta. Toda la culpa recaía sobre ellos. No tenían otra salida más que enmendar las cosas.

* * *

Levanto la cabeza y se sobo la nuca. La posición en la que se encontraba no favorecía a su espalda y hasta ahora se daba cuenta. Se encontraba sentada en el suelo con sus piernas flexionadas hacia su pecho, agarradas con ambas manos y con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas. Así se había dormido, no sabia hacia cuando.

Abrió sus ojos. Una lágrima traviesa recorrió su mejilla. Con la mano la seco. Estaba cansada de llorar. Estaba cansada de sufrir. Miro a su alrededor y desvió su mirada hasta la cama de la habitación. Allí muy placidamente se encontraba Anais durmiendo sin saber todavía todo lo que acontecería una vez que ella abriera sus ojos.

Arrodillada en el suelo, con medio cuerpo sobre la cama y sosteniendo la mano de la rubia se encontraba Lucy.

Cuando salio del salón llevando cargada a Anais, Lucy le dio alcance y juntas se dirigieron a la que recordaban era la habitación de la guerrera del viento. Al llegar, la depositaron en la cama y esperaron, sin hablar, a que ella despertara pronto pero eso no sucedió. Fue tanta la espera, que cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos se quedo dormida.

Marina se levanto del lugar que ocupaba y fue al baño. Se miro en el espejo y pudo notar la cara de pesar que tenia. Los sentimientos que albergaba eran confusos y todos se entremezclaban para causarle aun mas confusión de la que tenia. A pesar de todo, no podía odiar a las personas de ese planeta. No podía y no quería.

Abrió el grifo del agua y mientras esta corría la miro ensimismada. Como le gustaría en ese momento poder ser como el agua de un feroz arrollo que ante una crecida se llevaba a su paso todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino, sin dudar, sin sentir, sin compasión. Por eso siempre había admirado el poder que poseía el agua y también por eso le agradaba tener cierta influencia sobre aquel elemento.

Salio de su ensimismamiento. Se lavo la cara y se peino sus cabellos. Todos sus movimientos eran realizados por inercia y por costumbre. Entro nuevamente a la habitación y vio a su amiga cerca de la ventana con ambos brazos cruzados.

Temía que llegara el momento de hablar con ella. Temía explicarle lo sucedido, no solo por lo horroroso del asunto sino también porque no tenía todas las respuestas a las preguntas que en ese momento juraba pasaban por la cabeza de Lucy. También sabia que tenia que enfrentarse a sus reproches, porque era verdad, ella junto a Anais habían escondido lo pasado durante muchos años.

Se acerco a ella cautelosa y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, apretándolo solo un poco, con la intención de que ella sintiera su apoyo.

Por que nunca me dijeron que es lo que había pasado?- Lucy sintió el apretón en su hombro pero no se movió. Solo despego los labios para hacer la pregunta que se venia formulando desde que recordó todo.

Lucy..- Marina agacho su mirada- lo hicimos para protegerte…perdónanos..se que estuvimos mal- Marina soltó el hombro de Lucy, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Para protegerme….- Susurro la pelirroja- o sea que me ocultaron la verdad porque pensaron que soy muy débil para hacer frente a los problemas.

No..no es así- Marina se sobresalto ante el tono frió que Lucy había utilizado.

Y entonces como es?...Puedes explicarme'?...porque no lo entiendo- La pelirroja se sentía desilusionada y engañada.

Mira…el día… que …paso- A Marina se le hacia muy tortuoso tener que revivir los recuerdos, pero tenia que armarse de coraje, ya que Lucy se merecía una expiación-ambas salimos del parque de diversiones, muy emocionadas por todas las cosas que habíamos hecho. Ya era de noche y las calles estaban vacías- Marina suspiro y luego continuo- Sin saber de donde aparecieron cuatro hombres…dos venían directo hacia nosotras y al darnos vuelta para tratar de salir de ahí los otros dos nos detuvieron por la espalda.. Se reían y decían cosas. De ellos emanaba mucho olor a alcohol. Nos agarraron y nos llevaron a un callejón sin salida. Las dos nos pusimos a gritar y pedir ayuda pero nadie escucho. Nos separaron. Dos de ellos se quedaron conmigo y estoy segura que los otros dos te llevaron a vos- Marina emitió un gemido y sus fuerzas flaquearon así que se acerco a una silla y se sentó- Mientras uno me sostenía, el otro comenzó a …tocarme. Comencé a insultarlo y a forcejear para que me liberaran pero eso los enfureció mas entonces uno saco una navaja de sus bolsillos. Me amenazo. Cuando me tranquilice un poco, siguió con su tarea mientras el otro a mis espaldas se reía y lo alentaba a que siguiera. Cuando trato de sacarme la remera, lo pateé con todas mis fuerzas en la ingle y acerté, pero tuve la mala suerte de que mi pierna golpeo la navaja y me corto- Marina se abrazo a si misma. Se sentía débil pero tenía que terminar. Miro a Lucy pero esta seguía en la misma posición, escuchando- Cuando el tipo se recupero, me pego muy fuerte en la cara y…ya …no recuerdo nada mas….cuando me desperté, todavía no había amanecido. Estaba sola, en el suelo frió, con mucho dolor en mi cabeza y en la pierna que no paraba de sangrar. Me dolía todo el cuerpo pero el alma más… Me puse de pie como pude y comencé a buscarte desesperada. Sabía que no podías estar muy lejos. Al otro lado del callejón te vi. Estabas desmayada y al tratar de hacerte reaccionar, no lo hiciste. Como pude te cargue y te lleve hasta tu casa. Entre sin que nadie me escuchara. Sabía que una llave de tu casa siempre se encuentra en una maceta al lado de la ventana. Te deje en tu cama y me fui….es el día de hoy que creo que el shok me hizo actuar así…al otro día con todas las fuerzas del mundo me levante de mi cama, no había podido dormir en todo la noche, y te llame…me atendiste como si nada hubiese pasado y me sorprendí…te pregunte si te acordabas de algo y me dijiste que la habías pasado genial en el parque. No fui capaz de decirte nada….

No avisaste a la policía? A tus padres?- Lucy hablo por primera vez luego del relato, pero fue incapaz de mirar a su amiga así que siguió observando el paisaje.

No pude…la vergüenza hizo que me callara…además no te acordabas de nada y a lo mejor ni me creían- Marina se derramo en llanto al no poder contenerlo mas- Una semana después…- siguió con la vos quebrada- le conté a Anais, ella fue la que me ayudo a salir adelante y juntas investigamos tu situación. Resulto ser que tenías una amnesia parcial que se produjo por el susto pasado en ese momento. Tu cabeza borro todo indicio de esa noche…

Y ellos…ellos…lograron su cometido?- Por fin había formulado la pregunta que tanto le atemorizaba.

Marina la observo nuevamente. Como era posible que se mostrara tan fuerte. Ninguna lagrima había aparecido en sus ojos, su posición seguía siendo la misma y su vos se mostraba lo mas calma. De donde sacaba tanta fuerza…en parte la admiraba por eso…cuanto hubiese dado para poder tener esa fortaleza.

No lo se…- Las palabras salieron de su boca y la habitación quedo en un silencio total. Solo se escuchaba el murmullo del viento que mecía los árboles allá afuera.- Siempre tuve miedo de ir a un medico y que me confirmara lo que mas temía…con el tiempo fui aprendiendo a vivir con ese trauma y hubo veces que hasta me olvide de lo que había pasado….lo único que me hace recordar es la cicatriz que tengo en la pierna.

Es decir, que a lo mejor….- Lucy se paro en seco. trago con fuerza tratando de disipar el nudo que se le formaba en su estomago al pensar lo peor. Sus ojos retenían el agua de las lágrimas que amenazaban continuamente con derramarse, pero en este momento es cuando tenía que ser más fuerte que nunca. No iba a llorar. Las personas que le habían echo esto, si es que se podían denominar así, no se merecían ninguna lágrima de ella-

No llegaron a hacer nada- finalizo.

A lo mejor…- Acepto Marina tratando de aferrarse a esa posibilidad con toda su alma, la posibilidad que la había mantenido con esperanzas y que la había ayudado a afrontar las cosas y a seguir con su vida.

Lucy…quiero que me perdones- Marina se paro nuevamente y se seco las lagrimas con la mano. Este gesto se había convertido en una costumbre- Muchas veces me reproche, y se que Anais también, no haberte dicho nada, pero fue para protegerte, no quería que sufrieras… y a veces a mi también me hubiese gustado tener amnesia.

Lucy la miro por primera vez esa noche. Su amiga se veía devastada. Ahora entendía porque sentía tanta tristeza cuando se encontraba alrededor suyo, porque había tantos silencios. Pero no la culpaba por ocultarle algo tan importante. La entendía, a lo mejor ella en su situación hubiese actuado de igual manera.

No tengo nada que perdonar…entiendo sus motivos… pero me reprocho el no haber estado al lado tuyo cuando sufriste todo lo que me imagino sufriste…- Lucy agacho la mirada.

No…no tienes la culpa de nada…- Marina se acerco a ella- Gracias por entender..

Lucy le regalo una sonrisa. Su amiga la necesitaba más que nada y ella tenía que estar entera a pesar de todo el dolor que experimentaba su corazón. Sin mas la abrazo y se quedaron así, reconfortándose una a la otra.

Quiero que sepas que estoy para lo que necesites…- Marina se separo un poco y la miro- Si quieres hablar o llorar..estoy con vos…en si llevo mas años tratando de superar todo.

También puedes contar conmigo Lucy…- Una vos se dejo escuchar en la habitación. Lucy y Marina observaron hacia la cama, en donde vieron como su amiga se incorporaba en ella y quedaba sentada. Ambas se acercaron, una a cada lado y la abrazaron.

Desde hace cuando estas despierta?- Lucy le pregunto separándose del abrazo múltiple.

Solo escuche la ultima parte…- Anais le sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo- Se que todo se va a solucionar.

Anais…tu …- la peliazul hizo una pausa y miro a Lucy, que le asintió con la cabeza, animándola a seguir- como estas?

Anais bajo la mirada a las sabanas como si ellas fueran la cosa mas interesante en el mundo. Lo pensó. Como se sentía?. No sabia que responder porque ni ella misma lo sabía.

Estoy un poco confundida - Anais hablo sin levantar la mirada.

Lo que dijiste en el salón del trono…es cierto?- Lucy continuo el pensamiento de la guerrera del agua.

Lamentablemente, si- la guerrera del viento apretó con todas sus fuerzas las sabana que la cubrían tratando de sacarse el dolor que volvía a su corazón. Lucy le agarro las manos.

Entonces antes de irnos, estabas embarazada?- Lucy siguió preguntando.

Creo que si- Anais contesto con un tono afligido.

No estas segura?- Marina se sorprendió- Es probable que estés equivocada?

Antes de irnos..tenia un atraso de dos semanas si no me equivoco, y tenia todos los síntomas normales de un embarazo…mareos, vómitos, nauseas- Anais se tapo la cara con ambas manos- Pero no estaba confirmado.

Tranquila….ahora tienes que estar tranquila…debe haber alguna forma de saber si estabas o no- Lucy se sintió acongojada por su amiga. Si todo era cierto, ellas sufrirían tanto como la guerrera del viento.

Porque lo culpaste a Paris antes de desmayarte?- Marina sintió curiosidad.

Porque cuando se lo dije…el me dijo que el hijo no era de el…me pregunto porque lo estaba engañando con otro- Apretó mas sus manos sobre su cara y sus lagrimas no pudieron ser contenidas ni un minuto mas.

QUE????- Marina se había parado de súbito ante la confesión de su amiga- Lo voy a matar…te juro que lo mato….primero no te cuida y después no se hace cargo de sus metidas de pata?- Salio directo para la puerta pero la vos de su amiga la detuvo.

No, Marina…por favor…ahora no- Anais le suplico y la peliazul se acerco de nuevo a la cama, enojada y frustrada. Anais se siguió descargando- No entiendo todavía porque me trato así…les juro que con el único hombre con el que estuve fue el.

No tienes que jurar nada…te conocemos…sabemos todo el amor que le tienes y que serias incapaz de hacer algo así- Lucy le acaricio el pelo tratando de reconfortarla.

Tiene que haber una explicación para todo esto…tiene que ser un mal entendido- La pelirroja reflexionaba- El te ama, desde el primer momento… y no creo que Paris sea tan inmaduro para actuar de esa forma sin una buena razón.

Me siento tan perdida amigas.. que hago?- Anais miro a una y luego a la otra- Si de verdad estaba embarazada, eso significa…que ….yo….perdí a mi …bebe- Las palabras salían de su boca entrecortadas por el dolor y la desesperación. Agarro con ambas manos su panza y el llanto aumento.

Sus amigas la abrazaron también llorando. No soportaban ver a Anais así. No estaban acostumbradas a verla en ese estado. El dolor de ella, lo sentían como si fuera propio. Marina se incorporo, y trato de mantener la compostura, pero de su boca no salio una palabra. Estas se atoraban antes de salir de sus labios.

Unos suaves pero audibles golpes se dejaron sentir en la puerta. Lucy se limpio sus lágrimas y se acerco a la puerta temerosa. No quería encontrarse con nadie y menos con el. Abrió muy lentamente la puerta y con sorpresa observo a una persona muy querida.

Mi niña…puedo pasar un momento?- la bailarina se veía desolada. La sonrisa que siempre adornaba su bello rostro ya no estaba y la alegría que emitía su cuerpo se había ido. Lucy supo que era por ellas. Y en parte se culpo por eso. La pelirroja asintió y dejo que pasara. Caldina las miro a cada una y con dolor comenzó a hablar- Se que mi presencia no es bienvenida y tienen todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse de esa manera…

Caldina..- Marina no dejo que siguiera. Se paro y se acerco a ella- No digas eso…eres como una hermana para nosotras, siempre vas a ser bienvenida- la guerrera del agua le regalo una sonrisa. Caldina la miro con sorpresa y le devolvió el gesto. Se había sacado un peso de encima.

Gracias…no saben cuanto he sufrido por todo…pero es mejor hablar de todo eso después…- Caldina abrazo a Marina, luego a Lucy y por ultimo se acerco a la cama y abrazo con mucho sentimiento a Anais. Cuando termino y estando mas relajada se quedo sentada en la cama, sosteniendo la mano de la rubia y siguió hablándoles.- Se que la situación no esta muy bien, pero no pude evitar observar cuando llegaron que no están vestidas como siempre.

Ahhh…- exclamo Anais cayendo en cuenta que todavía traía el vestido que llevaba para la fiesta- Lo que pasa, es que antes de ser transportadas para acá, estábamos festejando el cumpleaños de Marina.

La bailarina pego un gritito, se levanto de súbito y abrazo muy fuerte a Marina- Feliz cumpleaños….no sabia nada…

Gracias…no te preocupes, como ibas a saber…- Marina recordó que todavía era su cumpleaños.

Puedo proponerles algo?- Caldina se separo de la guerrera del agua y las miro con cara de felicidad- Lo repito, se que las cosas no están bien, pero ustedes y sobre todo tu Marina, por ser tu cumpleaños, se merecen una cena.

Marina cambio el semblante a una serio- ehh…no se si seria buena idea.

Entiendo que se encuentran tristes pero hay personas que realmente las quieren en este castillo y que se encuentran muy preocupados por ustedes….por favor…solo queremos que pasen un buen rato junto a nosotros- Caldina junto sus manos al frente de su pecho, en forma de suplica.

Mmmmm…..- La duda se reflejaba en sus miradas. No sabían si era una buena idea. Anais se adelanto y hablo- Por mi no hay problema…que dicen chicas?...se que va a ser una situación incomoda pero no podemos pasar todo el tiempo evadiendo a todos…además nos va a hacer bien un poco de aire.

Esta bien…- Lucy se dio vuelta y se miro en el espejo. Era mas que obvio que se encontraría con el pero ya era grande, tenia que afrontar los problemas. Vio que su amiga dudaba- Dale Marina, un rato nada más.

Esta bien…- Susurro Marina abatida

Bueno, me voy a preparar todo…bajen en una hora…- La bailarina no espero sus respuesta y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Ojala que esto no se convierta en una pesadilla- Marina expreso en vos alta el miedo que rondaba en las tres.

* * *

Hola… Bueno antes que todo quería desearles un muy feliz año nuevo y esperemos que este año que arranca sea mejor para todos. Dicho esto, solo me queda agradecer a las personas que siguen mi historia y también a aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios. Saber si la historia va por buen camino y es de su agrado es muy importante para mí porque me ayuda a seguir adelante.

Acá les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia tan enroscada….espero que les guste. Me quedo un poco mas largo, pero una vez que me agarra la inspiración tengo que aprovecharla.

De a poco las cosas se van a ir aclarando y todavía estoy pensando si poner un poco de lemon…no muy fuerte…mas tirando a algo romántico, pero me gustaría saber su opinión. Seria de gran ayuda.

Saludos


	14. Chapter 14

_**Lo difícil de crecer**_

_**Capitulo 14**_

La hora estipulada ya había pasado y las guerreras mágicas se encontraban caminando hacia el salón del trono del castillo. Cada una iba metida en sus cavilaciones y no cruzaron ni una palabra desde que habían salido de la habitación de Anais.

Lo único que se habían arreglado era el pelo y se habían retocado el poco maquillaje que traían puesto.

Al llegar a las enormes puertas que las separaban de su incierto destino, las tres se miraron con duda. Realmente estaban haciendo bien en llevar aquello adelante?.

La verdad ninguna tenía ánimos de estar en una fiesta pero les había sido imposible rechazar la petición tan desesperada de Caldina. Por lo que ya no podían hacerse para atrás.

Lentamente Lucy se adelanto hacia las puertas y estiro ambas manos para empujarlas. Sin embargo, antes de que lograra rozar con sus dedos la sólida superficie las puertas se abrieron sin más, mostrando que tras ellas se extendía una enorme habitación, adornada en esta ocasión, con tonos celestes claros en honor, pensaron ellas, a Marina.

Cerca del techo y flotando por arte de magia se encontraban muchas velas, que constituían la única iluminación del lugar y los ventanales tenían unas hermosas cortinas también de un tono celeste pastel que daban al lugar una sensación de majestuosidad a simple vista.

Igual que como lo recordaban, en el centro se extendía una enorme mesa rectangular. Esta vez, en forma de adorno había unos hermosos candelabros con velas.

Luego de la examinación minuciosa que hicieron del salón, las tres observaron cada uno de los rostros que las admiraban desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Se percataron que todos estaban vestidos de gala. Y en parte eso las conmovió. Notaban que estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que esa noche fuera especial.

Marina se detuvo en una mirada que la contemplaba insistentemente desde el primer momento que había entrado. Esa mirada le sacaba el aliento y la desnudaba dejándola completamente a merced de su poseedor. Esas orbes celestes, la debilitaban y la hacían pensar en millones de cosas que hasta el momento jamás habían cruzado por su cabeza de forma consiente, salvo en sus sueños. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave tono rosado y ya no pudo sostener su mirada. Suplicando al cielo de que Gurur Clef no supiera leer la mente desvió la mirada a la bailarina.

Lucy recorrió a todos los presentes y cuando lo encontró lo miro sorprendida. Se veía hermoso vestido de traje y camisa. Era raro ver a los Cefirianos usando ropas como si pertenecieran a la tierra. Se acordaba muy bien cuando ellas le habían hecho unos bocetos a Caldina para representarles la forma en la cual los hombres y las mujeres del mundo místico, como ellos lo llamaban, se vestían para alguna ocasión especial. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. El espadachín la miro pero inmediatamente ante aquel gesto, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia un rincón. La sonrisa de la pelirroja se desvaneció y sus ojos se entristecieron. Al fin de cuentas, todo seguía igual. El ya no la amaba.

La guerrera del viento trato con todas sus fuerzas de no dirigir los ojos a el. Sentía su mirada puesta en ella, como si quisiera derretirla, y lo peor de todo es que lo estaba logrando. Pero no podía sucumbir a esa tortura. Lo extrañaba. Toda ella lo extrañaba. Sin embargo, no podía perdonarlo. Simplemente no podía. Junto todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, que eran pocas, y mantuvo sus ojos lo mas lejos de su persona. Tenía que sanar su corazón y estaba segura que solo una mirada de el bastaría para derrumbar las paredes que estaba construyendo para protegerse.

Bienvenidas nuevamente Guerreras Mágicas del Mundo Místico- Una vos muy conocida por ellas se dejo oír en el salón. Marina se sobresalto al escucharla y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Se reprochaba el poder que el tenia sobre ella. Las tres asintieron con la cabeza para dar las gracias.

Mis niñas, estamos muy contentos de que hallan vuelto- Caldina se acerco- En serio lo estamos…Marina se que esta no es la celebración que te mereces pero solo queremos que disfrutes tu día ..o el poco tiempo que queda de el- La bailarina se acerco a ella y la estrecho en un abrazo con mucho sentimiento- Feliz cumpleaños!

Muchas Gracias Caldina…te aseguro que esto es mucho mas de lo que merezco…todo se ve hermoso- Marina también la abrazo muy fuerte y sonrió. A pesar de cómo iban las cosas, podía sentir el cariño que le estaban demostrando. Presea se acerco a ella.

Marina, felicidades!- Al igual que la bailarina, la armera la abrazo y aprovecho para susurrarle unas palabras al oído- Todo va a salir bien…esta noche relájate y pásala bien!- Luego la soltó y fue a saludar a Lucy y Anais. La peliazul miro a su amigo que venia directo a ella y no espero mas. Se encamino hacia el y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo necesitaba y mucho.

Ascot…- Marina cerro sus ojos mientras lo estrechaba- Estoy muy contenta de volver a verte…no sabes todo lo que te necesito- y sin poder mas comenzó a sollozar. Últimamente era lo único que hacia.

Shhh….- Ascot le sobo la espalda un minuto dejándola que se desahogue y luego la aparto solo un poco para mirarla a los ojo- No llores, este es un día muy especial para ti y tienes que disfrutarlo…deja las lagrimas para otro momento, te prometo que si es necesario hasta lloro con vos…por favor..- Con mucha ternura Ascot le limpio las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y le beso la frente- Feliz cumpleaños!- Marina lo abrazo nuevamente. Todavía sumergida en el abrazo alzo la mirada y se topo con los ojos del mago que miraba la escena sin moverse. El mago al ver que la guerrera lo observaba se irguió en su lugar y le dirigió una mirada indiferente, demostrándole que lo que estaba sucediendo con su aprendiz no le afectaba en nada, aunque por dentro se moría de los celos. Si Marina hubiese observado mejor hubiese notado que el mago tenia sus manos en puño y las apretaba hasta el punto de clavarse sus uñas en la palma.

A Ascot, le siguió Ráfaga que se acerco a ella e hizo una reverencia deseándole luego sus mejores deseos. Marina le agradeció. Cuando el guardia se separo de ella y fue a saludar a sus amigas que se encontraban unos pasos detrás de ella junto con sus amigos, ella permaneció mirando a las únicas tres personas que quedaban sin saludar. Pero Caldina fue más oportuna y llamo la atención de todos.

Bueno, creo que ya nos hemos saludado, así que porque no nos sentamos y disfrutamos de la exquisita comida?- La bailarina se acerco a Marina y posando su mano en la espalda de la guerrera la dirigió a la mesa.

Las guerreras quedaron juntas. En el medio iba Lucy. Al Lado de Marina se sentó Ascot y al lado de Anais se sentó Caldina. Del otro lado de la mesa, Ráfaga estaba frente a Lucy, Presea frente a Marina, Latis frente a Anais y Paris frente a Ascot y en el extremo de la mesa se ubico Guru Clef. Los lugares estaban distribuidos de forma tal de que ninguna guerrera estuviera al lado o en frente del mago, el espadachín o el príncipe.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo. Excepto los tres susodichos todos entablaron distintos tipos de conversación y el ambiente de a poco se fue haciendo ameno. Hasta se permitieron reír y cargarse con cosas del pasado. Las guerreras se permitieron relajarse y se animaron a contar lo que habían hecho durante esos tres años de ausencia..

Y antes de venir, estaban en una fiesta?- Caldina les pregunto.

Si, estábamos festejando el cumpleaños de Marina en su casa…- Anais contesto- por eso estamos vestidas así.

Y en esas celebraciones que hacen?- Presea pregunto intrigada.

Bailamos, comemos, charlamos…- Lucy se había distendido y había vuelto a ser la chica que todos conocían- En casi todas las fiestas se hace eso… en los cumpleaños, en navidad, en año nuevo, en un casamiento- la pelirroja enumero.

Como son los casamientos en su planeta?- El interesado ahora era Ascot- Por que acá solo se hace una bendición en frente del Guru de Céfiro y eso se considera la unión.

Bueno, en nuestro planeta es distinto- Marina comenzó a contar y todos le prestaban atención- Allá, se considera un gran acontecimiento y por lo general, se realiza una gran fiesta con muchos invitados. Primero los novios se casan por la iglesia, es decir, un cura les da la bendición frente a nuestro dios. En esta primera etapa es donde los novios dicen sus votos y se entregan los anillos. Y luego se realiza la fiesta. Se baila toda la noche, los novios bailan el vals, que es una música muy hermosa y muy suave, se come, se toma, se hacen juegos, la novia tira el ramo de flores, se entregan las ligas, se corta la torta, se saca el anillo- Marina relataba muy emocionada- y todas cosas así.

Que hermoso…aunque la mayoría de las cosas no entendí que eran- Caldina dijo muy pensativa y todos se largaron en risas.

Si quieren otro día les explicamos, porque cada cosa tiene su significado- Lucy decía entre la risa.

Y si vos te hubieses quedado en la fiesta…bailarías el vals?- Presea se dirigió a Marina una vez que se hubo recuperado de las carcajadas.

Lo mas probable es que hubiese bailado con mi papa- Marina bajo la mirada- Como es mi cumpleaños numero 21, en mi mundo ya alcance mi mayoría de edad, por lo tanto es otro motivo para celebrar.

Ya se!!!!- Caldina se levanto muy rápido de la silla dejando a todos perplejos. Se posiciono en el centro del salón y cerro sus ojos repitiendo unas palabras ininteligibles. Cuando termino, los presentes pudieron escuchar una agradable sinfonía- Que les parece si bailas el vals ahora?

No…pero…no es necesario- Marina se puso nerviosa.

Claro que lo es!- Caldina miro a Ascot- Ascot nos harías los honores?

Ascot se levanto de su lugar y le extendió una mano a Marina quien lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. Al ver que su amigo seguía en la misma posición se resigno y acepto la invitación. El aprendiz de mago la escolto al centro del salón y acomodo la mano de Marina sobre su hombro, y luego puso su propia mano en la cintura de ella. Muy tranquilo, como si fuera un experto en el tema comenzó a moverse.

La guerrera del agua con sus mejillas encendidas empezó a seguirlo. Ascot parecía un experto bailando. Marina le regalo una sonrisa. Bailaron un rato y luego Ráfaga se acerco a ella. A su debido tiempo, pasaron Paris y aunque nadie lo pudo creer también Latis, que al tener la oportunidad felicitaron a Marina muy respetuosamente. Cuando pensó que todo había terminado Guru Clef se acerco a ellos.

Latis, me permites?- Latis asintió y le dejo la mano de Marina sobre la del mago, quien la estrecho y puso la otra en la espalda de ella para acercarla mas a el. La guerrera del agua no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Encontrarse así con Guru Clef la hacia volar. Sus brazos eran tan fuertes y el contacto de su mano con su cintura provoco que Marina comenzara a respirar agitada. Le faltaba el aire y sabía que si lo miraba no iba a poder despegarse de su mirada. Así que siguió así, bailando muy cerca de el y mirando hacia otro lado.

Muy pronto se les unieron Ascot y Presea y Caldia y Ráfaga. La peliazul se tranquilizo un poco. Sin embargo era tanta la cercanía que tenia con el, que sentía la respiración del chico rosando la piel de su cuello y esto la hizo estremecer.

Feliz cumpleaños!- Guru Clef le susurro al oído- Perdón si no te salude antes, pero no me dieron la oportunidad.

Marina movió la cabeza para un lado y luego para el otro- No te preocupes…no es de importancia.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Marina no pudo evitar aspirar el aroma que el despedía. La colonia que llevaba era tan varonil que la hizo tambalear un momento, de forma tal que si el mago no la estuviera sosteniendo se hubiese caído.

Sabes?- Guru Cle le volvió a susurrar- Estas muy hermosa…

Gra-gracias- la peliazul se sorprendió ante el cumplido y se puso rígida. Guru Clef al sentir su nerviosismo acerco la mano que sostenía la de ella y la puso sobre su pecho sin dejar de apretarla. La acerco mas a el y con su propia mejilla acaricio la de ella, aprovechando para también oler el perfume que emanaba.

Marina- La llamo- Se que las cosas entre nosotros no quedaron bien…

Yo…- Marina trato de interrumpirlo para explicarle como habían ocurrido los hechos verdaderamente, pero el no la dejo.

Déjame terminar, por favor- le pidió- se también que la ultima vez que nos vimos me porte mal contigo y quiero pedirte perdón…

Marina recordó lo que había sucedido en la habitación del mago antes de que ellas fueran transportadas nuevamente a su mundo. Se había olvidado completamente de eso. Se puso rígida nuevamente y trato de separarse, pero el mago la retuvo, entonces sin querer las lágrimas que Ascot le dijo que no derramara esa noche, regresaron a sus ojos. Trato de contenerlas pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Agradecía que Guru Clef no la estuviera viendo pero un gemido salio de sus labios.

Guru Clef se dio cuanta de que Marina estaba llorando y la separo de el. Al mirarla a los ojos confirmo sus sospechas y su corazón se estrujo. Odiaba verla así. Además, la guerrera esquivaba sus ojos. Con ambas manos sujeto su cara,se puso a su altura e hizo que lo mirara.

Yo jamás…escúchame bien….jamás haría algo para lastimarte…y si lo hice, todo tiene una explicación, y te juro que me odio por haberte hecho llorar y sufrir tanto…- Guru Clef se mostraba dolido-Quiero que sepas que nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que tu no quisieras...

Marina lo miraba a los ojos y su llanto empeoraba a cada momento. Le creía, realmente le creía. Que tonta había sido de haber desconfiado de el, al punto de tenerle miedo aquella ves que tuvieron esa discusión. Totalmente destrozada lo abrazo como tantas veces lo había soñado. No quería soltarlo y por primera vez sus lágrimas eran de felicidad y no de tristeza.

Clef…no sabes que feliz me haces…quiero explicarte todo…por favor- su vos salía quebrada- Ascot y yo….lo de Ascot…fue…es decir…- Marina no podía formular la oración. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de explicarse sus palabras no sonaban coherentes. Porque le pasaba justo ahora.

Tranquila, tranquila- El mago la abrazaba y le sobaba la espalda con una sonrisa en la boca- Ya va a haber tiempo para hablar….ahora quiero que termines bien esta noche especial…si?

Marina se separo y lo miro. Su sonrisa y su felicidad no cabían en su rostro.- Si, lo prometo…- La guerrera salio de su ensimismamiento y miro a su alrededor, encontrándose con que todos estaban sentados en la mesa charlando animadamente y comiendo lo que dedujo seria el postre- Creo que no quisieron esperarnos.

Tal parece, ven vamos a sentarnos- Comenzó a caminar y Marina lo siguió. Se sentía en las nubes. Su alma había regresado a su cuerpo. Llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron en sus correspondientes lugares. Los otros los miraron con una sonrisa en los labios por un minuto y luego siguieron hablando.

El postre estaba delicioso. Como broche de la noche, Caldina abrió una botella que contenía una bebida dulce mezclada con alcohol, y llenaron sus copas para brindar.

Quiero brindar por Marina, por esta ocasión especial como lo su tu cumpleaños, y también por estar todos reunidos una vez mas- Caldina se explayo con felicidad- Salud!

Salud!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo y levantaron las copas. En ese momento, un resplandor muy luminoso provoco que todos cerraran sus ojos. Con el corazón en la boca, todos esperaron lo peor. Cuando el resplandor se disipo, todos abrieron los ojos con un objetivo muy claro, comprobar si las guerreras aun seguían con ellos.

Los presentes las miraron y un peso se les quito de encima, sin embargo Lucy tenia una mirada que desconcertó a la mayoría.

No puede ser…- Dijo la guerrera del fuego en un susurro- Princesa Esmeralda…

Todos se volvieron hacia donde los ojos de Lucy miraban y se quedaron anonadados ante la visión que se les presentaba.

* * *

Hola....Estoy muy agradecida por los reviws que me dejaron. Enserio me ayudan mucho para seguir adelante.

Aca les dejo otro capitulo mas de esta historia. Espero que les agrade.

saludos.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Lo dificil de crecer**_

_**Capitulo 15**_

Sus pies se movian por inercia. Todo a su alrededor era confuso. Sus ojos, debido a las lagrimas que no cesaban de caer, veian borroso. El camino no tenia fin, pero tampoco estaba apurada a llegar a ninguna parte. La oscuridad de los pasillos que la rodeaban la sumergian en un estado peor del que ya estaba.

Sus pulmones gritaban por aire. Aire que habia perdido debido a la carrera. Su agitación era evidente, su pecho subia y bajaba sin descanso. Pero nada de esto le importaba. Su estado no le importaba. Lo unico que deseaba era salir de alli. Sin embargo, hacia mas de diez minutos que escapaba de nada y todavía no habia hallado la salida.

Sus musculos poco a poco se iban agarrotando debido al esfuerzo, y clamaban a voces que se detuviera. Pero no lo haria. No podia detenerse y mirar hacia atrás porque eso conllevaria a hacer frente a todo lo que tendria que cargar en sus espaldas.

Las palabras que se habian dicho en el salon en el cual permanecia hacia minutos atrás sonaban como ecos una y otra vez en su cabeza. Y a pesar del esfuerzo que habia estado haciendo, no las podia arrancar de su pensamiento, y lo que era peor, no las podia arrancar de su corazon. Simplemente, no podia.

_**Flashback**_

En el salon del trono reinaba el silencio y la estupefacción de los presentes. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podia creer lo que sus ojos veian. La aparicion era increíble.

En medio de la sala se encontraba la Princesa Esmeralda en persona regalandoles a todos una hermosa sonrisa que unicamente ella poseia. Y se veia feliz.

Hola a todos…tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que los vi, que me alegra sobremanera volver a reencontrarme con ustedes- La princesa hablo con naturalidad y los presentes se relajaron, aunque solo un poco.

Hermana….- El principe sin evitar la emocion fue el primero que se acerco y la abrazo. No cabia de felicidad.

Paris- Susurro ella amocionada y correspondio al abrazo- Como has estado? Epero que estes siendo un buen principe..

El mejor que hallas visto, hermana..- Paris le regalo una sonrisa y luego volvio al lugar en donde estaba.

Princesa Esmeralda- Guru Clef se acerco a ella y se inclino con respeto- Es un gusto inmenso volverla a ver.

Gracias Guru Clef…pero en si, el gusto es mio- Esmeralda sonrio con mas ímpetu.

Princesa Esmeralda- En el silencio se escucho la vos de la guerrera del fuego. Sin previo aviso Lucy se acerco corriendo y la abrazo como si fueran amigas que no se han visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando vio que no era un fantasma, sino que se sentia de carne y hueso sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr y su llanto se volvio desesperado- Perdoneme princesa…por no haberla podido salvar en su momento..fue todo tan improvisto, y tan irreal..que..que..- La vos de Lucy se quebro por el llanto.

La princesa Esmeralda correpondio su abrazo y dejo que se deshaogara. Cuando vio que la guerrera estaba mas tranquila la separo de ella, la tomo de la mano y hablo para que todos escucharan- No, Lucy, no tienes porque pedirme perdon por algo que hiciste en contra de tu voluntad. Ni tu ni Marina ni Anais son culpables de nada. Absolutamente de nada. Solo hicieron lo que se les pidio. Y al contrario, les agradezco por eso.

En serio no nos guarda rencor?- Esta vez fue Marina quien se acerco y hablo. El pilar desvio su mirada hacia la peliazul y tambien le sonrio.

No, Marina, creanmen…..gracias a ustedes soy feliz y puedo estar junto a la persona que amo.

Perdone mi intromisión, pero porque esta usted aquí?- Anais tambien se acerco y se inclino antes de hablar.

En primer lugar Anais, no me trates de usted, no soy mas vieja que tu..jaja…- Con este chiste la tension del salon se termino de distender- En segundo lugar, tratenmen como uno de ustedes, mi titulo solo es eso, un titulo- La princesa continuo- Y en tercer lugar me han permitido venir porque debo hablar con ustedes- Al decir esto, la cara de la princesa se puso seria.

Sucede algo malo?- Latis hablo después de haber estado callado toda la velada.

No se asusten, no es nada grave pero si necesita de atencio antes de que pase a serlo- La princesa le explico al espadachín- Por que no nos sentamos y conversamos tranquilos, no tengo mucho tiempo pero si el suficiente para explicar todo lo que no entiendan.

Callados todos tomaron asiento en la gran mesa y la Princesa se sento en la cabecera. Mientras los presentes la miraban expectantes, ella suspiro muy suavemente dispuesta a contarles.

Esto que les voy a decir no es facil para mi decirlo y no va a ser facil para ustedes escucharlo…quiero que sepan que si por mi fuera, dejaria las cosas como estan, pero una fuerza mayor necesita de su ayuda.- La princesa junto sus manos por encima de la mesa y antes de proseguir los miro a todos- Lo unico que les pido es que dejen que termine y luego los escuchare- Todos asintieron- Bien…como sabran, Cefiro antes de que Lucy destruyera la insignia del pilar, se regia por los deseos y rezos de una persona. Todos, creo yo, se oponian a esta situacion y con razon…sin embargo, estos ultimos años Cefiro se ha desestabilizado por los sentimientos confusos de sus habitantes- En esta parte miro a las tres guerreras magicas quienes bajaron sus miradas avergonzadas- No se le esta hechando la culpa a nadie, pero el problema es que al desestabilizarse Cefiro esto produjo un desequilibrio en el mundo mistico…Como ustedes guerreras deben haber visto, su mundo poco a poco se ha estado derrumbando- Las tres asintieron en silencio y su expresión se volvio triste- Esto llevo a que reapareciera…bueno pues…ha reaparecido la corona- Todos se miraron sorprendidos- Y como tal, debe haber alguien que controle su poder… La primera vez que la corona comenzo a latir nuevamente fue hace tres años, cuando ustedes guerreras volvieron a Cefiro, pero debido a todo lo que sucedió, los genios aceptaron que no era el momento de que la persona que tendria que ser el nuevo pilar se hiciera cargo ya que su corazon no estaba lo suficientemente maduro para serlo…por esa razon, los genios las transportaron a su mundo una vez mas y para que no sufriran les borraron la memoria…Ahora que han regresado, es momento de que la indicada se haga cargo de la responsabilidad para la cual fue elegida.- Esmeralda dio por finalizado su relato.

Eso quiere decir que nuevamente habra un pilar en Cefiro..- Paris afirmo preocupado.

Asi es, Paris- Esmeralda respondio.

Y como se va a elegir esta vez?- Latis sospechaba de quien se trataba, pero con todo el miedo del mundo rezaba que no fuera ella.

El pilar ya esta designado..- La atmosfera se volvio pesada- El nuevo pilar de Cefiro…eres tu…Lucy- Esmeralda miro a la pelirroja quien le devolvio la mirada con la boca abierta.

Yo? …Pero…pero…no…no…no puede ser…- Lucy estaba desesperada. Se levanto de repente con un movimiento tan brusco que la silla se tumbo en el suelo. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla – No puedo ser yo…no ahora…por favor..esto tiene que ser una equivocación.

Lucy, tranquila, tranquila…- Marina llego a su lado y la abrazo. Ella entendia la desesperación de su amiga. Enterarse de esto ahora, era como un balde de agua fria. Lucy comenzo a llorar, en un ademan se separo de la peliazul y salio corriendo, repitiendo una y otra vez que todo era una equivocación.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Sabia que habia hecho el ridiculo. Pero tambien sabia que ella no podia hacerse cargo de tal responsabilidad. No ahora. No ahora que tenia que soportar el terrible dolor que experimentaba su corazon al estar tan cerca de Latis y saberlo a su vez tan lejos. No ahora que se habia enterado de lo que habia sucedido aquella horrible noche. No ahora que tenia que ayudar a sus amigas a superar las cosas que les estaban pasando. No ahora, que tenia que sanar su corazon.

Estaba consiente de que con todos los sentiemientos que albergaba, haria que Cefiro terminara por destruirse. Y de solo pensarlo, su sangre ardia de ira. Ella no podia ser el verdugo de aquel planeta que tanto amaba. No podia terminar con las personas que tanto queria y sobre todo no podia dejar de amarlo a el. Porque esa era una de las responsabilidades de un pilar, no? Solamente amar a su planeta.

Sus piernas seguian corriendo. Definitivamente estaba perdida en ese enorme castillo. No queria ser debil, pero tenia que admitirlo, lo era, siempre lo habia sido. Porque ahora tenia que ser la excepcion? Porque cuando las cosas estan mal, siempre se tienen que poner peor? Odiaba ser quien era…Odiaba ser Lucia Shidou…Odiaba ser la chica sin gracia que era…Odiaba ser tan simple..Porque el jamas se fijaria en alguien como ella…por eso, tambien odiaba haber pensado en un momento que el la eligiria…Ella, la asesina de su hermano… El, Latis, tan hermoso como reservado…tan maduro como inteligente..Todo lo contrario a ella…El, que de seguro tenia a la chica que queria….justo el, la persona por la cual moriria, no solo una sino millones de veces…

Su corazon se retorcio dentro de ella tan solo al recordarlo. Y esa era la unica señal que necesitaba para confirmar que jamas lo olvidaria…y que jamas podria cumplir con su cometido de ser un pilar.

* * *

Ya habia pasado media hora y todavía no lograba localizarla. Desde que salio tras ella del salon del trono habia seguido su presencia por todo el castillo, pero no habia forma, esa niña era demasiado rapida. Pero estaba cerca, lo presentia.

Se habia preocupado demasiado, lo admitia. Verla en ese estado, era como sentir que millones de dagas se incrustaban por todo su cuerpo, pero no podia dar su brazo a torcer, y menos ahora que se habian confirmado sus sospechas. Lucy era la elegida para ser el nuevo pilar.

Tres años atrás habia sentido una presencia desconocida en el castillo, pero no se habia preocupado porque no era maligna, pero ahora sabia de que era. Y eso, a pesar de desconsolarlo, le daba fuerzas para seguir alejandose de la guerrera del fuego. Ahora ella era una princesa, y el no era nada mas que un espadachín sin derechos de tocarla ni desearla.

Se convencia a si mismo que su preocupación era justamente, porque Lucy ahora era la persona mas importante para su planeta y por el deber que la Princesa Esmeralda le habia encomendado.

Unos ruidos que provenian del lado contrario al que el se dirigia se dejaron escuchar y lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Como el pasillo se encontraba demasiado oscuro, se detuvo y espero. Sabia que en cualquier momento, lo que estaba buscando se toparia contra el.

No tuvo que esperar ni un minuto cuando, algo pequeño se choco contra su duro pecho. Y ahí lo supo. Era Lucy.

* * *

En un momento, sintio que todo su cuerpo se estrellaba contra algo muy duro y por el impacto fue a parar al suelo. Queria levantarse, pero sus fuerzas estaban agotadas. No tenia ni siquiera reservas para levantar sus cara y observar contra que habia chocado. Solo queria derrumbarse y llorar. Llorar hasta que el dolor cesara. Y asi lo hizo. Cubrio su cara con ambas manos y siguio llorando.

Sus ojos le ardian. Sus mejillas le dolian por el roce del agua salada en su piel. Su garganta no tenia casi vos por los gemidos. Sus musculos no le respondian y y sentia minuto a minuto que la fiebre que habia comenzado unos cuantos pasos atrás, ahora hacia estrago en toda su piel. Y lo peor de todo era que su periodo habia llegado. Que oportuno, siempre cuando uno nunca se lo imagina. Por eso, su estomago dolia, y mucho. Ademas, estaba perdida.

Entre todos estos pensamientos, escucho unos pasos que se dirigian hacia ella. Asustada trato de ver de quien se trataba, pero la oscuridad solo le mostraba una silueta que no pudo reconocer.

En un instante, una mano le agarro la suya y la quito de su cara. Lucy saco la conclusión de que era un hombre, por el tamaño de la misma.

Lucy…- La vos ronca de un hombre se dejo escuchar- por fin te encuentro.

Lucy paro su llanto. No creia lo que sus oidos escuchaban. Si no estaba equivoca, esa era la vos de el, de Latis. Por un momento una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, pero de la misma forma en que vino, desaparecio. Que hacia el ahí? El la estaba buscando? A ella? Si no la queria tener cerca…si siempre que ella se acercaba el huia como si hubiese visto un fantasma…Por que justo tenia que aparecer ahora y presenciar el desastre en el que se habia convertido?. Asi como habia parado, el llanto volvio a resurgir.

Ey..Ey…- Latis le acaricio la mejilla y se dio cuenta de que tenia fiebre. Mucha. Y que si no hacia nada, podia ser peligroso. Por esta vez dejaria la indiferencia de lado. Ella lo necesitaba.- Deja de llorar…te va a hacer daño.

Lucy creyo escuchar preocupación en su vos, pero descarto ese pensamiento de inmediato- No puedo mas Latis…realmente no puedo mas.

A Latis se le rompio el corazon al escucharla asi. Estaba sufriendo como nunca antes y el tenia parte de la culpa. Se sintio un miserable.- Hagamos una cosa….te llevo a mi habitación y hablamos…Quieres?... Puedes levantarte y caminar?

Lucy sin poder responder por la impresión de sus palabras y su cercania, se puso en pie con dificultad. Trato de dar un paso, sin embargo sus fuerzas flaquearon y sintio como de a poco se caia al suelo. Trato de sostenerse de la pared, pero no la tenia cerca. Asi que cerro los ojos, esperando el golpe, que nunca llego, ya que unas fuertes manos la sostuvieron de la cintura.

El estomago de la pelirroja se contrajo, y un fuego recorrio todo su ser. Como podia sentir todo eso, solo con un rose de el. Como era posible de que tuviera tanto poder sobre ella.

Estas muy debil…debes descansar…nos teletransportare hasta alla- Latis la atrajo mas hacia el con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, ya que la pequeña cintura de Lucy lo estaba sacando de quisio. Lucy apoyo sus manos en el pecho de el y cerro los ojos…le dolia mucho la cabeza y solo queria descansar…entre sus brazos, aunque fuera una sola vez.

* * *

Hola nuevamente...bueno aca vuelvo con otro capitulo de la historia...Espero que les guste...quise concentrarme un poco en Lucy, espero que no les moleste. Les prometo que va a ver mas de Marina y de Anais, pero todo a su tiempo.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron y muchas gracias a aquellos que leen mi historia.

Por favor sigan dejando reviews y diganmen si este capitulo les ha gustado.

Saludos...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Lo difícil de crecer**_

_**Capitulo 16**_

El salón del trono quedo en silencio luego de la huida desesperada emprendida por la guerrera del fuego, seguida por el pedido que hizo Latis para retirarse e ir por ella.

A pesar de que Anais y Marina dudaron en si era correcto dejar que justo el fuera a buscarla, terminaron accediendo ya que no se podían interponer en su relación.

Luego de que el espadachín abandono la habitación, preocupación y angustia eran los sentimientos que embargaron a todos los que se habían quedado en la misma.

Nadie sabía como actuar. Nadie podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Nuevamente la corona se cobraría una victima y esa victima era la persona de corazón mas puro que alguno halla conocido. Era incomprensible.

Las guerreras no cabían en su asombro. A pesar de amarlo con el corazón y el alma, Céfiro continuaba interponiéndose para que encontraran la felicidad y el descanso que hacia mucho no experimentaban. Sus fuerzas se estaban acabando con cada minuto que pasaban en ese planeta.

La peliazul se hallaba contenta porque las cosas con el Guru de Céfiro se habían recompuesto un poco, pero la infelicidad de una de sus amigas más cercanas, de una de sus hermanas, la alteraba demasiado y su propia felicidad no era completa.

La guerrera del viento apenas podía afrontar el gran agujero que se había formado en su pecho luego de haber perdido lo más valioso, su hijo. Sumado a eso, estaba el hecho de que tenia que estar cerca de la persona que más dolor le había generado. Su corazón vivía una encrucijada y se preguntaba en cada momento si era amor u odio lo que sentía con respecto a el. Y ahora, la noticia de que su amiga tenía que asumir como pilar, sabiendo todas las implicaciones que esa responsabilidad conlleva.

Se que esto no es una buena noticia…y odio tener que ser yo quien se las de, pero es mi deber- La princesa Esmeralda hablo y corto el silencio- Sin embargo, no todo es como están pensando….Lucy no me dejo terminar…

No tienes la culpa de nada hermana…muchas veces la realidad es dura- Paris salto a defenderla y nuevamente el silencio se incorporo en el salón.

Gracias Paris…pero debemos dejar todo en claro- Esmeralda cerro los ojos, suspiro y luego se dirigió a ellos- Tengo tres días para quedarme…ese fue el tiempo que me permitieron estar como humana y no como un espíritu…ya es tarde, vamos a descansar y mañana, cuando estemos todos y mas tranquilos retomare lo que les conté y les explicare mejor.

Estoy de acuerdo…todos estamos cansados…hoy hemos vivido emociones muy fuertes…es necesario descansar- Caldina apoyo la decisión de la princesa y sonrió para tratar de calmar el animo de los presentes. El Resto asintió.

Presea y Ascot fueron los primeros en marcharse. Guru Clef acompaño a Marina hasta su habitación. Paris hizo lo mismo con su hermana. Ráfaga y Caldina se fueron por su lado, y Anais alego querer estar sola, por lo que se alejo del grupo hacia su cuarto.

* * *

La noche estaba calma. Las estrellas se reflejaban en el firmamento y una suave y calida brisa soplaba desde el este. La luna iluminaba el agua de las fuentes y se podían escuchar los ruidos de los pequeños animales que poseían sus casitas entre el follaje que rodeaba al jardín donde se encontraban.

En el aire se percibía el aroma de las flores: jazmines y rosas. Todo era perfecto y parecía arreglado para ser disfrutado por la pareja que caminaba en silencio por el amplio lugar.

Ella caminaba con su mirada puesta en el suelo, con ambas manos recogidas delante y con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

El se encontraba a su lado y caminaba a su mismo ritmo. Su mirada apuntaba hacia delante y de vez en cuando su brazo rozaba el de ella. Por su cabeza, solo pasaban maldiciones hacia la ropa que traía puesta ya que no le permitía sentir su piel.

Gracias por hacerme compañía….necesitaba tomar aire fresco- La joven hablo levantando su mirada y posándola en una de las fuentes unos pasos delante de ellos.

No me lo agradezcas…lo hago con gusto- El muchacho voltio su rostro a ella y le contesto.

Clef….tu crees que las cosas se van a solucionar?- La peliazul pregunto concentrando, esta vez, su mirada en el.

El mago tardo en contestar. Sus pensamientos quedaron suspendidos en el tiempo y en el espacio en el momento en el que de sus labios había salido su nombre. Solo ella lo llamaba así. Con tanta familiaridad. Y al contrario de lo que los demás pensaban, a el no le molestaba. Cada vez que de esos labios salía su nombre, algo dentro suyo se estremecía y un calor proveniente de no sabia donde lo embargaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

Además, aquella mirada que le estaba proporcionando. Aquellas lagunas que encerraban tanta ternura, inocencia y a la vez tanto coraje. Adoraba su forma de mirar, adoraba sus labios tiernos y rosados que en este momento se mantenían abiertos a la espera de su respuesta.

Pos su lado, Marina no paraba de temblar, pero no de frío sino por la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca, al extremo de que sus cuerpos chocaran entre si. Hacia tanto tiempo que no estaban solos, y a decir verdad, tres años atrás fueron muy pocas las oportunidades que tuvieron de compartir momentos en donde se encontraran únicamente ellos dos.

Extrañaba sus besos, sus abrazos, sus palabras sabias y tranquilizadoras. Sabia que tenían cosas pendientes, y el solo hecho de pensar de que a lo mejor el ya no quisiera tener algo con ella, a pesar de que minutos antes le había dicho que la había extrañado, la estaba torturando.

No puedo asegurarte de que todo se valla a solucionar….pero créeme que es lo que mas deseo- Guru Clef salio de sus vacilaciones y le contesto. Ambos, uno al lado del otro, llegaron hasta una fuente y se sentaron.

No quiero que Lucy siga sufriendo…es tan injusto- Marina levanto su cabeza al cielo y se concentro en la Luna mientras seguía hablando- Esta todo mal…Anais también esta sufriendo y yo no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo…me siento tan impotente.

Marina…- Clef hablo muy lentamente, casi en un susurro. Pronunciar su nombre era como un elixir de vida- Se que ellas son muy importantes para ti….lo entiendo….pero no hay nada que tu puedas hacer….creo que las tres ya son grandes para tomar sus propias decisiones….no debes sentirte culpable por no poder ayudarlas.

Eso quiere decir que tengo que quedarme sentada sin hacer nada mientras sufren?- Marina volteo de golpe hacia el y le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

Quiero decir, que no esta mal que las ayudes, al contrario, es lo que tienes que hacer…pero no por eso vas a reprocharte por algo que no ocasionaste- El mago se defendió sin rehusar su mirada amenazadora.

No entiendes nada….nunca entendiste nada….el dolor de ellas es mío también….su sufrimiento me hiere a mi…lo que menos quiero es que se destruyan por personas que demostraron no valer la pena….- Marina comenzó a derramar lagrimas y a hablar sin parar- Y encima, ahora se aparece la Princesa Esmeralda y le dice a Lucy que si o si debe hacerse cargo de la corona…eso quiero decir que jamás regresaremos….que jamás volveremos a ver a nuestras familias ni amigos….que jamás terminaremos nuestros estudios…que nuestra vida esta estancada en este planeta que no es el nuestro- La peliazul se tapo la cara con ambas manos y lloro.

Se sentía minúscula. Se sentía tonta. Estaba agobiando a la persona más importante de Céfiro con sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos. Había arruinado todo. Si hasta hacia cinco minutos tenia una leve esperanza en su corazón de que el la siguiera queriendo, esta se había reducido a nada. El silencio se incorporo entre ellos. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los gemidos de ella.

Por que tenía que ser tan impulsiva?. Por que siempre decía las cosas sin filtro, sin pensar?. Jamás estaría a su altura. Sus pretensiones eran demasiado elevadas. Y en si, pensar que ella podría llegar a ocupar un lugar importante en la vida de Guru Clef era una tontería. Ella era una niña aun. Insegura, caprichosa, mal llevada, impulsiva. Todo lo contrario a el.

Luego de unos minutos, sintió movimiento a su lado. El mago se había parado. Este era el final. El se iría y la dejaría sola con sus fantasmas. Todo estaba acabado. Seguiría sufriendo por tenerlo lejos hasta el día en el que encontrara la forma de volver a su planeta. Esto hizo que reanudara el llanto que había comenzado a menguar en intensidad.

Sin embargo, una fuerza externa obligo a que retirara sus manos de su cara. Lentamente y con terror abrió de a poco sus ojos, y lo vio. Guru Clef se encontraba apoyado con las rodillas en el pasto, delante de ella, quedando así a su altura.

Su rostro no reflejaba enojo, ni molestia. En el se podía observar comprensión que iba acompañada por una sonrisa.

Ey….basta….basta de hacerte daño….por favor…si no lo haces por ti misma, hazlo por mi…que me parte el corazon verte llorar- Guru Clef sentía un amargo en la garganta y como se le estrujaba el estomago al ver las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas- Se que todo esta muy difícil…pero también se la fuerza que poseen las guerreras mágicas…he visto como luchan, como se levantan una y otra vez a pesar de las adversidades....y estoy convencido que al igual que las otras, esta batalla también la van a ganar.

Perdón…perdón por todo esto…soy una tonta…tu tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer y yo solo te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo con mis tontos problemas- Marina se levanto de súbito y con ambas manos se limpio las lagrimas. Sin esperar mas nada, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero fue detenida por el mago quien la agarro de una mano y la hizo voltearse, quedando por el movimiento, uno muy cerca del otro, a tal grado de que sus bocas quedaron a centímetros de distancia.

Ninguno dijo nada. Solo se miraban. El aliento de ambos se entremezclaba y sus respiraciones eran audibles.

El pecho de Marina bajaba y subía a mil por hora. La respiración se había hecho dificultosa. El hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, casi pegado a su cuerpo, sintiendo la fuerza que generaba para que no se marchara, la perturbaba. De su vientre subió un agudo calor que la envolvió y por instinto paso su lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos.

Ante este gesto, el mago no aguanto más. Impetuosamente, acerco su boca a la suya y apoyo sus labios contra los de ella. Una mano viajo a su nuca para poder ejercer un mayor control y la mano que sostenía su brazo se poso en su cintura. Así la peliazul quedo con ambas manos en el pecho de Guru Clef y podía sentir lo firme y fuerte que era.

Lentamente, el mago comenzó a saborear sus labios. Cuando esto ya no fue suficiente, introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, y ahí empezó una danza sincronizada donde cada uno exploraba hasta el último recoveco del otro. Parecía como si fuera la primera vez que se besaban. Con necesidad, con pasión, con deseo, con amor.

Guru Clef aparto su mano de su cintura y la deslizo hacia sus caderas. La necesidad de hacerla suya lo estaba alejando de la realidad. Apenas podia frenar el inmenso deseo que sentia de tumbarla sobre el verde suelo y hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

La peliazul sintió el movimiento de su mano, y esto la puso nerviosa. Sabia como iban a terminar las cosas si seguían por ese camino. Y ella quería, realmente lo deseaba. Pero una parte de su mente no la dejaba. Y si ella no era suficiente para el? Si se daba cuenta de que no era lo suficiente mujer como para satisfacerlo? Al fin y al cabo, nunca había estado en esa situación. No sabia como actuar, se sentía perdida, y las imágenes de esa noche volvían una y otra vez a su cabeza. Sin embargo, no podía frenarlo, después de toda la paciencia que el había demostrado al escucharla, después de haber dejado de lado sus pensamientos para tratar de arreglar las cosas que habían sucedido tres años atrás. No podía simplemente decirle que no. Pero su cuerpo demostró lo que pasaba en su interior y comenzó a temblar nuevamente y lagrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos.

El hechicero sintió como la guerrera tiritaba y con un beso tierno se separo de ella. Le dio un beso en la frente y la acurruco en su pecho.

Shhh….bonita…..basta….- El mago la separo solo un poco para mirarla- Te lo vuelvo a repetir…jamás voy a hacerte algo que no quieras….y menos algo para lo que no estés preparada…solo quería sentirte….- Marina lo miro y asintió- Vamos, te llevare a tu habitación…mañana seguiremos hablando.-Sin esperar respuesta, Clef comenzó a caminar sin soltarla.

* * *

En uno de los pasillos, la guerrera del viento caminaba lentamente hacia su habitación. Cabizbaja rememoraba lo sucedido desde que habían vuelto a Céfiro.

Cada vez su sufrimiento la agobiaba más. Puso ambas manos sobre su vientre y lo apretó con ímpetu. Era verdad, tres años atrasen no estaba preparada para ser madre, pero había pasado, y al fin de cuentas era su hijo. De ella y del príncipe. La criatura no tenia la culpa de nada. No debía cargar con el peso de sus errores. Sin embargo, no le dieron la posibilidad de elegir.

Su mente era confusa. Sus pensamientos la llevaban a una época en donde podría haber compartido con su pequeño o pequeña. Últimamente, la única imagen que aparecía cuando cerraba los ojos, era la de ella sosteniendo a su bebe. Pero Paris no estaba ahí con ellos. Sino que estaban solos.

Abrió sus ojos y fijo su mirada al frente. Su cara se endureció y una sensación de odio nació de su interior. El no había creído en ella. La había tratado como una cualquiera. Y ya estaba decidida, nunca lo perdonaría, no por ella, sino por el bebe que había perdido.

Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, pero no las dejo salir. Ya no lloraría. Por mas de que su alma se estuviera partiendo en mil pedazos, no derramaría ni una lagrima mas por el. Porque Paris no se lo merecía. En el momento que mas lo necesito, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue desconfianza.

Cuando Anais llego a una intersección donde se cruzaban dos corredores sintió como era atraída con un movimiento brusco hacia algo. Su boca fue cubrida por una mano. Instintivamente, cerró los ojos y sintió como era transportada hacia no sabia donde. Que estaba pasando? A caso la estaban secuestrando? Imposible…el castillo era lo mas seguro como para que un desconocido entrara sin ser notado. Acaso lo que sentía en su cuerpo era magia? La estaban conduciendo hacia otro lugar usando magia? Temía abrir los ojos. Si su vida tenía que terminar, que fuera rápido, es lo único que pedía.

De un momento a otro, dejo de sentir la magia alrededor de su cuerpo y sus pies se estabilizaron sobre algo suave. Por la textura, pudo adivinar que se trataba de una alfombra.

Con cuidado y reserva, abrió sus ojos y la imagen frente ella la dejo sin aliento. Unos ojos dorados como el sol, la escrutaban desde el otro lado de una habitación grande y lujosa demasiado conocida para ella.

El príncipe se mantenía callado. Solo la miraba. Anais pudo observar la frialdad y enojo que se reflejaban en esas orbes que antes la habían mirado con ternura. Y algo dentro de ella se estremeció. Sin embargo, el enojo fue mayor. Ya no se callaría mas. Ya no seria la chica calma y sensata que había sido. Ya no. Lo haría por aquella criatura que jamás pudo ver el mundo.

Que crees que estas haciendo?....-Anais lo enfrento endureciendo su mirada.

Solo axial, ibas a hablar conmigo…si pedía verte a solas seguramente no hubieras aceptado- Paris le contesto sin sacarle la mirada.

Ahora quieres hablar?...No tienes ningún derecho después de lo que generaste…- Anais le dio la espalda lista para irse. Llego a la puerta y tomo el picaporte, pero la puerta no se inmuto. Estaba cerrada con llave.

Cerré para que no escaparas…- Paris hablo antes de que ella dijera nada- Vamos a hablar axial tenga que estar encerrado por meses- Anais negó con la cabeza desesperada sin voltearse. Estaba atrapada y por mas de que no quisiera estaba asustada. Asustada de Paris.

No…no, déjame ir- Anais seguía negando y apenas susurro el pedido.

Paris se moría por dentro al verla tan dolida, indefensa. Era obvio que no quería quedarse con el. Acaso le temia? Su semblante paso a ser de desilusión. Ella le tenia miedo? Después de todo el amor que le había demostrado? Aunque la equivocada en todo esto fuera ella?...Ella. Quien lo había engañado, quien jugo con sus sentimientos sin medir todo el daño que le estaba haciendo, quien se había entregado a otro y encima quedando embarazada. Esto era el colmo.

Su ira creció y ya no pudo retenerla más. En dos zancadas se acerco a ella y la tomo de la parte superior de su brazo. Ejerciendo fuerza la volteo y la miro a los ojos. Y en ellos comprobó sus pensamientos. Si, le tenía miedo. Estaba aterrada. Pero le demostraría que con el no jugaría mas. Que no era trapo de nadie. Que el no era solo relación de una noche.

Suéltame…- Anais trato de soltarse pero no pudo. El la sostenía con demasiada fuerza.- Me estas lastimando…

Ya no me importa…no me importa como te sientas…te duele?...a mi me duele mas todo lo que me hiciste.- El príncipe estaba fuera de si.

Yo no te hice nada….jamás hice nada en tu contra- Anais lo siguió enfrentando.

A no?...no te revolcaste con otro ?...no quedaste embarazada de otro ?...ja…no me hagas reír- Paris hizo una mueca en forma de sonrisa. La guerrera del viento le dio una cacheta con su mano libre. El príncipe quedo mirando para un costado, pero no la soltó.

Insolente…suéltame o vuelvo a pegarte..- Anais se estaba desesperando y forcejeaba para que la soltara.

Atrévete y veras de que soy capaz…- Paris volvió la vista a ella. Anais repitió el gesto pero esta vez con todas sus fuerzas.

Tú te lo buscaste….

Paris agarro su rostro con ambas manos y planto sus labios sobre los de ella. Anais abrió los ojos asombrada. Que es lo que quería? Pensaba que con unos besos todo se iba a solucionar? Estaba muy equivocado. Con ambas manos trato de apartarlo, pero el príncipe la agarro de la nuca y no se retiro de ella. Apoyo todo su cuerpo ejerciendo fuerza…No, esto no podía estar pasando. El en absoluto seria capaz de hacer tal cosa. Tomarla por la fuerza. Pero las pruebas le demostraban lo contrario.

Paris abandono sus labios y se concentro en su cuello. Anais negaba con la cabeza y lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Sus besos eran necesitados, y el sabor de su piel lo sumergían mas en su ensoñacion generada por el amor y la ira que lo estaban controlando. Quería hacerla suya. Ya. A como diera lugar. Le demostraría lo que era un verdadero hombre en la cama. Ella quería sexo, bueno lo iba a tener. Y el se lo daría.

Cuando llego a su clavícula, descorrió la tira del vestido por su hombro y una de sus manos se dirigió a su muslo. Comenzó a subir. Anais cerro los ojos y se rindió. Jamás le ganaría, el tenia mas fuerza que ella. Aceptaría lo que pasara y después en la vida no regresaría. Pero sin pensarlo empezó a temblar.

Paris sintió la respuesta de el cuerpo de ella y como una gota de agua caía sobre su mejilla. Y regresó a la realidad. Que estaba haciendo? Se había vuelto loco…iba a…iba a….no podía ser. Levanto su mirada y la observo llorando con los ojos apretados. Era un monstruo. Los celos lo habían cegado. El no era esa clase de persona. Con un puño golpeo la pared al lado de la cabeza de Anais y esta se sobresalto al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos.

El príncipe apoyo su frente en la pared donde también apoyaba su puño y se quedo quieto, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Anais miro su perfil y también guardo silencio.

Maldita sea….mira lo que estoy haciendo…casi abuso de ti….en que clase de hombre me he convertido….- Paris golpeaba la pared una y otra vez sin despegar su frente de la misma- Como llegamos a esto…- Anais solo gemía- Vete…vete….- el ojidorado se hizo a un lado, recito un conjuro para abrir la puerta y Anais aprovecho el momento para salir de su prisión. Y con todo el apuro del mundo abandono la habitación golpeando la puerta al salir.

* * *

Hola….perdonen por la tardanza pero con dos trabajos y la Facultad. no me queda tiempo para nada….

Quiero agradecerles por la paciencia que me tienen y por los reviews que he recibido en el otro capitulo.

Espero que este les agrade. Trate de expresar todos los sentimientos posibles, ojala lo halla logrado y que al leerlo experimenten lo mismo que yo experimente al escribirlo.

Espero sus reviews nuevamente

Saludos!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Lo difícil de crecer**_

_**Capitulo 17**_

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y miro a su alrededor pero no reconoció inmediatamente la habitación en donde se hallaba. Lo último que podía recordar era que se encontraba en un pasillo muy oscuro y que se había topado con algo que la había hecho caer.

Se incorporo a penas y se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en una inmensa cama, con sabanas blancas tan suaves como la seda. Sin saber porque, se acerco a la almohada donde momentos antes descansaba su cabeza, y aspiro. El olor era una colonia muy fuerte y varonil que la dejo sin aliento. Aquel aroma lo había sentido y en algún momento la había segado, dejándola actuar únicamente por sus instintos. Pero no podía ser, aquella habitación no podía ser la de Latis.

Cuando pensó su nombre, a su mente volvieron las imágenes que habían desaparecido. Entonces era cierto, esta habitación era la de el. Ahora entendía porque no la había reconocido. Todo en aquel lugar estaba cambiado.

El dolor de cabeza volvió por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Miro hacia la ventana, pero afuera todavía predominaba la oscuridad. Hacia cuanto tiempo que se encontraba ahí? Y porque Latis no estaba con ella?. Se llevo una mano hacia la cabeza y se decidió a no pensar más.

Sin embargo, no podía quedarse allí. Debía regresar con sus amigas. De seguro ellas estarían preocupadas. Además, le gustara o no, tenia que hacer frente a su destino.

Con un suave ademán descorrió las sabanas y se dispuso a sentarse. Primero miro el vestido que aun llevaba puesto y luego recorrió con su mirada la cama. Su cara cambio a una de horror al ver las sabanas blancas manchadas de sangre. De su sangre. Ahora, también recordaba que su periodo había llegado hacia pocas horas y que no tenia nada para protegerse. Esto no podía estarle pasando a ella. Una terrible punzada se dejo sentir en su vientre e hizo que la pelirroja se retorciera del dolor. Como pudo se volvió a acostar y se tapo nuevamente. Siempre pasaba lo mismo en esos días del mes. Sufría mucho.

La desesperación la embargo, como iba a salir de esta, sin que Latis se enterara. Había manchado sus sabanas y lo peor de todo era que no sabia si estaba muy lejos de la habitación de Caldina. Debía consultar con alguien lo que estaba pasando. Además el dolor era insoportable, y que ella supiera, en Céfiro no habia medicinas.

Sus lágrimas volvieron. Con todas sus fuerzas y sus puños cerrados golpeo varias veces la almohada.

La puerta que daba al baño se abrió y ella pudo ver entre las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos al espadachín que la miro y al instante le regalo una sonrisa.

Por fin despertaste- Latis se acerco y se sentó en la cama. Con una mano toco su frente-

Ya no tienes fiebre…solo necesitabas descansar y recuperar tus fuerzas.

Gracias…- Lucy lo miraba con una gran duda en su rostro. Porque ahora la trataba asi?. Lo miro por un momento y después sin poder retenerle la mirada, ella bajo la cabeza- Que hora es?

Deben ser las tres de la mañana- Latis le contesto con una vos suave y pausada- Has dormido bastante.

Mmmm…- Lucy asintió. Tenia que irse lo antes posible pero como- Mis amigas deben estar preocupadas por mi.

No te preocupes…..cuando te encontré, les avise que estabas bien y que yo te cuidaría….ellas deben estar durmiendo en este momento- Latis se levanto y se dirigió a su armario a acomodar las ropas que se había sacado. Lucy aprovecho y observo que bestia un pantalón de seda y que su torso estaba desnudo. Su rostro se volvió rojo. Ella estaba entrometiéndose en su intimidad y de seguro el estaba cansado, pero no podía irse.

Gracias nuevamente por cuidarme..- El silencio se incorporo en la habitación. Latis lo interrumpió cuando termino de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

No me agradezcas…es mi deber- Latis dijo esto ultimo sin pensar.

Claro…tu deber- Lucy levanto su mirada una vez mas a el y sus ojos se empañaron. Era obvio, que tonta había sido de albergar alguna esperanza. Ella era el nuevo pilar y el uno de los encargados de cuidarla. Solo eso. Ella era un deber, un trabajo para el. Se contuvo todo lo que pudo y sintió como su garganta luchaba contra los gemidos que querían escapar. Latis se volteo y la miro. Había estado mal, muy mal. A pesar de todo, el le seguía haciendo daño.

No quise decir eso…perdón!- Latis se acerco de nuevo- Quise decir que mi deber en este castillo es cuidar de todos…y mas a ti.

Lucy asintió- Y ahora que soy el pilar…mas trabajo para ti.

No lo digo porque seas el pilar…- Latis suspiro. Los sentimientos lo estaban traicionando, pero no podía seguir viéndola sufrir- Lo digo porque eres muy importante para mi….

Q-que?- Lucy lo miro a los ojos sorprendida- Pensé que tu…que tu…ya…

Lucy..- La interrumpió el- Se que tenemos mucho de que hablar, y esta vez te prometo que lo vamos a hacer, pero ahora solo quiero que te pongas bien, si?

Esta bien…- Lucy se seco las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. En el fondo sentía un gran alivio.

Bueno, que te parece si te llevo a tu habitación? Necesitas descansar un poco mas- El espadachín se sorprendía cada vez mas de su propia forma de ser. Parecía tan amable. Pero solo ella lograba algo como eso .Estando a su lado, se sentía tranquilo, completo, feliz. Sin embargo, sabia que no podía estar con ella, y menos ahora.

No!- Lucy grito y dejo sorprendido a Latis- Perdón pero no puedo…- La pelirroja se puso colorada y bajo su mirada mientras apretaba las sabanas contra su cuerpo.

Pero tienes que dormir…a decir verdad yo también tengo que hacerlo- Latis no comprendía su actitud.

Es que…es que- Lucy se tapo la cara con ambas manos y sollozo con fuerza. Como le iba a explicar lo que le estaba sucediendo. Justo a el. Justo ahora que las cosas parecían un poco mejor. Por que todo tenia que ser tan difícil y vergonzoso?

Shhh…tranquila…que es lo que pasa?- Latis no aguanto mas y la abrazo. Había soñado tantas veces tenerla entre sus brazos que la sensación que experimento al ver cumplido su anhelo lo hizo desistir de sus pensamientos. Se permitiría sentir por un momento, aunque sea por ese día.

Latis…perdón…perdóname…- Lucy se abrazo mas fuerte a el. No quería soltarlo. No ahora que su alma había vuelto a su cuerpo.

Que es lo que te tengo que perdonar?...que pasa?- Latis no la soltó. Solo le acariciaba la cabeza para que ella se calmara.

Es muy vergonzoso…no entiendo porque me pasan estas cosas a mi…- Lucy seguía llorando con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho firme y fuerte.

Que cosas Lucy?...dime…confía en mi…- Latis cada vez entendía menos.

Es que…es que…mi ….- Lucy suspiro- peri…mi periodo vino…y …manche…tus sabanas- Ya lo había dicho. Ahora solo restaba esperar el enojo del espadachín y que las cosas volvieran a empeorar. Pero la única respuesta que nunca espero fue que el comenzara a reír.

Latis no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Por un momento pensó que era algo grave, pero esta niña lo sorprendía cada día mas. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a reír.

Es por eso que me pides perdón?- Latis se separo solo un poco de la pelirroja y la miro a los ojos divertido- Cada día me sorprendes mas!

Es vergonzoso…-Lucy no cabía de la sorpresa por la reacción del espadachín. Y Se volvió a tapar el rostro- No es para que te rías.

Perdóname- Latis no podía parar de reír. Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia. Pensándolo bien, una de las últimas veces que lo había hecho fue con Zagato. Trato de serenarse y con una mueca de alegría en sus labios, destapo la cara de Lucy y la obligo a que lo mirara- No tiene que ser vergonzoso…es algo común…

No estas enojado entonces?- Lucy puso ojitos y un puchero.

Para nada…vamos a hacer esto…voy a ir a buscarte algo para que te protejas, mientras tanto quiero que te bañes si?- Latis se paro, se cubrió con su capa y se dispuesto a irse. Pero la vos de Lucy lo detuvo.

Y que va a pasar con tus sabanas?- Lucy nuevamente se puso colorada.

No te preocupes....- Latis se acerco a la cama, destapo a Lucy, y le tendió su mano para que se incorporara. Una vez que Lucy estuvo parada, Latis pasó su mano por encima de la mancha y esta desapareció- Listo…- Lucy no podía más con su sorpresa. Se había preocupado mas de la cuenta. Ahora estaba convencida de que ese hombre era el amor de su vida. Jamás pensó que Latis podía comportarse así con ella. Que la podía llegar a comprender. Que le podía hablar como lo hizo. Y que podía reírse junto a ella. Realmente estaba descubriendo su verdadera personalidad, y eso la alegraba. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Se soltó de la mano del espadachín y se dirigió al baño, cuando dio dos pasos su estomago comenzó a doler nuevamente y puso sus manos en este retorciéndose del dolor. Latis la agarro de un brazo con miedo a que se desvaneciera.

No me pasa nada…siempre me agarran estos dolores….es por…bueno…tu sabes…- Lucy cerro los ojos muy fuerte tratando de que el dolor desapareciera.

Puedes bañarte?- Latis la miro preocupado.

Si, ya estoy acostumbrada…- Lucy comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el baño. Antes de cerrar la puerta Latis le hablo.

Cuando termines ponte una de mis camisas…hoy te vas a quedar a dormir acá…- Latis se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

Pero..pero…no quiero inmiscuirme en tu intimidad y menos en tu habitación- Lucy no podio creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero se sentía tan bien ser protegida por el.

No te estoy consultando…- Latis se marcho. Dejando a una guerrera estupefacta.

* * *

Camino por los pasillos silenciosos del castillo. Ya era muy tarde, y solo se escuchaban los ruidos que provocaba el viento a las afueras de la inmensa y majestuosa estructura. Podría haber hecho aparecer lo que Lucy necesitaba solo con el pensamiento. Pero tenia que salir de la habitación para tranquilizarse.

Su semblante se mantenía imperturbable, frió, distante. Pero su interior era un remolino de sentimientos que no lo dejaban tranquilo. Al contrario, lo asustaban y lo estremecían como nunca antes. Estar tan cerca de ella lo desequilibraba al punto tal de pensar en millones de cosas.

Estaba acostumbrado a no inmutarse por nada que sucediera alrededor suyo, ya que había sido criado así, y su carácter había endurecido mas con la muerte de su hermano. Pero esa niña, como el la consideraba, volteaba su mundo.

Jamás había sentido tantas cosas juntas por alguien. Jamás se había preocupado por los sentimientos de otra persona, y menos por los de una mujer. Para el las mujeres que habían entrado en su vida solo lo hacían para satisfacerlo. Sin embargo, Lucy era distinta. Todo en ella era distinto.

Cada vez que se encontraba junto a su persona, cada vez que la miraba y veía el fuego de sus ojos, cada vez que recibía una sonrisa de sus labios, o un roce de su piel, o una simple palabra, todo su cuerpo desfallecía. Era consciente de lo que le provoca. Del deseo que experimentaba por ella, por su cuerpo.

Muchas veces se había imaginado haciéndole el amor de forma desmesurada, alocada, apasionada. Y esos pensamientos lo volvían loco. Muchas veces quiso olvidarse de sus prejuicios y dar rienda suelta a sus anhelos, pero su orgullo lo retenía para que no cometiera ninguna locura. Sin embargo, de solo pensar que la guerrera mágica se estaba bañando en estos momentos en su habitación, en su baño, los instintos despertaban enardecidos.

Llego a la cocina del castillo y se dirigió al aparador en donde sabia encontraría lo que estaba buscando. Abrió una de las puertitas y extrajo un pequeño paquete. Lo guardo entre sus ropas. En estos momentos agradecía que el castillo estuviera habitado también por mujeres, y sobre todo que una de ellas fuera Caldina, ya que la bailarina se ocupada de todas esas cosas. De que nunca faltara nada.

Con paso moderado y todavía pensativo recorrió el camino de vuelta. Antes de entrar a la habitación puso su cabeza contra la madera y exhalo el aire. Esta noche sabía que iba a ser interminable y su autocontrol estaba siendo puesto a prueba.

Con todo el miedo del mundo, abrió lentamente la puerta y se introdujo en la habitación.

De un momento para otro se quedo anonadado. Sus ojos se ensancharon y su respiración se hizo entrecortada. Parada a dos metros de el se encontraba Lucy, vestida únicamente con una toalla que cubría parte de su cuerpo.

Aprovecho que ella le daba la espalda para admirarla. Sus piernas esbeltas y torneadas, su pequeña cintura que apenas se divisaba por estar tapada, parte de su espalda, hombros y brazos recubiertos por pequeñas gotas que caían de su cabello largo mojado. Y su piel. Nívea y al parecer tan suave. Sus dedos sintieron cosquillas al querer acariciarla.

Lucy sintió que unos ojos la escrutaban y se dio vuelta. Al instante sus mejillas se colorearon y bajo su mirada al suelo.

Perdón….estaba buscando una camisa tuya….entiendo si te enojas por haber revisado tus cosas…- Lucy se sentía desubicada, pero pensó que el tardaría un poco mas.

Latis no salía de su asombro. Ella pensaba que el estaba así, con esa expresión por haberla encontrado hurgando en su ropero. Que ingenua e inocente que era. La guerrera mágica era totalmente ignorante de lo que producía en el, que trataba con todas sus fuerzas contenerse.

El espadachín apretó sus puños hasta más no poder. Sin embargo, el deseo lo estaba matando. Sin pensarlo más, dejo que sus instintos, antes controlados, lo guiaran.

Se acerco a ella con apuro. La tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra la agarro de la nuca y sin aviso apoyo sus labios contra los suyos. El cuerpo de Lucy se pego al de el y pudo sentir los pechos de ella apretándose contra el suyo. Por debajo de la toalla, sentía las curvas bien definidas de la guerrera.

El beso era demandante, deseoso, apasionado. Lucy no salía de su asombro. Latis la estaba besando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pasaron segundos en los cuales no sabia que hacer ni que pensar, pero finalmente se dejo llevar. Cerró sus ojos y siguió el ritmo que el mantenía. Las lenguas de ambos se movían acariciándose como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

La pelirroja experimentaba sensaciones nuevas que le agradaban por sobre todo. Su piel se había erizado y su estomago se estrujaba al igual que su corazón, que no paraba de latir apresurado.

El espadachín succionaba los labios de Lucy, jugaba con su lengua, recorría cada centímetro de su boca, a veces para recuperar algo de aire mordía su labio inferior. Sin embargo, y a pesar de disgustarle se tuvo que separar de ella para recuperar el aliento.

Con los ojos cerrados aun. apoyo su frente contra la de ella, y por un momento siguió saboreando la dulzura de los labios de Lucy que aun experimentaba en su boca.

Finalmente, abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo en que ella lo hacia. Y vio como le sonreía. Como una niña a la que le han regalado un dulce.

Volvió a la realidad y esta llego como si un balde de agua fría se hubiera caído sobre el. Su semblante cambio a uno serio y la separo bruscamente. Paso por su lado, extrajo una camisa blanca y sin mirarla se la entrego. También, abrió su capa y saco el paquete. Se lo extendió. Volteo hacia la ventana, caminando hasta ella y se concentro en el paisaje.

Su enojo iba en ascenso, mientras que su respiración menguaba en intensidad. Quería golpearse a si mismo. Había sobrepasado todos los limites que juro jamás violar. Pero no encontraba arrepentimiento dentro suyo y esto lo ponía de más malhumor.

Lucy seguía parada en el mismo sitio, observándolo. Su corazón aún latía apresuradamente y sus ojos saltaban de sus cuencas por el asombro. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿No besaba bien? Seguramente no…porque con la única persona que se había besado era con Latis y muy pocas veces. No entendía. Ni la situación ni a el. Trato de expresar sus pensamientos pero la voz no le salio. Triste bajo la mirada y se acerco la camisa a su pecho. Cuando escucho que el hablaba subió los ojos.

He cometido un error…- Latis hablo sin voltearse. Lucy no contesto.

El estaba arrepentido, no había que darle mas vueltas, jamás la quiso y no lo haría ahora. El se estaba portando bien con ella porque seria el nuevo pilar. Nada más que eso. _Tonta, Lucy, tonta, tonta…_La guerrera del fuego se recriminaba por haber forjado una esperanza en su corazón. Sin su permiso una lagrima cayo por su mejilla y enseguida la limpio. No quería que la viera derrotada. Sabía que le iba a costar salir de esta. Y mas ahora, después de la forma en la cual la había besado. Se toco los labios y sintió la sensación que habían quedado en ellos luego de que los del espadachín los tomara. Se dirigió al baño dispuesta a cambiarse. Antes de entrar escucho la vos de Latis que volvía a hablar.

Si necesitas limpiar tu ropa solo pasa tu mano y desea hacerlo…-

Lo haré…gracias- Lucy entro y cerró la puerta tras ella. Apoyo la cabeza en la puerta y cerro los ojos. Tenia que salir de ahí. No se podía quedar como estaban las cosas de mal. No lo aguantaría y terminaría llorando delante de el, como unas horas antes la había encontrado. No, no quería. Se dirigió hacia su ropa, la limpio, se protegió y se cambio. Cuando estuvo lista abrió la puerta.

Latis estaba recostado en la pared, cruzado de brazos, con sus ojos cerrados y el entrecejo arrugado. Lucy se pregunto si seria de preocupación o de enojo. Su corazón no paraba de latir. El era el único que la alteraba así.

Latis…creo que va a ser mejor que me valla a mi cuarto- Lucy rompió el silencio y se dirigió muy tímidamente a el.

Si, va a ser lo mejor….-

Latis abrió los ojos. La miro. Lucy estaba hermosa. Ese vestido le realzaba las curvas y el color rojo contrastaba con su piel blanca bronceada apenas un poco por los rayos del sol. Se le hacia tan difícil estar cerca de ella y no poder disfrutarla. No poder amarla como el quería y como ella se lo merecía. Todo le jugaba en contra. Y ver en sus ojos la sombra de la tristeza lo destruía. Porque sabía que la guerrera estaba sufriendo, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos por parte de ella para disimularlo, la desilusión se asomaba en esos rubíes intensos que poseía. Y toda, o la mayoría de la culpa la tenia el.

La guerrera del fuego dejo la camisa sobre la cama, bajo su cara y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Necesitaba irse de ahí. Necesitaba correr como antes lo había hecho y esconderse donde nadie la pudiera encontrar, donde nadie pudiera ver su dolor, donde nadie escuchara como se desmoronaba su corazón y los pedazos se incrustaban en su piel lastimándola todavía más.

Con un gran esfuerzo para no derramar las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos, llego a la puerta sin decir nada. Ya no había nada que discutir. Todo estaba más que claro. Y eso la atormentaba. Tomo el picaporte con fuerza y lo jalo hacia abajo. En unos minutos más se encontraría sola y podría expulsar parte de su dolor con las lágrimas que ahora retenía.

Sin embargo, sintió como la jalaban de un brazo y al darse vuelta se encontró a Latis que la sostenía sin ejercer mucha fuerza. Lucy se puso colorada y miro a un costado. Se le hacia muy difícil mirarlo a los ojos.

El espadachín soltó su brazo y agarro su cara con ambas manos obligándola a que le sostuviera la mirada. Lucy agrando los ojos de sorpresa.

Lucy…quiero que dejes de sufrir….- Latis le hablo casi en un susurro- Porque se que estas sufriendo.

No te preocupes…no es nada- Lucy negó con la cabeza. Tenia que resistir.- No se porque me lo dices.

Porque lo veo…porque lo siento- Latis no le creía.

Enserio, no debes preocuparte por mi…estaré bien- La intensidad de los ojos del espadachín la estaban debilitando.¿por que hacia esto? ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella?

No se daba cuenta de que esto era una tortura? Debía salir de ahí, porque su autocontrol comenzaba a debilitarse.

Escucha….hoy te prometí que hablaríamos…y lo vamos a hacer…pero primero dejemos que las cosas se acomoden…que se equilibren- Latis comenzó a acariciar con uno de sus dedos la mejilla de Lucy.

No quiero que me tengas lastima- Lucy agarro con sus manos las de el y las alejo de su rostro.

No es lastima…me importas y mucho…y no porque seas el pilar- Latis sintió frió al ser separado de la piel de la guerrera.

Latis…no tienes la obligación de decirme todo esto…entiendo tus sentimientos y los respeto…solo te pido que no me lo hagas mas difícil…- Lucy bajo la mirada al suelo- No juegues mas conmigo…por favor- Su coraza se venia abajo. _Debo irme…. _Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió.

No juego contigo- Latis le contesto con una voz cargada de tristeza o esa fue la sensación que le dio. _Quiero creerte, realmente necesito creerte, pero no puedo._

Sin una palabra mas abandono la habitación, como hacia tres años lo había hecho, pero esta vez sabia que nadie la iba a regresar a su mundo y borrar sus recuerdos. Esta vez tendría que lidiar con el daño de su alma y corazón y aprender a vivir cerca de Latis, sin tenerlo.

* * *

Hola…Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia…las cosas se siguen complicando pero tarde o temprano se van a arreglar...se los prometo…

Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron por el otro capitulo , y realmente espero que este sea de su agrado..

Ya saben si algo no les gusta o no entienden, díganmelo así puedo arreglarlo…

Muchas gracias y sigo esperando sus mensajes…

Saludos


	18. Chapter 18

_**Lo difícil de crecer**_

_**Capitulo 18**_

El sol se colaba a través de la ventana iluminando las suaves sabanas blancas de la enorme cama que se extendía en el medio de la habitación.

La luz pegaba justo en sus ojos, y le molestaba, pero se había olvidado de cerrar las cortinas para evitar su intromisión. Lo único que quería hacer, la noche anterior, cuando finalmente llego a su habitación desesperada y sudorosa por la carrera emprendida, era tenderse en su cama y dormir. Dormir y no despertarse más.

El dolor le penetraba los huesos y salía por sus poros a tal punto de sentir frió aun estando abrigada por tres colchas.

No deseaba salir de esas cuatro paredes. No quería verlo de frente. No lo soportaría. Sin embargo, su deseo no se cumpliría. Él, una de las personas más importantes de ese planeta. Ella una de las protectoras, cuya obligación era mantener a todos los habitantes a salvo. Particularme, a él. El Príncipe de Céfiro.

Como pudo abrió sus ojos. Parpadeo varias veces hasta que los mismos se acostumbraron a la luminosidad del nuevo día.

Seguramente ya era pasado el medio día. Se había perdido el almuerzo, pero no estaba de ánimos para enfrentarse a nadie. Sentía los parpados hinchados. Sus ojos debían de estar rojos de tanto llorar y apostaba a que bajo ellos se extendían unas enormes manchas violetas por la falta de sueño. No se había podido dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

Además, su cabeza la estaba matando. Su cuerpo le exigía a gritos que dejara de hacerse daño porque no soportaría mucho más. Desde que habían puesto un pie en Céfiro, no se había alimentado y sus defensas bajaban. Su estomago se mantenía cerrado y estaba segura de que si ingería algo, lo rechazaría. Todas las actividades le costaban el doble, y hasta el simple movimiento de llevarse un vaso de agua a la boca, la cansaba. Todo esto considerando que solo hacia un día que habían regresado. ¿Qué le esperaba mas adelante?.

Lentamente, se obligo a levantarse. Se incorporo y se sentó al borde de la cama. Con sus pies se tomo el tiempo de acariciar la alfombra que recubría el piso, y esta acción le genero una sensación de bienestar. La alfombra, otro de los detalles de Caldina, que procuraba nunca dejar las cosas igual durante mucho tiempo.

Se impulso y logro ponerse de pie. Pero ante esto, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas. Tratando de no caer se sostuvo de la pared y se dirigió al baño. Apoyo ambas manos en el lavadero y agacho la cabeza para que el mareo se le pasara. Luego de unos minutos alzo sus ojos al espejo y se miro. Lucia demacrada. Y confirmaba sus pensamientos, debía de haber bajado al menos tres kilos. Lo que podía lograr la fuerza del corazón en aquel planeta.

_Ya no puedo seguir así. Tengo que parar. Debo seguir adelante. Volver a reír, a apreciar lo lindo de la vida que me toca vivir…El no se merece mis lágrimas ni mi dolor. Es un mentiroso…Siempre se jacto de amarme y ahora me demuestra lo contrario. No puedo seguir sufriendo por una persona así…por mas de que no pueda odiarlo, debo dejarlo atrás y retomar mi vida…Todavía no se como, pero lo voy a lograr, aunque me desgarre por dentro al verlo…_

Abrió el grifo y dejo correr el agua hasta que se puso bien fría. Tomo un poco con ambas manos y se lavo la cara. Se peino, se puso un poco de maquillaje para disimular las ojeras y salio a la habitación.

Se acerco al armario y lo abrió. Dentro se encontraban muchas prendas, algunas Cefirianas y la mayoría ropa de su propio planeta. Apostaba que Caldina la había confeccionado. _Hay otras personas que me aprecian mucho…por ellos debo estar bien._

Por primera vez desde hacia mucho, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios. Eligio un pantalón blanco suelto con bolsillos a los costados de lino, una remera que dejaba libre sus brazos y tenia cuello que caía para delante de un color verde claro y unas sandalias con un poco de taco también de un color verde claro.

Cuando termino de vestirse sintió unos golpes en la puerta. Su corazón se acelero. _Por favor que no sea el, que no sea el._

Con todo el miedo del mundo, se acerco con paso lento hasta la puerta y puso su mano en el picaporte.

Quien es?- Pregunto dudosa.

Somos nosotras, Anais, abre- De afuera se escucho la vos de Lucy. Anais cerró los ojos y suspiro aliviada. Abrió la puerta.

Hola, chicas- Anais le regalo una sonrisa que salio de sus labios de una forma forzada.

Anais, estábamos preocupadas por vos…no bajaste a desayunar y tampoco a almorzar…- Marina se adentro en la habitación luego que la guerrera del viento se corriera y las invitara a pasar con un gesto.

Disculpen pero estaba un poco cansada y aproveche para dormir- Anais cerro la puerta.

Bueno ya no importa…con saber que estas bien nos basta- Lucy le sonrió y Anais comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor. Tenia que admitirlo, las extrañaba.

Vinimos a buscarte para pasar un tiempo juntas…desde que llegamos no pudimos hablar de nada- Marina la miro preocupaba. Era verdad, desde que regresaron no habían tenido tiempo para estar solas- Además, Clef me pidió que les avisara que esta noche se realizara una cena en honor a la Princesa Esmeralda…me dijo que tiene muchas cosas que contarnos y que hablar con todos.

Y donde quieren ir?- Anais asintió hacia la afirmación de Marina.

Que les parece si vamos a uno de los jardines del castillo?- Lucy pregunto- A alguno que este lejos y donde no valla nadie, así no nos interrumpen.

Me parece una buena idea- Anais asistió- Vamos!

Las tres guerreras mágicas salieron de la habitación, sin darse cuenta de una presencia que se hacia visible en la misma. La sombra sonrió malvadamente y luego volvió a desaparecer.

* * *

El día estaba calido. El viento apenas soplaba y ninguna nube se podía observar en el firmamento. El jardín que se extendía ante ellas era inmenso y acogedor. Solo se podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros y el verde predominaba en el follaje.

Las tres guerreras mágicas caminaban con un andar lento disfrutando de aquel maravilloso día que se les presentaba y hablando muy ensimismadas.

Al llegar a la sombra de un enorme árbol, se sentaron sobre el pasto y siguieron con su conversación.

Y, eso fue lo que sucedió..- La vos de la guerrera mágica se acallo con un suspiro. Había sido doloroso contar todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en el que se había enterado que era probable que estuviera embarazada, pero ahora que lo compartía con sus amigas, se sentía un poco mejor.

Nunca me imagine que Paris pudiera llegar tan lejos- Lucy se miro las zapatillas que traía puestas como si en ese momento fuera lo mas importante para observar.

No entiendo nada…- Marina miro a Lucy- Primero Latis te dice que te ama, luego dice que no, ahora te ayuda, se preocupa por ti, te deja quedarte en su habitación, te besa, se arrepiente y te dice que no juega con vos- cambiando la mirada hacia Anais continuo hablando- Y Paris también, dice que te ama, te entregas a el, sale lo del embarazo, te dice que no es suyo, que estuviste con otro hombre, te hace un planteo, luego te busca para aclarar las cosas y termina maltratándote a tal punto de haber querido obligarte?....Están locos…y que no se les ocurra acercarse a mi o a ustedes por que los mato, les juro que lo hago.

No, Marina, te pido que no hagas nada- Anais le suplico.

Las tres se quedaron calladas. Luego de haber contado cada una su experiencia se sentían más libres y relajadas. A pesar del sufrimiento, saber que se tenían la una a las otras las alegraba, porque los problemas se compartían y se volvían menos pesados.

Lucy…- Marina volvió a hablar- Como llevas lo que nos paso?

En realidad no me afecto mucho, porque no recuerdo nada aun…solo tengo sensaciones…y al no estar segura de lo que realmente sucedió, prefiero no pensar y creer que no llegaron a nada…tarde o temprano me daré cuenta- Lucy contesto.

Y que vas a hacer con el tema de lo del Pilar?- Anais continuo interrogándola.

Si no me queda otra, voy a tener que aceptar…pero no quiero…no estoy preparada para asumir esa responsabilidad- Lucy se entristeció.- Y el solo hecho de pensar que a lo mejor ya no soy…. inocente como todos creen…me atormenta … Un pilar no debe ser puro?-Las otras dos la miraron y no supieron que decir-Además, esta lo de Latis y lo de ustedes…tengo miedo de ser la culpable de que algo le pase a Céfiro por mis sentimientos que a esta altura son demasiado confusos.

No nos adelantemos, primero debemos escuchar a Esmeralda- Anais puso su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja para darle aliento- Todo se va a solucionar…..y tu Marina? Que piensas hacer con Guru Clef?

No se…a pesar de que las cosas se arreglaron un poco…siento que hay obstáculos todavía entre los dos..- Marina miro hacia el jardín y siguió hablando con la mirada perdida- Aun no hablamos de lo que paso con Ascot hace tres años y yo no le pude contar lo que me paso….todo esta inconcluso…y ….-la peliazul suspiro-tengo mucho miedo.

De que?- Lucy levanto la mirada y observo a su amiga preocupada.

De lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros…ustedes saben….lo que generalmente pasa entre un hombre y una mujer- Marina desvió la mirada al pasto.

A que le tienes miedo exactamente?- Anais le pregunto- Quieres que hablemos al respecto?...a lo mejor yo te puedo ayudar un poco.

Es que el es una de las personas mas importantes de Cefiro y yo apenas soy una niña gritona y mandona…que le puedo ofrecer?- La guerrera del agua se expresaba con angustia- Estoy convencida de que siendo tan atractivo a estado con otras mujeres y yo jamás me podría comparar con ellas….no tengo experiencia…no se nada de ….sexo- La peliazul suspiro- Además, cuando me beso ayer y bajo su mano hasta mis caderas se me vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de aquella noche…fue horrible.

Ya te lo he dicho y te lo vuelvo a repetir…debes hablar con el…contarle lo que paso….y plantearle tus miedo…es el único que puede ayudarte- La guerrera del viento le aconsejo- No debes tirarte abajo tampoco…eres hermosa y el sabe que eres virgen….te va a comprender…Guru Clef es una persona común y corriente….lo único que lo diferencia es su titulo, nada mas.

Puede ser…y se que tienes razón…pero no encuentro el momento adecuado tampoco…y por otro lado, al igual que le pasa a Lucy, tengo la incertidumbre de si realmente aquella noche paso o no paso nada…a lo mejor ya no soy virgen - Marina trataba de expresarse con claridad. Suspiro y miro a Anais-…..puedo hacerte una pregunta Anais?

Claro! La que quieras- Anais cambio el semblante por uno mas tranquilo.

Duele?- Marina la miro, pero Anais no comprendió la pregunta.

Que cosa?- Anais la escudriño con la mirada.

Hacer el amor...tener sexo- Marina se sonrojo y Lucy y Anais comenzaron a reír.

Tampoco es para que se rían…es una pregunta lógica- La guerrera del agua comenzó a levantar la vos ofuscada- Y tu Lucy no tienes mas experiencia que yo en este tema…no te burles.

No me estoy burlando..jajaja…solo que te tendrías que ver la cara de preocupación…jajaja…eso si es gracioso- Lucy se agarraba el estomago con una mano.

Bueno….y?- Marina volvió a preguntar con cara de pocos amigos.

No te voy a mentir…si duele… solo al principio…pero es raro, porque es un dolor placentero...- Anais contaba absorta- Luego, te acostumbras y después el placer va en aumento y te olvidas del dolor del principio- Anais se quedo pensativa. _Jamás voy a sentir esa sensación de bienestar de nuevo. Extraño tanto su cuerpo, el calor de su piel quemándome, sus besos ardientes, y su cuerpo unido al mió. Era una sensación tan maravillosa, que lograba transportarme a un universo paralelo…_Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero logro contenerlas.

Solo la primera vez?- Ahora la interesada era Lucy.

Si, luego ya no duele…- Anais asintió con la cabeza. Las tres amigas se quedaron calladas un buen tiempo cada una metida en sus pensamientos.

Bueeeenooo …. Ya me aburrí- Interrumpió Lucy desperezándose- Que podemos hacer?

Que tal si vamos a molestar a Caldina?...la tenemos abandonada- Marina sonrió.

Creo que no va a ser necesario porque ahí viene- Lucy fue la primera en levantarse y correr hasta la bailarina. Sin detenerse se arrojo a sus brazos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios a lo que la bailarina comenzó a reír y acepto la demostración de cariño.

Y a que se debe tanto cariño junto?- Caldina pregunto contenta

Te extrañábamos…y quería agradecerte por toda la ropa que nos hiciste.- Lucy se separo de la pelirosa y dejo que sus amigas también la abrazaran y le agradecieran.

Esta todo muy hermoso…gracias de verdad…no sabríamos que hacer sin vos- Anais le regalo otro cumplido.

No es nada..ustedes se lo merecen- Caldina contesto emocionada- Y que estaban haciendo?

Solo conversábamos…dinos Caldina que podemos hacer?...estamos aburridas- Marina pregunto.

Miren las venia a buscar justamente para que me acompañen a un lugar…Presea se fue con Ascot al pueblo y no puede ayudarme- Caldina puso ambas manos en sus caderas- Que les parece?

Siiii…..- Lucy salto con alegría- Pero que debemos hacer?

Ya verán….síganme- Caldina dio media vuelta y se adentro al castillo seguida de las tres jóvenes que iban intrigadas por la falta de información.

Un par de ojos miraban desde lo alto como las guerreras mágicas abandonaban el jardín en donde hasta hacia unos minutos se encontraban hablando. No podía evitar sentirse mal por ellas y por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Y parte de la culpa también era suya.

Cerró los ojos y trato de concentrarse en el ambiente que la rodeaba. Pero una vos la saco de sus cavilaciones.

En serio no puedes contarnos nada?....aunque sea adelantarnos algo?

Esmeralda se alejo del ventanal por el que observaba el exterior y se voltio. Sus ojos se clavaron en su hermano que se dirigía hacia ella con un tono de disgusto. Como le hubiese gustado disfrutarlo más. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ejercer el papel de hermana mayor, por esa entupida ley de que el pilar debía estar alejado de todo lo que lo llevara a sentir afecto. Y así es como ambos se habían criado separados. Como desearía volver el tiempo atrás.

Volvió a la realidad y esta vez dirigió la mirada a las otras personas que se encontraban en el cuarto de convenciones. Guru Clef y Latis también la miraban expectantes por su respuesta. Bajo la mirada y comenzó a caminar armando en su cabeza la respuesta apropiada para esquivar el tema. Ya todo muy pronto se sabría. Solo era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia. Cosa ultima de la que carecía Paris. Cuando supo como contestarle, alzo la vista y la dirigió nuevamente a su hermano.

No, Paris, no puedo decirles nada ….lo haré cuando todos estemos reunidos esta noche…no seas impaciente- Esmeralda le regalo una sonrisa- Además, estamos aquí porque tu nos pediste que viniéramos…espero que no para hacerme esa pregunta que en breve se va a revelar.

Paris asintió con la cabeza y examino a su hermana. La respetaba y mucho, pero no había tenido el tiempo para conocerla y entablar una relación mas fuerte. Para el, lo único que lo unía a ella era la sangre y el saber que eran hermanos. Le hubiese gustado vivir con ella y llegar a profundizar el lazo, pero eso era imposible.

Por otro lado, una de las cosas que le sorprendía era que Esmeralda se encontraba tal cual la había conocido años atrás. Su apariencia era la misma. Se seguía viendo como una niña de no mas de quince años. Solo había crecido en estatura y comparada a el, le llegaba al hombro. _Que raro._ Pero sabía que si preguntaba, su pregunta también quedaría sin respuesta.

Los llame porque tengo que pedirles su apoyo…- Paris bajo la mirada. Horas antes había decidió contarles lo sucedido con Anais y la reacción que tuvo. Además, eran los únicos que lo podrían ayudar a resolver las cosas- He cometido algo terrible y me arrepiento totalmente….pero….ya no puedo volver el tiempo atrás.

Que paso Paris?- El Guru lo indago preocupado por la vos cargada de tristeza del príncipe.

Es que…Anais…-

Paris se detuvo al escuchar un terrible ruido que provenía de la puerta del salón, que por cierto estaba cerrada con llave.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos cuando vieron como las puertas se destruían y el polvo y los escombros se esparcían por el lugar. Detrás de ellos aparecieron tres figuras. La que llevaba la delantera comenzó a gritar.

Como te atreviste?- Marina se acercaba cada vez mas al príncipe- Como pudiste hacer algo asi?

En el trayecto, antes de llegar a el, Guru Clef pudo frenarla y la envolvió en un abrazo desde atrás, pero la guerrera del agua seguía gritando y forcejeando.

Anais junto con Lucy se habían quedado mas atrás. La guerrera del viento se tapaba la boca acongojada mientras que Lucy la agarraba de la cintura en señal de apoyo.

Suéltame Clef….Tiene que pagar…- Marina se encontraba fuera de si. Miro a Paris a los ojos- Eres un cobarde…Siempre pensé que eras digno de ser el príncipe de Céfiro…siempre confié en ti, es mas hasta te consideraba uno de mis amigos….te quería….pero ya no es así….maldito.- Marina se soltó de Clef pero antes que golpeara a Paris, Latis la agarro de un brazo. Si no fuera porque en ese momento su principal objetivo era el príncipe, también se hubiera descargado con el espadachín.

Marina tranquilízate…- La peliazul escucho una dulce vos que provenía de atrás de Paris, y cuando este se corrió un poco pudo ver a la Princesa Esmeralda. Que vergüenza, pero no le importaba. Ya no.

Princesa que pena con usted…pero no me arrepiento de nada…- Marina tironeo y se soltó del agarre del espadachín y se quedo parada en el lugar. Esmeralda la miro y solo asintió.

Que es lo que pasa?- El mago se acerco a ella y la indago- te parece romper la puerta de esa forma?...como lo hiciste?

Si, me parece….y lo vuelvo a repetir, no me arrepiento de nada…- Marina lo miro por un minuto y también lo desafió a el- Lo hice con magia.

Como es posible?- Clef miro instintivamente a Esmeralda- Yo no les he devuelto sus poderes.

Seguramente, Marina estaba tan encolerizada que sus propios sentimientos y sus deseos de llegar hasta Paris, hicieron que sus poderes regresaran por si solos- Esmeralda contesto a la pregunta implícita del hechicero.

No importa como recupere mis poderes…- Marina lentamente se acerco al Príncipe y sin que nadie la pudiera detener le pego una cacheta- Por que no te metes conmigo?...Tienes que hacerlo con Anais que jamás haría nada para lastimarte?- Estaba dispuesta a pegarle nuevamente pero Guru Clef la aparto.

Basta! Para ya! Estas fuera de si!- Marina desvió la mirada hacia el y en sus ojos observo enojo. Otra vez las cosas entre ellos empeorarían. Lo sabía por la mirada que le estaba dando. Era imposible, cuando se vislumbraba una esperanza de poder solucionar las cosas con el mago, aunque fuera mínima, todo se echaba a perder.

Déjala Guru Clef…esta en todo su derecho…y merezco sus golpes- Paris hablo por primera vez desde que las guerreras habían interrumpido en la sala. Todos dirigieron las miradas a el y no podían creer sus palabras.

Paris…- Anais susurro su nombre impresionada pero solo Lucy llego a escucharla.

Que estas diciendo?- Latis también hablo.

Que tiene razón en pegarme…y si quiere puede hacerlo las veces que desee- Paris miro a Marina derrotado, no solo le había fallado a la persona que mas amaba sino que también había decepcionado a sus amigas…porque eso es lo que eran Lucy y Marina para el…sus amigas.

Pueden explicar lo que esta pasando?- Esmeralda no entendía nada.

Claro que les voy a explicar…para que se enteren la clase de Príncipe que tienen y al cual respetan…- Marina se dirigió hacia Anais que se encontraba fuera de escena y la agarro de su codo, levantando su mano para que quedara a la vista de todos el gran moretón que tenia en su muñeca.

Marina, no, por favor..- Anais solo podía suplicar, pero sabia que su amiga no se detendría y lo peor de todo es que Lucy también la apoyaba.

Ven?...esto es lo que sucede…Que clase de hombre maltrata a una mujer de esta forma?..- Marina nuevamente miro al príncipe con odio.

No puede ser- Latis, Esmeralda y Guru Clef voltearon rápidamente hacia Paris quien bajo su mirada.

Eso es cierto, Paris?- Esmeralda no caía en la sorpresa.

Si…es cierto…- Paris contesto en un suspiro y sus hombros cayeron como si todo el peso de un elefante se posara sobre el.- Pero no fue mi intención.

Que no fue tu intención?....Que cosa no fue tu intención?....Hacerle esto o tratar de obligarla para que tuviera sexo contigo?- Marina había sido cruel. Lo sabía. Pero no podía compadecerse. El se lo tenia merecido.

Cuando Anais les contó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior se había disgustado y le hubiese encantado darle lo que se merecía pero como su amiga le había pedido que no hiciera nada, se había quedado tranquila. Sin embargo, luego de que Caldina las llevara a una parte alejada del castillo, donde les mostró una pequeña escuela en la cual los niños iban a aprender magia, es cuando se había desatado su furia.

Estaban conversando muy animadamente con los niños y dibujando cosas graciosas en la arena, cuando Marina presto atención a la muñeca de Anais que en ese momento le mostraba a uno de ellos como hacer para sostener el arco. Lo que vio, la dejo anonada y sin preámbulos dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se alejo del lugar apresurada. Era la gota que rebalso el vaso. Sus amigas al ver su acción la siguieron, hasta que ella llego a la sala donde se encontraba Paris y destruyo la puerta.

El salón estaba en silencio. Todos miraban a Paris esperando su reacción. Pero esta nunca llego.

El príncipe se alejo hacia la ventana y miro al exterior. No sabia que decir. Todo lo que había dicho la guerrera del agua era cierto. Era una maldito y se merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

No vas a decir nada?- Marina lo increpo de nuevo. Pero Paris no contesto. Cuando le estaba por gritar de nuevo Lucy hablo.

Déjalo Marina…no vale la pena….personas como el no valen nuestro tiempo…vamos!

Lucy se dio media vuelta, agarro a Anais de un hombro y la empujo hacia la salida. Anais se encontraba en shock. Marina miro por ultima vez al príncipe y también se fue.

Esmeralda se acerco a su hermano y le puso una mano en el hombro. Paris volteo su cara hacia ella y la miro, con lo que pudo comprobar que su hermana entendía su dolor.

Eso es lo que nos ibas a decir?- Esmeralda hablo y corto el silencio.

Si…iba a contarles lo sucedido- Paris volvió a mirar el paisaje.

Como se te cruzo por la cabeza hacer algo así?- Guru Clef le pregunto indignado.

No lo se…no era yo…mi furia y mis celos me llevaron a eso…pero créanme que no seria capaz de lastimarla- Paris se movió y se dirigió hacia una mesa que había al costado de la habitación. Puso sus manos cerradas en puños sobre ella.- No quería llegar a eso…y se que no tengo justificación…debería haber pensado mejor las cosas.

Paris, estas consiente de las consecuencias?- Latis lo entendía. Los celos podían llegar a perjudicar mucho una situación hasta llevarla al limite.- Es muy probable que ella ya no quiera nada contigo…perdón que te lo diga, pero es así.

Lo se…- Paris cerro los ojos y con un gran golpe partió la mesa en dos- Maldición!!!...haría cualquier cosa por recomponer esto…por explicarle lo que sentí, lo que pensé….por tener su atención aunque sea unos minutos…LA AMO….y soy capaz de olvidarme de lo que paso hace tres años atrás e intentarlo de nuevo…ya no puedo estar sin ella…su indiferencia, su odio, me están matando de a poco….- Paris se desahogo mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Cuando termino guardo silencio.

Paris…Caldina me ha puesto al corriente de todo lo que paso hace tres años...no solo de ti- Volteo y miro a los otros dos, quienes no dijeron nada- Y no entiendo porque has llegado a la conclusión de que ese supuesto hijo no era tuyo…tus razones tendrás y yo no voy a meterme en tus decisiones… pero si realmente estas arrepentido y quieres componer las cosas, no te des por vencido….nosotros te ayudaremos- Esmeralda termino de hablar.

Paris levanto su mirada y la dirigió al mago y al espadachín que lo miraban con tristeza. Ellos le asintieron dándole a entender que estaban dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Gracias…- Paris comenzó a caminar y abandono la habitación.

Esmeralda lo siguió con los ojos hasta que desaprecio ensimismada en sus pensamientos. No solo lo ayudaría a el, también ayudaría a Guru Clef y Latis. Todavía no sabia como y sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo, pero antes de irse, encontraría la forma para que esas tres parejas arreglaran sus problemas.

* * *

Hola de nuevo....quiero pedirles perdon por la tardanza pero el estudio y el trabajo me tienen agotada...Se lo que se siente cuando una historia que te gusta no sea actualizada rapido...nuevamente pido perdon.

Aca les dejo otro capitulo...espero que les guste. Me he dado cuenta que al principio mi atencion estaba puesta en la pareja de Clef y Marina pero con el transcurso de la redaccion puse atencion a las tres parejas por igual...espero que no les moleste pero creo que las tres historias son interesantes.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen la historia y tambien a aquellos que se hacen su tiempo para dejarme un review y alentarme para que continue....Me encanta y me divierte ver como algunos se compenetran tanto con los personajes y con lo que les pasa.

**The Candy Girl**: Gracias por tu review y para que no tengas mas dudas te digo que una pollera es una falda que puede tener diferentes largos...Estoy de acuerdo con vos en como puede ser que dos personas que hablen el mismo idioma muchas veces no se entiendan y esty tratando de poner terminos mas universales pero muchas veces es dificil, sobre todo con la ropa.

**Altarri**: Tambien gracias por tu review... y si tu duda es porque Paris cree que no es hijo suyo,,,solo puedo decirte que es un misterio que a lo mejor en uno o dos capitulos se revelara...

Muchas gracias una veza mas por el apoyo de todos. Saludos


	19. Chapter 19

_**Lo difícil de crecer**_

_**Capitulo 19**_

La noche había llegado a Céfiro. El salón del trono estaba adornado para la ocasión y ya todos los habitantes del castillo se encontraban cenando en la gran mesa en el centro del mismo.

Ninguno hablaba. Solo se podía escuchar los cubiertos al chocar unos contra otros. La tensión y la preocupación recaía en cada uno de ellos y de vez en cuando Presea o Caldina sacaban un tema del cual solo se decían dos palabras y el silencio volvía a incorporarse.

La princesa, que ahora se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa, espero a que todos terminaran sus alimentos para comenzar a hablar. Tenia presente que iba a ser una conversación muy larga y más de uno no estaría de acuerdo en algunos puntos pero era necesario.

Bien…- La princesa Esmeralda comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida por Presea.

Perdón Esmeralda pero porque no pasamos a la habitación conjunta?...creo que vamos a estar mas cómodos ahí- Presea miro a Caldina quien asintió y luego con la aceptación de la princesa todos se levantaron y se encaminaron para la otra habitación.

La sala era pequeña y acogedora. Constaba de dos sillones individuales que lucían muy cómodos, un sillón mas grande en el que entraban tres personas, una mesa con varias sillas, una biblioteca con estantes donde se apreciaban libros que tenían diversas tapas y colores, y un hogar en el que varios leños ardían, mientras que el fuego iluminaba tenuemente el lugar.

Todo estaba decorado con un color rojo fuerte y madera. Los sillones se tapizaban con paño de este color al igual que las sillas.

Cuando se instalaron, las tres guerreras se sentaron juntas en el sillón más grande. Esmeralda se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales al igual que Guru Clef. Ascot, Ráfaga, Caldina y Presea se ubicaron en las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de caoba tallada. Latis se recostó contra una de las paredes justo en frente de la princesa y Paris se acerco al hogar y se quedo parado viendo el fuego que consumía los maderos lentamente.

Ahora que estamos todos mas cómodos puedo comenzar a hablar…- La princesa cerro los ojos un momento, se concentro en lo que iba a decir y luego los abrió decidida, mirando a las guerreras mágicas que tenia en frente- Como ustedes ya saben, Céfiro se gobernó durante muchos años por un pilar que materia la estabilidad del planeta mediante sus rezos. El pilar solo podía abocarse al bienestar del planeta y dejar de lado sus propios sentimientos porque sino llevarían a la destrucción del mismo….Todo eso termino conmigo….me enamore y lo único que se me ocurrió en su momento para que Céfiro no se destruyera fue llamar a las Guerreras Mágicas para que acabaran con mi vida y con mi sufrimiento…El pilar siempre llevo consigo su insignia. La corona. Cuando morí, meses después otra guerra se desato y las guerreras volvieron no solo para luchar una vez mas sino también para arreglar sus corazón y sanar sus culpas…Para ese entonces la corona seguía con vida y a cada momento reclamaba un nuevo pilar. Al final, terminaste siendo tu la dueña, Lucy.- Esmeralda miro a la pelirroja y esta asintió- Lucy junto con la ayuda de Marina y Anais logro anular el poder de la corona y Céfiro comenzó a gobernarse por si mismo, dependiendo solo de la voluntad y de la fuerza de los corazones de sus habitantes representados por un príncipe….Sin embargo, La corona no desapareció…solamente su poder….Cuando ustedes se fueron luego de la batalla contra Deboner pasaron cuatro años hasta que volvieran…en ese tiempo la tristeza de que ustedes no estuviera y el amor que distintas personas les tenían junto con sus propios sentimientos hicieron que un gran poder se concentrara en la corona nuevamente, con lo que se podría decir que renació…Los genios consideraron que ya era momento para que ustedes volvieran y resolvieran este conflicto porque un objeto con tanto poder sin alguien que lo controle y lo custodie es muy peligroso… Pero todo sucedió al revés….Ustedes volvieron y en vez de solucionarse, las cosas empeoraron…por mas de un contratiempo sus dudas, miedos, tristezas, sufrimientos, hicieron que el poder se descontrolara…con lo que una vez mas los genios las devolvieron a su mundo considerando que aun no eran demasiado maduras para afrontar lo que venia….y para que no sufrieran les borraron la memoria….Ahora, tres años mas tarde, los genios las regresaron para que de una vez se hagan cargo de lo que esta sucediendo...

Nosotras entendemos todo lo que nos estas diciendo…y ahora sabiendo que los genios fueron los que nos regresaron y nos volvieron a traer…pido disculpas a todos por haberlos tratado de la forma en la que lo hice el primer día en el que volvimos…ustedes no tenían la culpa…- Marina fue la primera en hablar- Pero no creo que sea justo que toda la responsabilidad caiga en Lucy….eso quiere decir que no vamos a ir nunca mas a nuestro planeta?

Estas equivocada…y eso es lo que les quiero aclarar…lo que no pude terminar de decir el otro día..- Esmeralda se apoyo contra el respaldo para estar mas cómoda- Lucy es considerada el último pilar, la ultima dueña de la corona…pero se ha decidido que no todo el poder recaiga en ella…

Eso quiere decir que el poder así como la corona puede dividirse en más partes- Clef acoto una explicación a la de Esmeralda.

Así es…y es esto lo que se va a hacer…- Esmeralda suspiro. Por el momento las cosas iban bien.- Esta vez no va a existir solo un pilar…sino tres…entre los que se va a repartir ese poder.

Estas diciendo que….- Guru Clef se quedo callado. Si sus pensamientos eran correctos, no le gustaba por donde se encaminaba la situación.

Si, eso quiere decir que los tres pilares serán Lucy, Marina y Anais- Esmeralda termino la frase inconclusa del mago.

Q-Que???- Marina se levanto como si fuera expulsada del sillón- Que esta diciendo?

Todos se quedaron anonadados. Latis abrió los ojos sin creerlo. Guru Clef apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y se tapo la cara. Sus miedos se confirmaban y veía a Marina cada vez mas lejos de el. Paris se volteo y clavo la mirada en su hermana con el seño fruncido. Así le prometía su hermana ayudarlo? Alejando a Anais mas de lo que ya estaba?

Tranquilos….no quiero que piensen mal…Marina siéntate….tranquila…- Esmeralda sonrió- Ustedes Guerreras Mágicas van a ser los tres nuevos pilares….van a regir Céfiro con sus fuerzas de voluntad…- Esmeralda fue interrumpida por una exaltada Caldina que se levanto de su silla y se paro al lado del sillón donde se encontraban sentadas las chicas.

Entonces van a tener que estar rezando todo el DIA por el bien de Céfiro?…van a renunciar a sus vidas como lo hiciste tu? ….es injusto…ellas no se merecen eso- Caldina parecía una madre que cuidaba a sus hijos enfrentándose a todo y todos con uñas y dientes.

No…- La princesa negó con la cabeza- Esto es solo una formalidad…se convierten en pilar para equilibrar el poder de la corona, nada mas….eso no quiere decir que deben entregar sus vidas al planeta….van a poder hacer lo que consideren mejor….hasta van a poder enamorarse…- La rubia les sonrió. Y las tres se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza. Caldina se relajo.

Que va a pasar con nuestro planeta?...podremos volver?- Anais que se había mantenido callada se dejo escuchar.

De ahora en mas, van a poder ir y venir cuando quieran….les voy a dar unos brazaletes que les van a permitir viajar por ambas dimensiones en el momento que quieran sin la necesidad de tener que estar las tres juntas- Esmeralda junto sus manos como si fuera a rezar y cerro los ojos. En el instante, tres pulseras aparecieron en cada una de las muñecas de las guerreras. La de Lucy, era de oro con un dije que simulaba a un león. La de Marina era de plata con un dije de un dragón. Y la de Anais era de bronce con un dije de un fénix. La princesa esmeralda observo a Lucy que en todo este tiempo no había hablado y vio como unas pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban desde sus ojos- Que es lo que pasa, Lucy? – El murmullo que había comenzado en el salón por la noticia freno.

Estoy…feliz…pensé que todo iba a recaer sobre mi….que nunca iba a poder regresar a mi planeta y volver a ver a mis hermanos…-Lucy se seco las lagrimas

Ay mi niña….- Caldina la abrazo maternalmente y Lucy comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Realmente estaba bien. Parte de las dudas que se habían generado días atrás desde que Esmeralda le había dicho que iba a ser el nuevo pilar se disiparon y por fin podía sentir algo de calma en su interior.

Y que paso con los genios?- Anais hablo mientras que con una mano sobaba la espalda de Lucy para que se tranquilizara.

Ellos ahora están dentro de ustedes…son parte suyo…cada vez que los necesiten solo tienen que llamarlos y acudirán- Esmeralda continuaba con las explicación- Otra cosa que quiero decirles…es que…- Ahora se venia lo peor, pero tenia que hacerlo- las tres van a tener protectores.

Si, ya tienen a los genios- Ascot hablo desde la mesa.

Pero me refiero a personas de carne y hueso…- Esmeralda contradijo al aprendiz de mago.

Y quienes serán?- Lucy se incorporo del abrazo mas feliz.

Bueno…eh…el protector de Lucy será….Latis, el de Marina Guru Clef y el de Anais…Paris- Ya esta. Lo había dicho. Sabía que eso no estaba en lo dicho. Que era un invento de ella. Pero se había prometido ayudarlos y estaba segura que así lo lograría.

Como?- La primera en reaccionar esta vez fue una incrédula Anais. Lucy cambio su semblante a uno serio y se volteo a ver a Latis que también la miro por un momento y luego desvió la mirada. Marina solo miro a la princesa tratando de encontrar un vestigio de broma, pero al parecer ella estaba segura de lo que decía.

Es así y no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo…perdonen- Esmeralda fingió aplomo pero en el fondo sabia que era para el bien de ellos- Y hay algo mas…

Ahora que?...no basta con que tengamos que soportar todo esto sin poder opinar?- la guerrera del agua se levanto y se acerco a una de las ventas. Se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Se que va a ser difícil lo que voy a decir…- Esmeralda también se puso de pie y apretó ambas manos dándose fuerzas. Si salía de esta viva era un milagro- Paris…tu…- Al escuchar su nombre el príncipe volteo hacia su hermana y se cruzo de brazos esperando a que ella terminara la frase- …estas obligado a casarte de acá a un año.

El príncipe dejo caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. No podía creer lo que se le estaba informando. Eso no era ayudar. El debía casarse y era mas que obvio que como estaban las cosas con Anais, ella no seria su esposa. Pero el solo se casaría con ella…con nadie más.

Yo…- Paris abrió la boca para oponerse pero su hermana lo silencio.

Espera Paris…ya se decidió quien será tu prometida- Esmeralda podía sentir todas las miradas puestas en ella.- Debes casarte….con….la…guerrera del viento.

Anais se sobresalto. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Quería despertarse de esta pesadilla. Porque eso es lo que era no?. Una pesadilla. En que momento se había decidido sobre su vida. Y lo peor de todo, es quien lo había decidido. Por que sea quien sea le quedaba claro que era su enemigo.

Como aceptar casarse con Paris luego de todo lo sucedido? Acaso estaría obligada a una vida de desamor e infelicidad? Por que le quedaba muy claro que Paris ya no la amaba…Negó con su cabeza…no podía permitirlo.

No voy a aceptar- Anais se pudo de pie con el seño fruncido- Acaso ya no somos dueñas de nuestras vidas que otros deciden por nosotras?...Que clase de juego es este?

Ninguno Anais…lamento si esto te incomoda pero ya esta arreglado así…y no se puede ir en contra de las leyes.

Quien lo arreglo?- Anais mantenía su postura.

Sobre el pilar existe un consejo encargado de establecer las leyes que rigen Céfiro…Ellos se encuentran en una dimensión espiritual y se pueden comunicar con las personas mas importantes…por eso me mandaron hasta aquí para decirles todo lo que ya dije.

Después de todo lo que paso creen que esto es correcto?- Marina volvió hacia donde estaba su amiga y se paro en frente de ella como un gesto de protección.- Acaso se volvieron todos locos?

Esta bien, Marina…- Anais agarro del hombro a su amiga para que la dejara hablar - Si no me queda otra opción lo haré…- Se volteo hacia Paris que la observaba- Pero que quede claro que nunca…nunca vamos a consumar ese matrimonio….porque para mi esto es un deber y no se extiende mas allá de eso- Cuando termino de hablar se volvió a sentar donde minutos antes estaba. Una vez mas el silencio se estableció entre ellos. Paris procesaba las palabras de la guerrera y a cada minuto su corazón se destrozaba un poco mas. Realmente valía la pena seguir con esto?

El silencio nuevamente se incorporo sobre todos los presentes. Ninguno sabía muy bien que hacer ni que decir. Las cosas no parecían mejorar y sabían que de seguir así no terminaría en nada bueno.

Princesa Esmeralda…- Llamo la guerrera del fuego- Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

La que quieras Lucy…- Esmeralda la miro con duda. A estas alturas se esperaba cualquier reacción.

Acaso…ya no seremos guerreras mágicas?- La preocupación llego a su semblante. Si ya no podía luchar por aquel planeta ni por su gente y lo único que debía hacer era quedarse sentada viendo como otros sacrificaban sus vidas en el campo de batalla, no lo soportaría.

Siguen siendo las Guerreras Mágicas…si lo deciden y en caso de que haya algún problema es su decisión participar activamente en el. No es lo aconsejable….pero eso queda en ustedes…- Esmeralda sentía admiración por aquellas niñas- Dentro de una semana será la coronación y a partir de ese día dispondrán de los poderes de la Corona, con los cuales no solo van a poder salvar el desequilibrio generado en Céfiro sino también en su propio planeta…el mundo místico.

Quiere decir que todos los desastres que se generaron en la tierra es culpa del desequilibrio que sufre Céfiro?- Anais abrió grande sus ojos.

Es muy probable….agradezco que aun no hayan aparecido monstruos en Céfiro pero no se cuanto mas va a durar esta situación.

Princesa, tiene algo mas para decirnos- Marina pregunto, a lo que la princesa negó con la cabeza- Podemos retirarnos?

Si…ya hemos terminado…pero quiero que sepan que estos dos días que me quedan estoy a disposición de ustedes para cualquier duda que tengan…

Muchas Gracias…Esmeralda- Lucy le sonrió, se levanto y se dirigió a la salida seguida de sus amigas. Cuando la pelirroja paso por delante de Latis, dudo en si dirigirle la palabra o no. Seguramente el espadachín estaría muy molesto por la decisión que se había tomado sin su consentimiento acerca de ser su protector. Freno el paso y lo miro pero a último momento se acobardo y siguió caminando.

Las guerreras mágicas salieron de la pequeña sala en la que se encontraban. Cada una iba concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar. Se les hizo imposible mantenerse en pie y cayeron arrodilladas al mismo tiempo.

Latis, Paris y Guru Clef fueron los primeros en reaccionar y como pudieron corrieron hacia ellas. Debían protegerlas. Aparte de el lazo que los unía , ahora esas niñas serian una parte muy importante en Céfiro. Y uno de sus deberes era velar por su bienestar.

Los tres llegaron a su lado y Guru Clef alcanzo a poner un escudo de protección en el momento en que varios pedazos del techo caían sobre ellos.

Que esta pasando?- Lucy pregunto exaltada

No lo se…pero quédate conmigo…no te alejes de mi lado- Latis ayudo a Lucy a ponerse de pie al igual que lo hicieron el príncipe y el mago con las otras guerreras.

Cuando los seis se incorporaron el temblor pasó.

A ellos llegaron los demas preocupados. Pero ninguno pudo decir nada porque en ese instante una figura se presento frente a todos. Era un hombre que aparentaba no más de veinticinco años según pudieron deducir las guerreras mágicas. Pero estaban en Céfiro y con tan solo la fuerza de voluntad, las personas podían verse más jóvenes de lo que realmente eran. Su cabello era de un negro azabache y lo llevaba largo, por debajo de su cintura. Sus ojos eran de un color violáceo bien oscuro y su mirada misteriosa.

El porte que tenia daba escalofríos y a su vez llamaba al respeto. Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

Que gusto conocerlas Guerreras Mágicas…- Hizo una reverencia hacia ellas y en ese momento Latis, Paris y Guru Clef pusieron a las tres chicas detrás de ellos y miraron al extraño personaje con cara de pocos amigos- No he venido a pelear…no se preocupen…al menos no por el momento- Nuevamente se sonrió de lado.

Quien eres?- Guru Clef le hizo frente.

Mi nombre ahora no importa…solo he venido a conocer a los nuevos pilares…- El extraño se acerco un paso pero inmediatamente Latis se adelanto y amago para sacar su espada y hacerle frente- No te molestes….Latis….solo soy ….mmmm….como decirlo…un holograma….realmente no estoy aquí…así que no pierdas tu tiempo- Latis saco su mano de la espada y se quedo contemplándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

Que quieres?- La vos del espadachín resonó en el salón. Latis no era famoso por hablar mucho pero cuando lo hacia causaba, en cierta forma, miedo.

Solo advertirles…que en muy poco tiempo Céfiro se terminara de desestabilizar y los monstruos volverán a aparecer…- El hombre busco con su mirada entre los presentes y poso sus ojos sobre Esmeralda que se mantenía unos pasos mas atrás- Y a decirte que tu plan no funcionara…no podrás volver…y las guerreras mágicas o pilares , es lo mismo lo que sean….morirán- Cuando dijo esto ultimo una capa de humo lo cubrió y desapareció.

Todos se quedaron sin poder hablar. Otra vez estaban en peligro. No solamente ellos, sino también Céfiro con todos sus habitantes. Marina se volteo hacia la princesa confundida.

Lo conoce?....A que se refería con tu plan?- Esmeralda la miro un momento y luego bajo sus ojos al suelo. Suspiro.

Hay algo que no les dije….el consejo me dio la oportunidad de volver a Céfiro- Esmeralda espero la reacción de los presentes pero el silencio se extendió entre ellos. Lo sabía. Sabia que ellos se iban a oponer.- Pero si ustedes no están de acuerdo…no hay problema.

Hermana volverás?.... En serio?- Paris se acerco y la abrazo de repente- Como no vamos a querer?...Pero como sucedió?

Esmeralda sorprendida por la reacción de su hermano y feliz sonrió y se separo de el para contestarle- Ellos consideraron que lo pasado había sido injusto así que nos dieron otra oportunidad.

Nos dieron?...quieres decir que…- Latis con los ojos bien abiertos no pudo terminar la frase.

Si…- Esmeralda asintió y le regalo una sonrisa a su cuñado- Zagato y yo podremos volver y formar la familia que deseamos…

Latis no cabía en su asombro. Su hermano volvería. Después de tanto tiempo, lo volvería a tener a su lado. Pero su frialdad y su forma de ser no lo dejaron expresar su felicidad con lo que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Pero ahora las cosas se complicaron….no se quien es esta persona…- Esmeralda miro a cada una de las guerreras- Tienen que cuidarse lo mas que puedan y tratar de terminar con ese desequilibrio que aqueja a Céfiro...

Y como lo haremos?- Lucy pregunto.

En primer lugar, hasta que no pase el peligro no podrán volver a su mundo…perdonen pero va a ser lo mejor- Esmeralda sonrió para darles aliento pero también porque una nueva idea se le había ocurrido- Segundo, la coronación va a ser dentro de unos dias….yo les avisare…y con el poder de la corona podrán equilibrar las cosas nuevamente y tercero…hay que tomar mas recados en cuanto a la seguridad…- Esmeralda se armo de coraje para decir esto ultimo. Sabia que la iban a matar pero era una excelente idea- Va a ser mejor que las tres se separen en cuanto a la disposición de sus habitaciones en el castillo. Así será mas difícil encontrarlas en caso de que vuelvan a entrar al castillo extraños…y…creo que deben estar cerca de sus protectores…así que se me ocurrió que cada una va a compartir la habitación con ellos…por lo menos hasta que pase el peligro.

Lucy, Marina y Anais no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. Todo era una broma no? De eso se trataba…Solo querían ver la cara que ponían no?

De que estas hablando?....Es una broma no?- Anais no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Es mejor así, Anais- Caldina entendió en el momento la actitud de la princesa y se unió a ella para ayudar a sus niñas- Nada es mas seguro que eso.

Pero…pero…- Lucy no podía articular bien las palabras. No. Ella no podía compartir la habitación con Latis. Solo le estorbaría y las cosas se pondrían peor. Suficiente con la obligación de el de protegerla. La terminaría odiando.

Perdonen Lucy….pero van a tener que aceptar…es por el bien de ustedes- Presea también se unió a la princesa y a la bailarina.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y luego asintieron sin decir mas nada. Latis tampoco podía reaccionar. Lo unico que el quería era mantenerse alejado de ella y con esto no podría hacerlo. No saldría nada bueno de esta situación. Lo presentía. Sin decir mas, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las puertas del salón perdiéndose de la vista de todos y confirmándoles que estaba en desacuerdo.

Lucy observo como se iba y sus lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos pero no las dejo escapar. Le quedaba más que claro que ella en su vida no era nada. O peor que eso.

Bueno, ya es tarde…- Ascot hablo por primera vez en toda la noche- Vayamos a descansar.

Chicas necesitan que les mostremos el camino a las nuevas habitaciones?- Caldina se acerco a ellas con intención de apoyarlas y ayudarlas. Sabía que esto iba a complicar un poco las cosas pero era la única solución para que enfrentaran sus problemas.

No Caldina…gracias…se el camino- Lucy se dirigió cabizbaja hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volteo hacia sus amigas que la miraban preocupadas- Voy a estar bien…no se preocupen...las quiero.

Nosotras también…- Las otras dos hablaron al unísono mientras que veían como su amiga también desaparecía por la entrada.

Marina…- El mago se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano- Va a estar todo bien…- con la otra mano acaricio una de sus mejillas y le regalo una sonrisa- Que Caldina te acompañe yo voy en un minuto…- Marina le sonrió y asintió. Se podía decir que de las tres la que mas contenta estaba era ella pero no sabia hasta que punto.

Anais…- Caldina se acerco a ella que estaba con la mirada perdida- Ven conmigo…yo te llevare…- Anais miro hacia el príncipe que estaba hablando con Ráfaga y le daba la espalda y solo asintió.

Caldina, Marina y Anais se retiraron hacia sus destinos. Dos de ellas iban metidas en sus sentimientos y pensamientos. No sabían lo que les esperaba y esa incertidumbre las mataba. Pero era por su bien y el de Céfiro. Más que nunca debían cuidarse porque dejar al planeta sin pilar ahora seria un suicidio.

Hola nuevamente...aca les dejo otro capitulo de esta loca historia....

Muchas gracias por todos los reviwes realmente me alientan a seguir.... Especialmente queria agradecerle a Ioro-jestez por la idea que me mando...no se si lo voy a redactar tal cual me lo mandaste pero algunas ideas voy a sacar....realmente gracias.

Espero que les guste. Espero sus reviews para saber si esto fue asi o no...

Saludos


	20. Chapter 20

_**Lo dificil de crecer**_

_**Capitulo 20**_

A medida que mas se acercaba a su destino, el aire se hacia cada vez mas escaso. Inhalaba y exhalaba cada vez mas seguido y no podía lograr tranquilizar a su corazón.

Sin duda, lo que le estaba pasando era una pesadilla.

Si bien estaba contenta porque no tenia que afrontar toda la responsabilidad del ser el pilar ella sola y que compartiría el poder y las decisiones con sus amigas del alma y además, agregado a eso estaba el hecho de que podría viajar de un mundo a otro cuando lo quisiera, su felicidad no era completa.

Ahora, por ser uno de los pilares debía permanecer bajo el cuidado de la única persona que, según ella, no la quería a su lado. No solo le agregaba una obligación mas sino que también lo habían obligado a convivir prácticamente bajo el mismo techo. Como si fueran una….pareja. Esta ultima palabra salio de sus labios en un susurro al mismo momento en que frenaba justo delante de la puerta que separaba la habitación del espadachín del resto del castillo.

Sabia que ese cuarto era todo para el. Era el lugar donde podía mantenerse encerrado sin que nadie lo molestara durante el tiempo que quisiera con las condiciones que deseara. Y ella se sentía fuera de lugar de ocupar aquel espacio tan apreciado por Latis. Como sabia aquello? Simplemente no tenia ni idea…pero lo percibía. Lo veía en la forma de ser de el y por ende también se lo imaginaba.

Se quedo mirando la puerta de caoba unos minutos, repasando la posibilidad de ir a su habitación sin que nadie se enterase y no molestarlo. Pero no quería desobedecer las órdenes acordadas, porque si bien le parecía una medida demasiada extremista, sabía que todo esto lo estaban haciendo por ella, por su seguridad.

Extendió una mano hacia el picaporte pero la retiro rápidamente. _No puedo. Y si realmente el no quiere verme? No voy a soportar que me lo diga de frente…eso terminaría por destruirme. Que hago?._

Dentro de la habitación, el espadachín se encontraba mirando la puerta. Había sentido la presencia de Lucy del otro lado pero no podía salir a recibirla. Estaba parado ahí desde que ella había llegado sin poder moverse.

Se sentía débil. Con solo imaginarse que estaba obligado a convivir con ella en una misma habitación compartiendo quizás la cama, lo perturbaba. Había hecho tantas cosas para mantenerse alejado que esto era capaz de derrumbar las paredes que había logrado armar entre los dos.

Deseaba que se fuera. Que no se animara a entrar. Pero por otro lado quería que se quedara. Desde cuando era tan contradictorio con las decisiones?….odiaba todo esto.

A pesar de tener la seguridad de que ella no seria el único pilar. A pesar que Esmeralda había confirmado de que podía enamorarse, que no solo tenia que amar a Céfiro, sus propias barreras se habían debilitado…pero igual no podía permitirse estar con ella.

El era una persona tan oscura. Y ella desprendía tanta luz. Como iba a contaminar esa luz con sus dudas, sus instintos, su forma de ser. No podía. No lo haría.

Bajo su cabeza derrotado. Pero en el momento en el que sintió como ella intentaba alejarse del lugar, su corazón y cuerpo actuaron solos y de golpe abrió la puerta.

Lucy dio un paso para atrás dispuesta finalmente a retirarse y a soportar luego las reprimendas de sus amigos pero en el momento en el que volteaba la puerta de la habitación se abrió y detrás de ella apareció Latis.

Va a quedarse ahí toda la noche?- Latis la miro desde arriba ya que si bien Lucy había crecido el seguía sacándole mucha ventaja en cuanto a altura.

Yo….es que yo….- Lucy lo vio a los ojos y se sonrojo. No esperaba verlo y en el fondo rezaba porque la echara. Además la había tratado de usted? Que era todo esto?

Pase….- Latis se hizo a un lado y Lucy con el miedo de hacerlo enojar si lo dejaba esperando paso al cuarto lentamente.

Latis….por que me hablas de usted?- Lucy se freno justo delante de el y al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cara para verlo le hizo la pregunta.

Ahora es uno de los pilares….creo que se le debe respeto- Latis contesto lo mas fríamente posible. La única forma de aguantar era mantener una relación lejana, muy lejana.

Solo soy Lucy….por favor…que sea un pilar no modifica las cosas- Lucy puso ambas manos unidas sobre su corazón mientras que hablaba- Perdón si te molesta la situación pero créeme que voy a tratar de que ni te des cuenta de que estoy acá.

No se preocupe…serán muy pocas las veces que venga a dormir y si lo hago dormiré en el sillón.- El espadachín señalo un sillón que había puesto en la habitación, bastante grande como para que entrara en el.

Esta bien….- Lucy bajo la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Era más que obvio que no quería estar a su lado. Tanto la despreciaba?. Antes de que viera las lágrimas que intentaban salir se alejo de su lado y fue hacia la ventana.

Caldina trajo todas sus cosas- Latis dirigió su mirada al nuevo armario que también había aparecido en un rincón, pero Lucy mantuvo su mirada hacia el paisaje que reinaba fuera de la ventana- Esta noche, se quedara sola….debo hacer unas cosas…pero no se preocupe porque la voy a vigilar….le aseguro que mientras este a mi lado nada le sucederá.- Y sin pensarlo mas salio por la puerta cerrándola detrás suyo.

Lucy se volteo hacia la puerta y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas en lo que era un llanto silencioso pero no menos doloroso.

La guerrera del agua se quedo mirando por donde Anais y Caldina se habían ido. Paulatinamente abrió la puerta de la habitación y con paso lento entro mirando todo a su alrededor. El cuarto desde la última vez que había estado ahí, estaba cambiado. Parecía como si entrara en un mundo nuevo.

La habitación era grandísima, con una cama de enormes dimensiones puesta exactamente en el medio. Las cortinas al igual que las sabanas eran de un color lila claro. Debajo de la ventana ahora, se extendía un escritorio con muchos papeles ordenados. En la parte opuesta a la cama y de frente a la misma se encontraba un hermoso sillón. Al lado de el mismo se encontraba el ropero donde la ropa del mago seguramente se encontraba pulcramente doblada. Y en la ultima pared del otro lado de la ventana se encontraba un mueble de mujer con un enorme espejo redondo con todas sus cosas: perfumes, maquillajes, peines….una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios. Esto seguramente era obra de Caldina. _Pero la ropa?. _

Se dirigió hacia el único ropero en la habitación y lo abrió descubriendo que en una división se hallaban todas las cosas que le había confeccionado la bailarina. Cerro las puertas y se acerco a la cama sobre la que había una pieza de seda color azul, que le llamo la atención. Sobre el se encontraba una nota. La toma y la abrió para reconocer la letra de la pelirrosa.

_Mi niña: Se que las cosas se van a arreglar muy pronto pero se que con esto se van a arreglar mas rápido…Usalo. Caldina._

Sostuvo la prende frente ella y sus mejillas se colorearon. Era un camisolín hermoso pero también muy pequeño. Si se lo ponía solo le cubriría muy poco de su cuerpo. No podía usarlo. _Caldina esta loca si piensa que lo voy a usar para dormir._

Camino hacia el ropero y guardo la prenda en el mismo. Cuando lo cerro, escucho como alguien abría la puerta de la habitación. Se quedo parada, quieta, mirando al mago que entraba.

Guru Clef se la quedo mirando un instante. No podía concebir que la tenia de nuevo. Después de este tiempo de sentirla tan lejos. De sufrir tanto por las noches, de no haber escuchado lo que pasaba realmente hace tres años atrás, por haberla alejado tanto.

Ahora tenerla así, tan bella como siempre, en su habitación, sabiendo que compartirían este tiempo tan cerca, lo ponía feliz, realmente feliz.

Sonrió y rápidamente se acerco a ella. La agarro del cuello y la acerco a sus labios. Quería besarla. Lo necesitaba.

Marina se sobresalto por la actitud del mago. Jamás se lo hubiese imaginado. Pero la puso contenta y se dejo llevar. El beso cada vez se hacia mas profundo. Se disfrutaban uno al otro. La lengua de Guru Clef recorría cada centímetro de su boca. Y sentía como la temperatura subía en ella. Que hermosa sensación.

Guru Clef termino el beso y apoyo su frente con la de ella. Abrió sus ojos y la miro con una gran sonrisa.

Bienvenida…- el mago la saludo jugando.

Hola….que lindo recibimiento- Marina también le sonrió mientras que se separaba de el.- Clef…no quiero molestarte….se que nosotros no hemos hablado las cosas y no las hemos arreglado- Marina cambio su semblante a uno triste.

Marina…no me molestas…al contrario, tengo la oportunidad de cuidarte como hace tres años no lo hice….y ahora podemos hablar…te parece?- Guru Clef le agarro la mano y la llevo hasta el sillón donde se sentaron.- Por donde quieres empezar?

Por lo que paso hace tres años- Marina subió ambos pies al sillón y se los agarro con las manos- Quiero pedirte perdón por haber desconfiado de ti….

No te preocupes…ya esta…ya paso…escuchaste mal….yo tengo que pedirte perdón por haberte tratado mal el día que ustedes volvieron a su mundo….nunca podría hacerte mal-El mago se acerco mas a ella y le acaricio la mejilla con cariño- Además, se que entre tu y Ascot nunca paso nada.

Como lo sabes?- Marina recostó la otra mejilla sobre su rodilla mientras disfrutaba la caricia.

Cuando te fuiste, Ascot quiso hablar conmigo….al principio no lo escuche pero al final me gano por cansancio y me explico como fueron realmente las cosas…- Guru Clef le deposito un pequeño beso en la frente a lo que Marina cerro los ojos- Fui un tonto….pero sentí celos…

Celos?...sentiste celos de mi?- Marina sonrió. Realmente le hacia bien escucharlo así.

Si….por que te ríes?- Clef la miraba divertido también.

Es que….jamás pensé que el mago mas importante de Céfiro tuviera celos…jaja….de mi- la guerrera del agua le pregunto con sorpresa- Por que?

Guru Clef se levanto de golpe y le dio la espalda- De imaginarte con otro hombre…que te besara, te abrazara, te tocara….que te hiciera el amor…

Clef…- Marina lo nombro en un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que levanto su cabeza y lo miro.

Yo quiero ser el único que tenga ese privilegio….ahora o mas adelante…pero quiero ser el único- el mago se lo dijo mirándola a los ojos- Marina, quieres ser mi novia?

Si!- Marina se levanto y se tiro a sus brazos. Lo había soñado durante muchos años. Y ahora su sueño se volvía realidad.

Jajajaa….- Guru clef la recibió y mientras la abrazaba echo su cabeza para atrás para reírse. Le encantaba verla feliz y mas si el era el motivo.

Entonces no estas enojado por destruirte la puerta?- Marina escondió su cara en el cuello de el mientras aprovechaba a oler su suave fragancia. Esa que la enloquecía.

No….admito que me enojo un poquito pero cuando me entere tus razones se me paso…estabas en tu derecho- Guru Clef la alejo a penas de el y la agarro con ambas manos desde la nuca para mirarla a lo ojos- Se que va a ser difícil pero quiero intentarlo.

Voy a intentar hacer bien las cosas…- La guerrera del agua se animo y lo beso a lo que el mago le contesto.

Vamos a dormir?- Clef le pregunto una vez separado de sus labios.

Mmmjjj…- la peliazul solo asintió.

Esta seria la primera de las miles de noches que dormiría a su lado y se sentía bien. Por fin, las cosas de a poco se acomodaban a pesar del peligro que corrían.

Por el inmenso y callado pasillo, dos pares de pisadas hacían eco en el silencio. Ambas personas venían caminando una al lado de la otra mientras mantenían la vista fija en frente. Al llegar a su destino se detuvieron.

Anais se giro hacia su acompañante con un semblante de preocupación. Su autocontrol se estaba viniendo a bajo y esto se notaba a leguas.

Caldina…realmente tengo que hacer esto?- la guerrera del viento pregunto.

Mi niña…todo esto debe ser muy difícil para ti pero no nos podemos oponer a las ordenes de ese tal consejo…- Caldina puso ambos brazos en los hombros de la rubia- si por mi fuera y pudiera ya hubiera ido a entablar una charla muy poco amigable con ellos pero ni siquiera se lo que son….

Ya no importa- Anais esbozo una sonrisa. Consideraba a Caldina como una hermana mayor en la cual podía confiar y le alegraba su humor.- Es todo tan injusto…

Si lo es…pero debes estar tranquila…- Caldina también le sonrió.

Tengo…..miedo…- La confesión quedo suspendida en el aire.

De Paris?- Caldina cada vez estaba mas preocupada. Como iban a arreglar las cosas esos dos si ni siquiera se podían ver y ahora Anais ni siquiera quería permanecer cinco minutos en la misma habitación con el. La guerrera del viento dirigió sus ojos hacia el suelo y pensó lo que había salido de sus labios. No solo le temía a el, sino también a sus propios actos….se conocía….sabia que era débil y mas con su corazón. Iba a ceder…lo sentía…tarde o temprano iba a caer nuevamente en sus brazos…porque lo amaba. Suavemente su cabeza se movió de arriba hacia abajo en una afirmación.

Caldina la miro con el corazón en la garganta. La veía tan derrotada, tan triste, que lo único que quería era llevársela de ahí. Protegerla. Para ella las Guerreras Mágicas eran como sus hijas.

No se preocupe princesa….- En el momento que la bailarina abría la boca para apoyarla y para darle ánimos nuevamente, una vos fuerte y burlona se dejo escuchar por el pasillo- No tiene por que temer…

Anais se volteo rápidamente y reconoció al príncipe. La sonrisa que traía en los labios la descoloco y la frialdad con la que la miraba le puso los pelos de punta. No quería quedarse…ahora menos que nunca… Como un reflejo inconsciente se acerco mas a Caldina y la tomo del brazo como una niña que se esconde tras el cuerpo de su madre al ver a un extraño.

Paris había escuchado todo. Realmente le temía. Que mas podía hacer? Nada….Pero en vez de sentirse mal, la ira y el enojo crecían dentro suyo. Porque no lo escuchaba antes de sacar conclusiones? Porque no lo dejaba acercarse? Esto no se quedaría así…ya no valía la pena pelear por ella….Anais lo había traicionado y el como un tonto la había perdonado y estaba tratando de recomponer las cosas…pero no lo dejaba…lo había condenado. Esta seria una buena oportunidad de vengarse de ella. Eso es lo que quería…venganza…por mentirle…por no creerle…por no darle una oportunidad después de todo lo que había hecho por ella en su momento. Ahora la tenia donde quería y le haría la vida imposible.

Termino de acercarse a ellas y todavía con la sonrisa en los labios hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo.

Ya la acompañaste Caldina…gracias….- Paris se dirigió a la bailarina y esta entendió lo que planeaba. Lo veía en su mirada, en sus actos. No podía dejar a Anais sola. Pensó que el príncipe recapacitaría. Que realmente estaba arrepentido luego de verlo por tres años destrozado por la ausencia de ella. Pero no era así. La pelirrosa agarro mas fuerte el brazo de la guerrera sin hacer caso.- Te ordeno que te retires, Caldina….acaso me vas a desobedecer?

Quédate…- La guerrera del viento la miro pasmada y le susurro apenas

Ella se ira a dormir con su esposo que la espera….no es así?-Paris le hablo con malicia.

S-si…- Caldina miro a Anais – Va a estar todo bien…no dejare que pase nada….solo no te opongas a el…- Anais dejo caer una lagrima sintiéndose acorralada y asintió. Era consiente que hasta ella tenia miedo. La bailarina se marcho lentamente por el pasillo.

La guerrera se quedo mirando hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Te voy a dar motivos para temerme….- Paris le hablo al oído desde atrás y su aliento rozando la piel de su cuello y oreja hicieron que su cuerpo se estremeciera y comenzara a temblar. Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta y lo enfrento. Estaban a muy escasos centímetros. Debía ser fuerte. Pero cuando poso sus ojos en los de el las palabras no salieron de sus labios. Paris la miro con desden y con un gesto de su mano señalo la puerta de la habitación- Después de usted….princesa…

Anais era consiente que seria una noche muy larga. Y los días que le esperaban, serian los peores de su vida…pero estaba resignada.

Hola nuevamente…una vez mas pido disculpas por la tardanza….estuve dos semanas rindiendo parciales y ni tiempo tuve para escribir….pero por fin pude hacerlo…

Espero que les guste este capitulo….Las cosas entre Marina Y guru Clef van mejorando, esperemos que sigan así…pero las otras dos parejas van de mal en peor.

Se que la actitud de Paris no es muy buena pero prometo que no le va a hacer nada a Anais…solo esta despechado y en el fondo lo entiendo….y Latis, bueno ese es otro caso…veremos hasta cuando aguanta…

Cualquier duda, idea, comentario, háganmelo saber….Gracias por los reviwes que me siguen dejando…realmente me alegra saber que todavía no los aburrí con esta historia…

Saludos


	21. Chapter 21

_**Lo difícil de crecer**_

_**Capitulo 21**_

El sol despuntaba en el cielo azul alumbrando el hermoso jardín verde decorado para la ocasión. Los árboles de los alrededores se encontraban vestidos con telas blancas y finas. Por todos lados se extendían mesas llenas de comida y bebidas para los invitados que poco a poco iban llegando. En medio del jardín se alzaba una tarima en forma de escenario decorada también con telas blancas y pequeños destellos de colores.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que las guerreras mágicas se enteraran de que serian ellas los nuevos pilares y hoy era el día acordado para la coronación y para anunciar a los habitantes de los pueblos más cercanos al castillo de tal acontecimiento. Aquellos que no pudieran asistir se enterarían por cartas y mensajeros.

Caldina no paraba de dar directivas a las personas que iban y venían cargando cosas, arreglando telas y sirviendo las mesas, mientras que Presea la ayudaba.

En un rincón se encontraban los hombres muy divertidos por como la bailarina retaba y corría detrás de todos para dar los últimos toques al lugar donde solo en unos minutos celebrarían uno de los momentos más importantes para todo el planeta. Céfiro volvería a tener pilar y no uno solo sino tres.

Paris, Guru Clef, Latis, Ascot, y Ráfaga estaban ataviados para el momento. Todos vestían con trajes negros y camisa blanca como los que según las chicas los hombres de la tierra usaban. Y cada uno llevaba alrededor de sus cuellos una corbata de distintos colores. Paris verde oscuro, Guru Clef celeste, Latis roja, Ascot azul y Ráfaga negra. Según Caldina, ellos debían hacer el honor a las niñas y vestir como en su planeta, por mas de que se sintieran incómodos, aunque no fuera la primera vez que los llevaban puestos.

Caldina…- Grito su marido- Deja en paz a las gente…

No puedo- Contesto la bailarina acercándose al grupo y con el seño fruncido. Traía sobre su figura un vestido rosa que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, de manga corta y con un gran escote en la parte delantera. El vestido era despampanante y se pegaba a sus curvas de un modo pronunciado resaltando todos sus atributos. La primera impresión de Ráfaga cuando la vio fue encerrarla en la habitación y no permitirle salir hasta que no se cambiara, pero la bailarina fue mas rápida y se transporto con magia aprendida de Guru Clef hasta el patio- Además….- Continuo hablando- nos queda muy poco tiempo para que comience la coronación y faltan cosas- Se dio media vuelta y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

No se de donde saca tanta energía- Dijo resignado Ráfaga volviéndose a mirar a las personas con las que estaba.

Agradece que sea así…..me imagino la energía que debe tener para otras cosas mas interesantes que el arreglo de una fiesta….jajajaja- Paris hizo el comentario y todos se echaron a reír en el momento incluyendo a ráfaga.

La verdad que no puedo quejarme…jajaja- Contesto cuando la risa le permitió decir algo- Y mas ahora que estamos buscando un hijo…- El comentario paro las risas. Los otros cuatro se le quedaron mirando sin saber que decir.

Ráfaga…eso…es….estupendo- Guru Clef que estaba a su lado le palmeo el hombro en señal de apoyo- Te felicito!

Realmente…felicitaciones- Ascot se sumo a la felicidad del mago.

Prontamente vamos a tener a un pequeño o pequeña diablita con nosotros, corriendo por todo el castillo….gritando….rompiendo todo a su paso….llorando….

Ya…ya…Paris…entendí tu punto- Ráfaga detuvo al Príncipe y volvió a mirar a la bailarina- No se si sea buena idea…

No dejes que este tonto cambie sus planes….ser padre es algo maravilloso y si tienes la posibilidad de serlo no lo pienses ni un minuto mas….- Latis hablo y todos dirigieron sus miradas a el.

Latis…a ti te gustaría ser padre?- Paris le pregunto sorprendido.

Es una de las cosas que mas deseo…- Se cruzo de brazos y vago con la mirada por el jardín- Aunque es algo imposible para mí- Bajo su mirada al suelo.

Animo amigo!...Lo serás….ya veras- Ascot le sonrió cuando este levanto la cara y lo observo. Mientras que el resto afirmaban con la cabeza.

Gracias….se los agradezco- Latis por primera vez en muchos días se sintió esperanzado.

Y que pasa si sale nena, Ráfaga?...es decir….debe ser complicado ver como los niños se acercan a ella…y a medida que va creciendo los hombres se acercan con otras intenciones- Ráfaga al igual que todos se quedaron en silencio ante la pregunta sorpresiva del príncipe.

Los mato….- Fue la respuesta rápida y cortante del guardia del castillo, tras la cual las risas se volvieron a escuchar.

* * *

Se miraba en el espejo y sus ojos no podían creer lo que el reflejo le devolvía. El vestido que llevaba aparte de ser hermoso estaba tan cargado de significado que se le oprimía el corazón. A partir de hoy tendría que gobernar un planeta entero y velar por el, y esto le generaba incertidumbre. Realmente ella era una de las indicadas para hacerlo? Tenía miedo a tantas cosas, sobre todo a no poder con sus obligaciones. Esmeralda les había dicho que todo iba a estar bien. Ella se había ido el día anterior diciéndoles que debía regresar a su lugar antes de la coronación.

Se volvió a mirar. El vestido era idéntico al que usaba Esmeralda, con la diferencia de que era de un color celeste pastel y la franja que lo atravesaba a lo largo era de un color azul intenso a diferencia del de la antigua princesa. Sus pies estaban vestidos por zapatos de tacón a juego y sus cabellos habían sido recogidos en un complicado peinado que dejaban aquí y allá pequeños mechones enrulados.

Se giro y se dirigió donde estaban sus cosas. Agarro su perfume favorito, aquel que olía a flores y se lo aplico en los puntos estratégicos. Hoy además de la emoción de ser coronada debía enfrentarse a èl luego de lo sucedido ayer en la noche. Como iba a mirarlo a los ojos sin avergonzarse?. Para el todo era normal mientras que para ella, todo era nuevo y….difícil.

Suspiro y se retoco los labios con el brillo. Mientras estaba en esta tarea concentrada sintió unos toques en la puerta. Acomodo las cosas usadas y se dirigió a abrirla.

Hola amigas!- Marina las observo de arriba a abajo sorprendida. El vestido de Lucy era exactamente igual al de Esmeralda con la excepción de que era rosa pálido. El peinado era la misma trenza que siempre llevaba pero mas arreglada y apoyada hacia un costado sobre su hombro. Anais portaba también el mismo vestido de un color verde claro con la franja de color verde oscuro. Su peinado era sencillo: dos hebillas blancas corrían su pelo de ambos costados hacia atrás.- Están hechas todas unas princesas!

Tu no te quedas atrás…- Lucy le sonrió- Caldina nos acaba de avisar que ya esta todo listo….tenemos que ir yendo.

Anais como te encuentras? Mejor?- Marina miro a la rubia preocupada. Lo que había sucedido ayer no era para dejarlo pasar.

Por suerte si….- Anais bajo la vista- Paris….me cuido- La frase fue acompañada por un suspiro.

Anais sea cual sea tu decisión en cuanto a Paris nosotras te vamos a apoyar….no tienes que sentirte avergonzada ni presionada por nada- Lucy apoyo a su amiga.

La pelirroja sabia que Anais se sentía atrapada entre la espada y la pared. Anais levanto la vista hacia Marina quien asintió ante lo dicho por Lucy y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una sonrisa adorno su rostro. Estaba tan confundida con sus sentimientos. Cuando ya se había convencido que no volvería con Paris porque el ya no la quería y por todo lo que había pasado, Paris la sorprende cuidándola toda la noche y preocupándose por su salud.

Hasta le había llevado el desayuno a la cama y se había quedado a su lado asegurándose de que se alimentara. Agradeció a sus amigas con un abrazo muy fuerte.

Vamos…- Marina se soltó del abrazo y cerro la puerta tras suyo. Antes de empezar a caminar tras sus amigas dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo. Cuando estuvo lista las alcanzo.

Están nerviosas?- Anais se dirigió a sus amigas.

Un poco….a partir de ahora seremos los pilares de un planeta entero…pensarlo así me asusta un poco- Marina fue la primera en contestar a la pregunta de su amiga.

Chicas….- Lucy freno su caminar y sus amigas la imitaron mirándola intrigadas- Prométanme que pase lo que pase estaremos juntas….que nos apoyaremos entre las tres y tomaremos todas las decisiones juntas….a partir de hoy comenzaremos una nueva vida y no solo tenemos bajo nuestro cuidado un pueblo entero y un planeta, también debemos cuidar a las personas que amamos….se que el miedo a lo nuevo nos puede paralizar pero vamos a tener que seguir adelante pase lo que pase….ya no estamos solas…mucha gente depende de nosotras….soy consiente de que personalmente no la estamos pasando bien pero tenemos que tratar de que nuestros sentimientos no se interpongan….admito que tengo mucho miedo de que los míos destruyan este planeta que tanto amamos pero confió fuertemente que ustedes van a estar a mi lado para levantarme y hacerme fuerte nuevamente al igual que yo voy a estar para ustedes…- Lucy les sonrió después de su discurso salido del corazón. Las otras dos asintieron una vez que había terminado de hablar y la abrazaron fuerte para pasarse las fuerzas que necesitaban y afrontar lo que se vendría.

Las Guerreras Mágicas continuaron y llegaron al final del camino donde el sol de la tarde les dio directo en la cara. Las tres se cubrieron con una mano sus ojos hasta que se acostumbraron a la luminosidad. Cuando los abrieron se quedaron sin aliento. Muchos ojos las observaban curiosos. El jardín frente a ellas se extendía con bellos decorados, mesas con comida, una agradable melodía lenta y muchas personas que antes de que ellas aparecieran hablaban, reían, bailaban, comían y bebían.

Guru Clef que se encontraba hablando con uno de los habitantes de Céfiro acerca del crecimiento económico del planeta no entendió el silencio que se apodero del lugar y sobre todo de la mirada extraña que había puesto la persona que lo acompañaba. Para resolver su intriga decidió seguir hacia donde todos miraban y su sorpresa fue aun mayor. En la entrada del jardín se encontraba un ángel. Su ángel. La dueña de su corazón ataviada en ropas que jamás creería verle puestas. Esas ropas que significaban tanto para el y para su vida. Prácticamente había sido criado para respetar, obedecer, ayudar y velar por la persona que tuviera esas ropas sobre su cuerpo. En absoluto se hubiese imaginado que lo habían entrenado y que había pasado tantas noches en vela estudiando para proteger a su amor. Por que es lo que haría. No solo como un deber. Ella era su corazón y si algo le pasaba, moriría. Era un pensamiento pobre? Podía ser. Pero desde el día que la conoció no existía nadie más capaz de ocupar el lugar que ella tenia en su vida.

Mis niñas!- Caldina se acerco empujando a quienes le cerraban el paso hasta ellas. Las abrazo mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Trato de secarlas con su mano y antes que nadie dijera nada se volteo hacia la multitud que aun seguía callada- Damas y caballeros quiero presentarles a las Guerreras Mágicas y muy pronto futuros pilares de Céfiro.

Los aplausos no tardaron en llegar y toda la gente se amontono alrededor para poder tener el honor de saludarlas. Lucy, Marina y Anais recibieron besos, abrazos, palabras de aliento, agradecimientos y pequeños presentes como flores por parte de los más pequeños. Sus sonrisas se extendían por toda sus caras por el gran amor que recibían de cada una de las personas. Cuando ya habían terminado de saludar a todos, la música se reanudo y todos se desconcentraron volviendo a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes de su llegada.

Caldina las fue a buscar y las dirigió hacia donde estaban las personas del castillo, a un lado hablando entre ellos y comiendo. Ascot fue el primero en adelantarse hacia la guerrera del agua y la abrazo girando con ella en brazos. Se había acostumbrado a este gesto que poco le agradaba al mago.

Felicitaciones amiga….estoy muy contento por vos- Ascot la puso sobre el suelo de nuevo y le agarro ambas manos- Se que lo lograras….te conozco y puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos….pero estamos todos para ayudarte y apoyarte…además también tienes a un muy buen profesor como novio….jamás te dejara sola….

Gracias, Ascot….no sabes lo feliz que me pone tenerte a mi lado….te quiero….mucho!- Marina lo volvió a abrazar.- Y gracias por haber aclarado las cosas con Clef por mi…

No fue nada, hice lo correcto….yo también te quiero y mucho- Ascot se alejo de ella y todavía agarrándola de una de las manos la dirigió al grupo donde todos parecían mantener una charla muy amena.

La peliazul se unió a la ronda con los ojos puestos en el pasto que resplandecía por los rayos del sol. Aunque sabía que la estaba mirando. Escrutando sus movimientos. Sentía sus ojos del color del cielo puestos en ella y no aguanto más. Levanto la mirada para cruzarse con la de el. Conexión que duro solo un minuto cuando sus pensamientos volaron a la noche anterior y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Desvió nuevamente la mirada hacia Caldina que la podía ver gesticulando y moviendo los labios aunque no le era posible escuchar nada. Su cabeza estaba en sus recuerdos.

_**Flashback (contado por Marina)**_

Camine hasta el jardín indicado a la hora en la que Presea y Caldina nos habían dicho para encontrarme con ellas. En el mismo esperaban ellas dos junto a Lucy y Anais. Mi cara a comparación de la de ellas era distinta. Los últimos acontecimientos con Guru Clef generaron una mejoría en mi y eso se veía a leguas, pero no podía ser cien por ciento feliz porque mis amigas la estaba pasando mal. Presea y Caldina las miraban apenadas e impotentes por no poder hacer nada. Y yo me encontraba igual por lo que trate de guardarme la alegría que sentía mi corazón para compartirlo con ellas un poco mas adelante.

Las dos noches anteriores había dormido junto a Clef. Dormir en sus brazos era la sensación más hermosa que alguna vez había experimentado. Su calor penetraba mi piel y calentaba todo mi ser. Sus manos acariciándome la espalda para que me durmiera y su pecho que hizo de almohada ambas noches fueron un sueño hecho realidad. No había pasado nada más. El se porto como todo el caballero que era a pesar de que tuve que usar el pijama que Caldina me había regalo casi por obligación (ya que el mismo tenia un hechizo por lo que toda la ropa que quería ponerme para dormir desaparecía a los minutos que las tenia puesta), sino quería dormir desnuda. Clef pareció no inmutarse. Eso me alegro por un lado y por el otro me entristeció. Pero no quería pensar mal. No ahora que las cosas marchaban bien

Niñas…que bueno que vinieron- Caldina nos abrazo- Solo queremos que se

despejen un poco….sabemos por lo que están pasando y estar tanto tiempo encerradas les va a ser mal.

Que haremos Caldina?- pregunte con una sonrisa en los labios

Ustedes saben al igual que nosotras que existe peligro en estos momentos..- Presea miro a Caldina y luego a cada una- Y creemos que seria bueno que entrenaran un poco…les parece?

Podemos llamar a los genios?-A Lucy se le ilumino la cara y se olvido de todo

Si, pueden!- Caldina se rió de la actitud de Lucy- Deben acostumbrarse a ellos nuevamente.

Que biennnn!- Lucy salto con una mano hacia arriba. Parecía una niña a la que le acababan de dar un dulce- Cuando empezamos?

Hemos organizado un entrenamiento a base de figuras que aparecen y desaparecen. Al contacto de sus espadas estas tomaran un color distinto que les corresponde a cada una y se harán visibles, es decir no volverán a desaparecer- Presea nos explico mientras nos mostraba las figuras- El entrenamiento tiene tres estadios. A medida que avancen las figuras se harán más rápidas por lo que tendrán que tener mas reflejos y velocidad….otra cosa….las figuras se van a defender, están programadas para luchar. Deben tener cuidado. Pueden usar magia.

Y cuando usaremos a los genios?- Anais se dejo escuchar. Se que rezaba para tener las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Anais se veía muy desmejorada físicamente y tenía miedo de que no resistiera el entrenamiento.

Cuando terminen esta prueba tenemos otra cosa preparada….- Caldina dudo en continuar-…emmm….hay algo mas.

Que cosa?- Dije mientras trataba de tocar la figura con la que Presea nos había explicado. Pero esta desapareció.

Guru Clef, Latis, Paris, Ascot y Ráfaga están viniendo para acá…- Caldina miro hacia la puerta mientras las tres la mirábamos a ellas con cara de pocos amigos- No pudimos negarnos…además ellos las van a ayudar…Latis y Ráfaga en cuanto a posiciones y pelea…Paris en cuanto a velocidad y reacción y Guru Clef y Ascot con la magia….perdonen pero no pudimos hacer nada.

Esta bien Caldina…no te preocupes….- Anais le agarro una mano a la pelirrosa, sabia que ellas trataban de apoyarnos y lo que menos queríamos era que se sintieran culpables por algo que no era su culpa.

Tengo una pregunta- levante la mano como si estuviera en el colegio. Presea me miro y asintió para que preguntara- No tenemos la ropa indicada…no podremos entrenar así.- Agarre mi vestido y lo estire para que vieran lo obvio. Lucy y Anais también llevaban vestido.- No sabíamos que íbamos a correr y pelear.

Eso no es problema- Caldina chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato nuestras ropas cambiaron.

No era justamente esto a lo que me refería…- me mire estupefacta. Las tres llevábamos puestos unos shorts negros bien cortitos y arriba tops que cubrían solo nuestros pechos dejando a la vista estomago y brazos. Cada top era del color que nos representaba. En los pies llevábamos unas zapatillas blancas muy cómodas.

Así están bien…van a poder correr sin interrupciones- Caldina le guiño un ojo a Presea quien sonrió cómplice. Entendí lo que tramaban y estaban siendo malas. Primero lo del pijama y ahora esto. Ya hablaría con las dos tramposas.

Pero…es…que…..- Anais se miraba mientras sus mejillas se ponían mas rojas.

Hola chicos…- Caldina no la dejo terminar de hablar. Ante su vos nos giramos y miramos a las cinco personas que teníamos delante. Tres de los cuales nos miraban embobados de pies a cabeza. Vi como Ascot comenzó a reír con fuerza mientras le pegaba en el hombro a Guru Clef quien tenía la boca abierta de la impresión. Esto me alegro y me subió el autoestima. Aunque sea no le era indiferente del todo.

Marina!...- Ascot se acerco a mi divertido y ambos nos abrazamos. Ascot me levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo en brazos. Hacia rato que no lo veía. Y por lo que había llegado a escuchar cuando Presea estaba hablando con Caldina un día antes, saber que había estado unos cuantos días tristes por mi propia tristeza me puso mal. Tenia que hablar con el y asegurarle que estaba todo bien. Muy despacio al oído me dijo- Quieres que nos quedemos sin Guru?...jajajja…

Que malo que eres…jajajja….pero fue idea de tu novia y de la que consideras tu hermana…- Me sentía bien como hacia mucho no lo estaba. Tenia a mi mejor amigo conmigo y ahora a la persona que amaba.- Tenemos que hablar mas tarde…ahora bájame…porque no solo Céfiro se va a quedar sin guru sino también sin hechicero, Presea sin novio y yo tambien….jajaja- Ascot la bajo y juntos volteamos a ver a Clef que nos miraba con los brazos cruzados y con muy mala cara.

Comenzamos?- Caldina estaba feliz por el efecto que había causado. Todas asentimos y me ate el pelo en una cola alta.- Empiecen el primer estadio y traten de usar la espada y la magia en la misma proporción…de acuerdo?.

Si!- Nos separamos. Sin esperar mas convoque mi espada de la pulsera que nos había dado Esmeralda y al igual que mis amigas me puse en posición de ataque.

Las figuras comenzaron a aparecer y las tres nos pusimos en movimiento. Realmente combatir con esas ropas era muy cómodo. Casi no las sentía.

Las figuras eran veloces y difíciles de alcanzar. Pero estaba poniendo todo mis esfuerzos. Varias veces caímos en el pasto lastimándonos y muchas otras las figuras nos hicieron daño con sus trucos, pero seguíamos adelante y sobre todo estábamos pendientes una de la otra. Por más que la prueba era individual jamás dejaría de ir a su ayuda si algo les pasaba.

El cansancio se hacia insoportable. Tener que volver a correr de esa manera, a blandir la espada con precisión y a cuidarse la espalda de los ataques no era nuevo pero estaba fuera de forma.

Si bien en nuestro mundo, cada una entrenaba a su manera para mantenerse, esto era distinto. Mi respiración iba a mil, el corazón bombea sangre cada vez en mas cantidades, los músculos se contraían con mayor fuerza y la transpiración resbalaba por mi piel. Sin embargo, lo estábamos haciendo bien. Lo sentía. Debíamos estar preparadas para afrontar los peligros que nos esperaban, para defender una de las cosas que mas queríamos. No podiamos quedarnos sentadas como si nada sucediera.

Poco a poco todas las figuras ya estaban teñidas de un color y fuera de batalla. Las tres paramos agotadas mientras tratábamos de recuperar el aire perdido. Y todavía faltaban dos estadios más. Los presentes nos aplaudieron mientras Presea nos alcanzaba unos recipientes con agua fresca que nos lo tomamos de una vez.

Lo han hecho muy bien, Guerreras Mágicas….- Ráfaga se acerco a nosotras- Ahora deben corregir algunas cosas….- Ráfaga nos miro a cada una y observe que se detuvo en Anais- Anais te encuentras bien?- Cuando dijo esto, voltee para mirarla. Anais se encontraba parada con una de sus manos agarrándose la cabeza. Con Lucy nos acercamos a ella preocupadas y la agarramos para evitar que cayera al piso y la ayudamos a sentarse.

Anais…que sucede?- Lucy le pregunto preocupada.

No….no me siento bien…- Anais dijo esto ultimo antes de desmayarse. La sostuve y la acosté completamente en el pasto.

Amiga…que pasa?- Comencé a llamarla desesperada. Todos se acercaron hacia donde estábamos pero fue Paris quien llego primero y se arrodillo a su lado. Le paso un brazo por debajo de la nuca y otro por debajo de sus rodillas y la alzo.

Esta cansada…- Paris no dejaba de mirarla- A sido un gran esfuerzo y soy consiente de que no ha desayunado ni dormido en todo la noche.-nos explico sin quitarle la mirada. Por que si la amaba tanto como se notaba la trataba de la forma en que lo hacia? Realmente la amaba? O solo estaba jugando con ella?- La llevo para que descanse- Dio un paso pero me interpuse en su camino.

La cuidaras?- Le pregunte mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. No quería pelear. Solo quería que mi amiga se recuperara. Además estar tanto tiempo alejada de otro de mis amigos también me dolía. Consideraba a Paris como un amigo y odiaba tener que ponerme en su contra.

Eso no te incumbe…- Me contesto con una frialdad que nunca le había visto. Siguió caminando apartándome un lado con su cuerpo. Prácticamente me empujo, pero antes de irse volvió su mirada a mi y altivo me hablo- Dejen de meterse en nuestras vidas…

Te odio, Paris….- Lo desafié con la mirada. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. Apreté los puños para no dejarlas salir. Maldición, era mi amigo- Siempre creí en ti….jamás dude de tu persona….quien eres? Ya no te conozco…-Paris me dio la espalda y salio del lugar

Me quede mirando hacia el lugar donde el príncipe había desaparecido. Sentía mucha bronca. Guru Clef se acerco y me abrazo. Me conocía y sabía que me destruía estar así con uno de mis amigos. Me refugie en el. Escondí la cara en su pecho y llore. Lucy se acerco y me sobo la espalda. Sus sentimientos hacia Paris eran los mismos que los míos, y entendía por lo que estaba pasando.

Ya…no vale la pena…déjalo…- Guru Clef me acariciaba el cabello, mientras me estrechaba mas contra si. Se acerco a mi oído- Vamos, seguiremos el entrenamiento en otro momento…estas cansada.

Esta bien- me separe de el y me limpie las lagrimas- Lucy te quedas?

Si, ve…te parece si continuamos el entrenamiento luego de la coronacion?- Lucy me abrazo.

De acuerdo… -continuaba abrazando a mi amiga mientras le hablaba.

Salí junto a Clef y fuimos seguidos por Presea, Ascot, Ráfaga y Caldina.

Llegamos a la habitación. Entramos y sentí como Clef cerro la puerta tras de el. Volteo hacia mí y se me quedo mirando. Con sus ojos recorrió mi cuerpo parándose más minutos en las partes que mas sobresalían.

Le devolví la mirada mientras mis cachetes se coloreaban. Los sentía calientes. Los ojos de Clef demostraban un sentimiento desconocido para mí. Nunca me habían mirado así. Me daba la sensación de que me estaba devorando. Acaso era….deseo? Su mirada me estaba descolocando y la forma en la que recorría mi cuerpo con sus ojos me ahogaba. Por un momento sentí intranquilidad y nervios. Que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Guru Clef? Por que estaba tan callado y solo la observaba? Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un color mas fuerte y solo pude sonreírle.

Clef se acerco lentamente hacia donde me encontraba, como un depredador se acerca a su presa. Sigiloso. Atento. Cuando estuvo a solo unos centímetros, atrapo mi boca con sus labios y comenzó a besarme con pasión. Solo me dejaba llevar. Sentía que me derretía en sus brazos y si no fuera porque el me sostenía contra su cuerpo ya me hubiese desvanecido en el suelo. Mis piernas temblaban y sabía que ya no soportarían mi peso. El beso impetuoso era distinto a todos los que compartidos hasta el momento. Este que me estaba regalando venia cargado de algo más. Algo que no podía adivinar. Que jamás había sentido.

Sin darme cuenta Clef me acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo. Sus manos que me sostenían de los costados de mi cara bajaron lentamente acariciándome el cuello y luego el contorno de mi cuerpo hasta posarse una en mi cintura y otra en mi espalda. Las pequeñas caricias que le daba directamente a mi piel me hacían estremecer. El beso no llegaba a su fin y nuestras lenguas danzaban al ritmo de una música inexistente. Su aroma me estaba hipnotizando.

Cuando el aire de nuestros pulmones se agoto, Clef comenzó a besarme suavemente las mejillas hasta que llego a mi cuello. Lo beso despertando sensaciones ocultas en mi ser. Su lengua saboreando mi piel produjo que de mi boca saliera un pequeño gemido. Sentí como una de sus manos subió lentamente y se poso en uno de mis pechos. Mi respiración paro de repente y mi corazón comenzó a latir con más violencia. Sus besos bajaron hasta posarse en mis hombros y mi clavícula. Trate de empujarlo con una de mis manos pero no pude, solo produje que el acercara su cuerpo mas a mi y pude sentir como algo duro se presionaba contra una de mis piernas. Eso era lo que creía que era?

Trate de relajarme. Yo quería esto. Haría el amor por primera vez con el hombre que amaba y al que únicamente le entregaría mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y trate de disfrutar. Sus besos realmente eran un elixir de vida. Sin embargo, unas imágenes vinieron a mi mente. Esa noche que siempre regresaba para atormentarme y no dejarme ser feliz. No podía hacerlo….no….no podía.

Abrí lo ojos nuevamente para darme cuenta de que solo me encontraba con mi corpiño y el shorcito. Donde estaba mi top? Y cuando me lo había sacado? No….ya no podía decirle que no….sus caricias continuaban lentas y exactas. Paro sus besos y levanto su mirada a la mía. Me sonrió y mi mundo se vino abajo. Definitivamente no podía decirle que no….el quería esto. Si le decía que no otra ves lo perdería…a lo mejor para siempre. Le sonreí y el con cuidado desabrocho mi corpiño con la mano que tenia en mi espalda. Ya no se podía dar marcha atrás, ya no. Seguiría adelante como la mujer que pretendía ser para el. Retiro mi corpiño y desvió su mirada hacia abajo. Mis mejillas se colorearon más, si eso era posible.

Eres hermosa….- Dijo al instante que se acerco y comenzó a besar nuevamente mi cuello mientras que una mano tomaba con cuidado el pecho que antes había acariciado por encima de la ropa. La sensación fue indescriptible pero las imágenes volvieron con fuerza. No quería entregarme así…sin saber si verdaderamente era virgen. Y que haría el si se daba cuenta de que no lo era?. Pensaría que le había mentido? Tenia que decirle antes de que algo pasara entre nosotros. Pero ya era tarde para eso. Cerré los puños y los apreté contra la pared en el momento que lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos sin poder contenerlas. Pude sentir como Clef paraba sus beso y se ponía a mi altura.

Marina…que pasa?- Clef me miro con preocupación y en sus ojos también pude ver desilusión. No me pude contener mas y el peso que el estaba aguantando en sus brazos hizo que resbalara por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza entre mis manos y las rodillas contra mi pecho. El llanto vino a mí desde lo mas profundo de mi ser. Lo perdería.

Guru Clef se arrodillo frente mió y trato de sacar mis manos de mi cara pero fue en vano. Además esta posición cubría mi desnudes.

Guru Clef se paro y pensé que se estaba por ir con lo que mi llanto se incremento pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando sentí como un tibio abrigo cubrió mi espalda. Con ambas manos la agarre y tape mi desnudes al tiempo que miraba hacia arriba. Clef se había sacado su capa para cubrirme y se volvió a arrodillar a mi altura

Que sucede?- me toco la mejilla retirando las lagrimas que aun caían. Negué con la cabeza. Escondí mi cabeza otra ves entre mis manos- Ven aquí- Con un ademán se puso de pie y me ayudo a levantarme. Yo solo procure taparme mejor. Ambos quedamos frente a frente. Con mucha suavidad me corrió un mechón de pelo que se había salido de lugar y levanto mi barbilla con sus dedos para que lo mirara- Marina….se que algo pasa….entiendo que sea tu primera vez y que tengas miedo, pero veo en tus ojos que también le temes a otra cosa…quiero saber a que así puedo ayudarte.

Yo….- Mi vos salio cargada de pesar. Mi consciencia gritaba que le dijera todo lo que me había pasado. De aquella noche en el callejón. De la duda de mi virginidad. Tenia que decírselo. Ahora era el momento. No debía esperar mas. Abrí mis labios para dejar salir la verdad- ….solo…..tengo…..miedo- No lo había dicho. Otra vez lo había ocultado. Otra vez le estaba mintiendo. Era una cobarde. Cobarde.

No te creo. Marina, se que me estas mintiendo….lo compruebo en tus actos, en como te pones ante el mínimo cruce de limites que tenemos….- Guru Clef se callo esperando a que contestara pero solo tuve el valor de bajar la mirada, por lo que continuo hablando- Desde que derrotaron a deboner y volvieron a su mundo….no se si fue un año o dos después…no me acuerdo….comencé a tener sueños muy extraños….al principio no entendía que es lo que significaban pero ahora tengo una vaga impresión…..en mi sueño escucho una vos que me llama y me pide ayuda….siempre supe que conocía al dueño o dueña de esa vos….y ahora mas que nunca creo que es tu vos….se que tengo que ayudarte con algo….pero no se porque….solo tu puedes decirme.

Volví a levantar mi mirada. En sus ojos pude observar incertidumbre, preocupación…¿tristeza?...se me partió el corazón….pero únicamente pude volver a mentir- Ya te dije lo que me pasa…..solo es miedo.

Solo es eso?- me miro a los ojos tratando de encontrar algo mas en ellos. Yo asentí a su pregunta y baje mi mirada. Clef suspiro- Puedo confiar en que me estas diciendo la verdad?- Asentí sin mirarlo- Me lo prometes?- Otra vez asentí- Quiero que tengas algo en claro….voy a esperarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario….solo quiero que confíes en mi….cualquier duda que tengas sobre cualquier cosa solo tienes que decirme y lo hablaremos….no quiero que tengas vergüenza de nada….no conmigo.

Eso quiere decir que no me dejaras?- Una lagrima se deslizo cuesta abajo con este pensamiento.

Bonita….porque tendría que dejarte?- Clef me sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla.

Por que no puedo darte lo que quieres….porque no soy la mujer que necesitas….no soy una mujer….no puedo complacerte…no se como hacerlo ni por donde empezar….no se nada de sexo….no se nada….- Mis palabras salían de mi boca con desesperación y con un tono de vos subido por la impotencia, por la culpa.

Ey….ey…bonita…..no..- Clef se acerco a mí y me abrazo escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

Perdón….pero no puedo!- Cerré mi mano en puño agarrando su ropa. Que frustrada me sentía.

Tranquila…shhhhh…..- Clef daba pequeños besos en mi cabeza mientras me abrazaba con mas fuerza- Bonita….quiero que me escuches y que lo hagas con atención….no voy a dejarte por que no podamos hacer el amor ahora….yo te necesito a vos no al sexo que puedas darme….me gusta como eres, me enamora tu corazón, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera….yo voy a enseñarte a su debido tiempo todo….te prometo que te voy a enseñar todo….y juntos vamos a aprender también….pero no tienes la obligación de demostrarme nada….nunca vamos a hacer algo que no quieras….de acuerdo?

Realmente quiero hacer el amor con vos….yo quiero….- Me separe apenas para mirarlo mientras mas lagrimas se acumulaban y aun lo agarraba de su ropa. Clef me sonrió, me agarro con ambas manos mi cara y apoyo su frente con la mía.

Ya lo se….y créeme que me alegro y estoy agradecido porque me hallas elegido para algo tan importante- Clef me dio un pequeño beso sobre los labios.

Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- desvié la mirada a su cuello. Lo que iba a preguntar me daba vueltas en la cabeza desde la primera noche en que dormí en esa habitación. Mis mejillas volvieron a tornarse coloradas. Lo supe por el calor que sentía- Yotegusto?- La frase salio toda junta pero no deje que me contestara. Seguí hablando sin parar- Porque a veces siento que no te atraigo. Hace dos días que dormimos juntos y nunca intentaste nada. No quiero decir que quería que pasara algo y que no agradezca que seas caballeros. Pero es raro…no se….a lo mejor no y la equivocada soy yo…o…- Clef me corto.

Marina…respira- Clef no paraba de reírse de mi tirando su cabeza para atrás. Aun seguía agarrándome de la cabeza por lo que no pude irme. Sentía tanta vergüenza. Clef se tranquilizo y volvió a mirarme- Me vuelves loco….ese camisón que usas para dormir despierta mis fantasías mas ocultas que jamás tuve con nadie….hoy cuando te vi vestida como estabas tuve que contenerme de no agarrarte, traerte a la habitación y prohibir que alguien mas te viera así….todas las mañanas me baño con agua helada para aplacar el deseo que siento por ti….trato de contenerme y mantenerme frió para no asustarte y para darte tu tiempo y espacio….eso es lo que querías saber?

S-i…si…- No podía caer en mi sorpresa. Guru Clef me deseaba y su deseo podía verlo en este momento en sus ojos al hablar y contarme sus sentimientos. Estaba tan feliz. Una sonrisa se asomo en mis labios y por impulso ataque sus labios. Como adoraba saborearlos. Nuestras bocas respondían la una a la otra como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Cuando nos separamos volví a hablar- Hay otra cosa…..recién cuando…bueno….cuando paso lo de recién….sentí…algo cuando te….acercaste a mi…era…- Solo pude finalizar la frase con una mueca de mi cabeza.

Vi como Clef se sonreía de lado- Eso es una viva prueba de lo que causas en mi….y si me permites….me voy a bañar con agua bien fría…- Clef se separo de mi y me toco la nariz con un dedo.

Pero yo me tengo que bañar….soy la más sucia en esta habitación- me cruce de brazos e imite un puchero.

Lo mío es mas urgente….al menos que quieras que nos bañemos juntos- Dijo mientras se dirigía al baño. Me quede muda. Como no pude decir nada se giro hacia mi y volvió a mi lado. Me dio un beso en la nariz- Solo era un chiste….- Y sin mas se metió en el baño. Agarre el top y el corpiño del suelo. Me los puse, me dirigí a la cama y me acosté.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Marina no sabía en que momento el sueño la había vencido. Solo se despertó cuando el sol ilumino su cara a la mañana siguiente. Guru Clef ya no estaba y del lado donde el dormía se extendía un hermoso vestido. El que ahora llevaba puesto.

Volvió de sus pensamientos cuando Caldina anuncio que muy pronto Esmeralda llegaría y se procedería a realizar la coronación. Los que estaban en el grupo se dispersaron y ella se quedo con sus amigas. Había percibido la intención del mago de quedarse con ella pero como pudo lo esquivo. No quería enfrentarse a el después de lo de ayer.

Ahora que lo pensaba con calma todo lo que había pasado, la forma en la que había actuado, las cosas que había preguntado la mantenían alejada de el. De que iba a hablar en su presencia? Además la había visto desnuda….en realidad semi desnuda y la había tocado….y no sabia como hacer para no sentirse agitada por ello. Le había gustado…claro que si….y quería mas, su cuerpo pedía mas….por eso debía mantener distancia. Por lo menos hasta que pudiera aclarar las cosas.

* * *

Hola a todos...Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia...espero que sea de su agrado...Una vez mas pido disculpas por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar y doy las gracias a todos los que leen la historia y a quellos que me dejan reviews...Y tengo que decir encontra de todos aquellos que piensan que Paris es esteril que esto no es asi...hay un motivo para la desconfianza del principe que muy pronto se va a desvelar...

Me gusto mucho como quedo la charla que mantuvieron los hombres del castillo al principio del capitulo...quise reflejar que ellos al igual que los del planeta tierra piensan en cosas normales y sencillas como el hecho de ser padres y el sexo...Espero esto les guste.

Esta vez hice el capitulo un poco mas largo para recompensar el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar...Creo que a partir de ahora voy a escribir mas en cada capitulo.

Cualquier sugerencia, duda, o comentario solo haganmelo saber...gracias nuevamente.

Saludos.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Lo difícil de crecer**_

_**Capitulo 22**_

Su mirada estaba perdida en lo que se podía considerar la pista de baile, pero sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro lugar, mejor dicho en una persona. Desde que había aparecido en el jardín para lo único que el se había acercado era para felicitarla. Y únicamente había hecho una reverencia.¿ Como era posible que una sola persona despertara tantos sentimientos en ella? Tendría que odiarlo, y en vez de eso, a pesar de todo, cada día lo amaba más.

_**Flashback**_

La pasada noche su mundo volvió a girar. Solo se acordaba del entrenamiento, de las pocas palabras que les había dedicado Ráfaga. Y luego todo fue oscuridad. Hasta que sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente. Se concentro unos minutos en el techo y pensó en lo sucedido. Hasta donde se acordaba ella estaba en el jardín. ¿Donde se encontraba ahora? Se sentó de golpe en la cama y las sabanas que la cubrían se deslizaron hacia abajo, con lo que noto que llevaba su pequeño camisón puesto. ¿Pero Como? ¿En que momento se lo había puesto? ¿Y cuando había regresado a su habitación? Porque el cuarto donde estaba era el que compartía desde hacia unos días con el príncipe de Céfiro. Miro hacia ambos lados buscando a alguien, pero estaba sola. Observo hacia la ventana y supuso que estaba amaneciendo. Eso quería decir que hacia rato estaba durmiendo. Volvió a mirarse la ropa y trato de imaginar quien la habría cambiado. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. _Por favor…que haya sido Caldina, o Presea….o alguna de las chicas._ Ya de por si era vergonzoso tener que dormir con aquella diminuta prenda como para también tener que soportar la idea de que el la haya cambiado.

Ya tomaría represalias contra Caldina y le diría lo que pensaba de su pequeño juego sucio. Eso de echarle una maldición a su ropa para asegurarse que por las noches solo usara aquel pedazo de tela, porque eso era….no podía llamarse de otra manera, era jugar sucio.

Levanto la mirada cuando oyó como la puerta se abría. No se esperaba a la persona que entro por ella. Hacia varias noches que solo se dormía después de que estaba segura de que el lo hacia y siempre que se despertaba el ya no se encontraba en su habitación. Aunque prefería no dormir para estar más atenta. Por eso el cansancio estaba haciendo estragos en ella.

Como te encuentras?- Paris le hablo acercándose a la cama y dejando de su lado una bandeja con un abundante desayuno.

Bien….Gracias- Anais bajo su mirada y observo la bandeja que el príncipe había llevado. Era un enorme desayuno que incluía te, distintas frutas cortadas, jugo, tostadas y demás. Aunque quería comer, su estomago estaba cerrado.

Lo traje para que comas….- Paris la vio dudar y se sentó frente a ella en la cama. Anais levanto su mirada y se volvió a perder en aquellos ojos del color del sol. ¿Era ternura y preocupación lo que le demostraban? No pudo sostenerle más la vista y la desvió.

No…no tengo hambre- Lo dijo en un murmullo pero Paris logro escucharla.

Tienes que comer, Anais….te va a hacer mal….no comes, no duermes….- El príncipe le hablo despacio sin levantar la vos. Las mejillas de la guerrera se colorearon. Pero no contesto. Una brisa entro de la ventana y Anais comenzó a temblar. No solo por el frió sino también por su cercanía. Con ambas manos se froto los brazos tratando de darse calor. Paris vio su acción. Se desabrocho la capa y se la paso por sus hombros.

Anais no pudo evitar olor el aroma que desprendía. Era su olor. Aquel olor a bosque que la hacia estremecer y generar en ella los sentimientos mas profundos. Agarro la capa y se cubrió bien tratando de evitar que no solo su cuerpo sino también sus sentimientos fueran leídos por el príncipe.

Que sucedió ayer?- La guerrera del viento trato de desviar el tema. No quería centrar su atención en su salud porque sabía que todos los días perdía peso y se sentía cada vez más débil.

Te desmayaste después del entrenamiento….entiendes por que debes alimentarte?- el Príncipe la miro con preocupación.

No tengo hambre….no puedo comer….todo lo que introduzco en mi estomago lo devuelvo- Anais lo miro tratando de hacerle entender que no era la culpable.

Debes intentarlo….- Anais cerro los ojos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ahora se comportaba tan amable con ella? ¿Acaso estaba tratando de volver a tener su confianza para luego terminar de vengarse?¿No le bastaba lo que le hacia sentir con su sola indiferencia? Y ¿Por qué no podía odiarlo? Apretó uno de los extremos de la capa con furia.

¿Quién me cambio de ropa?- la rubia bajo aun mas la cabeza tratando de ocultar su cara. El principio sonrió de lado.

Yo…..- El silencio se poso sobre ellos. La frase quedo flotando en la habitación, torturando a la receptora del mensaje. El la había visto desnuda….otra vez.- Anais…- La llamo pero no tenia el valor de verlo a la cara. No después de lo que sabía. El príncipe movió su mano hasta su cara y con ella la levanto desde su mentón para que lo mirara. Anais sintió su toque y su cara ardió. Su cuerpo se estremeció. En su interior se encendió una enorme hoguera que la calcinaba. Allí donde el posaba su mano su piel se quemaba. Como es que un solo toque podía hacerle sentir tanto. Podía hacerle desear de una manera casi irrefrenable. Lo miro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Porque tenia que haber pasado todo lo que paso? Porque? Por que no podía arrancarlo del corazón?

No…no llores….por favor….no me tengas miedo….- Paris se sintió morir. Quería vengarse pero verla tan indefensa, tan desmejorada, desprotegida, débil, le estrujaba el corazón. No podía destruirla más de lo que estaba. No podía. Se acerco lentamente a ella y la abrazo. La abrazo como si fuera lo ultimo que haría en su vida. Tenía miedo de que lo rechazara una vez más. Pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Anais sintió sus brazos alrededor suyo. Tendría que alejarlo. Tenerle miedo. Pero era todo lo contrario. El calor de sus brazos la reconfortaba y la hacían sentir mejor. Alegraba su alma y su destruido corazón. Y lloro. Lloro todo lo que se había contenido delante de los demás. Saco de su interior todo aquello que la estaba matando. No quería que la soltara. Realmente no quería. Lo único que deseaba era que estuviera con ella, que la volviera a amar, a besar, a acariciar como solo el sabia. Solo quería no ser mas indiferente para el. Escondió su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y se dedico a ahogar su pena. Y así estuvieron un largo rato. Hasta que su llanto se convirtió en pequeños gemidos. Paris la separo a penas de el y agarro su cara con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que estaban en sus ojos.- Ya esta….ya paso….te sientes mejor?- Anais solo asintió. El príncipe desvió la mirada hasta sus labios. Hacia cuanto que no los probaba. Que no los sentía. Y después de ver su cuerpo desnudo, solo con ropa interior, el deseo de poseerla de nuevo había aumentado. Como deseaba besarla. Subió nuevamente su mirada a la de ella- Puedo….besarte?- Anais abrió muy grande los ojos por la sorpresa pero su corazón se adelanto a contestar.

Por favor….- Le suplico. Fue lo único que el príncipe necesito para acercarse. Sus labios se rozaron y ellos sintieron renacer sus almas. Paris atrapo su boca con la suya y comenzó a besarla con todo el amor del mundo. Como la amaba. Como la necesitaba. Más que nunca. Trataría de dejar su orgullo de lado. Seria difícil pero lo intentaría. Sus lenguas se encontraron y de la boca de Anais salio un gemido. Como deseaba este beso. Sus bocas no paraban de buscarse una a la otra. Anais paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y Paris agarrándola de la espalda la acerco a el. Sus cuerpos se chocaron produciendo descargas eléctricas en los dos. Cuando ambos se quedaron sin aire, Paris termino el beso dando pequeños picos sobre los labios de ella.

Paris….te ruego que hablemos…..quiero arreglar las cosas….por favor….no son como las piensas, dame la posibilidad de explicarte o de tratar de entender porque paso todo….por favor….por favor….ya no me ignores mas- Anais estaba desesperada. Solo quería tener una oportunidad. Olvidaría todo si eso era necesario pero ya no quería estar separada de el.

Tranquila princesa….te prometo que vamos a hablar…tranquilos, sin interrupciones ni peleas- El príncipe apoyo su frente en la de ella y le sonrió- Pero no ahora….primero tienes que mejorarte….no quiero pasar otra noche preocupado por ti y por tu salud…si?

Esta bien….- También sonrió.

Desayunemos, yo también tengo hambre- Anais asintió y comenzaron a comer.

_**Fin del fhashback**_

Rápidamente aparto una lagrima que amenazaba con salir sin su permiso ante los recuerdos que se mantenían frescos en su memoria. Por un momento había pensado que las cosas mejorarían, pero la fiesta seguía adelante y Paris no se había dignado ni a dirigirle la palabra.

El sol poco a poco se escondía detrás del firmamento, con lo que pequeñas luces que flotaban iluminaban todo el jardín haciéndolo de ensueño.

Lo único que quería es que la coronación no se retrasara más. Solo deseaba estar a solas y poder lamerse una vez más las heridas causadas en su corazón. Como detestaba ilusionarse y luego darse cuenta de la realidad de las cosas.

Y lo peor es que no podía retirarse, según Caldina, la Princesa Esmeralda todavía no había llegado por lo que aun no se sabia en que momento se haría el acto por el que se estaba realizando el festejo.

Volvió a mirar a sus amigas que se encontraban muy divertidas bailando entre ellas. Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios. Le habían pedido a Caldina que con magia hiciera posible escuchar música de su planeta. Y Caldina muy alegre se los cumplió. Por lo que ahora se movían al ritmo de lo que en la tierra se llamaba reegatón. Y no quería ni imaginar las caras de Clef y Latis si las estuvieran mirando, porque sus movimientos eran muy sugerentes y sexies por describirlos de alguna manera. Varios habitantes de Céfiro se habían acercado a ellas pidiéndoles que les enseñaran a bailar y ambas con una cara de diversión aceptaron. Jamás se hubiese imaginado algo así.

Muy entretenida se encontraba observando a sus amigas cuando una figura le tapo la vista. Subió sus ojos hasta encontrarse con unos ojos del color del sol que le calentaron el alma. Paris se veía muy guapo con ese traje negro. Mas de una chica de su instituto haría cola para obtener algo de el. _Pero el es mío. _Sus mejillas se colorearon al pensar en esto. ¿De donde había salido esa afirmación?.

Paris se sonrió de lado al ver las mejillas coloreadas de su princesa. Por lo menos ahora estaba completamente seguro que no le era indiferente. Ayer por la noche mientras ella estaba durmiendo lo menciono varias veces en sueños. Particularme una frase salida de sus labios se había instalado en su corazón: _Paris….te amo! _

Anais…- Extendió su mano a ella- Quieres bailar?

Pero tu no sabes bailar esto- La guerrera del viento señalo al aire para referirse a la música que sonaba.

No importa….te tengo como maestra.-Paris le sonrió y Anais solo pudo posar su mano en la de el. Ambos se dirigieron a la pista en el momento que una canción lenta se comenzaba a oír- Creo que estoy de suerte….- Anais se sonrojo y se fue acercando a el sin apartar sus ojos de las pupilas doradas. Paris la tomo de la espalda y la pego a su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano acercaba la de la guerrera a su corazón. Sus mejillas se rozaron. Y comenzaron un lento movimiento donde lo único que importaba eran ellos dos. Todo lo que estaba a su alrededor desapareció.

Pen-pensé que te habías arrepentido de lo de hoy a la mañana- Anais dijo tímida.

Jamás me arrepentiría de pasar mi tiempo contigo….solo estuve tratando de buscar el momento perfecto de acercarme a ti- Paris le contesto en un susurro. El aire que provino de su boca hizo erizar la piel de la futura princesa.

Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Anais pregunto temerosa. Paris solo asintió- Esto es parte….de tu venganza?

No…..ya te hice suficiente daño y créeme que saber eso no me pone feliz….- Paris la miro a los ojos y le sonrió- Mira a tu alrededor…

Anais se extraño e hizo lo que le pidió. Cual fue su sorpresa al verse en la habitación que compartían. Esta tenia las luces apagadas y solo se iluminaba con velas puestas estratégicamente. La cama estaba adornada por muchos pétalos de rosas que despedían un aroma embriagador y exquisito.

Que hermoso!- Anais volvió sus ojos a el y solo sonrió- Por que es todo esto?

Quiero estar contigo….quiero hacerte el amor….te necesito….ya no aguanto mas estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ti….solo quiero olvidarme de todo aunque sea por un momento….- Paris se separo de ella.

El corazón de la guerrera comenzó a latir a mil por horas a causa de las palabras que sus oídos escuchaban. Ella también lo necesitaba….realmente quería estar con el…pero no en esta situación.- Paris….antes que nada tenemos que hablar….no te parece?

Dejemos las cosas así….Anais, olvidémonos de todo…empecemos de nuevo….- Paris se acerco y la tomo de las manos. No quería escuchar y confirmar lo que ya sabia. No quería oír de sus labios que su cuerpo había sido de otro. Porque una cosa era imaginarlo pero otra distinta confirmarlo del todo. Su corazón se destruiría por completo y no estaba seguro de poder perdonar luego.

No puedo….- Anais acaricio la piel de su mejilla disfrutando del calor bajo los dedos.- Debemos afrontar las cosas…no podemos tapar todo y hacer como si nada después de todo lo que sufrimos- Le regalo una sonrisa. Paris se alejo bruscamente de ella y le dio la espalda. Paso su mano por su cabello despeinándolo todo mientras que la otra se cerraba en un puño.

No quiero escucharlo….que no entiendes?- Grito volteándose a verla- No puedo escuchar de tus labios la verdad….esa verdad que me atormenta día y noche….el saber que fuiste de otro…..el saber que yo no soy lo suficiente para ti….el saber que tu posible hijo no era mió…..sabes lo que hubiera dado porque fuera mió? ….de mi sangre?...- Paris se sentó en la cama y puso sus codos en sus rodillas y escondió su cara entre sus manos. Su autocontrol se había ido por el suelo. Era lógico que la asustara con todo lo que había gritado.

Anais se quedo estática en su lugar. Que tenia que hacer? Si el seguía con lo mismo. Tendría que irse y no acercarse más. Se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta. Cuando llego a ella se detuvo. Sin embargo, no podía seguir dejando las cosas así. Por mas de que no volvieran a estar juntos, tenia que aclarar todo. Saber de una buena vez porque Paris sostenía lo que decía. Si se iba, jamás tendría paz en su corazón. Un gemido la saco de sus pensamientos. Acaso estaba llorando?_ No…eso no….por favor…_. El también estaba sufriendo por todo esto. Se dirigió a la cama y se arrodillo frente a el. Agarro sus manos y las separo de su cara. Su corazón se estrujo al ver el dolor en sus ojos. Lagrimas caían por sus mejillas sin parar.

Mi amor no llores…- Anais lo abrazo muy fuerte y el escondió su rostro en su hombro.

No puedo estar mas así Anais….te amo mas que a mi vida….te pido perdón por haberte tratado tan mal en todo este tiempo….se que no tienes la obligación de perdonarme…pero quiero que sepas que me deje llevar por los celos, el rencor, el dolor…nunca seria capaz de hacerte daño…por mas que lo intente no lo logro….y verte mal repercute en mi como no tienes idea…eres mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida, mi mundo….- Paris se descargo como hacia rato quería hacerlo. Mientras que Anais derramaba lagrimas por cada una de sus palabras.

Paris…- Se separo de el y lo agarro de la cara- Mírame….nunca, jamás….escúchame bien….jamás he estado con otro hombre…mi corazón y mi cuerpo son solo tuyos….soy solo tuya….nunca te engañe, ni te engaño ni te engañaría….porque yo también te amo con toda el alma….te pido que me mires a los ojos y que veas que todo lo que te digo es verdad…

Paris la observo. Esos ojos puros al igual que toda ella. Quería creer en ella. Debía creer en ella. Pero tenia millones de preguntas rondando en su cabeza- Estabas segura del embarazo?

No, no lo estaba…no llegue a comprobarlo….solo tenia algunos síntomas….mi periodo se había retrasado, tenia vómitos y nauseas….y además nosotros nunca nos cuidamos- Anais se sentó en la cama a su lado mientras sostenía las manos del príncipe quien las aferraba como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Como que no?...yo te cuide…..siempre te cuide, nunca hubiese deseado que quedaras embarazada sin planearlo o al menos hablarlo antes- La confusión se instalo en el semblante de la guerrera.

Pero si cuando estábamos juntos vos no te ponías nada….y yo tampoco….como es posible que me hallas cuidado..- Anais no entendía nada.

Poner?...que debería ponerme?...- Paris se extraño ante lo dicho.

Como se cuidan en Céfiro?- Anais cada vez se ponía mas histérica. Acaso todo este sufrimiento por nada?. Por una confusión que se hubiera arreglado con solo una charla?

Acá el hombre o la mujer o ambos toman unos brebajes que son muy fáciles de preparar….Esos brebajes duran el tiempo que vos estipulaste según el preparado….un día, una semana, un mes, hasta un año…..Antes de que ustedes regresaran no se porque razón tuve la enorme necesidad de preparar y tomarme una con duración de un mes….a lo mejor en mi subconsciente sabia que vendrían y quería estar preparado para estar con vos si llegaba a suceder algo mas entre nosotros…- Paris le explico a Anais quien escuchaba impresionada.

Y este método es seguro?- La guerrera se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana. La abrió para que entrara un poco de aire.

Absolutamente….- Paris la miro alejarse.

Por eso cuando te dije lo del embarazo no me creíste….- Anais se volteo a el.

Era imposible que fuera mió…aunque lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas….realmente no estuviste con nadie?- Paris la miro esperanzado.

No, jamás estaría con otro hombre que no fueras tu- Anais sintió como todo su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas. Débilmente se acerco a una silla y se sentó. Paris se acerco preocupado a ella mientras procesaba las palabras de la guerrera.

Te sientes mal?- El príncipe se sentó en el suelo y apoyo sus manos en su regazo.

Me maree…es todo- Anais no salía de su asombro. Todo había sido una gran confusión. Una horrible equivocación. Si se hubiese asegurado del embarazo antes de decirle a lo mejor jamás se hubiesen peleado. Ahora entendía el pensamiento de Paris. Ahora más que nunca tenían que arreglar las cosas. Por su propio descuido habian sufrido…no solo ella, el también. Sabía que Paris había estado mal al tratar de forzarla la última vez pero no era completamente la culpa del príncipe. Ella había puesto la duda en el. ¿Pero entonces todos los síntomas? Que confundida que estaba. Se agarro la cabeza con una mano y hablo- Todo fue mi culpa….me precipite y saque conclusiones que no estaban acertadas…a estas alturas ni yo se si estaba embarazada…que tonta que fui….

Paris al escucharla hablar la miro. Su princesa no era culpable de nada. Hasta el en su lugar habría pensado igual que ella. Al menos ahora sabia y se podía deleitar con la idea de que ella solo era de el. Que no lo había engañado. Que podía confiar. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Tantos años viviendo en la amargura de ese pensamiento. Tantos años sin ella. Sin su calor. Sin sus beso, abrazos. Sin su amor. Y ahora se le regalaba esta segunda oportunidad que no la desaprovecharía. Con la inmensa sonrisa en los labios la llamo- Anais….- Ella abrió los ojos y los poso en el- …no es tu culpa, solo fue una equivocación….ya esta….olvidémonos de todo…solo ámame como tu sabes hacer que yo te corresponderé de igual manera….te amo con todo mi alma y prometo a partir de ahora no volver a desconfiar de ti, prometo también hablar las cosas antes de llegar a conclusiones precipitadas….solo dame una oportunidad para remediar todos los errores que cometí…puedes perdonarme?

Anais le sonrió. Su alma se restauraba poco a poco. Sabía que iba a ser difícil olvidarse de todo pero por el haría cualquier cosa. Ella también lo amaba.- Te perdono….te amo!- Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla. Paris se levanto, la puso de pie y la abrazo muy fuerte comenzando a girar. Ambos reían de felicidad. Volvían a estar juntos.

Me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo- Le dijo cuando se detuvo.- Solo déjame hacer algo…- Miro para abajo y puso su atención en la muñeca de ella. La volteo y pudo ver el moretón que aun se notaba. Atrajo la suave piel de la rubia hasta sus labios y tiernamente deposito un beso. Instantáneamente la marca desapareció- Mejor así…- La miro y le sonrió.

Paris…hay alguna forma de saber si estuve embarazada?- Anais se puso seria.

Si la hay….Caldina es la que se encarga de esas cosa…te parece si mañana le decimos y nos terminamos de sacar las dudas?- Paris la atrajo a su pecho mientras que daba pequeños besos en su frente para tranquilizarla.

Que….que…pasa….si resulta ser que estaba embarazada- El miedo de Anais volvió. El creería en ella? Realmente creería que era su hijo?. Un silencio se incorporo en la habitación. El príncipe miro hacia un punto indeterminado de la habitación sin contestar. No lo había pensado. Los ojos de Anais se llenaron de lágrimas. Como era posible que la felicidad durara tan poco. Cerró los ojos y se aferro al traje del príncipe para que no la echara de sus brazos. Para que le permitiera disfrutar de su calor unos minutos más.

Si eso pasa…- El príncipe se digno a hablar-…sufriremos la perdida de nuestro hijo los dos juntos…

La frase de el la dejo anonadada. Eso quería decir que si confiaba en ella? Que no la dejaría sola nunca mas? Un sonrisa se puso en su labios. Estaba feliz.

La prueba de fuego va a ser hablar con las chicas….se que me van a matar, especialmente Marina- Paris dejo salir una mueca de dolor al imaginarse a Marina corriéndolo por todo el castillo para hacer justicia.

No creo que se opongan….va a ser difícil al principio pero después las cosas se arreglaran…ellas te quieren mucho y también sufren el estar separadas de ti- Anais lo miro a los ojos con un nuevo brillo en ellos.

Yo también las quiero y me duele pensar que mis equivocaciones no solo me alejaron de ti sino también de todas las personas que están alrededor mió….- Paris le acaricio la mejilla- Pero ahora debemos arreglar lo nuestro….prometo no volver a desconfiar de ti, Anais….Te amo!- Se acerco a ella y la beso con extremada dulzura. Saboreando los labios que lo volvían loco.

Volvemos?- Anais termino el beso antes de que desembocara en algo mas- La princesa debe estar por regresar en cualquier momento y Caldina se va a poner loca si no me encuentra…

Vamos... – Paris se acerco nuevamente a su oído y le susurro- Pero esta noche no te salva nadie…- Anais se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Pero ella también lo anhelaba. El príncipe la tomo de la mano y juntos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Hola…Una vez mas vuelvo a pedir disculpas por el atraso…antes era por la facultad y el trabajo y ahora es porque estoy en dos trabajos y a penas tengo tiempo para respirar…

Iba a hacer el capitulo mas largo, como les había comentado en el anterior, pero preferí hacerlo un poco mas corto y no demorarme mas en actualizar y hacerlos esperar.

Espero que les agrade….por fin se aclaro lo de Paris. Ojala les guste la reconciliación. Era hora….jajaja…

Muchas Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan y espero recibir mas para ver que es lo que piensan de este nuevo capitulo…

Saludos


	23. Chapter 23

_**Lo difícil de crecer**_

_**Capitulo 23**_

Su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música. Hacia ya bastante tiempo de la ultima vez que había bailado axial. Hasta quedarse sin aliento y su cuerpo se llenara de sudor. Se estaba divirtiendo y la sonrisa en su cara era prueba de eso. Junto a su amiga habían hecho conocer al pueblo de Céfiro parte de su propia cultura, y ese intercambio la ponía feliz.

La noche cada vez se ponía mas negra y las luces apenas alumbraban a las personas que tenia a su alrededor bailando como ellas le habían enseñado.

Miro a su acompañante y supo que su amiga también la estaba pasando bien. Marina se movía parecida a ella y en las partes en donde la música obligaba se acercaban y hacían muecas y caras para luego estallar en risas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo sentía un ardor en su nuca. Sabía que alguien la estaba martillando con la mirada y ya se imaginaba quien era. Pero no quería encontrarse con su mirada seguramente reprobatoria por el espectáculo que estaba dando. No quería pensar. Solo quería dejarse llevar por el momento de alegría.

_Has visto a Anais, Lucy?-_ Su amiga se acerco a su oído para que ella la pudiera escuchar.

_No…hace un rato estaba sentada pero la perdí de vista_- Lucy se volteo buscándola- _Espero que se encuentre bien_.

_Realmente esta idea de poner música de nuestro planeta estuvo bien….la gente se esta divirtiendo….esto es una fiesta de verdad…como la que siempre organizábamos en casa!_- Marina le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Lucy volteo una vez más en busca de su amiga desaparecida y sin querer se topo con unos ojos azules profundos que la escrutaban tratando de desnudar su cuerpo y alma. Allí estaba el. Apoyado en un árbol, cruzado de brazos y con el seño fruncido. Vestido con aquel traje de etiqueta que lo hacia parecer un héroe de película. Era tan lindo, tan sexy…tan sensual. Ese cuerpo la hacía desear tantas cosas…locas. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y solo se lo quedo mirando sin bajar la vista.

_Esta es tu oportunidad, Lucy, de demostrarle la mujer que puedes ser-_ Marina le hablo desde atrás a su oído luego de ver a su amiga mirando al espadachín. Lucy negó con la cabeza y le saco la vista al espadachín para volverse a mirar a su amiga.- _Si Lucy!_ _Demuéstrale lo que se esta perdiendo…Yo se de lo que eres capaz de hacer con la mirada, tu cuerpo y tus movimientos….pone en practica las cosas que hacíamos en los boliches en la tierra para atraer a los chicos….Vamos Lucy-_ La guerrera del fuego miro a su amiga y el brillo en los ojos de la peliazul la motivaron. Asintió con la cabeza y la guerrera del agua junto sus manos en frente y aplaudió- _Bien…yo te ayudo!_.

Marina chasqueo los dedos y la música cambio drásticamente. Se comenzó a escuchar de fondo una música lenta y sensual. Las chicas comenzaron a moverse de nuevo con movimientos lentos y muy cerca una de la otra. Lucy pasaba sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo. Marina la agarro de los hombros y la volteo dejándola de espaldas a ella.

_Haz lo tuyo_- Le susurro siguiendo bailando detrás de Lucy.

La guerrera del fuego clavo nuevamente la mirada en Latis y sus movimientos se volvieron mas sensuales y sexies. Se agachaba con las piernas abiertas, se levantaba lentamente, se ponía de costado sin quitarle la mirada y se levantaba el vestido poco a poco dejando entrever sus piernas bajo la ropa. Estaba ida. Estaba dedicándole este baile a el. A su único amor. A la única persona que despertaba tantas cosas en su interior.

Latis la miraba sin poder creerlo. Lucy lo estaba acosando con su danza. Y se encontraba atrapado por sus movimientos y su mirada tan sensual….lujuriosa. Su cuerpo era pequeño pero voluptuoso. Sus curvas lo volvían loco y no podía evitar observarla. Desde que la música había comenzado a sonar que no hacia otra cosa mas que admirarla. Ahora lo único que existía en ese jardín era ella.

Movió sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y apretó sus puños. Tener que frenarse y no dirigirse a ella para sacarla de ahí y evitar que los hombres la siguieran mirando, lo estaba agotando. Sus dedos cosquillaban con el solo objetivo de tocar aquella piel que lo invitaba a recorrerla. Sus labios se secaron reclamando el elixir de sus labios. Su cuerpo se tenso al observar las piernas desnudas que le estaba mostrando al levantarse el vestido y su cabeza no paraba de maquinar escenas pecaminosas que se podrían suscitar en el caso en el que el bajara la guardia y se dejara llevar.

Desvió apenas los ojos hacia las personas que estaban también en el jardín y pudo ver a varios jóvenes y hasta hombres más grande mirando atentos a la guerrera del fuego. A su guerrera. Su princesa. Un calor recorrió todo su ser. Sus puños se apretaron más fuerte. Los celos lo estaban consumiendo de apoco. Que se creían para mirarla de esa manera?.

Se encamino con furia hacia ella. Lucy lo vio moverse hacia donde estaba y su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más fuerte. Que debía hacer ahora? Lo había provocado…pero para bien o para mal? Se paro en seco y se lo quedo observando mientras el se acercaba.

Cuando Latis llego frente a ella, su seño se acentuó mas. La tomo agresivamente de un brazo y la acerco a el. Con aquel gesto Lucy tuvo que ponerse de puntas de pie.

_Deja de bailar así_!- Latis le hablo bruscamente y con desprecio_- Das vergüenza!_

Los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lágrimas al ver aquel desprecio en sus ojos y su vos. Tan mal le había caído? Por que todo lo que hacia lo enfadaba? En que se equivocaba? Latis observo los ojos aguados de la pelirroja. No le gustaba hacerla llorar, pero sus celos no le permitían pensar. Apretó un poco más su agarre alrededor de su brazo. La expresión de Lucy cambio a una de dolor.

_Me lastimas!-_ Lucy se acerco mas a el para que aflojara el amarre pero el no la soltó.

_Ven conmigo_…- Latis comenzó a caminar arrastrándola. Lucy se dejo llevar y antes de desaparecer observo hacia atrás. Nadie se había dado cuenta del cruce de palabras entre ellos. Todos estaban bailando y Marina se había retirado cuando Latis se había acercado. Suspiro sacando su pesar. No quería que los demás se preocuparan por nada y menos por ella.

* * *

Giro sobre ella buscando a su amiga entre la multitud pero no la hallo. Solo esperaba que estuviera bien al igual que Anais. La música seguía tocando y la poca luz no le permitía ubicar a sus otros amigos. Tenía que encontrar a Ascot porque si estaba sola podía toparse con Clef y era lo último que deseaba.

La música cambio nuevamente y una canción romántica se dejo escuchar. Puso sus manos en su pecho al ver como las parejas se armaban en la pista mientras otros se acercaban para bailar juntos. Su mirada se entristeció. Porque tenia que ser tan obstinada, tan caprichosa y rebuscada? Sintió como unas manos se enroscaban por su cintura hasta apoyarse en su estomago. Aquel calor lo conocía. Ya lo había sentido antes. Su cuerpo se tenso como cada vez que el se encontraba cerca de ella. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de aquella cercanía. Se dejo llevar y apoyo su espalda en el pecho de aquel a quien amaba y al que ya no podía esquivar y descanso sus manos sobre las de el. Y de apoco y en silencio comenzaron a mecerse al ritmo de los acordes que sonaban.

_Porque me evitas?-_ el aliento que golpeo en su oreja la estremeció y un calor ardiente viajo por todo su cuerpo.

_Yo…no_…- iba a volver a mentirle. Claro que lo estaba esquivando. No quería hablarle y menos mirarlo.

_No me mientas….se que me estas esquivando_- Su vos sonaba grave y melosa logrando derretirla.

Marina no contesto. Las palabras no salían de su boca y si decía algo iba a quedar frente a el como la nena que realmente era. Sabia que Clef la entendía, se lo había demostrado ayer pero no quería cansarlo con sus dudas y tontos miedos. Cerró sus ojos. La pregunta era ¿hasta cuando la aguantaría?.

Clef supo que suspiro por el movimiento de su estomago que mantenía fuertemente apretado. No quería soltarla. Tenerla así entre sus brazos, tan frágil, tan hermosa, era sublime. Sospechaba lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, no por nada era el mas viejo en todo Céfiro.

_Aun sigues pensando en lo de ayer…me equivoco?_- Continuo hablándole al oído mientras que mas canciones románticas sonaban de fondo y ellos no paraban de mecerse inconscientes metidos en su burbuja. Marina negó a su pregunta. Clef lentamente la volteo para que quedara frente a el. La guerrera del agua se dejo hacer pero evito mirarlo, ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo.- _Mírame_….- Clef le ordeno y ella no pudo negarse. El tono imperativo que usaba en algunos casos le impedían llevarle la contraria- _Dime que sucede_….

_Solo son tonterías…no quiero que pierdas el tiempo conmigo_- Marina lo miro con tristeza. Jamás llegaría a sentirse una igual. Por mas que muy pronto ella seria un pilar, nunca se podría comparar con Guru Clef. Su presencia, su sabiduría, su conocimiento, su inteligencia, su corazón, su fuerza eran inalcanzables para alguien como ella. Tan simple.

_Deja de decir eso….eres muy importante para mi y tus cosas también lo son….yo no_ _pierdo el tiempo contigo…al contrario….y no creo que nada tuyo sea una tontería-_ Guru Clef llevo una mano hasta su mejilla y la acaricio regalándole una sonrisa- _Me dijiste que puedo confiar en ti…tu también debes confiar en mi…._

Marina suspiro y su corazón se agito dentro de su pecho. Cuando el le decía todas esas cosas su estomago se retorcía en su interior y miles de millones de mariposas revolteaban en el causándole una sensación maravillosa. Se decidió a contestarle.- _Estoy apenada por lo que paso…todo lo que te pregunte…todo lo que sentí….lo que viste…_

_Bonita…_- Las mariposas que ya sentía comenzaron a volar descontroladas debido a este apelativo que el mago siempre usaba con ella. Le encantaba que la llamara de ese modo- _No tienes nada de que apenarte…lo que paso ayer es normal….vi algo hermoso, algo que no tiene comparación con nada…vi tu cuerpo….eres perfecta….no puedo sacarme la imagen de tus pechos de mi cabeza…_- Marina se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. El mago sonrió de lado- _Me encanto que me preguntaras….prefiero que te saques las dudas conmigo….y en cuanto a lo que sentiste, me pone muy contento saber que soy yo el que despierta cosas en ti…por que tu haces lo mismo conmigo…créeme….me pones loco-_ Guru Clef la agarro con ambas manos de la cara y la obligo a que lo mirara- _Y déjame avisarte que lo que paso ayer no es nada a comparación de lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante….eso te lo aseguro!_- Marina trato de procesar las palabras del mago pero este no le dio tiempo. Atrapo sus labios en un beso salvaje y apasionado que la dejo embobada. Cuando terminaron de besarse los labios de Marina ardían y una sonrisa se extendió en su cara. Realmente tenia suerte al tener a un hombre como el a su lado. Solo deseaba que si la verdad salía a la luz, no perderlo.

_Vamos a buscar a Caldina….estoy seguro que muy pronto llegara la princesa y debemos estar preparados-_ Guru Clef le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz y la agarro de la mano para salir con ella de la pista. Marina se quedo en su lugar y tiro de su mano. Ante aquel gesto Clef se volvió a ella y antes de preguntar que pasaba Marina lo abrazo por el cuello y esta vez fue ella la que inicio un beso en el que se fundieron ambos. Clef la abrazo y la apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras sus labios y lenguas jugaban entre si.

_Y esto a que se debe?-_ Clef pregunto con una gran sonrisa cuando el beso se termino sin despegarla de su cuerpo.

_Gracias…por entenderme_- Marina se sostenía de sus brazos para estar a su altura.

_No me agradezcas nada, mi amor!-_ Clef le contesto, dio media vuelta y ahora si caminaron los dos en busca de Caldina.

La guerrera del agua no cabía de sorpresa ante lo ultimo dicho por Clef. _Mi amor._ La había llamado mi amor. Eso quería decir que…que el la amaba? Podía ser eso posible? Ella ya estaba segura de que lo que sentía por el era amor, y si todavía no se lo decía era para no incomodarlo. ¿Realmente el mago podría llegar a amarla? Solo esperaba que si.

* * *

El trayecto por el pasillo fue rápido y en silencio. No la había soltado y su brazo comenzaba a dolerle allí donde el espadachín incrustaba sus dedos. Pero de sus labios no salía ninguna oposición. No quería ser débil frente a sus ojos. Ya demasiada tortura era saber que el estaba obligado a cuidar de una niña inmadura y sin gracia y por esa razón la trataba como lo hacia. Porque si en su corazón quedaba un mínimo de esperanza de que el la aceptara de nuevo a su lado, esta pequeña llamarada se había apagado en el momento en el que decidió tratar de seducirlo.

Era más que obvio que Latis estaba acostumbrado a otra clase de mujeres. Más voluptuosas. Más sensuales. Más desinhibida. Con rasgos maduros. Y que nunca se fijaría en ella que apenas hacia unos años había adoptado algunas curvas de las que no se sentía orgullosa. Su cara seguía siendo la misma que cuando la conoció y su peinado no había cambiado mucho tampoco.

Lagrimas amenazaron en sus ojos, pero las detenía con todo el esfuerzo del mundo. Por fin el dejo de caminar. Lucy subió sus ojos para averiguar en donde estaban y supo al instante que vio la puerta que había ido a la habitación en la que ella pasaba las largas, amargas y solitarias noches desde que el peligro se había ceñido nuevamente sobre Céfiro.

Latis abrió la puerta y entro con ella. Una vez que estuvieron dentro cerró la puerta azotándola y con un brusco ademán la soltó. La guerrera del fuego trastabillo al no poder apoyar correctamente ambos pies y callo de rodillas al suelo. Y ahí se quedo. No tenia fuerzas para levantarse y menos para mirarlo así que solo se dedico a observar la alfombra que revestía el suelo. Y espero a que cualquier cosa pasara.

El espadachín vio que no se levantaba y algo en su interior se removió. Sus celos lo estaban matando y consumían su coherencia. Pero verla tan indefensa y mas por el producía que su enojo de a ratos se apaciguara. Se la quedo mirando inmóvil y los recuerdos de ella bailando y mostrándose a los demás lo desencajo. Se agarro la cabeza con una mano y con la otra se apoyo en la pared. Tenia que sacar todo esto que lo estaba ahogando.

_Que crees que estabas haciendo?...Vas a ser el pilar de Céfiro…..Maldita sea!_- Latis subió su tono de vos y la guerrera del fuego se asusto, pero no levanto su mirada- _Que querías lograr con tanta exhibición?...Te parece una actitud correcta de una princesa?_

La habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio. Las palabras del espadachín sonaron en su cabeza. Tan mal había estado? Solo quería llamar su atención. Nunca pensó en que fuera tan grave. Porque todo lo que hacia estaba mal ante sus ojos? Tanto la odiaba? Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas. Pero no contesto. Siguió inmóvil en su lugar.

_Te digo que actuar como una cualquiera no te va a ayudar mucho para gobernar!-_ Latis se sentía frustrado ante la actitud tan pacifica que la guerrera del fuego tomaba. Porque no le contestaba? Porque no se defendía?

_Noooooo!...- _Lucy levanto su mirada hacia el con rencor. Podía permitir que la retara por cualquier cosa pero no que la tratara como una cualquiera. Pero como le dolía que la considerara de esa forma. Por eso la odiaba?- _Nooooo…..no soy una cualquiera….noooo-_ Grito una vez mas, sacándose todo el dolor de encima. La iba a escuchar. Esta era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso. No se dejaría pisotear más. Por mas que lo amara con toda su alma- Por _que me tratas así….que te hice….bastaaaa…bastaaaa…_- Sus lagrimas caían y sus gritos aumentaban. Toda ella temblaba. Puso una mano en su corazón y se agarro la ropa como un intento de estrujárselo porque dolía cada vez mas- _Solo quería llamar tu atención….porque te AMO!...Porque no puedo mas con tu indiferencia….que hago con todo esto que tengo dentro de mi….que hago con todo este amor que no pude darte…todos los besos que no pude regalarte….los abrazos….que hago….dímelo….por favor…_- Lucy se golpeaba el pecho- _Porque me odias tanto….no lo entiendo….se que soy una nena inmadura, débil, sin gracia…pero sino merezco tu amor aunque sea necesito una explicación….Acaso es tu venganza por matar a tu hermano?...No queriaaaa…..te juro_ _que no….-_ Latis la miraba y sus ojos se aguaron. No resistía verla tan lastimada, tan sensible, tan derrotada. Como se odiaba así mismo. Rápidamente se acerco a ella y se arrodillo a su altura. La agarro de los brazos y trato de que lo mirara. Pero ella seguía gritando fuera de si- _Dímelo….dímelo….que hice mal….que hice….por favor…._

_Lucy….basta….basta…-_ El espadachín trato de hacerla reaccionar pero ella seguía igual.

La guerrera del fuego estaba en su mundo de dolor. Donde su corazón se terminaba de hacer trizas y los pedazos filosos se incrustaban en su piel, sus músculos, sus huesos, sus entrañas. El corazón le iba a mil y la sangre corría por sus venas rápidamente. La respiración comenzó a acelerarse más y más. Hasta que el aire no llego mas a sus pulmones. Comenzó a agitarse y a inhalar y exhalar mas forzadamente. Lucy sabia que era esto que estaba pasando. Pero era imposible. Ella ya estaba curada. A los diez años había dejado atrás esta enfermedad. Porque ahora un nuevo ataque venia? No iba a poder soportarlo. Sentía como cada vez mas entraba en la inconciencia. Lo único que la alegraba era saber que dejaría este mundo en los brazos de el.

Latis la observaba asustado. Cada vez le costaba respirar más y sus labios al igual que su cara pasaban rápidamente de colores hasta ponerse azules. Tenia que hacer algo. De lo contrario la perdería.

Se sentó contra la pared y la atrajo a el. Apoyo su espalda en su pecho y acomodo su cabeza en el. La agarro del estomago y del pecho a la altura del corazón. No permitiría que se fuera. No permitiría dejarlo solo. Esto era toda su culpa. Y ella no pagaría las culpas de una ser tan oscuro como el.

_Lucy….-_ Comenzó a hablarle al oído- _Tranquila….respira….trata de respirar profundo….que llegue el aire a tus pulmones…._

La guerrera mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba casi inconsciente cuando escucho una vos que la llamaba. Esa voz la conocía. En ella se despertó un sentimiento urgente por saber de donde provenía. En un principio no escuchaba el significado de las frases pero de a poco comenzó a comprender.

_Lucy….respira conmigo….vamos pequeña….sigue el movimiento de mi pecho y el de mi respiración…_- Latis comenzó a inhalar y exhalar exagerando el movimiento de su pecho al subir y bajar- _Vamos imítame_….

La pelirroja por fin pudo salir de su ensoñación y trato de hacer lo que el le pedía. Luego de varios intentos, sintió como el aire se colaba en sus pulmones y como su cerebro volvía a funcionar.

_Eso es…así….sigue…-_ Latis se tranquilizo al ver como Lucy volvía de apoco a la normalidad. Cerro los ojos y golpeo su cabeza contra la pared dando las gracias.

La guerrera del fuego recupero de apoco la conciencia pero se mantuvo inmóvil. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se encontraba en sus brazos y ya se había olvidado de la sensación tan sublime que le generaba estar así. Por un momento dejo de pensar en todo y en todos y se dedico a estar en paz. Lleno su nariz con el olor de su colonia y en su corazón nació la serenidad que hacia mucho había perdido. Pero sabía que ese momento no era eterno y que por lo tanto debía volver a posar los pies sobre la tierra.

_Latis…_- Su nombre salio suave de sus labios acariciando cada una de las letras que lo componían-…_gracias…_.

_No me agradezcas….al contrario, se que por mi culpa te pusiste así….que sucedió?-_ Latis bajo su mirada a ella y observo atentamente su perfil. Ambos se mantenían en la misma posición.

_Cuando era pequeña sufrí de una enfermedad llamada asma hasta los diez años….creí que ya no volvería a tener un nuevo ataque porque los doctores me dieron por curada….pero de seguro me quedaron secuelas que hasta hoy se despiertan-_ Lucy hablaba manteniendo la mirada en el suelo.

_Perdóname….es mi culpa….y perdóname por tratarte de la forma en que lo hice…solo estaba…._.-ya no podía mentir mas, ni a el mismo ni a ella- _….celoso_…

_Como?_- Lucy escucho atenta a sus palabras pero nunca se imagino que aquel termino saliera de sus labios. Giro su cabeza hacia el y pregunto descolocada y extrañada.

_Lo que escuchaste….verte bailar así mientras otros hombres te miraban hasta el extremo de desearte me segó…-_ Latis le devolvió la mirada y quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Tanto que podían sentir sus respiraciones. Lucy miro sus labios deseosa de que la besara pero por mas que el le haya dicho que la celaba eso no significaba que la quisiera o amara. Ya no se haría mas esperanzas. Con gran esfuerzo desvió su mirada y volvió a su posición mirando al suelo.

_Pensé que me odiabas…-_ Lucy cerro sus ojos esperando la estocada final. Porque los celos podían ser solo una forma de protegerla como futuro pilar.

El silencio se expandió por la habitación. Latis sintió como su corazón se estrujaba ante sus palabras lastimadas y desesperanzadas. No, el no la odiaba. Al contrario, la amaba más que a su propia vida. Y por eso la había sacado de las miradas de los demás.

_No podría odiarte nunca, Lucy_- Latis le contesto- _Solo quiero protegerte!_

_De quien?-_ La guerrera del fuego no lo entendía. Por mas que se rompía la cabeza para entenderlo y saber porque actuaba así nunca llegaba a una conclusión coherente. ¿Quería protegerla? Pero si cuando el empezó con sus malos tratos y comenzó a alejarse de ella aun no había peligro en Céfiro. Entonces de que quería protegerla?

Latis inflo el pecho con todo el aire que pudo. Hablar siempre se le hizo complicado y mas de temas tan privados que nunca compartió con nadie, pero si no le respondía, sino trataba de aclarar algunas cosas Lucy seguiría sufriendo por su culpa. Abrió los labios varias veces con el objetivo de responder pero sus palabras no salían. Cerro nuevamente los ojos y con todo el pesar del mundo lo dijo- _De mi!_

La guerrera abrió grande sus ojos y en un ademán rápido volteo hacia el quedando de rodillas entre sus piernas. Y lo miro sin decirle nada. La estaba protegiendo de el? A que se refería? Ahora entendía menos…Latis solo se dedicaba a mirar para la ventana. No quería mirarla a los ojos. Por lo que Lucy se dedico a mirar su perfil fuerte e imponente. Su mandíbula cuadrada, su nariz pequeña y respingada, sus ojos azules que eran iluminados por la luna de halla afuera, y su piel suave y un poco bronceada por los rayos del sol.

_¿Por que?-_ Lucy no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Necesitaba una explicación ahora más que nunca. Pero Latis no le contesto- _¿A que te refieres?-_ El espadachín apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y bajo la mirada. Aunque no la estaba mirando sabia que ella estaba concentrada en el. Y tenerla ahí, tan cerca de su cuerpo, vestida tan angelicalmente, tan hermosa como siempre lo estaba turbando demasiado. Debía alejarse antes de hacer una estupidez. Sin que Lucy lo anticipara se levanto rápido y se alejo al otro lado de la habitación como si ella lo quemara. La pelirroja quedo arrodilla y giro apenas el cuerpo para mirarle la espalda.

_Debemos regresar a la fiesta-_ El pelinegro se acerco a la puerta con intenciones de irse. No podía hablar más. No podía abrir su corazón para que sus fantasmas salieran y menos delante de ella. Por un lado deseaba mantenerla lejos pero por otro no quería que conociera a su verdadero yo. Cuando puso su mano en la manija de la puerta un grito lo detuvo.

_Detente!-_ Lucy se paro sin poder creer la furia con la que había dado esa orden. Pero por lo menos el la había obedecido. Si para poder arreglar todo tenia que usar su titulo y puesto lo usaría. Ya no se dejaría pisotear- _Como pilar de Céfiro te exijo que te quedes!_

Latis volteo a verla sorprendido. Ella le estaba ordenando como un superior. Y lo peor de todo es que el no podía desobedecerla. Jamás pendo que Lucy usaría en algún momento su poder para obtener algo, por eso siempre estuvo tan tranquilo. Pero ahora también le ordenaría hablar y eso lo estaba asustando y destruyendo por dentro.

_Vamos a terminar de hablar Latis….la fiesta y la coronación no importan en este momento….quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora!-_ La voz de ella salía sin temor, con una autoridad que nunca pensó que tendría.

_No hagas esto….por favor!-_ Latis le suplico con todo el pesar en su alma.

_Lo lamento, pero tengo el derecho de saber la verdad porque se que esto nos esta destruyendo….a los dos_- Lucy relajo su expresión y a su cara regreso la expresión de siempre. Calida, tierna, inocente. Latis solo afirmo con la cabeza. Se dirigió hacia una de las mesitas de luz de al lado de la cama y abrió el cajón. Extrajo algo de el y luego camino hasta la guerrera. Cuando la tuvo en frente le extendió una pequeña pieza de metal-_Que es esto?-_ pregunto agarrando el mini artefacto.

_Quiero que lo escuches…es una grabación….mejor dicho una canción que explica todos mis sentimientos…..yo la compuse…..en algún momento cuando el peligro terminara te la daría pero las cosas se adelantaron y se fueron de mis manos…-_ Se alejo de nuevo dispuesto a irse.

_No te vas a ir….te quedaras conmigo!-_ Lucy volvió a ser demandante con su tono. Sabia que estaba abusando de su poder pero tenia que afrontar las cosas. Latis no contesto solo se limito a sentarse en el sillón de la habitación. Apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y agarro su pelo con ambas manos ocultando su cara. No quería que sus sentimientos quedaran tan expuestos. Después de lo que iban a escuchar empezarían las preguntas y realmente no estaba preparado. Pero ya no podía escapar. No podía romper una orden de su princesa.

Lucy mientras tanto se giro hasta la ventana y bajo la mirada hacia el mini aparatito. Este tenía en un extremo un botón que supuso seria para prenderlo. Tomo aire fuertemente y lo apretó. Al instante sonó en toda la habitación una dulce melodía. Se dedico a mirar el paisaje prestando atención a la letra.

**Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.**

**Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.**

**Aléjate de mí, escapa vete, ya no debo verte.**

**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.**

**La luz ya, no alcanza...**

**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...**

**Un Ángel te cuida...**

**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida...**

**Y aléjate de mi amor...**

**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...**

**No soy quien en verdad parezco...**

**y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**

**Si aun no me lo crees amor...**

**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo**

**Veras que soy realmente bueno**

**En engañar y hacer sufrir**

**A quien más quiero.**

**Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco**

**Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto**

**Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte**

**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.**

**La luz ya, no alcanza...**

**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...**

**Un Ángel te cuida...**

**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida...**

**Y aléjate de mi amor...**

**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...**

**No soy quien en verdad parezco...**

**y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**

**Si aun no me lo crees amor...**

**y quieres tu correr el riesgo**

**veras que soy realmente bueno**

**en engañar y hacer sufrir**

**y hacer llorar**

**a quien mas quiero..**

**Aléjate de mi amor...**

**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...**

**No soy quien en verdad parezco...**

**y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**

**Si aun no me lo crees amor...**

**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo**

**Veras que soy realmente bueno**

**En engañar y hacer sufrir**

**A quien más quiero.**

La canción termino y la habitación se lleno de silencio. Las lágrimas de Lucy caían por sus mejillas sin contención. En esa canción pudo sentir el sufrimiento de Latis. Realmente el se consideraba una mala persona. Pero eso no era así. No. El era una de las personas más maravillosas del mundo. Porque no podía verlo? Además, a pesar de todo, ella confiaba en el y ahora entendía muchas de sus actitudes. A lo mejor no la amaba como ella a el pero si la quería y lo único que deseaba era alejarla de el para que según sus palabras ella no sufriera.

Pero era imposible no sufrir lejos de el. Ella lo amaba con todo su corazón. Y lo único que quería era curar sus heridas. El también estaba sufriendo con todo esto. Lo sabía después de haberlo escuchado.

Se dio la vuelta y lo miro. El se mantenía en su posición. Derrotado, triste, débil. Lucy llevo ambas manos a su pecho. No soportaba verlo así. Sabía, por lo poco que lo conocía, que siempre le resulto difícil expresar sus sentimientos y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción pero ella lo haría hablar. Lo haría desahogarse. Porque eso era lo que el necesitaba, que lo escucharan y lo apoyaran.

Camino lentamente hasta el sillón y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura. Agarro sus manos y las bajo. Subió su mano y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos negros y sedosos.

Seria fuerte. Por el, porque la necesitaba.

_Es hermosa…pero estas equivocado_- Lucy hablo con un todo de vos dulce- _Se que jamás me lastimarías….se que eres una persona maravillosa que haría cualquier cosa por las personas que quiere….lo he visto, nadie me lo contó….también se que a pesar de ser tan callado y reservado te alegra que este mundo, tu mundo, se halla salvado tantas veces y que aun lo siga haciendo…-_ Latis escuchaba sus palabras pero no las podía creer. La persona que Lucy describía no era el, era otro. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza.- _Es así Latis….yo lo se….lo siento en mi corazón….crees que me hubiera enamorado de ti si fueras una mala persona?-_ La pregunta quedo en el aire. El espadachín no contesto. Se tomo su tiempo y saco el aire retenido en los pulmones. Sabia que ya no podía callar.

_Es tan difícil y me da tanta vergüenza_- Latis la miro un momento y volvió a bajar la vista.

_Que no te de vergüenza….soy yo….-_ Lucy le acaricio la mejilla tratando de que se calmara un poco y que se confesara con ella.

_Antes de que pasara lo de mi hermano mi vida era sosegada y pacifica. Yo era distinto. Si bien nunca fui de demostrar mis emociones, me reía mas seguido, disfrutaba de la naturaleza y de las personas que me rodeaban y sobre todo de mi hermano…Zagato_- Latis se rasco la nariz parando un minuto en su relato- _Pero comencé a darme cuenta de los sentimientos que el tenia para la princesa. Trate de aconsejarlo pero el no me dejo por lo que me fui. Me subí a una nave sin mirar atrás y sin despedirme de nadie. Sabia lo que pasaría si Zagato no cambiaba de ideas o sentimientos y no quería presenciar la guerra que probablemente lo destruiría…y así paso….y yo no estuve con el, no lo acompañe, no evite que hiciera millones de locuras…fui un cobarde…a lo mejor entre los dos hubiésemos encontrado una solución menos extrema y el estaría acá…no lo ayude…_- el espadachín volvió a taparse la cara con las manos. Lucy comenzó nuevamente a acariciar su cabello en silencio porque sabia que la historia seguía. Trataba a su vez de no dejar que sus lagrimas cayeran- _mientras estuve en Autazam lo único que hice fue perderme en mi mismo, en mis resentimientos, en mi dolor y solo vivía de noche….me dedique a arruinar mi vida…me alcoholizaba, tomaba sustancias que me llevaban a otro mundo, lejos de la realidad y…..todas las noches las pasaba con una mujer distinta-_ La guerrera bajo sus ojos. A pesar que sabia que Latis era mayor que ella y que había tenido una vida antes, escuchar hablar de otras mujeres la hizo sentir celosa. Pero no dijo nada- _Hasta que conocí a Águila…el me ayudo a reponerme un poco brindándome su amistad y dándome trabajo que me ayudo a cambiar mi estilo de vida…al poco tiempo me entere que mi hermano había muerto bajo las manos de las guerreras mágicas…una antigua leyenda que no sabia que era verdad…al principio sentí rencor y ganas de vengarme ….pero después me di cuenta que la única culpa era de Zagato….así que me arme de valor y decidí volver….pero antes de partir de Autozam descubrí los planes de Águila así que llegue a Céfiro con el objetivo de protegerlo….y acá te conocí…y sentí algo que jamás sentí…amor….en mi niñez solo recuerdo el amor de mi hermano y de Clef que fue quien me entreno….y me sorprendí por lo que nació_ _en mi….y luche para protegerte…pero falle, porque vos terminaste protegiéndome a mi….además, también murió Águila y la culpa volvió a mi….yo podría haberlo hecho cambiar de opinión y el ahora estaría vivo…lo traicione…yo sabia de su enfermedad y sus puntos débiles…Les falle a todos….siempre-_ Latis dejo caer una lagrima . Jamás había llorado. Esta era su primera vez. Que desesperación sentía en su corazon- _No pude proteger nunca a nadie, ni a mi hermano, ni a mí amigo ni a la persona que me mostró lo que es amar….soy un cobarde, una mala persona…_- Latis hablo con dolor- _Por eso te digo, no pierdas mas tiempo conmigo…no quiero meterte en mi oscuridad….no te lo mereces y yo no te merezco a ti…-_ El pelinegro apretó sus puños que descansaban en su propio regazo porque lo que diría a continuación le dolía en el alma-….._enamórate de otro y se feliz…._

_Noooo….nooooo…..no lo vuelvas a decir…..te quiero a ti, solo a ti, acaso no lo entiendes?...Nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa…hiciste todo lo que pudiste….no te atormentes mas….eres maravilloso-_ Lucy agarro del mentón al espadachín y levanto su cabeza. Sus ojos se cruzaron- _Mi amor…..te amo mas que a mi vida…..déjame ayudarte, ábreme tu corazón…o es que realmente no me amas….tienes a otra mujer?-_ el mismo pensamiento que había salido de sus labios provoco un gran malestar y lagrimas subieron a sus ojos nuevamente.

El espadachín negó con su cabeza. La forma de hablarle, de escucharlo, de tocarlo, de decirle cuanto lo amaba produjeron en él, el irrefrenable deseo de ser sincero por una vez en su vida- _Te amo…..te amo con cada célula de mi piel….con cada latido de mi corazón…pero no puedo hacerte feliz….no puedo ser el hombre que necesitas a tu lado…_

Lucy abrió muy grande sus ojos. Realmente no se esperaba su declaración pero su corazón se agito de emoción y las lágrimas que estaban contenidas salieron pero esta de vez como muestra de felicidad. La amaba. A ella. Realmente lo hacia. Entonces todo lo demás que había dicho eran mentiras solo para alejarla. Solo para que ella no sufriera. Era un tonto. Un completo tonto.

_Eres un tonto!-_ Y lo dijo. Se saco de su interior su bronca. Latis se carcajeo apenas por las ocurrencias de Lucy- _Yo no necesito a cualquier hombre….te necesito a ti para ser feliz….y si no es contigo nunca lo voy a ser….no pretendo que seas el hombre perfecto porque yo no soy perfecta…..y todos nos equivocamos y cometemos errores…_

_Pero soy un ser oscuro_…- Latis le agarro la cara con ambas manos- _No quiero que entres en mi mundo y pierdas esa luz que te caracteriza. Eres un sol personalizado en una mujer hermosa, dulce y tierna….y yo no quiero opacarte con mi forma de ser. No seria capaz de perdonarme a mi mismo si por mi culpa tu lucecita se apagase...no quiero fallarte una vez mas…por favor aléjate de mi ahora que puedes!_

_No lo voy a hacer….y ya deja de tratar de convencerme….no pierdas mas el tiempo alejándome de ti porque ya no lo vas a lograr y menos sabiendo que me necesitas y que me amas- _Lucy agarro sus manos que el sostenía en su cabeza.

_No hay forma de convencerte?-_ Latis le pregunto por ultima vez, pero Lucy negó con la cabeza. Derrotado pero feliz apoyo la frente contra la de ella- _Te amo, mi vida….nunca deje de amarte….era todo mentira…y perdón, perdón por todas las lagrimas que derramaste por mi, por todas las noches que se que dormiste mal y tuviste pesadillas….no hubo ninguna noche que no pasara cuidándote….una vez que caías dormida entraba a la habitación y cuidaba tu sueño hasta que te despertabas…..nunca te deje sola y tuve que reprimirme tanto para no acercarme a vos y besarte….perdón!_

_Esta bien…esta bien…ya paso….pero prométeme que nunca mas vamos a estar así, que vamos a hablar…..que me vas a contar las cosas que pasan en tu cabeza y en tu interior…que te vas a descargar conmigo pase lo que pase….que no me vas a evadir mas…-_Lucy se lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos y regalándole una sonrisa hermosa que se extendía en todo su rostro. Aunque tuviera que escalar el monte Everest para convencerlo de que estuvieran juntos, lo haría. Ahora mas que nunca. Pero antes solo quería besarlo. Se acerco lentamente a el con miedo a que la rechazara. Pero el también lo deseaba. Cuando estaban a poco centímetros Latis acorto la distancia y capturo sus labios.

El beso era suave y dulce. Los labios danzaban en un compás perfecto mientras que sus lenguas festejaban la alegría de reencontrarse. Pero de a poco esto ya no basto. El fuego consumía a ambos cuerpos que pedían más y más. Ambos estaban concentrados en las sensaciones pero un llamado que se dejo escuchar por la habitación genero que se separaran.

_Latis….Latis….me escuchas?-_ La vos del mago de Céfiro se dejo escuchar. Sonaba preocupada.

_Te escucho Guru Clef….que sucede_?- Latis se paro de súbito y ayudo a Lucy a ponerse de pie. Los dos estaban atentos a lo que diría el mago.

_Ven al jardín inmediatamente y si estas con Lucy tráela-_ Guru Clef hablo rápido.

_Ya vamos para allá…-_ Latis contesto y Lucy se miro el vestido tratando de acomodarlo. Las emociones vividas la habían hecho olvidar completamente que ella estaba arreglada para la coronación.

_Y Latis…-_ El mago hizo un silencio aterrador- _cuida a Lucy!-_ La guerrera del fuego miro con ojos abiertos a Latis. El espadachín se sorprendió de las órdenes del hechicero pero guardo silencio.

_Habrá sucedido algo malo?-_ Lucy estaba preocupada.

_No lo se….vamos!-_ Latis la agarro de la mano y juntos salieron rápidamente de la habitación.

* * *

Los observaba a todos con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios. Las caras de sorpresa y de miedo eran su deleite. Creían que estaban a salvo?. Que equivocados que estaban. Para el nada era una barrera. Si supieran que el era tan o mas habitante de aquel planeta se quedarían anonadados. A el no lo iban a detener con un escudo de protección. Esas cosas no servían. Miro a su costado y observo a los habitantes del castillo. Pero aun faltaba gente. Mas precisamente una guerrera, el espadachín y el antiguo pilar.

Acaso esta ultima sabia de sus planes y por eso no había aparecido aun? Cobarde. Pero con o sin ella, el seguiría su plan al pie de la letra.

Extendió su sonrisa aun mas y se decidió a hablar.

_Veo que se están divirtiendo-_ Su vos gruesa y retadora sonó interrumpiendo el silencio- _Lastima que no me invitaron._

_Como hiciste para burlar mi escudo?-_ Guru Clef dio un paso a el y lo interrogo con el seño fruncido.

_Solo…lo atravesé_- Se sonrió de lado- _Su magia no puede conmigo, puedo entrar y salir de este castillo cuando quiera._

_Que es lo que quieres?-_ Marina se puso al lado de Guru Clef. El invitado bajo de la tarima donde se haría la coronación y donde se encontraba y camino lentamente a ellos.

_Marina…porque eres tan grosera conmigo?...acaso no te enseñaron buenos modales?- _Antes de poder alcanzar a la guerrera del agua Guru Clef se puso delante de ella. Y una risa que resonó en el jardín salio de sus labios_- Veremos_ _mago si dentro de unos minutos la sigues defendiendo…_- Se volteo hacia el pueblo de Céfiro y paso por cada una de sus rostros confundidos y asustados- _Voy a darles cinco minutos para que salgan todos…solo se quedaran los habitantes del castillo- _Ante lo dicho, Caldina y Presea ayudaron a que la gente sin entrar en pánico comenzara a irse.

Clef Se mantuvo en su posición y se concentro. Debía llamar a Latis urgente. Una vez que logro su cometido agarro de la mano a Marina y con pasos precavidos la llevo donde estaban todos juntos. Ninguno hablaba. Todos se mantenían atentos a los movimientos del extraño que observaba como los habitantes se retiraban.

Por una de las puertas que daban al jardín la guerrera del fuego y Latis se dejaron ver.

_Al fin estamos todos…-_ El extraño extendió los brazos hacia la pareja que se hacia presente como dándoles la bienvenida- _Acérquense…no se queden ahí parados._

Lucy y Latis caminaron precavidos hacia el grupo.- _Ahora si puedo presentarme….mi nombre es Zafiro…mucho gusto!-_ su vos estaba cargada de ironía.

_Que es lo que quieres?-_ Lucy se adelanto prepotente.

_Otra guerrera maleducada…que acaso ustedes no tienen modales?- _Su rostro se puso serio- _Pero bueno no importa…les diré que es lo que quiero….venganza!_

_A que te refieres?-_ Anais se dejo escuchar.

_Quiero venganza….todos los que causaron daño a este planeta van a pagar….empezando por ustedes tres-_ Señalo con un dedo a las guerreras mágicas- _No se merecen ser los pilares de Céfiro….están manchadas de sangre….han matado….han hecho sufrir….y lo pagaran!_

Las guerreras se quedaron mirándolo. En sus ojos comenzaron a acumularse lágrimas. Por que el dolor aun seguía en sus corazones. La herida estaba cerrada pero de vez en cuando sangraba y escocia horriblemente.

_Creo que eres conciente que no te vamos a permitir que les hagas nada….-_ Ascot se adelanto y le hizo frente.

_Por que las defienden tanto?...Ellas no merecen ser protegidas….lo único que merecen es sufrir….acaso no lo ven?...son unas mentirosas, unas embusteras, manejan sus vidas a su antojo y se ríen de los sentimientos de los demás….-_ Zafiro hablaba sin detenerse y con rencor. Comenzó a aplaudir- _Debo felicitarlas guerreras, han arreglado las diferencias con las personas que aman…pero todo a base de mentiras!_

_De que estas hablando?-_ Caldina se acerco a las chicas.

_De que sus queridas niñas no son lo que ustedes creen…esas niñas puras, inocentes, buenas…no, todo lo contrario….hicieron tan bien sus papeles que hasta el mas duro de corazón cayo en sus redes, no es así Latis?...representaron tan bien sus guiones que hasta el mas sabio les creyó, me equivoco Clef?...actuaran tan sublimemente que hasta el mas perspicaz no se dio cuenta de su juego, miento Paris?_

_No vas a hacer que dudemos de ellas!-_ Paris lo desafió- _Es todo mentira lo que estas diciendo…y no vamos a creerte._

_No ya sabia que no lo harían….es por eso que como no alcanza con mis palabras se los voy a mostrar…-_ Zafiro chasqueo los dedos y al instante tres enormes pantallas aparecieron. Cuando el peliazul volvió a chasquear los dedos unas imágenes aparecieron en las pantallas. En cada una de las pantallas se podía ver a cada una de las guerreras manteniendo relaciones con diferentes hombres. Si bien no se mostraban partes muy intimas, se podía observar perfectamente que eran ellas.

Las tres se quedaron de piedra ante las imágenes. No lo podían creer. Eso era todo mentira. Ellas nunca habían hecho algo así. No. No eran ellas. Estaba armado. En su mundo eso se podía hacer muy fácilmente. Pero los gemidos que se escuchaban las estaban matando.

_NOOO! ESO ES MENTIRA!-_ Marina grito conmocionada y con los ojos desorbitados.

Guru Clef, Latis y Paris no podían apartar su vista de las horrorosas imágenes que despertaban en ellos celos, ira, enojo, frustración.

El mago de Céfiro apretó sus puños fuertemente. ¿Realmente Marina le había mentido tanto? No, no podía ser verdad. Todo aquello tenía que ser un error. Un malentendido. No podía creer en lo que le estaban mostrando. Solo tenia que creer en ella. Si, eso haría. Creería en ella y la defendería.

Paris miro a Anais desencajado. Era consciente que el le había causado mucho daño durante estos años pero el saber que su Anais, su mujer, había estado realmente con otros hombres, lo hacia sentirse traicionado. Entonces lo que habían hablado hace apenas unos minutos quedaba en la nada? No podía ser.

Latis desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Dentro suyo se formaban sentimientos que jamás había experimentado. Si todo lo que les estaban mostrando era cierto, entonces el se había contenido por nada. El se había hecho problemas sin que el problema existiera. Y eso era lo que mas lo amargaba. Si bien se había mostrado reticente a la hora del contacto físico con Lucy, saber que otro hombre había estado antes que el lo enloquecía. Pero debía mostrarse impávido ante su enemigo. Lucy era dueña de su vida. Sabía lo que hacia y en parte, el tenia la culpa. Por haberla tratado tan mal, por haberla alejado de su lado sin ninguna explicación.

_No…no es mentira mi guerrera mágica….es verdad!-_ Zafiro se carcajeo- _Ya dejen de fingir…_

_No te vamos a creer…y si lo que estas buscando con esto es hacer que dudemos de ellas…no lo vas a conseguir!-_ Guru Clef se adelanto a un mas hacia su enemigo con ansias de golpearlo.

_Esta bien…si creen o no creen a mi me da lo mismo…..pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta Guru Clef-_ Zafiro cerro los ojos un momento con aire de misticismo- _Tan seguro estas de que Marina no miente?-_ Guru Clef solo asintió con la cabeza- _Entonces, debes estar enterado que ella y Lucy….fueron…..abusadas_- La ultima palabra la deslizo entre sus labios y esta salio con un sonido tétrico y escalofriante, dejando a todos los presentes de piedra.

La guerrera del agua negó con la cabeza. Su peor pesadilla se estaba desatando en este momento. Todo a lo que una vez le temió se estaba volviendo realidad. Guru Clef la odiaría por siempre y jamás la escucharía. Tendría que habérselo dicho ella. Tendría que haber confiado en el. Pero como una tonta no lo hizo. Ahora era testigo de cómo su mundo que hacia poco había recobrado algo de sentido, volvía a desestabilizarse.

Clef y Latis no creían lo que se les estaba informando. Esto tenía que ser otro truco de aquel hombre rencoroso y vengativo.

_De que estas hablando?- _Latis rompió el silencio mientras se erguía y se cruzaba de brazos mostrando su aire de superioridad.

_Hasta que por fin el espadachín hablo….que pasa Latis…..no lo sabias?-_ Zafiro lo imito y se cruzo de brazos con un semblante divertido. O si se estaba divirtiendo mucho- _Acaso tu pequeña Lucy no te lo menciono?... Seguro que no, si estuviste todo este tiempo alejado de ella para proteger su dignidad mientras ella se revolcaba con cuanto hombre se le pasara por delante._- Latis, en un movimiento rápido desenvaino su espada y corrió hacia Zafiro, que tuvo que tele transportarse sobre la tarima en medio del jardín para no sufrir el ataque_.- Bueno, están todos susceptibles….los dejo con las buenas noticias….y guerreras mágicas, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver_….- Con un movimiento desapareció.

El jardín se quedo en silencio. La tensión se podía tocar y nadie sabia que hacer o decir. El mago fue el primero en hablar.

S_e que lo que dijo Zafiro, es mentira!-_ Al volverse y hablar se dirigió únicamente a Marina que lo único que podía hacer era esconder sus ojos bajo su flequillo y mirar al suelo. Clef sintió un atisbo de duda- _Es mentira, no?-_ Marina cayo de rodillas, se tapo el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar. Lucy y Anais se acercaron a ella y se pusieron a su altura. Sabían que la que peor la había pasado era ella. Por que fue la única que tuvo que luchar sola contra lo sucedido. Lucy, si bien sentía dolor, no se acordaba de nada y aun dudaba de si el episodio había sucedido o no.

El mago vio la acción de la chica y apretó sus puños al mismo momento que endurecía la mirada y en ella se podía reflejar la desilusión. Entonces, todo era verdad. Todo lo que Zafiro había mostrado y dicho, era verdad. Y ella solo era una embustera que había jugado con el y con sus sentimientos. Se había reído a sus espaldas. En silencio y sintiendo como su mundo se derrumbaba, salio del jardín derecho a su habitación. Quería estar solo y ordenar sus pensamientos. Después ya vería lo que haría.

* * *

Hola…..miles de perdones por la tardanza….se que fue mucha….pero estoy a full y no encuentro momento para escribir y ni hablar de que últimamente la inspiración me abandono….

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado…Al fin se descubrió lo de Marina y Lucy….ahora veremos las reacciones de los demás y también se explicara porque Esmeralda no apareció a la ceremonia.

Muchas gracias por los reviews que siempre me dejan y espero recibirlos también esta vez para ver que opinan….

Saludos.


	24. Chapter 24

Ya no llores- La guerrera del viento seguía reconfortando a su amiga arrodillada en el pasto, con la cara escondida en sus manos y sin poder parar su llanto. Como le dolía verla así. Y parecía que Marina, encerrada en su mundo de dolor y tristeza no escuchaba sus suplicas. Miro preocupada a su otra amiga que se encontraba del otro lado y cayo en cuenta de que ella también estaría destrozada ante esto. Cuando la pelirroja puso sus ojos en ella, Anais la cuestiono con la mirada, ante lo que la guerrera del fuego negó con su cabeza, y exagerando para que la entendiera movió sus labios para decir _"Estoy bien". _Anais le sonrío y se sintió mas aliviada. Aunque en su interior todavía sentía dudas acerca de lo ocurrido.

Como alguien era capaz de mentir tan vilmente. Las que aparecían en esos videos no eran ellas. Ella jamás habia estado con otro hombre que no fuera Paris ¿Y ahora que le diría a el?. Después de que las cosas se habían arreglado, sucedía esto. Subió su mirada y recorrió el jardín con sus ojos buscándolo. Pero como se lo imagino el ya no estaba. Un sentimiento de tristeza invadió su ser y sus irises se llenaron de lagrimas que retuvo. Su amiga la necesitaba, ya vería como resolvía sus problema después.

Marina….- La vos de Ascot se dejo escuchar mientras se acercaba a ellas. Había tratado de quedarse al margen y retirarse cuando todos ya lo habían hecho pero ver a su amiga así le dalia y mucho- Vamos a tu habitación…

Ascot no creo que….- Lucy trato de objetar pero Ascot no la dejo terminar- No Lucy, se que todo esto es horrible pero tenemos que descansar, fue un día muy largo y con muchas emociones…es mejor que acompañe a Marina hasta su habitación y que ustedes también vayan a la suya…- Ascot hablo decidido a lo que las dos guerreras asintieron. El invocador se acerco a la peliazul, la tomo de un brazo y delicadamente la puso de pie para ayudarla a caminar. En unos segundos ellos ya se habían ido.

No puedo verla así- Lucy bajo su mirada acongojada y apretó sus puños- Todo esto es injusto….porque quiere que estemos mal con ellos….porque es eso lo que esta buscando, que no podamos mantener una relación estable….acaso nos esta debilitando de a poco?- Lucy dejo todas sus dudas expuestas.

Ya no se que pensar…es obvio que después de esto, Guru Clef, Latis y Paris van a estar mas que enojados y volveremos a pelearnos todos…a lo mejor es como tu dices y nos esta debilitando lentamente…sabe que si nuestros corazones se dejan arrastrar por el rencor, la tristeza, el odio, Céfiro y la corona se debilitaran y nosotras estaremos vulnerables….es por eso Lucy que tenemos que estar unidas y tratar de hablar las cosas con ellos…estas de acuerdo?- Anais seguía mirando hacia la salida del jardín donde solo ellas dos continuaban.

Tienes razón…hare todo lo posible con Latis, antes de que esto pasara, pudimos hablar las cosas y habíamos arreglado algunas diferencias pero ahora no se que pensar. No se con que me voy a encontrar…ojala esta vez los santos estén con nosotras- La pelirroja miro con el ceño fruncido a su amiga- Se que tu harás lo mismo con Paris…pero que pasara con Marina?...Es la menos beneficiada en esta horrible situación!

Por el momento vayamos a descansar…después tendremos que estar fuertes para ayudarla!- La rubia comenzó a caminar seguida de su amiga.

* * *

Las lagrimas ya no caían pero su mundo se seguia devastando. Hacia unos minutos que Ascot se había retirado de su habitación, luego de acompañarla y dejarla en la cama. Pero lo que menos tenia era ganas de dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la mirada enfurecida y desilusionada que Guru Clef le había dado antes de irse del jardín aparecía frente a ella y esto era suficiente para que se mantuviera mirando a un rincón de la habitación. Como iba a hacer para que le creyera? Para explicarle que todo era mentira excepto lo del abuso. Para hacerle entender de que no había tenido las agallas suficientes para contarle su verdad. Que tonta el creer que las cosas no se iban a arruinar de nuevo. Ahora el seguro pensaría que era una embustera, que había jugado con sus sentimientos y su tiempo y que ya no merecía estar al lado de una persona como ella. La dejaría. Seguramente su relación se terminaría. Y ella volvería a estar sola. Tantos años ilusionada con el pensamiento de que el mago quisiera compartir algo mas que amistad y cuando esto se daba, sus sueños se vinieron abajo como un castillo de naipes.

Sus ojos se aguaron nuevamente. Su cabeza le dolía al extremo de sentirse afiebrada. Quería desaparecer. Volver el tiempo atrás. Pero eso no se le concedería.

Con gran esfuerzo se sentó en la cama. Lo mejor era salir de esa habitación antes de que el viniera. Si es que había alguna posibilidad de que fuera al lugar donde era seguro la encontraría. No podía ni siquiera pensar el hecho de mirarlo a los ojos. Sentía tanta vergüenza. Pero a donde iría? Sus amigas estaban en la misma situación que ella. Ambas tendrían que hacer frente a lo mismo. No podría ser otra carga para ellas. Ascot seguro ya estaría durmiendo junto a Presea.

Se puso de pie y se encamino derecho a la puerta. Ya vería en el camino donde pasaría la noche. Pero no podía pasar un minuto mas rodeada de las pertenencias del mago, de su aroma, de su espacio, sabiendo que ya no era bienvenida ahí.

Estaba frente a la puerta dispuesta a salir cuando esta se abrió de improviso revelando al dueño de su corazón. Sus ojos se encontraron y se quedaron observando unos segundos que para la guerrera fueron años. Sus lagrimas retenidas cayeron e inmediatamente bajo su cabeza. Tenia que huir de ahí. No tenia las fuerzas necesaria para escuchar de su boca las probables cosas que diría. No soportaría que el terminara con ella. Así que hizo lo que jamás se había permitido hacer ante una situación que necesitaba ser resuelta para bien o para mal: corrió. Se escapo. Huyo lejos de esos ojos, lejos de su cuerpo, lejos de su aroma, lejos de el. Y siguió corriendo hasta que sus pulmones rogaron por aire. Tenia que encontrar donde esconderse. Mañana seria otro día.

* * *

Guru Clef se quedo mirando por donde había desaparecido Marina. Realmente le hacia muy mal verla llorando y mas si la causa era su relación. Pero que debía hacer? Si ella le había mentido. Al fin de cuentas no confiaba en el. Y eso lo entristecía. ¿Realmente lo había engañado como había dicho Zafiro o todo era una nueva estrategia del enemigo para debilitar a sus oponentes? Por que si pasaba esto ultimo, se podía decir que lo estaba logrando. Los estaba debilitado a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Sin entrar a la habitación, se recostó sobre la pared. Sus pensamientos estaban todos mezclados y su cabeza palpitaba del dolor. Su mente gritaba que dejara pasar la noche y solucionara las cosas al día siguiente, pero su corazón pedía que la fuera a buscar. Que no la dejara así. Y a pesar de estar enojado por haberle ocultado la verdad, ahora sabia que ella había sido maltratada de la peor manera. La habían tomado sin su consentimiento y el no estuvo para protegerla. Tantos años tratando de entender el significado de su sueño, aquel en donde alguien le pedía ayuda, y nunca se imagino que la persona que la necesitara se encontraba tan cerca de el. Apretó muy fuerte los puños. Si tuviera la posibilidad de viajar al mundo místico solo para buscar al responsable y hacerlo pagar por tocar a su princesa, lo haría sin pensarlo.

Lo peor de todo es que ella lo había afrontado sola. Sin ayuda. Sin nadie a su alrededor que la apoyara con algo tan oscuro salvo Anais. Y ahora el no podía darle vuelta la cara y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Seguro Marina tenia sus motivos para no hablar con el. Tenía que buscarla y tratar de hablar con ella. Después entre los dos decidirían que seria de su relación. Además, si ella no dormía en su habitación, donde lo haría

Suspiro bien profundo, y comenzó a caminar siguiendo el camino por donde la guerrera había desaparecido, cuando escucho la vos de Latis en su cabeza.

Guru Clef, Paris…me escuchan?

Si te escucho- contesto el mago continuando su camino. A la respuesta de el, le siguió la de Paris.

Se que el animo no es bueno, la verdad que yo tampoco la estoy pasando muy bien que digamos…pero tengo que decirles que estuve analizando la situación, y estoy mas que convencido de que Zafiro esta tramando algo…sin ir muy lejos nos esta debilitando a todos dentro del castillo, así que es muy probable que los videos sean falsos- La vos de Latis se escucho firme.

Coincido contigo, Latis- El mago le dio la razón, con una pequeña esperanza que abrigo a su corazón.

Y que tenemos que hacer ante esta situación?- La vos del príncipe se dejo escuchar- Además, Esmeralda no apareció hoy, y estoy preocupado.

Creo que no me equivoco si digo que no tenemos que desconfiar de ellas en esto…esos montajes se pueden hacer con la tecnología de Autozam….-Dijo el espadachín seguro- y con respecto a Esmeralda tendremos que esperar a que aparezca de nuevo.

Si, es lo mejor…ahora no sabemos cual va a ser el siguiente movimiento pero mientras tanto tenemos que procurar estar tranquilos y pensar….hablemos con ellas..es la mejor solución- El mago contesto.

Bien…Guru Clef cuida mucho de Marina, creo que en esta situación es la que mas ha sufrido, y Paris trata de no hacer relucir tu mal genio….cree en Anais.

De acuerdo…- Paris contesto y al segundo se desconecto de la conversación.

Latis, también cuida a Lucy, por mas de que es fuerte no sabemos hasta cuando lo será- Guru Clef le pidió a Latis.

No te preocupes, hare lo necesario para mantenerla a salvo….mañana a la misma hora de siempre?- El espadachín sonó un poco mas relajado.

Si…nos vemos- Clef se desconecto y presto atención a las energías distribuidas por el lugar para encontrar a su objetivo. Estaba muy seguro de que esta noche seria una muy larga.

* * *

Marina paro de correr para recuperar algo del aire perdido en la carrera. Su escapada había ocasionado que rompiera parte del vestido al engancharse con el taco de su zapato. Era un desastre. No podía conservar ni cuidar nada.

Miro a su alrededor tratando de reconocer en el lugar donde se hallaba pero solo había una puerta a su izquierda. Ya no quería seguir adentrándose más por aquel pasillo por miedo a perderse y no saber como regresar. Axial que no le quedaba de otra que ver si podía pasar la noche en aquella habitación.

Despacio abrió la puerta para encontrarse solo con penumbras. No podía ver con exactitud que es lo que había dentro ya que la oscuridad no lo permitía. Con temor entro, dando pequeños pasos y con cuidado de no tropezar y caer. Al entrar completamente en el lugar y cerrar la puerta, las luces se prendieron y revelaron un cuarto muy conocido para ella.

Allí se encontraba la gran pileta climatizada donde ella y sus amigas se bañaron junto con Caldina y Presea, en su segunda visita a Céfiro. Lo único que era nuevo eran unos asientos al costado de la piscina en forma de reposeras que se mantenían flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Al menos tenia donde dormir y no pasaría frío ya que el lugar era muy calido. Siguió su camino y se acerco hasta uno de los asientos. Lo único que quería ahora era sacarse los zapatos. Se sentó y los retiro de sus pies.

De repente, escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido. Quien sabia donde estaba? Rogaba porque no fuera el. Acaso la había seguido hasta ahí? Volteo el rostro y su semblante se relajo cuando en la puerta vio a la bailarina que le regalo una sonrisa.

Como te encuentras?- Caldina le hablo acercándose a ella.

No muy bien…como me encontraste?- Marina bajo su mirada hacia sus pies. Seguro tenia los ojos hinchados y colorados de tanto llorar. Además un mareo se dejo sentir en su cuerpo. Su cabeza no paraba de latir, haciendo que el dolor se volviera mas intenso a cada segundo que pasaba.

Fue fácil- Caldina se sentó junto a ella- Guru Clef me enseño a sentir las presencias- Marina afirmo con la cabeza. Seguramente para Guru Clef seria demasiado sencillo encontrarla pero ni siquiera creía que el mago intentara dar con ella en este momento- Quieres hablar de lo que paso?

Yo…yo…es complicado de explicar- Marina aferro con fuerza los bordes de la silla.

Puedo quedarme toda la noche- Caldina sonrío de nuevo y miro de reojo hacia la puerta. Juraría que había sentido una presencia mas en aquella habitación y sabia de quien se trataba. Usaría esto para ayudar a su niña- Tomate tu tiempo.

Los minutos pasaron y el silencio era el protagonista en aquella conversación. Marina estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos mientras que Caldina se decidió a esperar hasta que ella estuviera preparada para hablar. La peliazul suspiro. Ya era momento de sacarse todo lo que tenia en su interior que la estaba torturando. Y desahogarse con alguien a quien quería y respetaba no era una mala idea.

Cuando nos fuimos de Cefiro luego de derrotar a Deboner- La vos de Marina sonaba cansada y llena de dolor y hacia eco en la inmensa habitación lo que daba la sensación de suspenso- Lucy y yo arreglamos para ir a un parque de diversiones que llegaba a nuestra ciudad. Anais no pudo acompañarnos. La pasamos muy bien, nos divertimos muchos y las risas fueron lo que sobraron. Eso mitigo un poco el dolor de no saber nada de Céfiro ni de ustedes. Ese día nos fuimos del parque entrada la noche. Estábamos caminando a nuestras casas cuando de repente aparecieron cuatro hombres. Tratamos de huir pero nos agarraron y nos llevaron a un callejón oscuro y sin salida. Nos separaron. Dos se quedaron conmigo-Las lagrimas de Marina aparecieron en sus ojos- Uno me sostuvo las manos en la espalda y el otro comenzo a tocarme- las derramo y estas cayeron por sus mejillas. Los recuerdos seguían ahí. La desesperación que sintió. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Apretó con mas fuerza su agarre alrededor de la silla para darse fuerzas- Trate de zafarme. Forcejee sin parar, pero eran mucho mas fuerte. El que no me sujetaba saco un cuchillo y me amenazo para que me quedara quieta. Intente tranquilizarme. Pero cuando trato de sacarme la remera, lo patee en la ingle. Con ese movimiento el cuchillo se incrusto en mi pierna y me lastimo. Cuando el tipo se recupero, me pego tan fuerte que me desmaye- Para este momento Marina lloraba desconsolada y respiraba con dificultad mientras que Caldina la abrazaba y la estrechaba contra su pecho.

Shhh…mi niña….si no quieres seguir lo entiendo- Caldina derramaba lagrimas con ella.

No, esta bien…quiero seguir…déjame seguir…- Marina respiro y continuo- Cuando me desperté estaba sola. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y mi pierna sangraba sin cesar. Me pare como pude y busque a Lucy. La encontré también desmayada. Trate de despertarla pero no lo hizo, así que como pude la cargue y la lleve a su casa. Yo volví a la mía. Cure mi herida. Por suerte, no necesitaba de sutura. Al otro día, la llame para ver como estaba. Pero ella nunca menciono el incidente y yo jamás dije nada a nuestros padres. Una semana después le conté a Anais quien me ayudo a superarlo de a poco.

Pero porque no dijiste nada?- Caldina pregunto muy preocupada por su salud.

Porque me daba vergüenza. Como decirle a mis padres que era probable que me hayan violado pero que no estaba segura. Porque no se si realmente lo lograron. Tenía miedo. No sabía como actuar y lo ultimo que quería era preocupar a los demás y menos a Lucy. Ya demasiada tristeza teníamos al no poder regresar a Céfiro. No quería agregar algo mas.

Porque no confiaste en mi ni bien volvieron de nuevo….o en Presea….o en Guru Clef?- Caldina se sentía desesperada- Por que no se lo dijiste a el?

Porque no podía- Susurro las palabras.

Por que no podías? El te podría haber ayudado y entendido- Caldina levanto un poco su vos impotente de no haberla podido ayudar.

Por que no!- Grito con todo sus pulmones, se alejo del abrazo de caldina y se tapo la cara con sus manos, al tiempo que seguía gritando- Por que no tenia el derecho de venir a traerle problemas a el…justo a el….jamás me sentí a su altura, jamás tendría que haber aceptado sus sentimientos, el estaría mejor sin mi…mírame- la miro mientras se señalaba ella misma- …solo soy una niña que no puede consigo misma, que no tiene nada para darle a la persona mas importante de este planeta, quien soy yo al lado de el, solo un estorbo, no puedo brindarle nada a nivel sentimental y menos a nivel sexual. Seamos sinceras, es un hombre…y yo no soy entupida, se lo que quiere…y yo no puedo dárselo porque no se como hacerlo, porque estoy asustada, porque tengo miedo, porque soy una nena…Me hubiese encantado haberme acostado con todos esos hombres que salieron en los videos pero esos videos son mentira y yo no tengo esa experiencia…ni siquiera se si soy virgen o no…soy un desastre…y lo peor de todo es que no entiendo como pude haber sido elegida pilar de este planeta…- su llanto se intensifico.

Mi niña…solo son tonterías lo que estas diciendo….te eligieron como pilar porque tu corazón puro es inmenso y eres digna de llevar esa insignia- Cladina le acaricio el pelo.

No soy pura ni digna…estoy manchada, sucia y marcada. La cicatriz que llevo en mi pierna me lo recuerda todos los días…- la guerrera del agua se abrazo a si misma.

Que es lo que sientes por Guru Clef?- Caldina miro de reojo hacia donde antes había sentido la presencia.

Yo…Yo…- Marina se callo. Ya no tenia mas sentido guardar lo que sentía, si al fin y al cabo sabia que no tenia mas oportunidades con el. No después de esto.- …Lo amo…lo amo con todo mi corazón!

Entonces pelea por el….ábrete a el…hazlo!- Caldina sonrío. Si el que estaba ahí en ese mismo momento era quien pensaba después de esto las cosas mejorarían, lo sabia.

Ya no vale la pena…el tiene todo el derecho del mundo de no querer estar mas conmigo, de reprocharme….y yo no me voy a defender…después de lo de hoy, lo perdí…para siempre…- Como le dolía admitirlo en voz alta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Marina…creo que hay alguien que si quiere escucharte…así que yo me retiro- Caldina vio a su lado al gurú de Céfiro.

De que estas hablando?- La peliazul abrió sus ojos y lo vio parado en frente suyo portando aquel traje negro que lo hacia ver tan masculino. Sus nervios se encendieron, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y desvío la vista a Caldina. En un acto reflejo se abalanzo hacia ella y escondió su cara en su pecho- No me dejes con el…por favor…

Marina….habla con el…confía en mi, mi niña- ejerciendo un poco de fuerza logro separarse de la peliazul y rápidamente dejo la habitación.

Guru Clef solo la miraba. Todo lo que había escuchado a escondidas lo había dejado en shock. Sabía que era de mala educación no anunciarse pero no había podido evitarlo. Y escucharla contar lo que paso, escucharla tan derrotada, tan lastimada, le dolía. Pero escucharla decir que lo amaba, a el, y que nunca se había entregado a otro hombre como le habían querido hacer creer esa noche con esos videos, lo había reconfortado. Su corazón había saltado en su pecho, y tenia que admitirlo, se sentía feliz. A pesar de todo, ella era su luz, su alegría. La primera en remover sentimientos que creía enterrados en su interior y que pensó nunca sentiría. Sabía que era difícil. Una relación era complicado pero no por eso menos gratificante. Y a esta altura tenia que admitir que el sentía lo mismo sino es que mas. Ahora podía entender todas sus reacciones. Y estaba decidido a ayudarla a curarse. A sanar todas sus heridas. No sabia bien como debía hacerlo, pero lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Marina continuaba mirando el suelo. Su vista se nublaba a ratos y ella solo cerraba los ojos cuando sentía el mundo girando a su alrededor. Era consciente de que el la estaba mirando, porque sus ojos le quemaban. No podía soportar mas esta tortura de tenerlo cerca.

Se a que viniste…- Marina rompió el silencio sin mirarlo a los ojos-….y te entiendo….tienes todo el derecho del mundo a reprocharme, porque soy una mentirosa…así que no digas nada…te lo suplico…no lo soportaría….dejemos todo así!

Sabes a lo que vine?- La vos del gurú se dejo escuchar y eso le partió el corazón. Como le gustaba su tono, tan calido, suave. Marina asintió ante la pregunta- A que vine?

A terminar todo…estas en todo tu derecho, no es necesario que me expliques, lo acepto- Las lagrimas volvieron a correr. Guru Clef se sentó a su lado. Y ella se encogió. Tenerlo cerca la agobiaba. Su sola presencia hacia girar su mundo 180º.

Marina…- la llamo lento, pero ella no se inmuto. El mago la tomo del mentón y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Ella se dejo hacer pero cuando lo hizo su corazón se destruyo de culpa.

Perdón…perdóname….- cerro los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas siguieran saliendo pero estaba fracasando en su misión.

Shhh….ven aquí!- Clef se acerco un poco mas a ella y la abrazo muy fuerte.

Perdón…yo no quise mentirte…no me odies…perdón!- Su llanto se intensifico y lo abrazo con mas fuerza. No quería que la dejara. No podría soportar tenerlo lejos.

Bonita…tranquila…no te odio, como voy a odiarte- A guru clef se le partía el alma su llanto, y sentirla temblar en sus brazos provoco que sus ojos se aguaran. Beso sus cabellos un par de veces mientras la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte. Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con la frente de la guerrera, sus ojos se agrandaron. Marina estaba volando de fiebre- Marina, tienes fiebre…- la peliazul aun abrazada a el sintió un mareo mas fuerte que los anteriores. Ahora entendía a que se debían. Seguro sus defensas habían bajado y por eso ella se sentía enferma. Pero su cabeza no podía hilar un pensamiento coherente porque en lo único en lo que se concentraba era en no desmayarse, así que no contesto ante la afirmativa hecha por el mago. Guru Clef se asusto al ver que ella no respondía y trato de apartarla de si para verla, con un resultado negativo. Sentía como ella se desestabilizaba en sus brazos así que tenia que actuar rápido antes de que cayera en la inconciencia y fuera peor- Mi vida tengo que bajarte la fiebre….Marina, me escuchas?- Trato de moverla pero ella parecía estar en otro mundo- Escucha voy a sumergirte en la pileta, si?-Amago para alzarla pero ella se separo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para mirarlo a los ojos. La peliazul mantenía con mucha fuerza los ojos entreabiertos y sus mejillas se encontraban coloradas demostrando el estado en el que se encontraba.

Mi vestido…no quiero arruinarlo mas…- Guru Clef la miro extrañado. Como era posible que ella se preocupara por eso en este momento?.

Marina, el vestido no importa, hay que bajarte la fiebre enseguida…el vestido se secara…- el mago la asió por la cintura dispuesto nuevamente a llevarla a la piscina pero ella no se dejo.

No…-dijo negando suavemente con la cabeza-…ya esta lo suficientemente arruinado como para seguir maltratándolo….- sus palabras eran pronunciadas lentas y en un nivel de vos bajo.

Esta bien….déjame sacártelo!- Era la única opción que el gurú encontraba. Sabia que cuando a la chica se le ponía algo en la cabeza, era difícil hacerla recapacitar.

Las mejillas de Marina se colorearon mas si eso era posible- No tengo…no tengo puesto corpiño…- Guru Clef se sonrío de lado, cuando la imagen de Marina semidesnuda apareció frente a el, pero se esforzó para concentrarse en otra cosa. Este no era el momento para algo así.

Por que eres tan terca?...o me dejas sacarte el vestido o te meto con ropa y todo…- Ya se empezaba a impacientar. En cuanto a paciencia se trataba el mago era la última persona de Céfiro que salía ganando. Marina en su semiinconsciencia trato de recapacitar. Sabía que el vestido con el agua tibia de la pileta y muy posiblemente con algún conjuro que Guru Clef le pusiera al agua para bajarle la fiebre, se dañaría aun mas, y era lo ultimo que quería. El vestido era una insignia que no podía destruir. Pero a su vez, estar desnuda frente a el, le ocasionaba pudor. Aunque a decir verdad, el ya la conocía. No totalmente, pero si en parte.

Esta bien…-afirmo con la cabeza y escondió su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de el-…puedes sacármelo…- El mago le dio un delicado beso en la frente.

Todo va a estar bien, mi amor..- Le susurro al oído- Nunca haría algo que no quisieras o con lo que te sintieras incomoda…- El gurú llevo su mano al cierre del vestido en la parte trasera y de a poco lo bajo. Desprendió de su abrazo a la chica y tratando de que ella no cayera de lado la incorporo para que se mantuviera sentada. Marina solo se dejaba hacer. Ella solo estaba concentrada en no caer y en no abrir los ojos, por que si lo hacia era mas que seguro que se desmayaría. Solo quería que la fiebre se fuera para poder estar en sus cinco sentidos. Aunque agradecía, en este momento, no tenerlos, porque sentía como poco a poco el vestido dejaba de cubrirla.

Guru Clef retiro la parte superior de la ropa, y sus ojos brillaron al ver el torso desnudo de la guerrera. Sus pechos eran tan apetecibles que deseaba sumergirse en ellos hasta el hartazgo. La siguió desnudando apostando a todo su autocontrol, pero una parte de su anatomía estaba inquieta. Cuando la tuvo completamente denuda, mantuvo la respiración. Lo único que llevaba su guerrera era una pequeñísima braga de color celeste que tapaba su intimidad. Fuera de eso, todo su cuerpo se mostraba a el en todo su esplendor. Y la imagen era infartante. Siempre había considerado a Marina como hermosa pero esa apreciación quedaba muy alejada a lo que en realidad era. Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de despertar. Tenía que bajarle la fiebre. La obligo a que acostara su cabeza en su hombro y con un envión la sostuvo entre sus brazos en posición marital, al mismo tiempo que el se ponía de pie.

Marina por reflejo paso ambos brazos por su cuello para no caerse. Y así camino hasta la piscina. Sentía como la piel de la chica parecían brazas. Así que se concentro y con sus poderes bajo un poco la temperatura del agua a la vez que esta se tenia de un color mas verde al agregarle una poción medicinal.

Antes de seguir caminando y sumergirse, se saco los zapatos como pudo. Caldina lo iba a matar si el traje y todos los accesorios se arruinaban. Pero después vería como lo arreglaría.

Bajo uno a uno los escalones a medida que sentía como el agua se filtraba por su ropa y lo mojaba todo. Cuando esta llego a la altura de su cintura, sintió como Marina se revolvía entre sus brazos. El agua ya la había tocado y ella al tener la piel muy caliente se había erizado toda.

Esta fría….- La chica se quejo sin abrir los ojos.

Si ya lo se, pero te va a hacer bien… Piensas que si te bajo vas a poder sostenerte por si sola?- Guru Clef necesitaba de la colaboración de ella. No podía ahogarla- No voy a dejarte, puedes sostenerte de mi…- Marina solo asintió. El Gurú la bajo y ella al contacto pleno con el agua se abrazo a el mas fuerte. Ambos quedaron parados en el medio de la piscina abrazándose.

Marina sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía por el cambio de temperatura. Los minutos pasaron y de apoco sintió como su mareo desaparecía. Con fuerza, abrió los ojos. El mundo ya no daba vueltas a su alrededor. Y fue recuperando de a poco la conciencia. Sintió otro cuerpo pegado al suyo. Miro de costado y observo los cabellos de la persona. Lilas. Aspiro una bocanada de aire y la fragancia termino de confirmarle sus sospechas. Estaba abrazada con Guru Clef, en la piscina. Observo sus brazos. Estaban desnudos. Miro apenas para abajo y se vio sin ropa. Su cuerpo se tenso de golpe. Y recordó algunas palabras escuchadas en su semiinconsciencia. Sus mejillas se colorearon. Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella.

Estas conmigo…tranquila!- Guru Clef la sintió tensarse y en el acto se dio cuenta de que ella había despertado de su ensoñación dándose cuenta de la situación. Y lo que menos quería era que huyera. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos. Tenerla así. Pensando de que el era el único en su vida. El único que siempre la tendría así. Solo para el. Para nadie mas, lo reconfortaba y lo hacia feliz. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda para tranquilizarla.

Yo…yo….- Marina no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Y las caricias que el le daba en la espalda no la ayudaban mucho a pensar. Ahora no solo su piel se estremecía por el cambio de temperatura o por la fiebre sino por sentir los dedos del mago acariciando su piel.-…gracias…

No me agradezcas- Guru Clef le beso la mejilla y se separo apenas para mirarla. Pero ella no lo pudo enfrentar. Clef le tomo el mentón y lo levanto de forma tal que sus ojos se cruzaron- Bonita, que sucede?

No quería llegar a esta situación- Bajo sus ojos evitándolo. Se tapo sus senos con ambas manos y se separo completamente de el, dándole la espalda. Sabía que lo estaba lastimando. El siempre estuvo a su lado, pero ella no confiaba en ella misma. Siempre estuvo incomoda con su cuerpo. Insegura. Y estar así frente a el la inhibía. La ahogaba. No podía hacerlo. Simplemente no podía superarlo.

Guru Clef bajo sus ojos y un dolor cruzo su corazón. Apretó sus puños tratando de contener su ira. Ya no valía la pena. Ya había llegado a su límite. Quería ayudarla, pero jamás se lo pediría. Se acerco a ella despacio. Y se detuvo a pocos centímetros.

Entiendo…- Le susurro cerca del oído- Creo que va a ser mejor dejar todo así. Seguiré siendo tu guardián siempre. Jamás permitiré que nada malo te pase…no solo por ser uno de los pilares y por lo tanto una de las persas mas importantes para Céfiro, sino también porque eres lo mas importante para mi. Ojala me dejaras ayudarte. Ojala confiaras en mi, pero me di cuenta que jamás lo harás..- Marina escuchaba acongojada sus palabras y una lagrima callo de sus ojos. Sabía que esto terminaría pasando. El mago siguió- Recién me dijiste que sabias porque había venido detrás de ti…pero estabas equivocada…vine a arreglar las cosas, nunca paso por mi cabeza dejarte. Al contrario, a pesar de todo elegí confiar en vos y dejar que me explicaras la situación. Odie enterarme de lo que te había sucedido. Y odie mas no haber estado a tu lado para evitarte ese dolor.- Marina seguía derramando lagrimas- Oí todo lo que le dijiste a Caldina, porque justo llegue cuando vos comenzabas a hablar con ella. Se que estuvo mal. Lo reconozco. Pero no pude evitarlo. Y te quiero decir y aclarar varias cosas. Mientras contabas todo desee poder ser yo el que te estuviera consolando en vez de Caldina. Porque ese era mi lugar. Pero vos no me lo permitiste…. Tienes mucho para darme, no solo a mi sino también a los demás. Es mas que obvio que como hombre quiero hacerte el amor, porque te deseo con todo mi cuerpo. No paro de pensar en vos. En tu cuerpo, en tu piel. No necesito que seas una experta en la cama, porque yo tampoco lo soy. Entiendo que estés asustada, con miedo, porque es normal. Se cuan importante es la primera vez de una mujer. Confirmo tu afirmación de que eres una nena. Es verdad, todavía lo eres. Pero eso no esta mal. Todos pasamos por lo mismo Y me gustas así. Y yo si agradezco que no te hayas entregado a otros, porque te juro que mis celos serian enormes…. Soy una persona de carne y hueso igual que vos. Lo único que me diferencia de los demás es mi puesto. Cuando vas a entender que a mi eso no me importa. Que no soy mejor ni peor que nadie, porque todos somos iguales. Y tus problemas son los que mas me importan. No eres un estorbo. Para mi lo que a vos te pasa, importa más que cualquier asunto de gobierno. Jamás…escúchame bien…jamás estaría mejor sin ti. No quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso. Porque cuando estuve sin ti, estaba muerto en vida….-El mago suspiro derrotado- Por ultimo, escuche cuando le dijiste a Caldina que me amabas- Marina contuvo el aire. Porque tendría que haber escuchado eso- Y créeme que esa sola frase hizo sentirme el hombre mas feliz del mundo….porque yo también te amo!- La guerrera abrio de golpe sus ojos. El la amaba? A ella? Después de todo lo sucedido? Podía ser verdad? O solo era una trampa de su imaginación? Tenia que ser verdad. Ella ya no tenía fiebre y no estaba semiconsciente. El mago corrió lentamente sus cabellos hasta un costado y deposito un suave beso en su hombro. A lo que Marina se tenso. Guru Clef se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Tenia que salir de ahí. Quería irse lejos. Lo más lejos posible para sanar. Apretó sus puños mientras una lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos.

Marina lo miro sobre su hombro para ver como de a poco se retiraba de su lado. Estaba vestido, todo empapado, con los hombros tirados hacia delante en una pose de rendición. No podía hacerle esto, No a la persona que amaba. Tenia que ser valiente. Había rogado internamente que el no la dejara, y ahora que le decía que la amaba, ella huía como una cobarde? No. No podía permitirlo.

Clef….Clef espera…- La peliazul volteo y lo llamo. El paro su andar a solo dos pasos de salir de la piscina pero quedo de espaldas- Tengo miedo…no de ti sino de mi….en la tierra todo el mundo siempre me adulo el cuerpo que tengo, lo hermosa que soy pero no se usarlo a favor mío…no desconfío de vos, desconfío de mi…Lucy tiene la fuerza, siempre va al frente, siempre lucha por lo que quiere sin mirar atrás, sin dudas, con valor…Anais posee la inteligencia y la tranquilidad que las usa como un arma mortal en el momento en el que mas la necesitan…y yo, yo solo tengo mi cara bonita, lo único que hago es quejarme, lo único que hice cuando vine por primera vez a Céfiro fue culparte a vos de lo que me estaba pasando y siempre he actuado así….En ese momento te odiaba tanto por haberme traído a un mundo desconocido, lleno de peligros sin mi consentimiento que nunca mire a mi alrededor para ver la belleza de Céfiro…soy egoísta y asustadiza, y hasta hace unos años no me molestaba porque no tenia a nadie a parte de mis padres. Pero ahora tengo amigos que se preocupan por mi, tengo un mundo entero que depende de mi y tengo a una persona maravillosa que reúne todas las virtudes del mundo diciéndome que me ama…- Marina derramaba lagrima tras lagrima-…y no entiendo porque…que hago, Clef? Por favor, dime que hago…ya no quiero ser así!

Guru clef sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia ella que tenia tapada su cara con ambas manos evitando también así que se le vieran sus pechos. Se saco la parte de arriba del traje y se lo paso por sus hombros para taparla. Luego retiro las manos de su cara. Puso las propias en ambas mejillas y la obligo a mirarlo mientras que con sus pulgares limpiaba los rastros de agua salada que caían de sus hermosos ojos.

Bonita….la única solución que se me ocurre es que me dejes amarte….déjame amarte Marina….- La peliazul vio la acumulación de sentimientos que se reflejaban en los ojos de su mago y era por ella- Y de a poco te vas a ir convenciendo de que todo lo que piensas de vos misma no es como lo crees….Te crees que Anais y Lucy serian tus amigas si te consideraran de la forma en la que tu lo haces?...Ellas tienen todo lo que tu dices y mas pero tu no tienes nada que envidiarles…Eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera…eres guerrera, siempre defiendes a todos los que te rodean, los apoyas, y cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza es imposible pararte. Jamás conocí a nadie con tanta pureza en su corazón como ustedes tienen. Y eres tan generosa que cualquiera quisiera estar en tu lugar…es por eso que te amo!- Guru Clef apoyo su frente en la de ella- Te amo, mi amor…gracias a ti este viejo arrogante y mandón conoce lo que es el amor….realmente crees que yo te hubiese elegido sino te considerara una de las personas mas increíbles?...Durante 700 años, jamás conocí a alguien que moviera mi mundo como tu lo haces, a veces te quiero matar..- Clef le regalo una sonrisa-…pero la mayoría quiero besarte, abrazarte, protegerte…- El mago levanto un tono la vos-…Te amo, Marina Riuzzaky, Guerrera del agua, próximo pilar y dueña de mi corazón!

Marina se río avergonzada por la declaración de amor. El realmente la amaba. Su corazón se inflo de una alegría nunca antes vista. Se seco las lágrimas con el revés de la mano.

Yo también te amo, siempre lo hice, desde el primer momento que te conocí, y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida….no me dejes nunca, Clef….y te pido que me ayudes a borrar todo mi dolor, por favor- La peliazul le regalo una sonrisa enorme.

Si, bonita, juntos lo vamos a lograr…te lo prometo!- El mago le devolvió la sonrisa. Marina se quito de sus hombros el abrigo que el le había dado y quedo desnuda en todo su esplendor frente a el, quien arrugo su seño sin entender.

Confío en ti- explico la guerrera- quiero ir despacio, pero quiero intentarlo….

El mago la acerco a sus labios y la beso desesperado. Sus labios se enroscaron mientras sus respiraciones se volvían mas pesadas. El deseo que los envolvía era inexplicable. Y por primera vez, Marina estaba a gusto.

Vamos a descansar- Clef corto el beso. Marina asintió y el los hizo aparecer en su habitación.

* * *

Hola! Debo pedir perdón una y otra vez porque hace un año que no actualizaba! Se me había ido la inspiración y en medio pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida….Pero estoy de vuelta con esta historia y este capitulo lo hice bastante largo para recompensarlos!

Espero que les agrade este capitulo y les quiero agradecer los mensajes que me mandaron para saber sobre la historia!

En el capitulo que viene veremos que pasa con Lucy y Anais!

Perdón una vez mas y espero sus reviews para saber las cosas que les gusto o no!

Gracias por leer!

Saludos!

Estuvieron un rato asi, hasta que el llanto de Marina menguo hasta ser simples gemidos y pudo hablar- No me dejes….no me dejes…pense que podia aceptarlo pero no puedo….no me dejes!

Marina….- Guru clef trato de apartarala un poco para mirarla pero ella se aferro mas fuerte. La peliazul sabia que aunque rogara el no disitiria. Por eso no queria que la alejara de sus brazos, que era el unico lugar donde ella se sentia a salvo. El mago intento separarla de nuevo pero no pudo y no queria ser brusco asique lo mejor seria hablarle asi- Marina escuchame….no voy a dejarte…jamas cruzo por mi cabeza esa idea…si estoy un poco enojado pero eso no me da motivos para romper con lo nuestro….asi que quiero que te calmes y que hablemos- Marina dejo de hacer ruido y se quedo estatica. Estaba oyendo bien? El no la dejaria? Despues de todo estaba dispuesto a seguir con ella? Se separo apenas y lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa.

Tu…hablas en serio?- Ante la preguna el mago solo asintió y le regalo una sonrisa. Miro sus labios abiertos y humedos por el llanto y no pudo contenerse mas. Tenia que saborearlos. Se acerco a ellos y los atrapo con su boca. Estuvieron asi, besandose con amor, con deseo y pasion. Sus lenguas se encontraban una y otra vez. Marina no cabia de felicidad. El no se iria de su lado. Al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, el mago estaba dispuesto a afrontar con ella sus miedos. Eso la puso feliz y no pudo evitar derramar mas lagrimas.

Ya no llores- Guru Clef se separo de ella, tomo su rostro con ambas manos y con los pulgares seco las gotas- No voy a dejarte…realmente crees que me alejaria de tu lado en un momento como este en el que se que me necesitas?...me duele pensar que no confiaste en mi, no voy a mentirte, pero puedo entenderte.

Soy una tonta….- Marina cerro sus ojos y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, aunque sus ojos todavía albergaran tristeza-…pero siempre estoy temeroza a perderte…

Con resp


End file.
